Magnetic Attraction
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Frizzy (Abandonnée maintenant par l'Auteur)- Draco Malfoy voit son héritage Veela se réveiller. Son être réclame Harry Potter comme compagnon. Comment Harry va-t-il survivre sous les assauts de séduction de Draco?
1. Note de l'auteur

Et voilà encore une histoire… Je vais jamais m'en sortir… va être dur cette année… Quand j'aurai pas de boulot… je traduirai… 

Donc cette histoire est une fic YAOI !!! Et oui ma première … faut bien commencer quelque part… Et elle est très bien… 

Alors petit résumé… 

Draco Malfoy voit son héritage Veela se réveiller. Son être réclame Harry Potter comme compagnon. Comment Harry va-t-il survivre sous les assauts de séduction de Draco??

Voilà vous savez tout… j'espère que vous aller aimé… et surtout mettez des reviews… I love review (*vous voulez pas ? Dod, ton dico… Sam, ton bazooka*)


	2. New Discoveries

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

Bon ce matin… j'ai reçu un mail dans mon outlook me demandant si je pouvais reprendre cette traduction aussi… Et oui Véro avait commencé à le faire… et j'avais terminé ce premier chapitre… mais elle a pas le temps de le faire maintenant… Alors elle me l'a gentiment légué… Simple chose, cette fic sortira… et ben quand je le pourrais… surement à raison de un chapitre par semaine comme les autres… puisque les chapitres sont bien plus long… Je ne sais pas encore quel jour je la ferais sortir… vais réfléchir à ça… en attendant … voici le premier chapitre… 

------

Magnetic Attraction 

**------**

**Chapitre**** 1, **New discoveries

------

_Dod donne un cours de vocabulaire : _

_Death-eater__ = mangemort Veela = vélane_

Harry se trouvait à l'extérieur du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, hésitant à entrer, lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'élever de l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'avança pour pouvoir mieux entendre, mais le son était encore flou et il n'arrivait pas à dire qui était dans la pièce.

« Non….. c'est incroyable….. death-eater….. veela….. c'est fou…… ne peux pas croire….. Harry….. impossible….. Malfoy…. ».

Harry frappa à la porte fortement et tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde.

« Ah, Harry ! Entre ! » Lui dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. 

Harry Potter entra prudemment dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall et Draco Malfoy assis devant lui.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Malfoy, augmentant sa curiosité quand ils rencontrèrent deux yeux argentés qui le fixaient, cachant dans leurs profondeurs, une étrange émotion. Il aperçut alors le visage stupéfait de Sirius. Il supposa que c'était lui qui avait hurlé auparavant. Il obéit à Dumbledore qui lui montrait une chaise à côté de Malfoy, regarda celui-ci de travers et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui était désignée.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à James ! » Finit par dire Sirius trop choqué.

Harry cligna des yeux, fixant confus son parain. Il était vrai qu'il avait changé depuis quelques années. Il avait grandit énormément et avec ses six pieds un pouce (1m85 environ), il était l'un des plus grands garçons de l'école. Sa masse musculaire avait augmenté et ses épaules étaient beaucoup plus larges grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch qu'il faisait tous les jours.

Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement apprivoisés, maintenant fait d'un désordre stylé plutôt qu'un désordre total. Il avait remplacé ses lunettes par des verres de contact, déclarant que ça l'aiderait avec le Quidditch lorsqu'il pleuvrait. Il avait jamais vraiment voulu essayer de nouvelles potions qui permettaient de corriger les yeux…..il s'était méfié de toutes celles que Snape avait inventées.

Harry supposa qu'il ressemblait à son père, pensant à l'album photos qu'Hagrid lui avait donné. Il avait le visage de son père. En effet, c'était le double exact de James Potter, à l'exception bien sûr, de ses yeux vert émeraude qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

C'était étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment réalisé ça avant…..

« Je suppose que tu te demandais pourquoi je t'ai fais venir » commença Dumbledore, interrompant Harry dans ses pensées.

Harry fit un signe de tête.

« Avant de commencer Harry, j'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions personnelles….. »

« Ok, »dit Harry inquiet.

« Es-tu dans une relation amoureuse actuellement? » Demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux rencontrant ceux d'Harry avec une étrange lueur à l'intérieur.

Harry remarqua qu'ils étincelaient et il grogna intérieurement. Ses yeux pétillants, voulaient toujours dire, qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas faire. Harry savait, par expérience, que Dumbledore pouvait persuader quiconque de faire n'importe quoi. Le vieil homme avait pu faire en sorte que Snape s'assit dans une pièce et ait une conversation civilisée avec son pire ennemi, le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black, ce que Harry considérait comme un vrai miracle.

« Non….. »

« As-tu déjà été dans une…..relation sérieuse dans le passé…? » demanda Dumbledore, devenu rouge.

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Demanda Harry confus.

« Jamais, dit froidement Malfoy, » ses yeux posés sur Harry comme ceux d'un prédateur.

« Comment tu…! » commença Harry furieusement, n'aimant pas du tout le fait qu'ils étaient en train de parler de sa vie amoureuse avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy dans la pièce.

« Je connais tout sur toi Harry, » lui sourit Malfoy.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé? » Demanda Harry bouche bée.

« Harry. C'est ton nom, n'est-ce pas? »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelle Harry? » Demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée.

« Depuis maintenant, » se moqua Malfoy.

« Et quelle est ton orientation? » S'empressa de rajouter Dumbledore.

« Quoi? » Dit Harry stupéfait.

« Je sais comment ces questions sont embarrassantes pour toi Harry, mais c'est important que tu nous répondes, » marmonna Dumbledore, rougissant légèrement.

S'il n'avait pas été si embarrassé, Harry aurait rit du fait que Dumbledore soit embarrassé par quelque chose. Il s'était toujours dit que l'homme était incapable de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi humain que l'embarassement 

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça… »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry regarda Sirius avec une expression implorante, demandant à celui-ci de le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était. Sirius, cependant, lui sourit, attendant clairement pour une réponse. Harry lui lança un regard noir, se sentant trahi pas la seule personne qu'il considérait comme étant son père.

« Je crois que ça ne m'a jamais réellement dérangé, parce que j'ai toujours pensé que j'allais mourir avant d'avoir atteint l'âge de seize ans, » dit-il d'un sourire narquois, regardant le visage de Sirius devenue furieux.

« Donc, tu n'as aucune préférence pour un sexe ou l'autre ? » Questionna Dumbledore à la hâte.

« Je crois pas…..je suppose que cela ne me  dérangerait pas si la personne m'intéresse… »

Snape grogna, ce qui sonna comme un rire sarcastique. Harry le regarda avec confusion. Qu'est-ce que Snape trouvait de si drôle avec ça? _Il veut sûrement me mettre mal à l'aise_, pensa Harry furieusement, foudroyant Snape du regard.

McGonagall leva un sourcil vers Snape, prête à lui dire quelque chose. Harry sourit, amusé par l'expression gênée du visage de Snape. Il était rare de pouvoir distinguer une autre expression que le dédain venant de leur professeur de potion. Il était bon, comme Drago Malfoy, pour cacher ses émotions aux gens, une chose que Harry ne pouvait faire. Harry se dit que c'était du au fait qu'il était un Gryffindor.

« Je pense que Mr. Malfoy devrait t'expliquer, » dit Dumbledore, pour envoyer le sujet vers le jeune homme qui regardait encore Harry avec la même expression étrange.

« Ok, » Dit Harry hésitant, tournant son regard vers Malfoy, qui affichait une expression rêveuse. Harry cligna des yeux stupéfaits tandis que le visage de l'autre garçon retrouvait son habituel masque, qui apparemment, avait été hérité de son père.

_C'est surprenant,_ pensa Harry, _combien il ressemble à son père….._

------

« Je suppose que la première chose à te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas entièrement humain, » commença Malfoy.

Harry grogna.

« Harry! » Réprima Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Sirius sourit, visiblement amusé.

« J'ai du sang de Veela qui me vient du côté de ma mère, » expliqua Malfoy.

« Et ? » Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas où est-ce que qu'il voulait en venir.

« Être en partie Veela est différent d'être un Veela normal et ce, dans plusieurs sens. Ils ne changent pas lorsqu'ils sont en colère, ils gardent leur forme humaine, bien qu'ils aient hérité de leur beauté et de leur force inhumain. À leur seizième anniversaire, ils entrent dans leur 'Héritage', » continua Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry par curiosité.

« C'est lorsque le sang d'une Vélane arrive à son pouvoir maximum. C'est à ce moment que leur attraction magnétique commence à agir et ils tentent, habituellement, de trouver un compagnon, » expliqua Malfoy, 

« Comment font-ils ça? »

« Ils y vont par piste, sélectionnant la personne qui les attire. Les Veelas sentent une attraction vers l'autre personne avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'age de seize ans, dès qu'ils ont l'âge, elle augmente. Le jour de leur anniversaire, ils ont habituellement le désir de s'accoupler avec leur partenaire, s'engageant ainsi avec lui… »

« Comment font-ils ça ? » demanda Harry.

Il ne remarqua pas les autres personnes rougir dans la pièce, comme Malfoy souriait malicieusement.

« Les Veelas, durant le sexe, jette un  sort d'attachement, permettant aux Veelas de se fixer sur le partenaire pour lequel ils éprouvent de l'attirance.  Cependant, ceci amène plusieurs désavantages. Les Veelas deviennent excessivement protecteurs, spécialement tous les printemps. Le désir pour leur compagne grandit rapidement, augmentant le besoin physique dans la relation…. n'importe quand, n'importe où… »

Maintenant, Harry était rouge cramoisi, tout comme les autres occupants dans la pièce.

« Sans un partenaire, l'attraction devient totalement hors de contrôle. Jusqu'ici, j'ai réussi à la contrôler, mais sans partenaire, je ne serai pas capable de marcher autour de l'école sans qu'une personne essaye de…m'aborder… »

« Donc…..ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est qu'à ton anniversaire, tu chercheras un partenaire, » conclut finalement Harry.

« Oui. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu avais l'attraction des Veelas…..ton anniversaire était la semaine passée, » dit Harry avec un haussement de sourcil, se souvenant de la fête chez les Slytherins qui avait eu lieu, ayant comme résultat que  la maison entière se retrouva à l'infirmerie avec la gueule de bois.

Harry pouvait à peine s'empêcher de rire en repensant au visage pâle qu'avait Pansy Parkinson et à la fois où elle avait tout vomi sur Snape. La maison Slytherin avait été sévèrement punie au grand complet, et ce qui était surprenant, c'était Snape lui même qui les avait puni. C'était sûrement à cause du vomi de Pansy que l'on retrouvait partout sur sa robe, pensa Harry, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Oui, » confirma Malfoy.

« Pourquoi j'ai rien sentit alors? Demanda Harry curieux. Je veux dire, si tu es une Vélane depuis une semaine, je devrais avoir ressentit une attraction envers toi…..mais ce n'est pas le cas… »

« C'est une bonne question, » répondit Malfoy, ses yeux se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore rayonnait, mettant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Il en offrit un à Harry qui refusa rapidement, ne voulant pas que Dumbledore élude le sujet ou commence à parler en énigmes. Il devait admettre, que même si Dumbledore était brillant, il avait des moments de démence.

« Je suppose que tu te souviens des Veelas à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? » Demanda Dumbledore gentiment.

Harry fit signe que oui.

« À ce moment-là, tu étais conscient que Mr Weasley était attiré par eux…..ou plutôt par Miss Delacour, » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry eut un large sourire, Sirius toussa et Snape eut un sourit machiavélique. McGonagall les regardait avec reproche, pendant que Remus donnait un coup dans les côtes de Sirius pour le faire taire.

« Peux-tu te rappeler la réaction qu'avait Miss Granger ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que…..? Oh! Au sujet de Ron qui était fasciné par Fleur et de 'Mione qui était jalouse, » 

« Oui, » dit Dumbledore.

« Ouais, c'était hilarant. Ils nient encore qu'ils ressentent quelque chose pour l'autre, même s'ils sont amoureux au fond de leur coeur. C'est étrange, j'ai toujours pensé qu'Hermione était intelligente, mais elle refuse toujours de voir les faits. »

« Un point pour Gryffindor, » cracha Snape.

« Severus, » s'exclama McGonagall choqué.

« Quoi? Il a dit quelque chose de sensé, » dit Snape irrité.

« N'insulte pas mon filleul, » rétorqua Sirius rageusement.

« Messieurs, » gronda Dumbledore.

Le silence revint instantanément tandis que Sirius et Snape se regardaient d'un air penaud.

« Te rappelles-tu du cadeau qu'elle vous a donné en cinquième année? » Questionna Dumbledore.

Harry parut perplexe pendant un moment avant de prendre conscience et il rougit. Sirius regardait entre Dumbledore et Harry avec amusement pendant que Malfoy dévorait Harry du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné? » Sourit Sirius, pensant clairement que ça devait être quelque chose pour taquiner Harry au sujet de toutes les opportunités de disponible qu'il aurait plus tard.

« Elle m'a accompagné à une boutique de tatouage, » répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ! » S'écria McGonagall.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné? » Demanda malicieusement Malfoy, ses yeux se remplissant d'intérêt comme il se penchait vers la silhouette inconfortable d'Harry.

« Elle m'a fait du chantage afin de me poser mon 'Persing' sur le sein, » répondit Harry rougissant, sa voix devenue si basse, qu'ils arrivaient à peine à entendre.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« C'est une farce, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

Harry hésita avant de secouer la tête, voyant Sirius le fixer dans une incrédulité grandissante. Snape sourit machiavéliquement, Remus fit les yeux ronds, McGonagall faillit s'évanouir, Dumbledore souriait largement et Malfoy léchait ses lèvres, et Harry le fixa choqué.

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de nous le montrer, Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore joyeusement.

Harry secoua sa tête et retira ses robes, il souleva son polo rouge qu'il portait en dessous pour révéler une poitrine bronzée et musclée. Tout le monde cligna des yeux alors que le haut était poussé sous son menton, révélant le téton droit qui était percé par un petit clou. 

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu t'étais fait ça? » croassa Sirius. 

« Je pensais que tu serais en colère contre moi. » murmura Harry, évitant les yeux de Sirius. 

Malfoy éclaircit sa gorge, et tout le monde fixa ses yeux sur lui. Il se penchant dans sa chaise, son visage rougeoyant, et ses yeux fixés sur l'estomac nu de Harry. Le désir dans ses yeux était maintenant visible, et Harry en fut bouche bée, remettant rapidement son haut, et évitant les yeux du jeune Veela. 

« Je pense que Miss Granger a ensorcelé le tien et celui de Mr Weasley pour vous protéger de toute attraction. Aussi longtemps que tu les portes, tu ne seras pas attirer par le charme Veela, ou par d'autres charmes, des potions d'envie ou n'importe quelles autres formes de désir à moins que cela ne soit réel. » l'informa Dumbledore joyeusement, essayant de couvrir le silence dans la salle. 

« Alors c'est pour cette raison que Hermione s'est assuré que Ron porterait le clou lorsque les étudiants de Beauxbâtons sont venu un peu plus tôt cette année. » dit Harry en riant. 

Il se souvint du visage inflexible de Hermione lorsqu'elle avait aidé Ron à changer l'objet. Elle avait même été en train de sourire secrètement, laissant ainsi Ron bouche bée. Quelques fois, Hermione était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Peut-être qu'il fallait mieux le dire à Ron… 

« Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas été attirée par moi… Granger va sans aucun doute rire lorsqu'elle entendra… » murmura Malfoy, essayant de contrôler son envie de sauter sur Harry. 

« Monsieur, pardonnez ma demande, mais qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec moi? » demanda inconfortablement Harry. 

Sirius laissa échapper un cri et Harry regarda vers lui. Il fixait Malfoy d'envie. En regardant Snape, McGonagall, et Remus, il découvrit qu'ils avaient des réactions similaires. Même Dumbledore apparaissait hébété alors que le jeune Veela léchait ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'envie. Même Harry dut admettre qu'il était attirant. 

Durant les deux dernières années, Draco Malfoy avait grandit jusqu'à 6 pieds (un peu plus d'1 m 80). Son corps s'était fortifié, et il était devenu plus musclé et bronzé. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur blanc et or, mais à la place d'être collé avec du gel, ils pendaient naturellement pour toucher légèrement ses épaules, formant ainsi un superbe visage avec une paire d'yeux brillant de couleur argentée. Il était la copie exacte de son père, beau mais mortel. Il était le parfait Slytherin, un serpent qui apparaissait mortel, et qui avait une morsure empoisonnée lorsqu'il était menacé. 

Maintenant que Harry y pensait, il avait entendu des filles, et plusieurs Garçons chez les Gryffindors commenter le nouveau look de Malfoy, et particulièrement Parvati, Lavender, Seamus et Dean. Malfoy avait toujours eut des admirateurs, il était peut être l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, même s'il était seulement en sixième année. 

« Le compagnon de Mr Malfoy est à Hogwarts. » dit Snape en reniflant. 

« Qui? » demanda joyeusement Harry, trouvant clairement amusant, la situation de Malfoy, qui aimait quelqu'un qui le détestait. 

Harry avait une image mentale de Malfoy essayant de séduire un Gryffindor, ou même pire un Hufflepuff. Il ne put pas empêcher le rire de lui échapper alors qu'il imaginait Neville Longbottom comme compagnon de Malfoy. Il couvrit rapidement sa bouche avec sa main, et eut une crise de toux. 

Les adultes étaient tous silencieux, et soudainement une pensée frappa Harry, et il fixa le Veela de choc. Putain de merde… ! Cela ne pouvait pas être ça! Ils se détestaient, mais cela correspondait… Malfoy les évitait dernièrement… Il leur avait rarement dit un mot. Cela en lui-même était étrange puisqu'il se glissait toujours en travers de leur chemin pour les ennuyer au moins une fois par jour.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça! »

« Harry. » commença rapidement Dumbledore. 

« Ron va le tuer! »

« Qu'est ce que Ron a à voir avec ça? » demanda Sirius, confus. 

« Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas Ron? » demanda Harry, se détendant instantanément. 

Tout le monde fut bouche bée. 

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait pensée que je serai intéressé par ce Weasel (belette… veux pas traduire…)!? » grogna Malfoy. 

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai simplement… et bien… »

« Harry, je dois te dire ça avant que tu le découvres. Il est possible pour la personne de ne pas accepter le lien avec Draco. La personne pourrait l'ignorer… »

« Oh… » dit Harry, ne comprenant pas vraiment. 

« Le seule chose est que lorsque les Veelas se sont décidés sur leurs compagnons, ils continueront à essayer de les séduire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lient… Les Veelas sont des créatures très persuasives… »

Soudainement, tout s'encastra. Draco avait voulu savoir s'il aimait les garçons ou les filles… Il lui avait demandé s'il avait une relation actuellement… Il avait parlé des Veelas avec lui… Harry sentit l'envie soudaine de courir alors qu'il regardait avec panique le garçon aux cheveux argentés. _Oh mon Dieu_, cria son esprit. 

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Son rival n'était pas en train d'essayer de le séduire… Il ne pouvait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible! 

« C'est toi. » dit en gémissant Malfoy, n'ayant clairement qu'une envie: sauter sur le garçon figé et horrifié en train de le fixer, comme s'il avait admit avoir le béguin pour Voldemort.   

------

**Et voilà… Premier chapitre terminé… vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire … cliquer en bas à gauche… je me fais pas d'illusion je doute avoir autant de review que pour le chapitre 1 de la traduc de Polaris… mais ça serait bien d'en avoir le plus possible**


	3. Accepter la Vérité

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction. 

**Alors la première partie n'a pas été faite par moi… et oui … c'est une collaboration… quand elle a le temps… Donc dites merci à Satell !!!! **

**Et Merci pour toutes ces belles reviews !!!! 37 !! Pratiquement autant que pour le dernier chapitre du Pêché (c'est-à-dire 38… on est pas loin… peut être qu'on va pulvériser un record) Donc, continuez comme ça !! **

**(Deuxième publication de ce chapitre… en apportant quelques corrections à la partie que je n'avais pas lu… Mais qu'est ce que Dod fichait)**

------

**Chapitre 2 : Accepter la vérité**

------

« Vous mentez, » dit Harry brusquement, le désespoir dans sa voix alors qu'il suppliait Sirius du regard pour connaître la vérité.

Sirius baissa la tête incapable de supporter le désespoir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son filleul. Il souhaitait pouvoir arrêter tous ça, mais jamais Dumbledore ne l'aurait autorisé à faire ça. Ils en avaient discuté avant que Harry n'entre dans la pièce, les Veelas prennent des partenaires comme compagnons essayant de s'unir à tout prix à eux. Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Malfoy, avec de la pitié mélangée au désir dans son regard.

« Pourquoi moi? Tu peux avoir toutes les personnes que tu désires ! Pourquoi pas Pansy ou bien… »

« Je ne veux pas d'eux! Je te veux toi ! Tu n'as pas idée de la force qu'il m'a fallu pour me contrôler cette semaine! Chaque fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu te clouer au sol et te prendre de force! Tu me fais envie! Ton parfum est partout… Je ne peux y échapper… Merde, comment penses-tu que j'ai réagit quand j'ai découvert que je te désirais? » dit Malfoy furieusement.

« Je… Franchement… Je ne peux pas… » murmura Harry, ses yeux verts étrangement dans le vague.

Malfoy soupira doucement, ses yeux doux se remplirent d'adoration alors qu'il regardait l'autre garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire… Il voulait s'enfermer dans cette pièce, seul avec Harry, où il pourrait embrasser ces douce lèvres, toucher cette peau bronzée, sucer ce cou tentant et…

« Draco » réprimanda vivement Dumbledore, en reconnaissant le regard des yeux du Veela.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il penaud.

« Et ton père…? » demanda Harry en désespoir de cause.

« Mon plan n'a jamais été de devenir un esclave. J'ai le château de mon grand-père, son argent et son domaine. Je suis peut-être aussi riche que mon père, de mon propre droit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester en contact avec lui. Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal. »

L'impression de possession dans la voix de Malfoy, fit que Harry le regarda choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy comme ça auparavant, ses yeux scintillaient d'honnêteté et de vérité. Ça lui faisait peur… Merde, il était terrifié. Malfoy était sérieux, Il voulait devenir 'ami-ami' avec lui… Il voulait avoir du sexe avec lui!

« Tu peux nier tout ça si tu le veux, mais j'ai l'intention de te faire mien. Je ne laisserai jamais tomber, tu peux en être sûr. » dit gentiment Malfoy, mais avec entêtement.

« Mais pourquoi moi ? » demanda Harry calmement, une légère touche d'incrédulité dans la voie.

Malfoy se leva et se déplaça à côté de lui, il agrippa son menton et le força à lever les yeux jusqu'à se que leurs regards se croisent. Il étudia le garçon qui se trouvait devant de lui. Comment pouvait-il dire à Harry, comment il le trouvait beau… Comment il adorait ses épais cheveux en broussaille, ses yeux couleur émeraude et sa visage fièr… Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui… qu'il le voulait… qu'il le désirait?

« Tu es beau… fort… fier… puissant… Tu es tout ce dont je ne pourrais jamais rêver » répliqua enfin Malfoy. Ses yeux flamboyaient avec tellement d'émotion que même Dumbledore paraissait surpris.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je te hais… Tu me hais… Je suis confus… » marmonna Harry, incertain.

« Alors prends ton temps pour y réfléchir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Penses-y Harry. Je peux tout te donner : amour, protection, amitié… Je donnerais ma vie pour toi… Je ne te forcerai jamais à t'unir avec moi, et tout ce que je demande de ta part, est de ne pas me rejeter. J'ai besoin de toi Harry. J'ai essayé de le nier au début, mais je ne peux plus le faire... »

« Peut-on être amis? », demanda Harry  après un moment de silence.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner pour le moment » consentit Draco.

Il fit bouger doucement son pouce pour caresser tendrement les lèvres de Harry. Harry était surpris par la tendresse de ce geste, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été traité de la sorte auparavant. Il se perdit dans les yeux de Draco pendant un moment, s'émerveillant devant des yeux maintenant argentés, qui, quand il les regardait de plus près, avaient une pâle nuance de bleu autour de la pupille.

Harry cligna des yeux de confusion, il s'arracha du Veela avec un sursaut soudain. Il leva ses yeux verts vers l'autre garçon, une question clairement visible dans leurs profondeurs. Draco sourit, amusé, mais il y avait aussi du soulagement dans son expression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » demanda vivement Harry de mauvaise humeur.

« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas complètement immunisé contre mon charme. L'anneau repousse la majorité des ondes attractives que tu sens venir de moi, mais sous une pression constante, il va commencer à défaillir.», il sourit.

« Alors, je vais être attiré par toi? » demanda Harry horrifié.

Rogue émit un grognement.

« Oui », dit Draco avec un sourire plus large que jamais.

« Harry… Tu n'as pas besoin de te décider maintenant… Tu peux prendre ton temps… », marmonna Sirius, sa voix sonnant comme s'il préférait de prétendre que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve.

« Je suppose… », murmura Harry avec incertitude.

« Parfait ! » dit Dumbledore en sautillant. 

« Albus, Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pour Mr Malfoy, après tout, vous ne pouvez pas laisser un Veela sans protection dans l'école. » demanda McGonagall. 

« Draco aura sa propre chambre et salle d'étude. Il y a également une salle de bain incluse si je me souviens bien… Oui, c'est derrière le tableau de Merlin au dernier étage de la Tour Abandonnée. » répondit Dumbledore en souriant. 

« Merci. » dit Draco sincèrement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le Gryffindor confus. 

« Bien… oh, je crois qu'il serait mieux que nous vous laissions discuter de votre… relation. » ajouta Dumbledore, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, et forçant tous les autres à partir, au grand chagrin de Sirius. 

Harry déglutit, se demandant pourquoi il devait toujours être dans des situations impossibles. Draco vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui, ses yeux étrangement calculateurs alors qu'ils le regardaient. Harry trembla, ne sachant pas quoi dire. 

« Je sais que tu es inconfortable à cause de cette situation, et je peux simplement dire que je vais essayer de me contrôler. Cependant, il y aura des moments où le désir sera trop grand pour que je puisse le contrôler. » dit finalement Draco. 

« Que va-t-il arriver à ce moment là ? » demanda faiblement Harry. 

« Je vais sans aucun doute essayer de te sauter dessus. Si je vais si loin, arrêtes-moi immédiatement. » La réponse était douce, l'avertissement très clair. 

« Merci de m'avertir. » 

« Ne me rejettes simplement pas. J'aimerai vraiment te connaître Harry. Je peux me contenter d'être pour l'instant ami avec toi. » dit Draco, ayant visiblement peur de sa réponse. 

« J'aimerai ça. » dit Harry en souriant faiblement. 

Draco lui fit un grand sourire. 

« Ne comptes pas sur moi pour ne pas essayer de te séduire. » dit-il après un moment. 

Harry éclata de rire, trouvant cela honnêtement amusant. 

« Ne me forces simplement pas… à… Je suis… »

« Je sais. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry, figé.

« Je peux le dire par ton odeur… tu es si innocent… si pure… si intoxicant. » ronronna Draco. 

Harry devint écarlate. 

« Ne sois pas embarrassé. » dit Draco en souriant. « J'ai l'intention de bientôt te charmer. »

Harry fut choqué, sa rougeur s'accentuant furieusement. 

Malfoy eut un sourire de triomphe, et se pencha sur lui rapidement. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry pendant un moment avant de tirer sa lèvre inférieure. Harry apparaissait être trop figé pour bouger ou l'arrêter donc il décida d'approfondir le baiser. 

Après avoir regagner ses sens, Harry le repoussa, des yeux verts agrandis par l'incrédulité et la surprise. Draco souriait chaudement, clairement amusé par sa réaction, et légèrement embarrassé par la tendresse qu'il venait juste de montrer ouvertement. 

« Ne sors simplement pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, sauf si tu veux que je les tue. » dit-il finalement. 

Harry acquiesça, encore un peu étourdi, sachant que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Draco Malfoy l'avait clamé comme son futur compagnon, et il ne laissera pas place à la compétition. Il était après tout, un Malfoy, et les Malfoy ne partageait pas, dans aucune circonstance. 

« Spécialement ce gamin irlandais. » dit en reniflant Draco. 

« Seamus ? » dit Harry, bouche bée, regagnant suffisamment de sang froid pour répondre à l'avertissement de Draco. 

« Il est après toi ! Je peux le dire à la façon dont il te regarde, à la façon dont il essaye de te toucher… Je l'ai pratiquement tuer l'autre jour lorsqu'il était en train de bavait sur toi. » Draco était furieux à ce point là. 

« Seamus ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais Seamus ne m'aime pas ! »

« Harry ! Ce gamin est après toi depuis des années… Tout le monde à Hogwarts sait qu'il veut être le petit ami du Garçon Qui A Survécu ! » cria Draco, la jalousie brûlant dans ses yeux. 

« Mais il n'a pas… » argumenta Harry. 

« TU ES SANS ESPOIR ! »

« Excuses-moi, tu es celui me disant que mon ami essaye de me séduire. » cria Harry. 

« Et tu es celui qui est trop naïf pour voir ça ! »

« Et bien ! Je suis fier de voir que cela est résolu. » dit en sautillant Dumbledore, apparaissant soudainement dans la pièce. 

Harry cilla, levant ses yeux pour voir Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus les fixaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de légère horreur. Harry se sentit soulagé de les voir, puisque cela signifiait qu'il pouvait arrêter cette stupide conversation avec un Veela mâle jaloux et surprotecteur, qui allait essayer de le séduire, ou, comme Draco lui avait dit, lui sauter dessus. 

« Vous allez tous les deux retourner dans vos chambres. Draco dans sa nouvelle tour. Harry, je pense que tu as besoin d'avoir une nuit décente. » suggéra Dumbledore, calmement, ignorant le fait qu'il venait d'interrompre une dispute entre eux deux. 

« Mais je veux parler à Sirius. » argumenta Harry, regardant Sirius avec des yeux suppliants. 

« Sirius sera là pour quelques semaines, marchant dans l'école en tant que Padfoot bien entendu. » l'apaisa Dumbledore. 

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, semblant soulagé d'avoir la protection de son parrain. 

Après tout, il serait capable d'empêcher Draco Malfoy de l'attaquer, sauf si bien sûr, Sirius sautait sur Malfoy, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, se souvenant de l'attraction que Sirius ressentait pour la Veela un peu plus tôt durant la réunion. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il transformait son rire rapidement en toussotements.

Tout le monde le regarda curieusement, et il secoua sa tête pour montrer qu'il allait bien. 

Snape se mit à sourire, réalisant visiblement le sujet de cet éclat de rire. 

« Puis-je partir ? » demanda finalement Harry, évitant les yeux de Draco comme la peste. 

« Bien sûr Harry. » dit McGonagall, qui n'aimait clairement pas l'idée de voir son Attrapeur Gryffindor accroché à un Veela, et un Slytherin en plus.

Comme dans un film, Harry se leva et quitta la pièce, ignorant les regards inquiets lui étant destinés. Malfoy soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'assit, une expression pensive sur son visage avant de sourire, Sirius fut instantanément suspicieux. 

« Il est adorable ! »

Sirius fut choqué. 

« Je l'aurai. » dit en souriant Draco. 

« Il ne sera pas facile à avoir. » ajouta Remus, évitant les yeux figés de Sirius. 

« Oui… et ce gamin irlandais excité a plutôt intérêt à rester loin de lui à moins qu'il ne veuille être castré. » gronda Malfoy possessivement.   

Sirius éclata de rire, incapable de s'arrêter. 

« Castré ? » articula-t-il. 

« Oui… soit ça… soit je l'étrangle. » sourit Draco. 

« Mr Malfoy, je ne tolérerai pas de menaces contre les membres de ma Maison. » cria McGonagall, envoyant un mauvais regard à Snape. 

Snape réussit à empêcher le sourire de se former de son visage, mais tout juste. Dumbledore sautilla, n'étant clairement pas ennuyé par le fait qu'un étudiant menaçait un autre étudiant. Après tout, Draco Malfoy était dans ses droits, en tant que Veela de protéger et de combattre la personne supposée être son âme sœur. 

'Cela va être amusant.' pensa-t-il.

« Draco ! » le réprimanda Dumbledore avec un sourire. 

« Quoi ? Cela va être un enfer de ne pas essayer de sauter sur Harry, je veux dire, il est magnifique ! » s'exclama Draco, provoquant une rougeur sur le visage de McGonagall. 

« Hmmm. » dit Snape, ne se rangeant visiblement pas du côté du Veela. 

Draco leva ses yeux au ciel, son esprit déjà sur son compagnon potentiel. 

'Comment doit-on séduire un Gryffindor ?' pensa-t-il. 'Je pourrais essayer la romance subtile… mais… cet anneau… mmm… peut-être que je peux simplement essayer de l'embrasser, ou de lui donner une petite caresse, ou une petite étreinte… hmm, il faut vraiment que j'y pense…'

« Draco ! » hurla rapidement Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy, héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, devint écarlate. 

-

Harry était arrivé au portrait de la Fat Lady. Il la fixa pendant un moment, son esprit repassant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il l'entendit à peine demander le mot de passe, fronçant les sourcils par son manque d'attention. 

« Oh ! Greasy Hair (pouvais pas m'empêcher de le laisser comme ça) » murmura-t-il finalement. 

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude avant d'ouvrir le tableau. Harry rentra à l'intérieur facilement, n'entendant pas ses murmures sur les gens qui avaient besoin de dormir plus. 

Harry entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffindor encore étourdi. Il alla automatiquement vers le sofa où étaient assis Ron et Hermione, qui finissaient leur devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain. Ils le regardèrent avec inquiétude, remarquant le regard pratiquement horrifié sur le visage de leur meilleur ami. 

Ils ne dirent rien tout d'abord, mais Hermione se mordit rapidement les lèvres, incapable de questionner son ami, afin de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu Harry dans cet état auparavant. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? 

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? » demanda doucement Hermione, laissant Harry s'asseoir à côté d'elle. 

Harry la fixa en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. 

« Malfoy ! » cria-t-il finalement, de l'horreur sonnant dans sa voix. 

Tout le monde le regarda, bouche bée. 

------

**Petite Annonce : Je compte publier cette fic tous les lundis… j'aurai pas le temps de faire plus… mais c'est déjà bien ^_^ et mieux que rien… **

**Umbre**** 77 : La première personne à reviewer, donc Merciiiii… Et visiblement y'as l'air de l'adorer… bave pas trop dessus, ton ordi va pété sinon… t'attendrais des années pour la suite… hummm ça me donnerait un peu de repos… ça serait bien… Merci Umbre (tiens… on te prendrait pas pour un bouc émissaire maintenant… appelle Voldie à la rescousse !!!) T'as pas trop bobo sur la tête ? Les poiles ça fait mal… dur dur… arrête de crier et je sens que tout ira beaucoup mieux… La suite… et bien, je pense que je vais faire ça tous les lundis… ça va pour toi ? (les chapitres sont plus long que pour trahison…)**

**Miya Black**** : Je sais pas pourquoi ça voulait pas s'afficher… mais maintenant c'est réglé !! Et oui c'est le premier slash que je traduis… fallait bien commencer un jour ou l'autre… et comme on m'en a laissé l'occasion… je le fais… Me demande si y'a pas quelques choses dans les bonbons de Dumbie… personne n'en veut en plus… étrange… c'est des bonbons pour avoir des étincelles dans les yeux…Pour l'instant j'arrive à trouver le temps de traduire… sait pas trop comment… mais j'y arrive… **

**Lady Yoko Crystal : Celui là tu l'as pas lu ^_^ **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Et non, Riri a le cerveau lent… que veux tu… c'est un Gryffin… C'est un 6 èm année… merci de me l'avoir dit… moi aussi j'ai eut du mal à le voir… (c'était pas moi qui avait traduit la première partie… c'est pour ça… et puis j'ai pas cherché non plus… pas important…) Je doute que ce mot va t'aider des masses pour un cours d'anglais… mais bon… qui vivra verra… **

**Kochka**** : J'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Harry, doit être complètement confus… t'inquiète pas tjs le temps pour la traduc…**

**Lilabeth**** : Youpie à toi aussi ! Suite… lundi prochain … **

**Lunenoire**** :**

**Je sais**** pas si je vais tenir le rythme… mais on verra… une fois que j'aurai repris les cours…**

**Pong faar des Vulcains ?? What's that ??? ****Je la continue, t'inquiètes pas… Harry… va pas réagir bien… c'est normal… on t'annonce pas quelque chose comme ça tous les jours.**

**Tolkiane**** : T'as pas fini d'être plier sur ton bureau… y'a encore plein de jolis chapitre à venir…**

**Clau**** : T'as une envie folle de lire la suite… Bizarre y'a 37 personnes qui m'ont dit ça… étrange… je fais ce que je peux pour sortir la suite vite… mais faut comprendre que j'en ai plein en cours… **

**Lululle**** : Merci, je sais c'est super… et les autres chapitres sont super bien… vont venir bientôt… **

**Une_fan_de_tes_traductions**** : Que dire que dire… je suis très flatté que tu aimes toutes mes traductions… et dieu sait qu'il y en a beaucoup… Ca va être un peu ça l'histoire, et faut pas que des rivaux se mettent en travers de son chemins… tu n'es effectivement pas la seule à attendre la suite mais reviens nous voir…**

**Pandore : Et oui je viens d'ouvrir la petite boite avec cette fiction et visiblement elle est déjà adulé par beaucoup de monde… et voir un harry complètement dense, et un Draco baveur est absolument incontournable….**

**Florelia**** : Et oui ça avait pas encore été fait avant cette fic… et maintenant, elle pullule sur ffnet… **

**MissLulu**** : Il va faire ça de beaucoup de façon… mais va-t-il réussir, that's the question… pose un peu de problème son anneau pour ça ^_^ pov' Dray**

**Lune d'Argent : première fic du genre… à ma connaissance… et le défi a été relevé derrière… Dray a beaucoup de mal à se retenir c'est vrai… Pov Riri, va avoir un Dray collé à lui en permanence… **

**Sashy**** : Y'a pas de prit pour ce moment… Ron élu de Dray … lolll…. Ça aurait été horrible… je déteste Ron… en général… tu vas bientôt tout savoir… dans les prochains chapitres… **

**Ocane**** Potter : Et bien non… Harry ne s'est pas encore enfui en courant… La suite… tout les lundis… pour l'instant…**

**Vivi**** Malfoy : Lolll je continuerai si tu adores tant que ça Dray, et t'inquiètes pas on le voit sans arrêt ^_^**

**Hanna : tout le monde veut lire la suite… c'est vraiment très étrange… **

**Ansuku**** : Elle l'est… et la suite est super bien également *petites étincelles dans les yeux***

**Tiffany**** Shin : Un p't slash de moi… euh de Frizzy plutôt ^_^ Dray étant Veela peut sûrement se montrer très très persuasif… lolll je toucherai pas à son Rony pour tout l'or du monde… Par contre Riri ou Dray… je dis pas non… Effectivement, j'aurai bien aimé prendre une photo de ces moments là… **

**Loumiolla**** : LA voilà la voilà … la suite !!!! moi aussi je la veux… oups j'ai encore trois chapitres à lire de cette fic… suis en retard avec toutes ces traducs… **

**Akyma**** : Y'a des passages super comique… et je vais aussi vite que possible pour traduire… mais j'ai quand même 5 fics à traduire et un site à gérer… pas simple tout ça… **

**Lunicorne**** : Ouais on se voit souvent hein ? J'aime bien qu'on lise toutes mes traducs ^_^ Sont toutes sélectionnées avec soin**

**Saael**** : BONJOUR à toi !!!!!! tssss va donc dormir, non mais… c'est quoi ce travail !!! T'avais commencé la traduc… whaouh… mais pourquoi personne n'a voulu la publier… comprends pas… j'essaye de garder le texte original… bien sûr que oui !!! non mais qu'est ce que vous croyez… ^_^ Normal d'avoir une bonne traduction… enfin bref… t'inquiètes donc pas… la suite viendra … et tu pourras revenir froder ^_^**

**Kozue**** :  Et non, c'était pas encore arrivé, peut être que d'autres en seront inspiré… nous verrons bien…**

**Shinji**** : Y'a cb de chapitre… euh… 28 je crois… mais elle est pas encore terminée… **

**Diane 23 : Mais fallait me le demander …. Pourquoi personne ne demande….dingue ça… bon là j'ai un peu beaucoup de traduc… et j'en ai une autre de prévu… mais si vous avez des suggestions… donnez les moi ^_^… tssss dommage, je te vois plus beaucoup now… et Harry est bien dans la m**** en ce moment dedans ^_^L'autre comme tu dis c'est le Pêché d'un père  et non malheureusement, y'a pas de nouveau chapitre, à mon plus grand désespoir, mais dès que je l'aurai en main… je le traduirai… Et bien je m'attends à ce que tu tiennes ta promesse maintenant… mais y'a d'autres fics qui sont très bien que tu peux aller voir… **

**Nicolina : Merci… je fais tout mon possible pour que mes traductions soient les meilleures possibles… va donc lire mes autres fics ^_^**

**Falyla**** : On manque toujours quelque chose en anglais ^_^ Je vois ça quand je traduis… je me dis…tiens… il manque ça… **

**Mione**** 11 : Hello !! cette fic est excellente, n'est ce pas ? ^_^ T'aura vite la suite… t'inquiètes pas…**

**Jenali**** : Nouveau chapitre tous les lundis, ça te va comme horaire ? ( de toutes façons t'as pas le choix ^_^)**

**Elava : Harry est débile tout le monde le sait… et surtout super naïf **

**Léna : Un Harry au chocolat… Hmmm… Y'a un Dray aussi ? **

**Deedlit**** : Merci et j'espère que t'aimeras aussi la suite…**

**Ephy**** : La dernière avant la publication, Donc tu égalises ce chapitre avec le 42 de Pêché… fier de toi… ? Et oui j'ai pas mal de review pour 1 chapitre … (*grands yeux*) bcp de scènes intéressantes à venir… **

Maintenant, cliquer en bas à gauche, et laissez moi un p't mot 


	4. La Réaction des Gryffindors

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

**Et voilà donc le chapitre tant attendu de Magnetic Attraction (Bon bah je vais aller sur l'Amulette du Temps maintenant) **

------

**Chapitre 3 : La réaction des Gryffindors **

------

« Malfoy ! » hurla Harry, rendant la salle commune silencieuse. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Ron, clairement surpris comme le reste de la Salle Commune. 

« C'est un Veela ! » dit Harry.

Tout le monde cria. 

« Un Veela ? » demanda Hermione de surprise. 

« En partie Veela. » ajouta Harry après une seconde pensée. 

« Mais pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il te dire ça ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux emplis de curiosité. 

Harry était sur le point de lui dire comment Dumbledore l'avait en quelque sorte manipulé pour qu'il soit d'accord pour être séduit par un Veela, qui ne voulait rien de mieux que de s'unir avec lui, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le garçon que Draco avait menacé de tuer pour l'obtenir lui. 

« Tu veux dire que Malfoy est un de ces Dieux du sexe ? » cria Seamus. 

« Non ! Je veux dire, Malfoy est un… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est… oh, mon Dieu ! » hurla Harry, dissimulant sa tête entre ses mains. 

Hermione fronça des sourcils. 

« Mais, qu'est-ce que le fait que Draco Malfoy est un Veela a à voir avec toi ? » demanda Fred, perplexe. 

« Il a choisit un compagnon. » dit Harry platement. 

Ron devint pâle.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Moi. »

En entendant les mots de Harry, la salle commune entière éclata de rire. Ron s'écroula au sol, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Harry fixa le plafond, attendant l'explosion inévitable, ce qui arriverait lorsqu'ils réaliseraient qu'il avait été sérieux. Dès que le rire s'arrêta, il posa son regard sur Ron. 

« Je suis sérieux Ron… Il veut que je sois son compagnon. » dit Harry, l'honnêteté débordant de ses yeux verts. 

Pendant un moment, Ron ne parut pas le croire. Ses yeux bleu pâle s'agrandirent avec une absolue surprise et son visage blanchit dramatiquement jusqu'à ce que chaque tache de rousseur ressorte. Harry aurait rigolé en voyant ça, si les circonstances avaient été différentes. 

« Mais tu le détestes ! » cria Ron. 

« Oui… » 

« Il te déteste ! » continua Ron, encore clairement dans le stage d'incrédulité. 

« Plus maintenant. » murmura Harry avec un soupir. 

« Est-ce que tu en es sûr Harry ? » demanda Hermione avec incertitude. 

« Oui ! C'est exactement ça, ne me laissez pas seul avec lui, » murmura Harry, pratiquement pour lui-même. 

« Bon Dieu ! » crièrent George et Fred à l'unisson. 

« Son père est un Death-Eater ! » ajouta Ginny. « Et en plus, tu n'es pas gay. »

« Tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron encore choqué. 

Harry secoua sa tête. 

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais attendu à vivre assez longtemps pour avoir une relation sérieuse… » admit Harry. 

Voyant les yeux de Hermione s'assombrirent dans lesquelles la colère était contenue, il essaya d'éviter une de ses fameuses lectures. Son tempérament terrifiait tout le monde, incluant les professeurs. Au cours des années, elle s'était détendue, était devenue plus intelligente, et effrayait vraiment la plupart des gens. Cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec la fois où elle avait fait un duel contre Blaise Zabini, qui avait attaqué Lavender, qu'elle gagna très facilement. Même avec des parents muggles, elle était une sacrée sorcière. 

« Dumbledore m'a demandé si je préférait les garçons ou les filles. » ajouta-t-il. « Mais je ne sais pas… »

« Donc tu ne sais pas si tu es gay ? » dit Colin Creevey. 

« Cela m'importe peu pour le moment… vous devez me sauver de Malfoy ! Vous auriez du le voir lorsqu'il a vu mon… » Harry s'interrompit en rougissant. 

« Vu quoi ? » demanda en souriant. 

« Oui… quoi … ? Oh ! » cria Hermione. 

« Oui… et tu n'as jamais dit qu'il avait un charme pour repousser les Veela. » l'accusa Harry, tournant son visage vers elle. 

Hermione rougit et Ron cria. 

« Merde, Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as montré ça ? » hurla Ron de choc, n'aimant clairement pas l'idée de son meilleur ami en train de se déshabiller pour une Veela, manquant complètement le fait qu'il avait un charme pour repousser les Veela sur lui. Il était clair que son esprit était fixé sur le fait que Draco Malfoy essayait de séduire son meilleur ami. 

« Dumbledore m'a fait montrer à Snuffles mon anneau. Tu aurais du le voir. Je pense que McGonagall va nous les faire retirer cependant, » pensa Harry, se souvenant de son visage désapprobateur. 

« McGonagall ! » cria Hermione. 

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? » demanda Ron, palissant à cette pensée. 

« Et bien… Snuffles ne l'a pas cru, Remus a crié, Snape a sourit, McGonagall a plissé son front, Dumbledore a rigolé et Malfoy… et bien… »

« Trop d'informations. » se plaignit Ron. 

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » cria Ginny, visiblement énervée. 

« Nous sommes allez chez un tatoueur muggle, et je les ai défié de se faire percé les tétons. » sourit Hermione, riant lorsque le duo rougit. 

« Quoi ! »

« Quand ?! »

« Petite maline ! »

Les Gryffindor étaient complément bouche bée, ne croyant pas ça. Hermione plaça une main sur le bras de Harry, comme un geste maternel.

« Qu'est ce que Dumbledore a dit exactement, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Basiquement, que Draco va essayer de me séduire. Il m'a choisit comme compagnon, et il veut s'unir a moi. Il vient d'obtenir son Héritage, quelque chose à propos de charmes d'attraction le poussant, et il a découvert qu'il m'aimait. Il dit que c'est la raison pour laquelle il nous a évité. » expliqua Harry. 

« De te séduire ? » articula Neville. 

« Oui… » répondit faiblement Harry. 

« Merde, » jura Dean. 

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux dire que Harry est l'un des gars les plus sexy de Hogwarts, et maintenant nous l'avons perdu, lui et Malfoy.» se plaignit Parvati. 

« Vous pouvez l'avoir ! » hurla Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde. 

« Harry, tu as besoin de te calmer, il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire… » commença Ron, sa voix pratiquement désespérée. 

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Il a dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait, » se plaignit Harry. 

« Et son père ? » s'enquit Hermione, curieuse. 

« Il a dit qu'il a l'argent de son Grand Père et sa résidence, donc financièrement, tout va bien. Tu aurais du le voir 'Mione, il était… et bien… possessif, je suppose. Il a crié qu'il ne laisserait pas son père me toucher… » dit Harry doucement, plissant son front à ce souvenir. 

« Possessif ? » dit Seamus en clignant des yeux, n'aimant clairement pas l'idée que Harry soit uni à Draco Malfoy. 

« Oui… Il a dit qu'il ne me partagerait pas également… » murmura Harry, rougissant. 

« Pourquoi devrais-tu l'écouté ? » souleva Ron. 

« Ron ! Ne mets jamais un Veela en colère ! Il est susceptible de te tuer si tu touches Harry. Il explosera si Harry sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, » cria Hermione, se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient appris en cours, et dans les livres supplémentaires qu'elle avait lu de la bibliothèque.

« Je suppose que tu es collé avec lui alors. » dit Dean. 

« Je n'ai cependant pas à l'accepter, je peux me battre, mais il n'abandonnera pas. Il me hantera probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, » cria Harry, se souvenant du regard possessif dans les yeux de Malfoy. 

« Il n'a pas… enfin… Il ne peut pas essayer de… tu sais… ? » demanda soudainement Lavender, devenant écarlate. 

« Il m'a déjà embrassé ! Pouvez-vous imaginer ce qui arrivera si je suis à nouveau seul avec lui ? » hurla Harry avec colère, clairement frustré par tout ça. 

« Quoi ? » Ron était bouche bée par le choc. 

« Il m'a embrassé ! »

« Merde, » cria Seamus, maintenant en train de fixer les lèvres de Harry avec une expression plutôt hébétée, la jalousie clairement visible. 

Hermione plissa son front. Contrairement à la plupart de l'école, elle savait que Harry était complètement innocent, et qu'il voulait un véritable amour, pas des relations de passages. Elle avait été pétrifiée de voir combien Harry avait changé au cours des années. Le garçon timide était parti, remplacé par un jeune homme fort et beau qui imposait le respect par sa magie et sa personnalité. 

Même Hermione avait du admettre que même si Harry n'était pas bon en magie en théorie, il était peut-être le plus puissant sorcier à être entré à Hogwarts. Harry était maintenant sans merci lors de duel, après s'être entraîné durement avec des Aurors qualifiés et Sirius. Elle l'avait même vu une fois se battre contre Dumbledore et gagner. 

Même les Slytherins et les Death-Eaters étaient sur leurs gardes, spécialement après qu'il est gagné le Championnat International de Duel l'année précédente. La compétition avait été présentée par le Ministère pour essayer de créer des amitiés entre différents pays. Des écoles du monde entier avaient envoyé leurs étudiants les plus avancés et intelligents qu'ils avaient pour participer. 

D'abord, elle avait été sceptique sur les chances que Harry avait, lorsqu'il avait été manipulé pour y participer par un Dumbledore heureux. Cependant, cela avait changé. Dès que Harry était arrivé sur la plateforme, une sensation de magie si puissante qu'elle pouvait pratiquement voir sortir de Harry, l'effraya. 

La plus grande concentration et habilité avec lesquelles il avait combattu avaient été meilleures que celles d'un homme ayant trois fois son âge. Il connaissait bien plus de sortilèges de défense qu'elle pouvait espérer rêver. Il avait gagné facilement. Les magazines s'étaient emballés, clamant que Harry Potter battrait facilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Même Snape avait du respect pour Harry, même si elle doutait que Harry avait vu ça. Parfois, Harry était si naïf que c'en était incroyable. Il connaissait tout aussi... la plupart du temps avant d'autres personnes. Il était, pour le dire simplement, comme Sirius le lui avait dit une fois, l'incarnation de Dumbledore. Il savait des choses… Il savait à qui faire confiance, qui haïr, qui protéger… Il savait également à qui parler, qui avait peur, et c'était son sens de l'amitié et son optimisme qui attirait les gens vers lui. 

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » dit Ron anxieusement. 

« Je pense que tu devrais simplement ne rien faire pour l'instant, Harry. Je parlerai avec lui demain, peut-être que je peux réussir à le faire rester en arrière pendant que tu réfléchis. Mais nous essayerons de vous séparer… Dieu seul sait ce qu'il fera s'il en a la chance, » interrompit Hermione rapidement, sentant que Ron et Seamus étaient sur le point d'exploser à n'importe quelle minute. 

« Je suis simplement heureux d'avoir une protection contre son charme Veela. Il a même fait baver Dumbledore, » dit faiblement Harry. 

« Dumbledore ? » cria Ron. 

« Oui… et Snape… »

« Bordel de merde, » articula Lee Jordan. 

« Cet espèce d'attraction deviendra plus forte, lorsqu'il essayera de te séduire. Même avec le charme, une partie de l'attraction sera là. Les Veela sont pratiquement magnétiques… Je me demande ce que Voldemort va faire de lui. Je veux dire qu'il ne peut pas marcher dans l'école alors que tout le monde a envie de lui, » se demanda Hermione. 

« Je sais, je veux dire que cet objet enchanté aide, mais c'était encore là. C'était pratiquement hypnotique. » réfléchit Harry. 

« Il t'a ensorcelé. » murmura Ron. 

« Ron ! » cria Hermione semblant énervé. 

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron innocemment. 

« C'est un Veela, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. »

« Et alors ? Si je l'attrape à moins de trois mètres de Harry, je l'ensorcelle, » murmura à voix basse Ron pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre. 

Seamus acquiesça. 

« Qu'est ce que Snuffles a dit ? » demandant Hermione, faisant exprès d'ignorer Ron. 

« Il m'a simplement dit que j'avais le choix. » dit Harry en soupirant, se souvenant des mots de Sirius. 

« Je suis surpris qu'il n'est pas essayé de tuer Malfoy. » renifla Ron. 

« Il a faillit le faire. »

« Comment le sais tu ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Je les ai entendu se disputer avant que je n'entre dans la pièce… crois-moi, ce n'était pas plaisant. » dit Harry en tremblant. 

« Qui est Snuffles ? » demanda finalement Fred, clairement confus. 

Le reste des Gryffindor avait la même expression et Harry sourit, pensant rapidement à un moyen d'expliquer qui était Snuffles sans révéler la véritable identité de Sirius. Personne ne savait que l'ex-bagnard était innocent, sauf quelques-uns qui avaient été mis au secret. 

« C'est un ami de Harry que Harry a connu… celui qui l'a entraîner. » mentit Hermione. 

Ils pouvaient dire par leurs visages qu'ils les croyaient. Harry remercia mentalement Hermione et leur sourit, Seamus se rapprocha. Harry remua avec malaise, le souvenir des mots de Draco repassant dans son esprit. Est-ce que Seamus l'aimait ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Seamus de surprise, clairement blessé. 

« Rien… je ne veux simplement pas le rendre jaloux… » murmura Harry, regardant prudemment le garçon irlandais. 

« Il ne va pas le savoir ! »

« Seamus, les Veelas peuvent sentir les choses. Malfoy sentira ton odeur sur Harry facilement, » dit Hermione impatiemment. 

« Vraiment ? » demanda Seamus, visiblement frustré par le fait que Harry était hors de portée.

« Oui. » cria Hermione. 

Tout le monde se tut. 

« Je ne peux pas croire que Malfoy est un Veela, » sortit finalement Seamus, brisant le silence. 

« Je le peux. » grogna Ron. 

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

« Il va avoir sa propre tour. Dumbledore pense qu'il est plus prudent de l'éloigner des gens au cas où son charme magnétique devient plus puissant, » dit Harry, empêchant l'inévitable dispute de commencer entre les deux. 

Il y eut un silence inconfortable alors que Harry tournait ses pouces, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Ron était encore clairement en état de choc, et Hermione apparaissait plus heureuse grâce à cette situation. 'Attends une minute', cria son esprit, 'pourquoi est-ce que Hermione serait heureuse par le fait que Draco Malfoy essaye de le séduire ? En tous cas, elle ne l'avait pas questionné son petit glissement de tout à l'heure.

« Pourquoi as-tu pensé que tu n'aurais jamais de relation sérieuse ? » demanda finalement Neville, clairement confus. 

Harry le maudit intérieurement. Il avait réussit avec succès à empêcher Hermione de lui demander ça, et maintenant, Neville ramenait le sujet sur le tapis ! 'Parfait' pensa-t-il avec amertume, regardant Neville avec incertitude et une trace de colère. 

« Pas de raison. » réussit-il à murmurer. 

« Oh, Harry… pourquoi ne nous le dis-tu pas… ? » souffla Hermione, de la tristesse visible dans ses yeux marrons alors qu'ils fixaient son meilleur ami le plus loyal, celui qui s'était toujours tenu à côté d'elle, peu importe ce que c'était.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose… donc je pensais que j'allais mourir… » murmura Harry à moitié consciemment, passant ses bras autour de lui comme s'il voulait se protéger. 

Posant ses yeux sur Harry, Hermione réalisa finalement l'amplitude des dommages que les Dursley lui avaient fait. A seulement seize ans, il était déjà prêt à mourir, et c'était comme ci, à l'intérieur, il s'en fichait. A seize ans, Harry Potter était fatigué de la vie, fatigué de se cacher, fatiguer de combattre. 

« Tu ne vas pas mourir ! » beugla Ron, clairement pratiquement prêt à insérer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de son meilleur ami. 

Harry haussa les épaules. 

« Harry… ta cicatrice ne t'a pas fait mal dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Ginny. 

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle, et Harry jura. Il avait gardé ça secret, révélant l'information sur ses visions et sa cicatrice à seulement Dumbledore et Sirius. En fait, il n'en avait jamais parlé à Hermione ou Ron, craignant que leur comportement possessif et pratiquement maternel pour le protéger se transforme en obsession pour sa sécurité. En plus, il n'avait pas besoin que toute la communauté sorcière sache qu'il devenait très, très lentement fou. 

C'était arrivé l'été précédent lorsqu'il restait chez les Weasley, et qu'il venait de se réveiller suite à une vision. Cela avait été la mort d'un village muggle, il n'avait pas su où, mais la destruction, la douleur, la torture et la mort dont il avait été le témoin l'avaient terrifié. 

Il avait descendu les escaliers, dans l'intention d'obtenir un verre d'eau lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ginny, et il tomba rapidement dans ses bras tendus, exposant son coeur sur les visions et la peur qu'il avait de dormir, de peur qu'un rêve ne se transforme en nuit de terreur. 

Il l'avait fait jurer de ne rien dire, et maintenant, elle venait de briser son serment. Elle avait dit à la salle commune de Gryffindor entière que sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal… prouvant ainsi que Harry avait menti. Hermione et Ron le tueraient !

« Que veut-elle dire, Harry ? » cria Hermione, ses yeux marron brillant dangereusement. 

« Rien ! » dit Ginny, avalant sa salive, voyant son erreur, et envoyant à Harry un regard d'excuse et légèrement priant. 

« Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ? Mais Tu-Sais-Qui… Il n'est pas près de nous, n'est-ce pas ? » cria Ron de choc. Ses tâches de rousseur palissant pour se confondre avec le reste de son visage. 

« Non ! Vous êtes en sécurité… ce n'est rien… » hurla Harry, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes de la pièce. 

« Tu nous as menti ! Tu nous as dit que ta cicatrice ne t'avait pas fait mal ! » cria Hermione, clairement furieuse que son ami ne se soit pas confié à elle. 

« Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Snuffles et Dumbledore sont au courant… personne d'autre… en dehors de Ginny… et vous tous maintenant ! » protesta Harry. 

« De quelle façon t'a-t-elle fait mal ? » demanda Hermione, insistant. 

Harry vit rouge. 

« Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que vous avez besoin de tout savoir ? Ne pouvez vous pas accepter que je préfère garder des choses pour moi-même ? Je peux me débrouiller ! Je ne suis plus un enfant Hermione, je n'ai jamais été un enfant ! J'ai grandit par moi-même, et je peux m'en sortir. Je n'ai jamais eut de mère, et je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir une maintenant ! » siffla Harry sur un ton empoisonné, ses yeux vers étincelant de colère. 

Les Gryffindor s'assirent, figés, peu sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry comme ça auparavant. Ce n'était pas Harry. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, un étranger. 

« Tu ne peux pas nous laisser en dehors de ça ! » dit Hermione, la peur commençant à se montrer dans ses yeux, même si elle savait qu'elle devait essayer de persuader Harry. 

« Très bien, vous voulez la vérité ? Est-ce que vous voulez connaître la raison de mon silence ? Je vous ai protégé ! Vous tous ! Je ne peux pas supporter votre pitié, Hermione, et je ne le ferais jamais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Ecrire à Rita Skeeter et lui révéler que leur Garçon parfait devient fou ? » ragea Harry, son corps tendu par la furie. 

Hermione pâlit. 

« C'est ça Hermione ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? Très bien ! Chaque nuit, lorsque je ferme les yeux, je le vois… Voldemort… quelques fois, c'est une personne… quelque fois, c'est un groupe et d'autre, des centaines. Nuit après nuit, je les regarde mourir, lentement ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de regarder des femmes, des hommes, des enfants être torturés ? J'ai vu la mort Hermione… la mort chaque nuit. Comment crois tu que les Aurors sont capable d'attaquer Voldemort ? Nous sommes connectés ! Je peux le voir, mais il ne peut pas me voir ! Je donne des informations aux Aurors et des preuves depuis les deux dernières années ! »

Finalement, Harry s'écroula dans le sofa, toute son énergie l'ayant quitté. Personne ne parla ou ne bougea, et ce fut Ginny qui s'approcha de lui, plaçant ses bras autour de lui, et l'attirant vers lui, exactement comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit. 

« Je suis désolé Harry. » murmura-t-elle avec incertitude, ne sachant pas comment s'excuser auprès du garçon qu'elle avait idéalisé depuis des années, et qu'elle aimait maintenant comme un frère. 

Harry ne répondit pas, mais enfouit son visage dans l'ombre de sa gorge, sa respiration saccadée et rapide. Hermione s'approcha soudainement, passant avec hésitation une main sur son dos. Personne ne respira avant que Harry se s'éloigne, son visage à nouveau composé et serein. 

 'Combien de place prend ce masque ?' pensa Hermione. 'Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais remarquer combien Harry essayait de bloquer ses émotions ? Il ne réalise même pas ce qu'il fait…'

« Je suis désolé. » dit-elle à voix haute. 

Harry hocha la tête, évitant ses yeux. 

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? » demanda à voix basse Ron, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. 

« J'allais bien… Je veux dire que Dumbledore et Snuffles me parlait. Ils ont cette pensive que j'utilise chaque nuit pour leur montrer mes rêves. Snuffles a faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il a réalisé tout d'abord ce que je voyais. Seul eux et un Auror savent ça… Vous devez promettre de garder le secret… s'il vous plait, » murmura Harry. 

* Secreta monissssss nemetaire silenciousss. * siffla-t-il soudainement, sa voix tournant les mots en Parseltongue, de cette façon, il n'y avait que lui sachant ce qu'il venait de dire. 

Une petite lumière bleu apparut dans la pièce, couvrant tout le monde jusqu'à ce que cela se termine avec Harry, entrant son corps et devenant doré avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. 

« Que viens-tu de faire ? » demanda Hermione. 

« C'est un sortilège. Vous ne serez jamais capable de dire quelque chose à propos de ma cicatrice à quelqu'un. Personne n'obtiendra l'information de vous, même pas sous la torture ou avec l'utilisation du Veritaserum, » dit Harry franchement. 

Hermione en fut bouche bée. 

« Mais c'est impossible. » dit Ron. 

« Plus maintenant. C'est un nouveau sortilège et vous ne serez jamais capables de vous rappelez ça dans dix minutes. Vous le saurez, au plus profond de vous ce que je vous ai dit, et ce que je vous ai fait, mais vous ne serez capable de dire la vérité à personne. Le sortilège fait taire votre esprit, » dit simplement Harry. 

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? » demanda Lavender. 

« On me l'a enseigné. » dit Harry avec un petit sourire, changeant avec efficacité la conversation vers le Quidditch en quelques minutes. 

Seule Hermione le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils, son esprit se souvenant silencieusement de tout ce que Harry lui avait dit. 

------

**Bon alors je vais faire comme pour mon chapitre de Trahison… car si je réponds à tout… vous l'avez pas ce soir… **

**Je remercie donc tout le monde, c'est-à-dire, Lululle, Linnie (en double ^_^), Elava, Tristane Gille, Vima (X2), Laurie, hanna, Lune d'Argent (X2), et Frederique**

**Tiffany**** :  Ne saute pas trop haut, le plafond est sous ta tête… Faut pu tourner autour de Riri… on est dans la merde maintenant si on y touche … pas envie d'avoir un Veela en colère sur mon dos… quoique … Bah Dumbie il lui faut bien une p't distraction, et quel meilleur moyen ? **

**Miya Black**** : T'aimes pas mon idée des bonbons drogués ? Suis sûr que c'est ça… il les drogue… j'ai relu le chapitre 2 et effectivement modifié quelques trucs… (lance des dagues à Dod, oups raté… désolé pour ton oreille !) **

**Shinji**** : Oui tous les lundis, Dray est pire que tout le monde ici, ultra possessif… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Il faut pas aller sur le net avant d'avoir fait ces devoirs… j'espère que tu les as fait avant de lire ces mots… sinon… fessé !!! bon c'est de l'allemand…je te pardonne… Oui Seamus flash sur Riri… l'aime pas Seamus non plus… à mort… **

**Lunenoire**** : Non, je suis pas star treck, lis star wars moi… enfin en ce moment je lis : _Prince de Sang _de Raymond E Feist, soit la suite du permier cycle des Chroniques de Krondor (soit 20 ans après…)**

**Miss Lulu : Encore toi !!! Mais tu es partout… dingue… t'as lu en anglais… mais à quoi sert ma traduc… **

**Akyma**** : et encore quelqu'un qui l'a lu en anglais… T_T Bon t'as bien aimé au moins ? **

**Lulu_Cyfair**** : Riri est super naif… que veux tu … ça rend la fic super bien ^_^**

**Jenali**** : Non, Harry va s'améliorer… un peu… et t'as pas tout vu pour Draco… **

**Lady Yoko Crystal : t'es pas zentille … tu vas me lire ça tout de suite… entre deux cours de license… (veux un dessin…)**

**Mangafana**** : Et bien et bien… tu t'es défoncé pour cette review… Rahhh l'a pas marché… dommage… j'aime les jeux de mots et l'humour… Effectivement il va y avoir des situations magnifiques ^_^… Pour Lucius, c'est plus tard… Non la fic n'est pas achevé… je lisais le nouveau chapitre tout à l'heure d'ailleurs… pour l'instant y'a 29 chapitres… les ai mis sur le site si tu es intéressé… c'est assez clair rassure toi… et sinon… tu vas bien… fait mal les accidents… surtout en bus… **

**Umbre**** 77 : Et oui ! Enfin c'était plutôt à sens unique… bah du moment que tu adores cette fic… je t'accueille à bras ouverts ^_^… J'ai vu que tu te réjouissais tout à l'heure effectivement… et alors ça t'a plus ? y'a pas de chapitre 30 encore ^_^… pour battre frizzy… bah faut encore un peu bossé… **

** Lilou : **

**Et non, bien pour ça que j'en traduis une comme ça… **

**Non il a effectivement un peu de mal à avaler la pilule… je suis à l'aise dans le domaine des traducs… mais j'avoue ne pas avoir le vocabulaire pour les slash… donc je mets un peu plus de temps… et ça se travaille l'anglais… j'étais nulle y'a un an … Qui me croirait maintenant ? **

**(X2) Et non Riri est récalcitrant… pour le moment ^_^… C'est ces hormones de Veela qui le pousse… sinon il serait pas accro à Riri… Nous verrons ce type de réaction de la part de Draco plus tard… et traductrice ^_^ **

**Diane 23 : T'y a pensé !!! Ben pour les traducs… de toute façon… vais faire une petite pause après avoir terminé HP et les Larmes de Guerre  Me libérera les dimanche déjà… la fic qui me donne le plus de mal est Dragon Fugueur Y'aura sans doute des chapitres qui vont sauté… (enfin des semaines qui sautent plutôt) … Sinon on m'a demander de faire 'The Dragonmaster' (quelle est belle cette fic) mais fait moi part de ton idée… je ferai une liste… et je choisirait la prochaine ^_^… Pour le Pêché d'un père, j'ai toujours pas de nouvelle, désolé… **

**Vert : Non elle est pas fini la fic en anglais… vous dirai quand cela sera le cas… 29 chapitres pour l'instant… **

**Ephy**** (X 4) : Et oui t'as cliqué sur le bouton comme une malade… je fais tout le temps des fautes d'ortho… bien pour ça que j'ai une bêta ^_^… Désolé… **

**Clau**** : t'inquiètes je laches pas ce que j'entame… risque simplement de prendre plus de temps ^_^**

**Florelia**** : Ah la la … oui Dray va tout faire pour séduire Riri ^_^ à notre plus grand plaisir… rendant plein de situation comique… **

**Fisou**** : Ah ami de Dod, et alors ? Tu adores ? **

**Tolkiane**** : Non tu ne passes pas pour une folle… puisque nous le sommes tous ici… nous avons même crée un hôpital alors… **

**Flore : Tous les lundis les chapitres ^_^**


	5. Flirt et Protection

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre… et on a déjà dépassé les 100 reviews pour trois chapitres… champagne !!!!! Et félicitation à……… Nakhemda (et j'avais déjà reçu ta review auparavant… t'inquiètes donc pas.) Donc à quand les 200 ? 

Sinon… Bonne lecture… Je suis sûr que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^_^

**Chapitre 4 : Flirt et Protection **

Il était à peu près cinq heure du matin lorsque Harry se réveilla le jour suivant. Il cligna des yeux, endormis, sa vue encore troubler puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec ses contacts. Il poussa un petit soupir, jusqu'à ce que son esprit revienne vers le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il avait rêvé qu'il était en train d'être séduit par Draco Malfoy. 

« Toqué. » murmura-t-il, sortant de son lit pour prendre une douche. 

Il se doucha paresseusement, relaxant ses muscles sous l'eau. Alors qu'il se tenait en face du miroir, habillé dans son uniforme, son esprit se concentra à nouveau, et il réussit tout juste à retenir un cri. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Draco Malfoy avait essayé de le séduire !

Une image d'un Veela aux yeux argentés vint dans son esprit, accompagner par le souvenir d'un baiser tendre. Cela avait été son premier baiser. Draco Malfoy avait volé son premier baiser. Il y a seulement deux jours, cette pensée l'aurait fait rire hystériquement, mais maintenant, un sentiment d'épouvante l'envahi. Il av ait un Veela mâle puissant qui essayait de s'unir avec lui. 

« Bordel de merde. » jura-t-il à voix basse. 

Il enfila rapidement son uniforme habituel, qu'il portait depuis sa première année à Hogwarts. Alors qu'il essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille pour leur donner une forme, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour éviter Draco aujourd'hui, spécialement lorsque la nouvelle idée d'une relation entre maison amicale de Dumbledore avait voulu dire que les Gryffindors et les Slytherins devaient partager pratiquement tous leurs cours ensembles. Harry se demanda si Dumbledore voulait vraiment qu'il survive à sa sixième année. 

Il quitta finalement le dortoir silencieusement, ne réveillant pas les autres garçons de la pièce, puisqu'il était encore trop tôt. Ils ne se réveillaient jamais avant sept heures, et s'était tous accordé pour dire que Harry devenait fou lorsqu'il avait commencé à se lever plus tôt. Harry avait du convaincre Hermione qu'il n'était pas malade. Il avait commencé à se réveiller plus tôt pour essayer de s'habituer à avoir moins de sommeil. Sirius l'avait averti sur le besoin de dormir moins s'il finissait au milieu d'une Guerre après être gradué. 

« Pourquoi est ce que je me fourre tout le temps dans la merde ? » pensa-t-il tristement. 

Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune, il fut surprit de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon aux yeux argenté qui le regardait attentivement d'un sofa rouge situé à côté de la cheminée, qui, assuma-t-il, avait été allumé par les Elfes de Maison. 

« Hi. » articula Harry. 

« Bonjour. » répondit facilement Draco, se levant gracieusement en un mouvement fluide. »

« Que fais tu ici ? » demanda Harry, forçant sa voix à rester neutre, ne montrant ainsi pas l'agitation intérieur qu'il ressentait. 

« Dumbledore m'a donné le mot de passe après que tu sois parti. Il a supposé que tu en avais déjà parlé aux Gryffindors. » fut sa réponse. 

Harry acquiesça faiblement. 

« Bien, je viens t'escorter pour le petit déjeuner. » dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur. 

Harry avala, s'éloignant du blond. Draco soupira avec impatience, et attrapa son bras, le tirant vers le portrait et dans le couloir. Il ne le relâcha pas, et Harry fut alarmé de découvrir que la main qui le tenait était forte mais douce, les doigts caressaient pratiquement la peau nue de son bras. 

« Pourquoi ? » réussit-il à demander. 

« Je me suis réveillé tôt, donc j'ai décidé de venir pour t'attendre. Ce n'est pas un crime, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, je pensais que je te sauverais de l'imbécillité Gryffindor du matin lorsque Weasel (belette) comprendra finalement que ce n'était pas un rêve. » dit draco en souriant. 

Harry avala. 

« De plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour venir te voir. J'ai prévu de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi. Dumbledore est d'accord sur le fait que nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître d'abord. » continua Draco. 

« Je m'en doute… » murmura Harry à voix basse. 

« Nous avons d'abord Magie Médicale. » ajouta Draco. 

Magie Médicale était une nouvelle classe qui avait été ajouté durant la cinquième année de Harry. Ce cours servait à fixer des blessures, aux charmes de guérison et aux potions de toutes sortes. Harry avait supposé, ce qui s'est confirmé, que Dumbledore préparait les étudiants pour la guerre. Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne que Harry soit le meilleur élève de la classe, ayant un don naturel avec la guérison, qui avait peut être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il était le visiteur le plus fréquent de l'Infirmerie derrière les Jumeaux Weasley et les Maraudeurs. 

« Est-ce que tu as fait ton devoir ? » demanda Harry, vraiment curieux. 

« Oui… mais cela ne sera jamais aussi bon que le tien. Tu devras me laisser le lire dans la Grande Salle. » dit Draco avec un sourire espiègle, regardant Harry rougir grâce à ce compliment. 

Ils atteignirent rapidement la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils entraient, Harry fut soulager de voir qu'il n'y avait que quelques étudiants à l'intérieur, ainsi que les professeurs. Harry se dirigea vers la Table des Gryffindor, oubliant Draco jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'asseye à côté de lui. 

Harry en fut bouche bée. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » siffla-t-il.

« Je m'assois à côté de toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle lorsque je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi. » vint la réponse, la voix emplie d'innocence alors qu'il levait ses sourcils de façon suggestive. 

Harry rougit mal à l'aise, s'éloignant légèrement du Veela. Il était complètement conscient des regards d'incrédulité de la plupart des professeurs et de tous les étudiants. En fait, les seules personnes qui ne semblaient pas être surprise étaient Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall. 

Harry prit rapidement un toast, et commença à manger, il regarda le Veela faire promptement la même chose. Un silence tendu s'installa alors que d'autres étudiants rentraient dans la salle, la bouche pendante en voyant le couple à la table vide des Gryffindor, dont ils avaient pensé qu'ils étaient rivaux. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils y avait un énorme bruit de murmure et d'un coup, toute la maison de Gryffindor entra, guidé par un Ron frénétique. Ron fonça vers Harry, s'arrêtant abruptement lorsqu'il remarqua le garçon à son côté. Son visage pâlit considérablement. 

« Malfoy. » réussit-il à articuler, la répugnance habituelle présente. 

« Wealsey. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, souriant. 

« Harry, Draco. » dit la voix de Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face des deux garçons assis, ses yeux marron intelligents emplis de calme. 

« 'Mione. » Harry soupira de soulagement, regardant Ron avec inquiétude. 

Ron s'assit promptement à côté de Hermione, regardant Harry avec sympathie. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel de frustration avant de commencer à déjeuner. Les autres Gryffindors s'assirent graduellement, Seamus s'asseyant à côté de Harry au grand dégoût de Draco et Fred s'assit à côté de Draco. 

« Bien dormi Harry ? » demanda Seamus avec son accent irlandais. 

« Err… Je suppose. » répondit Harry mal à l'aise, jetant des regards d'avertissement à Draco. 

La Salle était encore silencieuse, les étudiants regardaient le petit groupe. Pour tout le monde sauf Harry, Draco Malfoy apparaissait calme et imperturbable mais les yeux du Veela étaient sombre et avec une furie à peine contenue alors qu'ils se fixaient sur le garçon à côté de Harry. 

« Pourquoi es tu si intéressé Finnigan ? » renifla-t-il. 

« J'étais inquiet sur le fait qu'il aurait pu avoir des cauchemars. » dit Seamus en souriant innocemment, trop innocemment pensa Draco. 

« Et puis je te demander, ce que les cauchemars de Harry ont à voir avec toi ? » cria-t-il. 

« Harry est mon compagnon de chambre. » dit en souriant Seamus joyeusement, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. 

Seamus se pencha légèrement vers Harry, caressant son épaule, et Draco éclata. 

« Petit… » commença Draco, voulant hurler et crier. 

« Malfoy ! » cria Harry de colère, un avertissement dans sa voix. 

« Je vais bien me conduire. » répondit calmement Draco, retenant l'envie d'assassiner Seamus pour avoir toucher _son_ Harry. 

« Bien. » dit Harry, se relaxant instantanément. 

« S'il bouge. » ajouta Draco fermement. 

« Ah non. » sourit Seamus.

« Petit bâtard Irlandais… »

« Malfoy ! » cria Harry, plaçant rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de jurer. 

Il ne fut pas préparer lorsque Draco se mit à sucer ses doigts et à mordiller sa paume. Harry sursauta de choc et essaya de reculer mais le Veela l'en empêcha. Draco passa un bras de façon possessive autour de Harry qui suppliait un Ron et une Hermione tétanisés de l'aider. Ils ne bougèrent pas. 

Draco glissa une main doucement pour caresser le dos de Harry, alors que ses lèvres assaillaient son cou, suçant la peau douce et laissant des marques rouges là où il l'avait fait trop fort. Harry cria lorsque des dents graciait sa peau, suppliant silencieusement Hermione d'arrêter le Veela avant que tout soit allé trop loin. 

Cependant, tout le monde semblait figé par ça pour faire quelque chose. Même les Slytherins étaient mortellement silencieux, regardant la scène avec une horreur et une colère à peine contenues. Harry se débattait mais cela ne semblait faire qu'empirer les choses, et le charme Veela de Draco se déclencha. Harry sentit une attirance magnétique et ne remarqua jamais le fait que les lèvres de Draco étaient pressées contre les siennes, le clamant complètement en face de l'école entière. 

« Mr Malfoy ! » dit Dumbledore soudainement, sa voix semblant venir de très loin pour ceux en train de s'embrasser. 

Par chance, la voix avait du entrer dans l'esprit de Draco, alors qu'il ralentissait le baiser et qu'il y mit fin. Il lécha légèrement les lèvres enflées de Harry avant de le relâcher, son bras gauche restant autour de sa taille alors qu'il lançait un regard satisfait au garçon Irlandais figé à côté de Harry. Le geste possessif créa un regard étrange chez Ron dirigé vers Malfoy. Draco Malfoy était jaloux de Seamus Finnigan. 

Harry lui-même reprit ses esprits. Il regarda Draco de choc, son visage palissant. Soudainement, il y eut un grand cri, et avant que Harry ne puisse bouger, une main vola vers lui et le frappa au milieu du visage, envoyant sa tête tourner. Le crac horrible résonna dans la pièce avant que Draco ne saute sur ses pieds et essaye d'ensorceler Pansy pour avoir toucher son compagnon potentiel. 

« Sale vache ! » hurla-t-il. 

« Mr Malfoy ! » hurla Dumbledore, fonçant avec Snape dans sa direction pour essayer de contrôler le Veela en colère. 

Harry fixa la fille de choc, une trace de main rouge visible sur sa joue, et du sang coulant de son nez. Hermione fonça vers lui, lui passant rapidement un mouchoir pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang, qui augmentait rapidement de façon alarmante. 

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais embrasser Potter ! » cria Pansy hystériquement. 

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est bien meilleur que toi ! Il est fort, puissant, brave, intelligent, et magnifique… tout ce que tu n'es pas ! » cria Draco de furie. 

Snape attrapa rapidement son bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Pansy, remarquant la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. Les Veelas sont protecteurs, énormément, et Draco ne se reposerait pas avant d'avoir prit la revanche pour son compagnon, ça, il en était certain. 

« C'est le Garçon Qui A Survécu ! »

Et alors ? Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lécher les bottes de Voldemort. » ragea Draco, ses yeux luisant étrangement. 

« Mais ton père va… » argumenta Pansy avec obstination. 

« Me laisser seul, moi et Harry, à moins qu'il ne veule que le Ministère découvre certaines choses. » cria Draco. 

Pansy en fut bouche bée, ne croyant clairement pas que Draco Malfoy menacerait de dénoncer son propre père au Ministère s'il n'était pas d'accord pour que Draco soit avec Harry Potter. Les Malfoy étaient extrêmement loyaux et restaient fidèle à leur nom jusqu'à la mort. Tout le monde savait que trahir un Malfoy signifiait avoir des problèmes, particulièrement si la trahison venait de l'intérieur de la famille. 

'Voldemort te tuera également.' Pensa-t-elle frénétiquement. 

« Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu as promis de te marier avec moi ! » cria-t-elle, son visage déformé par la furie. 

« Mon père a arrangé ça il y a des années, mais je peux t'assurer que je préférais marier un Weasley que toi. » répondit Draco sur le même ton. 

« Ton père te déshéritera ! »

« Mon père ne déshériterait jamais le seul héritier Malfoy derrière lui. Réfléchit un peux, si je suis déshérité et qu'il meurt, la lignée des Malfoy se terminerait complètement. Mon père est trop fier pour faire ça, même Voldemort le sait ! En plus, il ne discutera jamais lorsqu'il réalisera la vérité. »

« Quelle vérité ? Que tu es devenu fou ? »

« Non. La vérité que Harry Potter est mon âme sœur. »

La voix de Draco était forte, froide et ferme, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il disait la vérité. Les Gryffindors bougèrent leurs pieds, mal à l'aise. Ron et Hermione protégèrent Harry de la plupart des regards incrédules des autres étudiants. Mêmes les professeurs furent étonner et légèrement incrédule envers le fait que le Garçon Qui a Survécu soit l'âme sœur d'un fils Death-Eater reconnu. 

« Que veux tu dire ? » articula finalement Pansy. 

« Je suis un Veela, enfin en partie Veela. » siffla Draco. 

« Veela ? » répéta Pansy, choquée. 

« Oui, ton petit cerveau peut sûrement se souvenir que les Veela tuent celui qui fait du mal à son âme sœur. » demanda Draco tendrement, l'innocence emplissant ses yeux argentés glacés. 

« AAH ! » cria Pansy alors que Draco se jetait sur elle. 

Les professeurs, peu sûr de ce qu'ils devaient faire, essayèrent simplement de le retenir mais cela n'avait pas l'air de vraiment bien marché. Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant Draco comme ça. La rage indéniable sur son visage était effrayante, et c'était à cause de lui. L'entière situation le frappa, et il se dirigea vers lui avec difficulté, arrêtant avec efficacité Draco qui était en train d'essayer de tuer Pansy en retenant son bras. 

Draco s'arrêta, se tournant vers son compagnon désigné. Ses yeux s'adoucirent instantanément, et la même lueur, qui n'était là que quand il regardait Harry, apparue. Il passa doucement son pouce sur la peau rouge, la colère reprenant rapidement le contrôle alors que Harry tremblait, le sang sec rouge formant un contraste sur sa peau. 

« Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêter ? » demanda-t-il finalement. 

« Elle ne vaut pas Azkaban. » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. 

« Et tu as su ça comment ? »

« Tu ne passes pas de temps avec un fugitif sans apprendre que Azkaban est ton pire cauchemar… Je l'ai apprit durant ma troisième année. »

Draco sembla surprit avant que la curiosité n'entre dans ses yeux argentés. Qu'est ce que Harry voyait lorsqu'un Dementor était trop proche ? Quelle image le faisait s'évanouir ? Une envie subite de vouloir le protéger le parcouru et il prit Harry dans ses bras. Harry soupira, le remerciant, ne se dégageant pas, mais ne se laissant pas aller dans l'étreinte non plus. Il espérait qu'en le tenant, le Veela se calmerait et n'essayerait pas d'assassiner sa compagne de maison. Et pourquoi, pourquoi est ce que Draco avait dit à l'école entière qu'il était son compagnon désigné ? »

Il fut sur le point de demander mais il hésita. Non, il parlerait à Draco de sa protection et possession plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient loin de Pansy. Il se souvint du baiser et réussit à s'empêcher de sourire. Et pourquoi est ce que Seamus ne voulait pas le laisser seul ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarquer Seamus en train de flirter avec lui plus tôt ? C'était si visible !

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle vaut ? » s'enquit Draco. 

« Elle ne vaut rien. Elle n'est rien, elle ne sera jamais rien. Comparé à la Guerre et à Voldemort, elle est simplement une petite gamine qui devrait apprendre à grandir. » fut la réponse légèrement étouffée. 

« Depuis quand est ce que tu es philosophe ? » plaisanta Draco. 

« Depuis que j'ai apprit que les rivalités de gamin ne servent à rien. » fut la réponse, un petit sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres meurtrie de Harry. 

Draco pencha sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. 

-

**Les p't réponses… et oui elles sont là… j'ai le temps… **

Alors p't remerciements à **Vima****, Clau, Hanna (combien de fois tu l'as lu ?), Frederique, Draco's fan Forever, **

**Tiffany**** : Moi j'aime pas Seamus… alors suis tout à fait du côté de Dray… à mort…s'il peut faire de même avec Ron aussi…Riri est super puissant… et super marrant dans cette fic… **

**Lady Yoko Crystal : Moi je te donne des ordres… pfff… bon d'accord c'est vrai… heureuse de cette suite ? **

**Lunenoire**** : Et oui… ce book est génial… je devrais d'ailleurs recevoir la suite… dans quelques jours… Non il a pas prit de gants effectivement… mais bon, l'a tout dit d'un coup comme ça…**

**Lunicorne**** : Pour l'instant, elle reste comme ça… donc t'inquiètes pas… ^_^**

**Miss Lulu : Non non tu me gènes pas ^_^… je suis bien contente que tu préfères la traduction … je m'y mets à fond dessus… au grand désespoir de Dragon Fugueur…encore 6 pages à faire…**

**Morgane Ceridwen : Disons que Riri a un peu craquer sous la pression… mais bien sûr qu'elle est bien cette fic…. Je la ferai pas sinon… L'allemand c'est pas bien… je m'en passe très bien en tous cas… **

**Miya Black**** : j'ai toujours le trucs pour trouver les bonnes… mais bon c'est pas trop dure à faire… **

**Flore : Et oui chaque lundi… t'as un p't chapitre… tu n'es pas une pov' imbéciles, il faut simplement beaucoup de travail… par exemple… j'étais dans le groupe le plus nul y'a un an en anglais… et maintenant… je suis toujours dans le même groupe (et oui il change pas d'une année sur l'autre) et je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une folle… en un an … on fait des progrès phénoménaux…. **

**Mangafana**** : Non c'est vrai… mais ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une telle longueur ^_^… je sais pas si t'as eut proxy, mais elle s'est affiché… comme d'hab d'ailleurs… 30 chapitres maintenant… il t'a plus ce chapitre…. L'était à ton goût ? Sinon… j'aimerai pas avoir le chauffeur de bus que tu as… les nôtres sont très bien… quand il se décide à passer… mais bon… ils conduisent bien… Moi ça roule…j'ai reprit les cours aujourd'hui… demain… j'ai cours de 8 h à 18 h 30 (je sens que je vais mourir…) **

**Diane 23 : On sait jamais… on oublie tellement de choses… un résumé de Dragonmasters… Et ben… c'est Riri qui voit une marque apparaître une marque sur son cou… et y'a des personnes qui l'emmène ensuite dans une autre dimension afin de subir un entraînement… et il est pas tout à fait le bienvenu là bas… et oui ce chapitre là est très bien…et c'est pas fini… **

**Celine.s**** : Tout ce que je traduis est bien… (non non, les chevilles n'enflent pas…) mais je fais des sélections très dures… pour traduire le meilleur… **

**Shinji**** : C'est pas très grave pour ça… je préfère qu'il le touche pas… **

**Tolkiane**** : On arrête d'appuyer 25 fois sur le bouton envoyer une review (enfin seulement trois fois…) **

**Lululle**** : Ca va venir… laisse un peu de temps ^_^**

**Shenna**** : Ma p't Sheena, faut pas dévorer les chapitres comme ça… ça va finir par te nuir… et après t'as plus rien… (enfin y'a beaucoup de choix en anglais…)**

**Nakhemda**** : Oui t'es la centième !!! et t'es sûr ffnet… les reviews c'est les reviews… chaque reviews me fait plaisir… ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça… Le mot Inherance était tout con… et pis… avec un dico… on trouve tout… j'ai pas eut anglais les deux premières années… ma prof était pas là… à l'arrivée au lycée j'étais bien dans la m**** … mais tu vois où j'en suis ? Et ben j'ai fait tout ça durant cette dernière année…alors que j'ai pas eut d'anglais à la fac cette année là… je poste tous les lundis oui… **

**Nicolina**** : Kikoo toi… le pov Harry, il va lui arriver plein de choses… (*sourire malicieux*) **

**Tristane**** Gille : lolll , j'ai préciser que rythme de parution j'avais adopté pour cette fic… et c'est un par semaine… à savoir le lundi… mais personne ne lit ce que je marque alors… z'ont pas l'air gentil tes parents… moi mon père risque pas de couper la ligne internet… l'en a trop besoin … **

**Un p't click en bas… ça fait plaisir à tout le monde… particulièrement à moi ^_^**


	6. Cours

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

**Bon … z'en avez de la chance… ffnet remarche…(de toute façon j'aurai pas pu y accider… formatage de disque dur…) **

**Et bien… amusez vous ^_^**

------

**Chapitre 5 : Cours. **

------

La magie médicale était un cours mélangé d'étudiants de sixième année de chacune des quatre maisons. C'était une vue amusante de voir Harry Potter, assis à côté d'un Draco Malfoy protecteur, qui à son tour, fixait le garçon Irlandais qui était un peu trop proche de son compagnon. Tout le monde pouvait voir la rage commencer à apparaître dans les yeux argentés habituellement froids, et les faisant ainsi s'éloigner rapidement, laissant Harry, Draco, Seamus, Ron et Hermione dans leur petit groupe. 

« La Repousse d'os est une expérience extrêmement douloureuse, puisque le procéder de faire pousser des os est bien plus difficile que de les réparer. Je suis sûr que Mr Potter s'en souvient, grâce à Gilderoy Lockheart… »

Madame Pomfrey semblait avoir décider d'ignorer la situation, et continuait à enseigner, même si ses yeux se posaient souvent sur le groupe étrangement silencieux, par pure curiosité. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait Harry, il rougissait, et ses yeux se posaient sur le sol, au grand amusement de Draco. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? » murmura-t-il, se rapprochant de lui pour que son souffle touche légèrement la joue bleuie de Harry. 

Madame Pomfrey avait mis une pommade dessus dès qu'ils étaient entrés, et cela disparaissait maintenant lentement. La vue de cela avait pratiquement fait remonter la rage de Draco lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait été clairement meurtrie. Madame Pomfrey avait finalement réussit à le calmer, lui disant qu'elle allait réparé ça, et Harry avait permis à Draco de lui tenir la main, espérant que cela suffirait pour calmer l'autre garçon. 

Pansy dut fuir de la pièce pour sa propre sécurité, au grand dégoût de Draco, puisqu'il voulait clairement prendre sa revanche. Même si Harry lui avait dit qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la rage qui l'emplissait à la simple pensée du visage meurtri de Harry, et de ses beaux assombris par la douleur. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? » répéta Draco patiemment, se penchant un peu plus. 

« Je ne rougis pas ! » siffla Harry, semblant indigné. 

« Tu rougis. » le taquinna Draco. 

Harry grogna. 

« Maintenant, tu es en train de bouder. » lui dit Draco, se penchant encore plus, suffisamment pour que Harry ne remarque pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement nez à nez. 

« Je ne boude pas. » Les yeux de Harry brillèrent sombrement, le vert brillant se consumant par des flammes cachées. 

Harry n'avait jamais vu ce regard de désir, qui envahissait soudainement Draco. Après tout, Harry Potter était peut-être la chose la plus sexy que Draco avait jamais vu. Il se demanda à quoi ces yeux verts sombres ressembleraient avec les flammes de la passion… est ce qu'ils étincelleraient ? Est ce qu'ils s'agrandiraient ou rétréciraient … ? Il imaginait Harry immobiliser sous lui, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffer, et ses lèvres ouvertes avec envie. 

Il imaginait les petits gémissements de Harry alors qu'il touchait légèrement pour le taquiner l'anneau de son téton. La vue de l'estomac nu de Harry avait rendu Draco pratiquement fou. Il avait à peine dormi et s'était finalement réviller plutôt pour aller voir Harry dans la tour des Gryffindors. 

'Est ce qu'il aimerait ça ?' se demanda vaguement Draco. 

« Mr Malfoy ! » cria une voix. 

Draco cligna des yeux de choc, les levant pour voir Madame Pomfrey le fixer avec colère. Harry semblait confus, et il regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua soudainement que tout le monde, sauf Ron, fixait Draco Malfoy comme si tous voulaient lui sauter dessus, incluant Seamus Finnigan. 

« Désolé. » Draco rougit avec inconfort. 

« Même si votre attraction sur votre compagnon est impossible à denier, je vous demanderai s'il vous plait de la garder à un niveau acceptable lorsque vous n'êtes pas tous les deux ensemble. Je ne peux pas enseigner à un groupe d'adolescents fous. » Elle était presque en train de crier. 

« Je suis désolé… Je n'étais pas conscient… »

Les yeux de Madame Pomfrey s'adoucirent. Il semblait que le charme Veela était très persuasif après tout, même pour une matrone d'âge moyen qui dirigeait avec une poignée de fer. 

« Excuse acceptée. »

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna, et Draco refusa de regarder dans les yeux verts grands ouverts de Harry. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle pendant une seconde, mais il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il à la fois être aussi pur et désirable ? Draco pensait secrètement que Dieu avait inventé Harry Potter simplement pour le rendre fou. 

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation. 

Draco acquiesça, évitant les yeux de Harry, et ignorant les rires de Hermione. Draco essaya de placer son masque glacial qu'il avait perfectionné durant les années, et réussit tout juste à gagner. Alors que la grimace froide envahissait ses traits, il se détendit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pousser Harry trop loin. Il était chanceux que Harry ait interrompu sa colère dans la Grande Salle. Le garçon ne pouvait clairement pas voir sa propre attraction. 

« Foutu Potter. » murmura-t-il, au grand amusement de Hermione, puisqu'elle fut la seule à l'avoir entendu. 

-

Ce fut durant le cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal que Harry en apprit le plus sur les Veela. Le nouveau professeur, le Professeur Carrol, semblait penser que Draco était une créature maléfique vivante, à son grand amusement. Le Professeur Carrol était jeune, belle, et intelligente, mais elle semblait avoir une fascination pour les créatures maléfiques. Harry pensait secrètement qu'elle serait l'amie parfaite pour Hagrid. Elle était plutôt petite, 5 pieds et 4 pouces. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vibrant qui rappelaient à Harry ceux de Dumbledore. Ses cheveux étaient une touffe de boucles dorées, implacables et en batailles. Elle apparaissait souvent comme une petit enfant, mais c'était un bon professeur, et elle savait plus de choses sur les Forces du Mal que n'aurait pu le supposer Harry. Son apparence était clairement trompeuse. 

« Aujourd'hui les enfants, j'espère que Mr Malfoy voudra bien partager un peu d'informations avec nous sur sa Magie Veela. » dit-t-elle avec excitation. 

Tous les yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Draco. 

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? » Draco haussa les épaules. 

« Vous avez récemment reçu votre Héritage… Est ce que vous pouvez expliquer ? »

« Oui, les Veela reçoivent habituellement leur Héritage lors de leur seizième anniversaire. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous en parler ? »

Draco y réfléchit, un froncement sur son visage, pensant à ce qu'il devait dire. 

« L'héritage est ce qui amène un Veela dans toute sa puissance. Quelqu'un en partie Veela, comme je le suis, est biologiquement différent d'un Veela pur. Je ne changerai pas de forme à cause de la colère, même si j'aime la revanche. » Draco sourit, ses yeux se posant sur Pansy qui était assise aussi loin que possible. 

Pansy avala audiblement. 

« J'ai hérité de leurs apparence pâle à ma naissance, et j'ai leur force inhumaine, qui a été multipliée par cent depuis mon anniversaire. L'attraction magnétique est également à pleine puissance, et elle est difficile à contrôler. Avant, elle était cachée, déguisée je suppose, mais maintenant que les barrières ont été déchirées, je n'ai que très peu de contrôle, spécialement depuis que j'ai choisit mon compagnon potentiel. 

« Mr Potter ? » dit en souriant le professeur Carrol, riant pratiquement lorsque Harry devint écarlate. 

« Oui. » Draco sourit, ses yeux envoyant un message clair à Harry, qui évita promptement son regard. 

« Comment est ce que vous choisissez un compagnon ? »

« Les Veela y vont par l'odeur. Ils trouvent habituellement une odeur qui excite leur… désir… l'attirance vers la personne devait déjà exister entre les deux avant l'héritage du Veela, mais après, elle ne fait qu'accroître, ce qui rend pratiquement impossible pour une Veela de rester proche de la personne sans essayer de la séduire. »

« Et pour le rituel d'union ? » demanda promptement le Professeur.

« Le rituel d'union est un rituel d'union. Il unit littéralement les Veela à leur compagnon, créant un lien si fort qu'il ne peut jamais être brisé. Les Veela sont des créatures de désir, et qui ont besoin d'un compagnon pour réduire leur attraction magnétique avant qu'elle ne soit hors de contrôle. Les Veela font habituellement tout ce qui est possible pour essayer de persuader leur compagnon choisit pour s'unir avec eux, ils ne peuvent se l'en empêcher, c'est pratiquement automatique. 

Le lien permet à l'humain d'avoir leur force, donnant à tous deux le pouvoir de la communication par l'esprit, ainsi que le besoin de toucher l'autre physiquement, et de la présence physique de l'autre. Durant la saison d'union, qui est en hiver, le couple aura besoin de plus en plus de contacts, ne s'éloignant pratiquement jamais de vue. 

Les Veela sont immensément protecteurs envers leur compagnon, comme vous en avez été témoin, ils détestent tout mal fait à leur compagnon, particulièrement fait avec malice. Ils cherchent la revanche, et dans leurs colères sont seulement contrôlables par leur compagnon choisit. L'humain a en fait beaucoup de pouvoir sur le Veela. Ils sont ceux qui stabilisent la relation, fixant la magie et le lien. »

Harry écoutait attentivement pas vraiment conscient du Seamus Finnigan rêveur en train de le fixer. Le garçon irlandais était clairement plus intéressé par Harry que par le discours de Draco. Draco réussit tout juste à contrôler sa rage. Harry était à lui ! Comment ce gamin irlandais osait-il essayer de l'éloigner de lui, pensa Draco. 

« Ils détestent partager durant ce que les Veela appelle la séduction, et ils feront tout pour se débarrasser de la compétition. » ajouta Draco, envoyant un regard glacial à Seamus. 

« Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si le Veela ne s'unit pas avec le compagnon choisit ? » demanda Hermione soudainement. 

« Le Veela n'abandonnera jamais, même s'il doit passer le reste de sa vie à essayer de séduire son compagnon. Ils ne  prendront jamais leur compagnon par la force, puisqu'ils ne veulent en aucune façon les blesser. Ils préfèrent les séduire. » 

« Est ce vrai que le partenaire mâle d'une Veela peut être enceinte ? » demanda soudainement Blaise Zabini. 

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry qui fixait le sol, une couleur écarlate envahissant ses joues. Est ce que c'était vrai ? Pouvait-il être enceinte ? L'idée ne repoussait pas Harry, qui cherchait à construire une famille, un enfant à aimer et pour en prendre soin. Cela avait été une des raisons pour laquelle il était contre tout ça. Il avait vu l'union comme la fin de ses rêves pour un enfant, et il se doutait que Draco ne l'autoriserait jamais à dormir avec une femme afin de créer un enfant. 

L'idée de porter son propre enfant à l'intérieur de son corps pendant neuf mois était incroyable. Il serait capable de se lier avec son enfant comme une mère. Il était conscient de la rougeur qui couvrait son visage, mais il savait, malgré que la tentation d'un enfant était grande, qu'il ne pourrait pas se donner à Draco Malfoy à moins qu'il soit sur de ses sentiments. Il savait que Draco le désirait, mais Draco ne se lierait à personne pour la vie sans amour.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » murmura Draco. 

Harry leva les yeux, ses yeux verts s'agrandissant. Alors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un silence de mort envahit la salle. Tout le monde regarda, la bouche ouverte, alors que des étincelles dorées semblaient brûler à l'intérieur de leurs yeux, leurs corps figés alors qu'ils s'étudiaient. Ils savaient que c'était peut être le magnétisme Veela mais, cela ne les affectait pas. Hermione assuma que c'était parce que Draco n'avait que envie de le faire sur Harry. 

Draco se pencha, passant un doigt sur la joue maintenant complètement guérie de Harry, s'extasiant par la douceur de la peau. Son Harry était si beau et si pur. Comment Pansy pouvait-elle penser qu'elle était meilleure que lui ? Harry était la créature la plus incroyable qu'il avait rencontrée, pratiquement comme un tout, loyal, fier, sans peur, et puissant. Il le désirait comme une drogue, une drogue dont il ne serait jamais débarrasser, même si Harry s'unissait un jour avec lui. 

« Cela arrive cependant naturellement, si le couple veut une famille. Il n'y a aucune précaution. Un enfant ne me dérangerait pas… » Draco s'interrompit, ne disant pas le reste, ses yeux disant à Harry que Draco aimerait avoir un enfant avec Harry. 

L'idée d'un enfant, le sien et celui d'Harry, était enivrante. C'était pratiquement aussi surréaliste que l'image de Harry lors de leur nuit d'unification, et cette image le hantait depuis une semaine entière. Il avait besoin de Harry, et il savait, tout au fond de lui, que Harry aimerait une famille. 

« Merci, Mr Malfoy. » l'interrompit le Professeur Carrol. 

La classe se calma finalement alors que le Professeur Carrol se dirigeait vers le tableau pour y inscrire les devoirs. Draco se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était, sachant que cela serait un A+ facile. 

« Pour demain soir, écrivez un essai sur l'Héritage d'un Veela. Vous devez y inclure tous les détails dont Mr Malfoy a parler en classe, et faire des recherchent supplémentaires, ou y ajouter votre expérience personnelle sur leur magnétisme. Si vous lisez le chapitre 28 dans vos livres, il y a quelques informations qui vous aideront à cela. 

Cela doit faire environ 25 pouces, puisque cela va faire parti de votre devoir finale pour la fin de ce module. » 

« Je t'aiderai si tu le veux. » murmura Draco à Harry. 

Harry leva les yeux de son parchemin qu'il écrivait, cillant de confusion. Draco se mit à sourire intérieurement, son visage prudemment figé. Harry n'avait visiblement pas entendu un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. 

« Je t'aiderai sur cet essai ce soir si tu le veux. » répéta Draco. 

« Merci. » murmura Harry. 

« Nous pouvons aller dans mes appartements. » suggéra Draco. 

Harry le fixa suspicieusement. 

« Granger et Weasley peuvent aussi venir. » murmura-t-il finalement. 

Harry sourit. 

« Merci… Je suppose que je ne suis simplement pas… »

« Je comprends. J'espère que tu sais que je n'essaye pas de te pousser Harry. » dit gentiment Draco. 

« Je sais. » dit Harry en souriant. 

------

**Bon je suis désolé… mais je vais plus faire de réponse… à moins que Dod recommence… mais ça me prend un peu de temps à faire… il faut le reconnaître… **

**Mais je vous remercie tous pour les reviews ^_^ Ca fait super plaisir **


	7. La jalousie causée par un Dieu aux yeux ...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu…enfin j'espère… Sinon comme je l'ai dit dans Destin, il y a eut deux chapitres d'amulette du temps, et pas un seul… Sinon merci à tous les reviewers ^_^**

**Et surtout… on remercie Umbre qui s'est pliée en quatre pour corriger du mieux qu'elle a pu ce chapitre puisque Dod à la grippe… **

Dod : merci Umbre, je vais faire une vérification de tes talents de correctrice. Résultats en fin de page.

------

**Chapitre 6 : La jalousie causée par un Dieu aux yeux verts. **

------

Harry se tenait nerveusement dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait porter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. 

'Le tee-shirt rouge fait trop Gryffindor, le tee-shirt vert est sympa, mais et…' pensa-t-il, avant de réaliser soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire. 

'Oh mon Dieu, je m'inquiète de mes vêtements comme une jeune fille amoureuse.' Pensa follement Harry. 

Une image de Draco lui vint à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il commençait à aimer le garçon ? Est-ce que c'était le charme Veela qui l'affectait ? Harry soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. 

'Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie est toujours si compliquée ?' Pensa-t-il. 

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Hermione à la porte, son visage affichant une lueur de curiosité. Il grogna, lui indiquant ainsi d'entrer. Elle regarda les piles de vêtements étalées sur le lit, et empêcha un sourire de se former sur son visage. Qu'il l'aime ou non, Harry était attiré par Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione commença à fouiller dans les vêtements. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi nerveux auparavant à cause de son apparence. En temps normal, Harry se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il portait, se fichant de ce qu'il achetait lorsqu'il faisait les boutiques. En fait, Harry était très connu par le fait qu'il portait les ensembles les plus attirants, spécialement lorsqu'il allait faire des achats avec Ron. 

Elle ignora les tee-shirts rouges, que Harry portait toujours. 'Typiquement Gryffindor' pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. 

« Essayes ça. » Dit-elle doucement, prenant une veste noire et une paire de jeans. 

Harry les enfila rapidement, absolument pas dérangé par le fait que Hermione le voie en caleçon. Durant les dernières années, leur relation s'était développée en un amour fraternel, ce qui leur convenait très bien. Ils s'aimaient d'une façon platonique. Pour Harry, Hermione était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut la chance d'avoir. 

Hermione l'étudia d'un œil critique lorsqu'il lui fit face, ses yeux évitant les siens. La veste noire tombait sur son estomac musclé, le faisant paraître insouciant et séducteur. Ses bras nus étaient bronzés et forts. Ses épaules ressortaient sous l'effet du tissu serré. Le jean noir tombait sur ses longes jambes, les faisant paraître sans fin. Il était légèrement serré, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination. Combiné à ses cheveux noirs en bataille légèrement mouillés, une paire de yeux vert vifs, et un visage magnifique, même Hermione du admettre que Harry était beau. 

« Tu es superbe. » dit-elle en souriant. 

Elle le laissa seul dans la pièce, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire pour essayer de le calmer. À la place, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune, découvrant que Ron attendait patiemment que Harry arrive. Il n'était visiblement pas heureux de passer la soirée avec un Veela transi d'amour

« Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? » demanda Ron immédiatement. 

Hermione se retint de rire en voyant son visage frustré. 

« Pratiquement. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il allait porter, » expliqua-t-elle. 

Ron la regarda avec un visage vide d'émotions. 

« Il ne voulait pas porter quelque chose de trop révélateur ou bien de trop simple. » mentit-elle, sachant que Harry était en train de paniquer sur ce que Draco pourrait penser. 

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé ? » demanda Ron, clairement déconcerté. 

« Parce qu'il ne veut pas y aller en ressemblant à un gamin. » dit Dean en souriant. 

------

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, et prit ses livres dans ses bras. Il mit rapidement deux ou trois plumes, du parchemin, et une bouteille d'encre dans ses poches sans fin, un sortilège que Hermione lui avait enseigné l'année dernière. Il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce lorsque Seamus Finnigan apparut. Tout d'abord, Seamus ne remarqua pas Harry, mais, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Seamus sourit, une expression légèrement rêveuse dans les yeux, alors qu'il détaillait Harry de bas en haut. 

Harry se figea, Seamus Finnigan le détaillait. 

« Tu es très beau, Harry. Qui est l'heureux élu ? » dit-il finalement en grimaçant. 

« Ron, Hermione et moi avons une soirée d'étude avec Malfoy. » Harry haussa les épaules, gardant un œil sur le blond. 

Seamus se renfrogna, se forçant à ne pas grogner de colère. 

« Habillé comme ça ? » réussit-il finalement à demander, regardant la tenue de Harry. 

Harry se mit à rougir. 

« C'est Hermione qui l'a choisie » expliqua rapidement Harry. 

« Ohh… » murmura Seamus, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. 

« Oui. »

Seamus l'étudia silencieusement, essayant de ne pas frapper le garçon qui, pendant des années, ne l'avait regardé que comme un ami. Il fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, Harry ne remarquait jamais la façon dont il flirtait avec lui, et dernièrement, il n'était plus aussi à l'aise lorsqu'il lui parlait. 

Quelque chose effleura dans son esprit, et il s'empêcha tout juste d'aller assassiner Malfoy. Le Veela avait visiblement dit à Harry ce que tout le monde savait depuis toujours. 

'Enfin.' Pensa-t-il. 'Je ne vais pas abandonner à cause d'un stupide Veela.'

« Tes cheveux sont en bataille. » dit soudainement Seamus, brisant le silence dérangeant. 

« Quoi ? »

« Tes cheveux… C'est du bazar… Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaye de fixer ça ? » demanda platement Seamus, espérant que Harry n'entendrait pas son cœur emballé. 

« Euh… oui… si tu veux… » dit Harry avec incertitude. 

« Assieds-toi sur le sol près du lit. » dit Seamus à voix basse, ne voulant pas effrayer Harry. 

Harry s'assit rapidement, ne bougeant pas lorsque Seamus s'installa sur le lit derrière lui, passant ses doigts légèrement tremblant dans ses boucles en bataille. Il était assis en silence alors que Seamus essayait de styliser ses cheveux, et fut surpris lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer un sortilège. Il se retint de demander ce que c'était, et attendit que l'autre garçon termine. 

« Fini. » s'exclama finalement Seamus. 

« Merci. » dit en souriant Harry. 

Harry lui donna un autre sourire avant de quitter rapidement la pièce avec ses livres. Il ne regarda pas son reflet lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir. Il descendit avec légèreté les marches vers la salle commune, et fut surpris lorsque le silence se fit, tout le monde fut bouche bée à sa vue. 

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? » dit Ron, figé. 

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« Euh… rien ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation. 

« On dirait… » commença Hermione. 

« Par l'enfer ! » dit Ron en cillant, encore sous le choc. 

« C'est le travail de Seamus. » dit rapidement Harry. 

« C'est très mignon, Harry. » dit Hermione en souriant. 

« Il a les couleurs de Slytherins dans ses cheveux. » argumenta Ron, semblant clairement révolté par la pensée même. 

Le visage de Harry devait montrer sa confusion puisque Hermione fit un petit bruit, et fit apparaître un miroir avec sa baguette pour que Harry puisse se voir. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille avaient été lissés en petites pointes, teintés par des mèches vert et argent. Cela le faisait paraître plus âgé, et Harry se demanda pourquoi Seamus lui avait mis les couleurs de Slytherin. 

« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? » cria Ron. 

« Je ne sais pas. Il a simplement dit que mes cheveux étaient en bataille et m'a demandé si je voulais de l'aide. Je ne savais pas comment dire non, donc j'ai dit oui, et je l'ai laissé faire. Je n'ai pas regardé dans un miroir, je suis venu directement ici. » expliqua Harry. 

Hermione pouvait voir que plusieurs étudiants étaient sur le point de questionner Harry, et elle attrapa rapidement son bras, et le fit sortir de la salle commune. Lavender Brown siffla follement, faisant s'écrouler les garçons de rire, et faisant ricaner les filles. La Fat Lady eut un petit rire, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Il était sans voix, et sur le point de la questionner, lorsqu'il sentit Hermione le tirer vers l'appartement où Malfoy demeurait. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au tableau de Merlin, qui partageait une forte ressemblance avec Dumbledore. Merlin leur sourit, clignant de l'œil à Harry. Il était visible qu'il avait entendu les dernières nouvelles. 

« Mot de Passe ? »

« Merde ! Il ne m'a jamais dit le mot de passe. » dit Harry en grognant.

Soudainement, le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant place à Draco Malfoy. Draco sourit à Ron et à Hermione, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Harry. Ils s'agrandirent considérablement, luisant étrangement. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, avant qu'il ne se place sur le côté, les invitant ainsi à entrer. 

« Tu es venu. » dit-il d'une voix enrouée. 

« Oui… » dit Harry avec incertitude, se glissant dans la pièce. 

Curieux, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une salle commune. La pièce était d'une couleur crème légère, avec plusieurs sofas de la même teinte installés près des murs. Une table basse se tenait au centre, alors qu'un bureau était placé dans le coin gauche le plus éloigné, couvert de ce que Harry supposait être les devoirs de Draco. 

La pièce était grande, aérée, et imprégnée d'élégance. Les yeux de Harry allèrent du cabinet près du mur, à côté de la cheminée, il y étudia les figurines, principalement composées de dragons et d'autres créatures dangereuses. Harry vit quelques licornes, et ne fut pas surpris de remarquer que toutes étaient faites d'ivoire, et décorées de pierres précieuses, de rubis principalement, de diamants, et d'émeraudes. 

'Elles sont magnifiques.' Pensa Harry, peu habitué à voir quelque chose d'aussi cher. 

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Draco, se déplaçant pour retirer les rouleaux de son bureau, et allant s'asseoir dans l'un des sofas. 

« C'est joli. » admit Harry, la surprise clairement évidente dans sa voix. 

Draco sourit. 

« C'est mignon. » dit Hermione. 

Ron grogna. 

« Asseyez-vous. » dit Draco en faisant un geste de la main, ses yeux fixant Harry alors qu'il réduisait l'espace qui les séparait. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il veuille que Harry s'asseye à ses côtés. Harry s'approcha et s'assit silencieusement, évitant à la fois les yeux de Draco et de Ron. 

Draco s'empêcha tout juste de dévorer Harry ici et là. Il semblait délicieux en noir, décida Draco. La couleur sombre accentuait son corps longiligne et faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Les cheveux en pointe étaient magnifiques, et les mèches vert et argent lui ajoutaient un air de mystère, et les ténèbres mélangées à l'innocence qui faisait partie intégrante de Harry. 

Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur le sofa à l'opposé d'eux. Ils commencèrent à travailler, et peu de temps passa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la fin de leurs essais. Harry découvrit plus d'informations sur les Veelas, principalement leurs corps, et leurs attitudes. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rouleau avec un froncement : 

' Les Veelas progressent naturellement plus rapidement que les enfants normaux. Leur intelligence et leur magie se montrent à un âge tendre, spécialement chez les mâles en partie Veela. Les Veelas sont des créatures naturellement curieuses, spécialement lorsque cela concerne leur compagnon. Les Veelas ne désirent pas le sexe, et n'ont aucune orientation particulière. Ils choisissent simplement une personne qui les complète mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement.'

'Donc Malfoy n'est pas seulement après moi pour mon physique. Est-ce qu'il tient vraiment à moi ? Ou est-ce que c'est simplement le charme Veela qui lui dit qu'il me veut comme son compagnon ? Cela m'aiderait si je lui demandais, mais je ne me sens pas suffisamment à l'aise pour lui parler de ça.' Pensa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. 

Draco se pencha, et, lorsqu'il le fit, sentit la faible odeur d'une autre personne émanant des vêtements de Harry. L'odeur était étrangement familière, étrangement douce, mélangée avec l'odeur habituellement musquée de Harry. Il l'avait déjà sentit auparavant, mais il ne savait plus quand. Cela le frappa soudainement, et il attrapa Harry rudement, l'allongeant sur le canapé, et l'immobilisant avec son propre corps. Ses yeux brillaient froidement, émettant une fureur pure alors qu'ils fixaient le vert déconcerté. 

Il entendit vaguement les cris de Ron et de Hermione mais il les ignora. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance en dehors du garçon sous lui, le garçon qui était venu le voir portait l'odeur d'un autre… l'odeur de Seamus Finnigan. 

« Par l'enfer, pourquoi est ce que tu sens comme Finnigan ? » siffla-t-il. 

« Quoi ? » articula Harry, semblant confus. 

« Finnigan ! Est-ce que tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je ne le remarque pas ? » siffla-t-il, la fureur visible dans toutes les lignes de son visage. 

« Je n'ai pas été avec… » commença à dire Harry. 

Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres douces et puissantes recouvrant les siennes. Les lèvres de Draco étaient insistantes. Sa langue chaude plongea pour goûter à la bouche de Harry, suçant sa langue, et le forçant à se soumettre. 

Alors que son corps commençait à répondre, Harry sentit deux mains chaudes passées sous ses hanches, attrapant son derrière, et le rapprochant de force. Harry cria sous la friction, se laissant se détendre dans l'étreinte de Draco. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose comme ça auparavant, et il découvrit qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait que Draco lui fasse ça. 

Draco sentit le garçon sous lui se détendre, et sourit en l'embrassant, bougeant ses lèvres afin de gracier la peau tendre de Harry. Il sentit une fois de plus l'odeur de Finnigan, se mélangeant avec l'odeur de pomme du shampoing de Harry. 

Décidant de marquer le cou comme sien, il mordit la chair tendre, juste en dessous du pouls, suçant la marque, et léchant le sang. Il s'éloigna, fixant les yeux emplis de passion, et sourit, pour l'instant satisfait. 

Il vit Hermione retenir Ron, essayant de l'empêcher de frapper le Veela. Il n'aimait clairement pas la pensée de son meilleur ami immobilisé et dévoré par son principal ennemi. Les ignorant, il baissa les yeux vers le garçon encore allongé sur le sofa. 

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient agrandis et semblaient luire de désir, le vert d'une étrange couleur sombre qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et la pupille agrandie et pénétrante. Draco se releva, son esprit lui criant d'arrêter, alors que son cœur lui disait de continuer et de marquer Harry comme sien. 

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. » articula-t-il finalement, s'éloignant du canapé sur lequel Harry était encore allongé, une expression troublée sur son visage, et un regard perdu dans ses yeux. 

Ron était visiblement sur le point de lui crier dessus alors que Hermione s'approchait. Elle regarda Draco avec compréhension, décidant d'expliquer elle-même la raison pour laquelle Harry portait l'odeur de Seamus sur lui, Harry, quant à lui, n'était visiblement pas en état de se défendre, après avoir été pratiquement séduit par le Veela. 

« Seamus est celui qui s'est occupé des cheveux de Harry. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle son odeur est sur lui. » dit-elle d'un ton calme. 

Draco se figea de choc avant d'acquiescer, acceptant l'excuse comme vérité. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Harry, qui était maintenant assis et essayait de rassembler ses rouleaux qui avaient atterri sur le sol. 

« Je suis désolé. » dit Draco d'une voix étouffée, visiblement peu habitué à s'excuser, mais le faisant tout de même pour Harry. 

Harry leva les yeux, rencontrant les siens, et acquiesça. Il y avait une expression pensif sur son visage. Pratiquement comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Draco jura à voix basse, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être ruinée l'amitié fragile qu'il avait commencé à développer avec Harry. 

« C'est bon, je comprends. J'ai oublié que tu pouvais sentir… je n'aurai pas… » Harry s'interrompit, frustré envers lui-même pour ne pas avoir été capable de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait. 

« Je comprends. » dit Draco calmement. 

« Je ne te blesserai jamais. » dit Harry soudainement, ses yeux verts embrasés par l'honnêteté et l'innocence alors qu'ils fixaient Draco, voulant montrer qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. 

'A jamais Gryffindor.' Pensa Draco avec un sourire amer. 

« Je sais ça Harry. » dit Draco à voix basse. 

Harry sourit avec hésitation. 

A ce moment-là, Draco aurait pu mourir, étant l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il avait réussit à toucher le garçon qu'il voulait, il l'avait embrassé, et clamé Harry comme sien, et il n'avait pas fuit. 

Harry s'était laissé aller sous ses caresses, avait répondu à son baiser, même si c'était de façon innocente du à son expérience limitée, mais ça, pour Draco, c'était ce qui rendait Harry spécial. Gagner l'amour de Harry était un défi, mais à la fin, cela en vaudrait la peine, il n'en avait aucun doute.

« Je ferai mieux de partir. » dit doucement Harry, dissimulant ses émotions partagées avec succès alors qu'il donnait au garçon qui l'avait pratiquement dévoré un tendre sourire. 

« Je te verrais demain au petit déjeuner. » dit Draco. 

« Super ! A demain Draco, » dit Hermione en sautillant, suivant Harry hors de la tous, et traînant un Ron figé avec elle. 

Draco entendit le tableau se refermer, et il s'écroula dans le sofa, le soulagement présent dans chaque once de son corps. 

« Je vais simplement gagner son cœur après tout. » se murmura-t-il. 

Une image de Harry entra dans son esprit. 

« Si je peux m'arrêter de le dévorer à chaque fois que je le vois. » dit-il en riant. 

**Conclusion de Dod : **peut mieux faire. 

**Syntaxe et Orthographe **: 18 corrections, ce sont les mots qui ne se trouvent pas à la bonne place ou qui ne sont pas adaptés au contexte, ainsi que les accords en genre et en nombre. Etre correctrice, c'est savoir repasser derrière notre traductrice et rendre français le texte, il arrive que certains mots donnent un sens plus profond que celui qui est mis et il faut les trouver. Le correcteur met, lui aussi, une partie de son être dans la traduction d'un texte et participe à sa magie.

**Conjugaison **: 22 corrections, essentiellement des accords, il va falloir revoir ses participes passés.

**Ponctuation** : 11 corrections, beaucoup d'oublis de traits d'union essentiellement, des points à remplacer par des virgules, des majuscules qui n'ont pas leur place.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne s'améliore qu'avec de l'entraînement et dans mon BTS j'ai deux heures par semaine des cours de typographie où l'on m'apprend à déceler touts ces petits pièges qu'aime semer notre belle langue française. Et puis, tu es passé avant moi et c'était seulement cinq pages maintenant tu peux imaginer ce que je subis chaque semaine sur une trentaine de pages en total mais je ne vais pas cracher dessus alors que j'ai trouvé comment travailler en y prenant plaisir. *sort ses crocs et se met à grogner* Je ne lâcherai pas ma place, ne croyez pas que cette foutue grippe arrivera à ses fins et me fera renoncer, non, je me battrai à coups d'ongles s'il le faut pour conserver ma place, na ! En fait, le grippe me fait plutôt voir des petites choses que je n'aurai pas perçu en temps normal.

Conclusion générale : faire en sorte que Leena récupère son correcteur


	8. Découvertes Surprenantes

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

_Rahhh la la l'audience baisse… quelle dommage… mais bon… je suis sûr que certaines me tueraient si je ne continuais pas … ( Non non Umbre … je te vise absolument pas…) _

------

Chapitre 7 : Découvertes surprenantes 

------

Harry s'assit sur son lit, écoutant les silhouettes endormies de ses amis. Ron était encore en train de parler dans son sommeil, Seamus était en train de jurer, Dean murmurait quelque chose sur des fous de football, et Neville ronflait fortement. Harry retint un sourire lorsqu'il entendit Dean hurler « Décollez-le ! ». Sa voix légèrement étouffé par son oreiller. 

Harry repensa à l'heure d'étude qu'il avait eut avec Draco Malfoy. Le garçon avait été courtois, même envers Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait même pas pensé au fait que Seamus laisserait son odeur sur lui en faisant une chose si simple que de fixer ses cheveux. Il se demanda bizarrement pendant un moment si cela avait été en premier lieu l'intention du garçon irlandais. 

'Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.' Pensa-t-il. 

Il avait été surpris la première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que Seamus avait des vues sur lui. Il avait été ami avec le garçon irlandais depuis sa première année à Hogwarts et n'avait jamais remarqué un changement dans son comportement. 

Son attention revint vers Draco. Cela avait été étrangement bien d'être à côté du Veela, étudiant tout deux silencieusement, en dehors de l'étrange envie d'être si près de son ennemi. Il en avait aussi appris plus sur les Veela et avait finalement compris ce qui était en train de lui arriver. 

La chose qui l'avait le plus choquée était la fureur absolue sur le visage de Draco à la pensée de Harry avec un autre garçon. Pendant un moment, Harry avait eut peur de l'autre garçon, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer le Veela. 

Il avait été figé lorsque Draco l'avait embrassé. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de répondre au Veela aux cheveux pâles. En fait, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait aimé être si près de l'autre garçon. Il avait été étourdi pendant les quelques heures suivantes, au grand amusement de Hermione et au dégoût de Ron. 

Cela avait pris pratiquement trois heures à Ron pour arrêter de parler, et avait pris deux heures supplémentaires pour persuader Ron de ne pas frapper le visage de Malfoy pour avoir essayer de 'violer' son meilleur ami, qui, selon lui 'n'avait pas désirer un Slytherin dégoûtant'. Harry et Hermione avaient été sur le qui-vive et avaient désespérément essayer de garder leurs visages impassible. Par chance, ils avaient gagné, mais tout juste. 

'Je me demande ce qui va se passer lorsque Rita Skeeter découvrira ça, » fut la dernière pensée de Harry avant qu'il ne tombe dans un profond sommeil. 

-

Harry fut réveillé le jour suivant par un Draco Malfoy amusé. Draco observa alors que le garçon ouvrait ses yeux verts rêveurs avant de s'asseoir, passant une main à travers ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. Il regarda à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés le garçon penché vers lui. Ce fut alors que Harry réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, assis sans aucune protection en face d'un Veela qui ne voulait rien de plus que d'avoir du sexe avec lui. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Harry avec incertitude. 

« Petit déjeuner au lit. » sourit Draco, comprenant l'incertitude de Harry. 

Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, et murmura quelque chose, et un plateau apparut de nulle part dans ses bras tendus. L'attention de Harry se détourna vers le plateau. 

C'était l'argenterie habituelle de Hogwarts, recouverte par une serviette blanche. Un plat de bacon, d'œufs, de tomates et de champignons en plein milieu, une pile de pain grillé sur la gauche et un verre de jus de citrouille sur la droite. Il y avait aussi un mince vase de cristal dans lequel reposait une rose blanche. 

La rose était magnifique. Les pétales était du blanc le plus pur, doux au touché. La tige et les feuilles étaient d'un vert émeraude vif. Elle n'avait pas d'épine, et visiblement, l'autre garçon avait utilisé la magie pour préserver la fleur pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'eau. C'était peut-être le cadeau le plus romantique que Harry avait reçu. 

« C'est magnifique. » dit-il. 

« Elle est enchantée pour rester en vie. Elle ne mourra ou ne se fanera jamais, » dit Draco en souriant doucement, tendant ses bras pour placer le plateau sur les genoux du Gryffindor. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Harry, fixant encore la rose. 

« C'est un cadeau afin de dire combien je suis désolé de t'avoir accuser hier. Je te verrais plus tard, en Potions, » fut la réponse avant que le garçon ne disparaisse, laissant Harry manger son petit déjeuner en paix. 

Harry resta assis, figé. 

-

Harry entra dans la salle commune un peu plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui puisque son petit déjeuner lui avait été apporté. Il avait dit à Ron de partir vers la Grande Salle sans lui, après avoir expliqué aux Gryffindors figés que Draco lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner au lit, ainsi qu'une magnifique rose qui se tenait sur la table de chevet, d'où Harry pouvait la voir. 

Seamus avait tout juste contenu son fameux tempérament irlandais lorsqu'il avait découvert ce que le Veela avait fait. Il avait regardé la rose comme s'il allait l'écraser, et que c'était seulement grâce à la joie visible d'Harry, après avoir reçu un tel cadeau, qui l'arrêta d'arracher les pétales et de jeter le reste par la fenêtre. 

La pièce était emplie de Gryffindors de tous âges, qui voulait apparemment tous lire le Daily Prophet. Harry s'empêcha tout juste de grogner, connaissant la raison de leur comportement. 

'Rita Skeeter.' Pensa-t-il avec colère. 

Sans aucun mot, Ron lui tendit le journal. 

_Harry Potter – L'âme sœur de Draco Malfoy, et le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde !_

_Comme le savent de nombreuses personnes, la famille Malfoy a une histoire emplie de sang Veela. La famille est aussi l'une des familles sorcières les plus puissantes du monde sorcier de nos jours, ce qui est du au prestigieux Lucius Malfoy. _

_Nous avons également appris que la femme de Mr Malfoy, Narcissa, vient aussi d'une famille composée de Veela, faisant de leur fils et leur unique héritier, l'un des Veelas le plus recherché de ce siècle. _

_Draco Malfoy a récemment célébré son seizième anniversaire, et a, en conséquence, reçut ce qui est connu comme son Héritage. Depuis lors, il a en fait annoncé publiquement à l'Ecole Hogwarts de Magie et de Sorcellerie, qu'il avait choisit Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui a Survécu, comme son compagnon potentiel. _

_Le couple travaille apparemment pour développer leur relation puisque maintenant, leur fameuse rivalité, ce qui avait causé aux Maisons de Gryffindor et de Slytherin la pire rivalité connu à Hogwarts, s'est terminée. _

_Harry Potter, en fait, est aussi quelqu'un ayant une famille très puissante. Son père, James Potter était l'un des plus puissants jeunes sorciers sortis de Hogwarts, avec également Sirius Black. _

_Sa mère Lily Evans, était l'une des étudiantes muggleborns la plus talentueuse ayant étudié à Hogwarts. _

_Ici, au Daily Prophet, nous avons fait une petite recherche, et avons découvert la véritable raison derrière le fait que Harry Potter a détruit Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Il semblerait en fait, que Mr Potter est le seul descendant de Godric Gryffindor, faisant de lui le légendaire héritier de Gryffindor. _

_Le Daily Prophet a également découvert une information qui nous a poussé à croire que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom est en fait le descendant de Salazar Slytherin lui-même. _

_Il semblerait que la rivalité datant d'un millénaire a à nouveau recommencée, avec cette fois leurs descendants. Cependant, tous les indices nous font croire que Harry Potter a également hérité de quelques pouvoir de Vous Savez Qui la nuit qui a conduit à la mort de ses parents. _

_Harry Potter est bien connu pour son habileté à parler le Parseltongue, ainsi que le fait d'avoir été cru comme celui qui guidait le Basilic durant sa seconde année, lorsqu'en fait, c'était Tom Riddle lui-même, préservé à l'intérieur d'un journal enchanté._

_Un scientifique à St Mungo m'a également confirmé qu'il était complètement probable que Mr Potter puisse être déclaré magiquement comme le descendant d'à la fois Godric et Salazar, et le descendant par sang de Godric. _

_Cependant, les épreuves durant la Troisième Tâche qui s'était déroulé pendant la quatrième année de Harry montrent que Vous Savez Qui est en fait le descendant de Godric et Salazar par le sang, puisqu'il a utilisé le sang de Harry Potter pour revenir à la vie. _

_Le Monde Sorcier peut seulement espérer que l'héritier de Gryffindor sera capable de battre l'héritier de Slytherin, finissant ainsi cette rivalité une fois pour toute. Peut-être qu'une fois uni à Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter sera vraiment capable de faire disparaître Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom de la face du monde. _

_Ecrit par Rita Skeeter. _

Harry laissa tomber le journal sous le choc. Tout le sang disparu de son visage. Les Gryffindors regardèrent en silence, ayant peur de la réaction de Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant le Garçon Qui A Survécu comme ça. 

Harry était plus loin que la fureur. On lui avait menti, Il avait été manipulé par l'une des personnes qu'il croyait aveuglément. Dumbledore l'avait utilisé. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un outil, un outil pour battre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas. 

« Harry ? » demanda Ron, incertain. 

« Dégages de là ! » hurla Harry. 

« Harry… Tu dois te calmer. » supplia Hermione, effrayé par son regard. 

« Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Que Dumbledore aille en enfer ! » siffla Harry. 

Les Gryffindors le figèrent de choc alors que Harry fonçait hors de la pièce. Ron lui hurla de s'arrêter et commença à le pourchasser alors qu'il courait vers la Grande Salle. Harry n'écoutait pas. 

Dès qu'il entra dans la salle, tout s'arrêta. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le Garçon Qui a Survécu fonçant sur Dumbledore, un regard noir sur son visage alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux bleus de son ancien mentor. « Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je pense de vous ? » demanda-t-il finalement. 

Dumbledore acquiesça tristement. 

Harry cracha sur le sol, à ses pieds. 

« Vous êtes une ordure Dumbledore. Vous êtes vraiment une ordure qui se cache derrière un garçon de seize ans qui se bat pour faire ses batailles à sa place. Allez en enfer Dumbledore puisque je ne suis plus de votre côté. »

« Harry. » supplia Ron désespérément. 

« Alors de quel côté es-tu Harry ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore. 

« De mon côté. A partir de maintenant, il y a trois côtés. Votre stupide Ordre pathétique, Voldemort et ses Death-Eaters, et moi. » dit Harry, se retenant tout juste de ne pas ensorceler l'homme en face de lui. 

« Tes parents… » commença Dumbledore. 

« Sont morts. » dit Harry carrément. 

Il y eut quelques cris choqués qui parcoururent la salle. Même Dumbledore semblait choqué par la réponse directe de Harry.

« A partir de maintenant, Dumbledore, restez hors de ma vie. Je ne vivrais plus chez les Dursley. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous Dumbledore ? Je veux dire, je pourrai comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez envoyé là, après tout, vous ne vouliez pas que Harry Potter devienne le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Vous agissez comme le héros que vous n'êtes pas. Vous êtes aussi objectif que ce putain de Snape ! Tous ce qui vous préoccupe, c'est vous-même. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un outil pour vous, et j'ai été fou de croire que vous faisiez attention !

Votre plan à parfaitement marcher, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'un garçon qui a été abusé pendant onze ans ne voudrait pas le sentiment de réconfort qu'un homme qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait croire offrait ? » cracha Harry.

« Harry, s'il te plait, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Menteur. »

« Harry. » cria Dumbledore, commençant à s'énerver.

« Vous m'avez dit que c'était l'amour de ma mère qui m'avait aidé à survivre. Lorsque j'ai sorti l'épée de Godric du Sorting Hat, vous aviez dit que cela voulait dire que j'étais un Gryffindor loyal ! Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que la raison pour laquelle Voldemort voulait ma mort, c'était parce que j'étais l'héritier de son pire ennemi ! »

« Harry ! » cria Dumbledore.

« Fermez-là ! Le Sorting Hat voulait me mettre à Slytherin mais vous m'avez dit durant ma seconde année que j'étais un Gryffindor. Vous m'avez utilisé Dumbledore. Ma vie complète n'a pas été autre chose qu'un mensonge ! » ragea Harry, la fureur sur son visage choquant Dumbledore jusqu'au silence. 

« Harry, ce n'était pas comme ça, crois-moi. » commença Dumbledore. 

« Je crois vous avoir dit de la fermer ! » ragea Harry. 

Soudainement, des objets commencèrent à exploser. Des assiettes, des fenêtres, des verres, des bols, créant un feu de verre. Les chandelles s'éteignirent alors que Harry levait son bras, des étincelles vertes sortant de la paume de sa main. 

Draco qui était assis avec les Slytherins, savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Harry perdait rapidement le contrôle. Sa vie entière lui avait été arrachée, le faisant se sentir perdu. Ses pouvoirs étaient énormes, créant des ravages. Se levant, il courut aux côtés de Harry, passant ses bras autour du garçon tremblant et le berçant lentement. 

Harry se retourna, et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Draco, cherchant le réconfort que l'autre garçon lui donnait librement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amour dans l'étreinte de Draco, et Harry avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de stable dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour lui, peu importe ce qui arrivait. 

« Je ne peux pas le contrôler. » cria Harry. 

« Chut, tout ira bien. Laisse-toi aller. Calme-toi. Concentre-toi simplement sur moi, d'accord. Oublies ta magie. » dit Draco gentiment, berçant encore Harry. 

« Embrasse-moi. » supplia Harry, sa voix légèrement étouffée. 

« Quoi ? » 

Harry leva sa tête, fixant les profondeurs des yeux de Draco pendant un moment, avant de lever sa tête pour que ses lèvres caressent celles de l'autre garçon. Draco comprit. Harry avait besoin d'amour tout de suite. Il avait besoin de savoir que Draco ne le quitterait jamais. 

« Je ne te quitterai jamais Harry. » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser l'autre garçon. 

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils ne virent jamais la lueur verte qui les entourait. Cependant, tous les autres la virent… incluant un Dumbledore triste. L'héritier de Gryffindor avait enfin reçu ses pouvoirs. 


	9. La Tour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction

Hummm… je sens qu'il y aura certains passages que vous aimerez… pardon d'avance puisque je n'ai pas de photo de ses passages… (bien dommage me serait fait une petite fortune avec ça…)

------

**Chapitre 8 : La Tour **

------

Dumbledore avait demandé à Draco raccompagner Harry à la Tour de Gryffindor dès que Harry aurait à nouveau le contrôle sur sa magie. Harry n'avait pas arrêté de se cramponner à Draco, et le Veela était très heureux d'être capable de tenir l'autre garçon si près de lui. 

Harry n'avait pas permit à Dumbledore d'expliquer ses actes, et il avait refusé de parler au vieil homme. Les yeux bleus habituellement brillant de Dumbledore avaient semblés vides lorsqu'il avait regardé les deux garçons sortir de la Salle figée. 

Draco amena Harry dans le couloir menant à sa Tour. Il savait que Harry avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et la Tour était un lieu parfait. Le charme pour l'intimité que Draco avait placé autour de la tour gardait les gens dehors, même Dumbledore, à son grand amusement. Il pourrait réconforter Harry en paix, sans l'interruption de Granger, Weasley, Black, Lupin, et spécialement sans l'interruption du vieux fou curieux, Dumbledore. 

Cela ne semblait pas déranger Harry d'être conduit à la Tour, s'il savait au moins où il était, ce que Draco ne pensait pas. Ses grands yeux verts étaient fixés sur le visage de Draco depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle… comme s'il voulait se rassurer que Draco était vraiment là, l'étreignant. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Tour, Draco guida Harry à travers la salle de séjour vers une porte discrète qui se fondait pratiquement avec le mur. La porte menait à un petit escalier qui était à peine éclairé. Draco aida Harry à monter les marches, ses bras passés fermement autour de la taille du Gryffindor aux cheveux noirs. Ils passèrent un autre étage, et continuèrent jusqu'au suivant. 

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, Draco ouvrit une porte pour révéler une magnifique chambre. La tapisserie était d'un vert menthe doux. Les bords étaient décorés par des serpents argentés qui semblaient luire sous la lumière du petit feu, qui avait été déjà allumé à l'avance pour Draco par les elfes de maison. 

Un énorme lit à baldaquin se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Le bois d'acajou brillait, les gravures de serpents sur les pieds étaient délicates et magnifiques. Les tentures de soie étaient d'une couleur argentée, repliées afin de révéler des draps de soir vert émeraude et des oreillers recouverts. Harry s'éloigna de Draco et alla vers lui. Il passa une main légère sur les draps de soie, une expression pensive sur son visage. 

« Peut-être que tu te sentiras mieux si tu prenais un bain. » suggéra gentiment Draco, inquiet par la soumission que Harry montrait, et il ne voulait pas que Harry suppose qu'il l'avait amené ici pour s'unir. Il n'avait aucune intention de forcer Harry alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était vraiment en train de lui arriver. 

Harry acquiesça et se laissa guider vers une porte au côté opposé de la pièce. A l'intérieur se trouvait une salle de bain élégante, elle avait été crée avec du marbre blanc, les joints étaient d'une couleur argentée vibrante. La baignoire était construite dans le sol et suffisamment grande pour que Harry puisse y nager. Il y avait aussi une douche séparée, des toilettes, et un lavabo. Des chandelles flottaient, éclairant ainsi la pièce, créant une lueur chaude. 

Draco ouvrit les robinets et la baignoire fut vite pleine avec de l'eau ayant l'odeur de la vanille. Harry se tenait encore très près de la porte, une expression à moitié rêveuse sur son visage alors qu'il inhalait la senteur. Avec un sourire, Draco approcha. Il tendit une main, et commença à retirer la robe d'école de Harry pour révéler un pantalon noir serré et une chemise entièrement blanche. 

Il était surpris que Harry ne proteste pas. Il se tenait simplement là, se laissant faire déshabiller, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur le haut de la tête de Draco. Draco sentit une poussée d'amour lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry lui faisait totalement confiance. 

La robe glissa aux pieds de Harry dans une flaque de vêtements noirs, et Draco leva ses mains, et commença à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement la peau bronzée de la poitrine de Harry pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne mette ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant glisser le tissu du corps de Harry dans un mouvement fluide. 

La respiration de Draco se fit légèrement laborieuse alors qu'il fixait le corps à moitié nu de Harry. L'anneau au téton brillait dans la faible lumière, le tentant, et il se retint tout juste de le toucher. A la place, il baissa ses mains légèrement tremblantes sur la taille de Harry. 

Draco défit lentement le bouton et la braguette qui relâcha le pantalon de Harry avant qu'il ne glisse ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre garçon. Il fit glisser le pantalon de la taille fine, s'émerveillant en voyant combien Harry était mince, pour qu'il tombe sur le sol. 

Harry retira ses chaussures, pantalons et retira ses chaussettes. Il se leva, une rougeur sur ses joues alors que les yeux couvants de Draco passaient sur son corps, s'arrêtant sur l'anneau du téton, et sur le caleçon noir serré qu'il portait encore. 

« Je peux… Je vais bien maintenant. Je peux finir ce qu'il reste par moi-même,. » murmura Harry, clairement embarrassé. 

« Je vais te laisser alors. » dit Draco, sa voix étrangement enrouée alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard d'envie à Harry avant de quitter la pièce, donnant à Harry son intimité.

Harry se déshabilla complètement et s'installa dans la baignoire, soupirant de satisfaction alors que l'eau savonner magiquement chauffée détendait ses muscles tendus. Il trouva une bouteille de shampoing et lava doucement ses cheveux. Il ferma ses yeux. 

Il les ouvrit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'il vit Draco prendre ses vêtements. Il sourit à Harry et indiqua les serviettes et le pyjama en soie noir qu'il avait sorti pour que Harry l'utilise. Harry lui sourit avec gratitude. 

« Merci. » 

« Ne restes pas trop longtemps à l'intérieur, Dobby a apporté le déjeuner pour que nous mangions. » murmura gentiment Draco. 

Harry acquiesça et regarda Draco disparaître à nouveau. 

Draco avait été si gentil avec lui, réalisa-t-il. Il avait été là pour lui, l'étreignant, lui parlant, le calmant complètement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux dans sa vie, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur, se souvenant du visage triste de Dumbledore. 

Tout sur lui-même lui avait été arraché. Il avait cru en l'amour de sa mère, seulement pour voir sa croyance éclatée avec la découverte du fait qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffindor. Cela avait fait mal, il devait l'admettre, mais la chose qui avait le plus blessé Harry était le fait que Dumbledore l'ait envoyé vers le danger sans qu'il connaisse la vérité. 

Il aurait pu mourir en ne sachant rien sur sa propre famille, en dehors du peu que Sirius et Remus avaient été capable de lui dire de leurs jours à Hogwarts. Il en savait très peu sur sa mère, ce qui était du à la haine de Pétunia envers sa sœur, et le fait que son père venait d'une famille liée à Gryffindor avait complètement figé Harry. 

Son attention revint vers Draco. Draco avait été si gentil, réussissant à se contrôler alors qu'il l'avait pratiquement mis à nu. Il avait aimé être si proche de Draco, dut-il admettre. Il s'était sentit aimé lorsque de douces mains l'avaient caressés, c'était pratiquement comme si Draco avait cru qu'il allait se briser comme du cristal s'il avait été un peu trop brusque. 

Il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de Draco. Draco serait toujours là pour lui, peu importait ce qui allait arriver. Draco était la stabilité et il faisait vraiment attention à lui. Oh, il savait que Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione l'aimaient, mais il avait besoin de l'amour d'un amant, pas d'un ami ou d'un figure paternelle. 

Harry rinça le savon et sortit. Il se sécha et enfila son pyjama, se délectant de la sensation que procurait la soie contre sa peau humide. Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce, revenant dans la chambre. 

Draco flânait sur le lit lorsque Harry réapparut. Ses yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur la silhouette svelte de Harry. Les yeux de Harry balayèrent la pièce, remarquant une magnifique coiffeuse, une grande armoire et une grande fenêtre qui était tournée vers le Terrain de Quidditch qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans la pièce. 

« C'est une pièce charmante. » admit Harry, brisant le silence. 

« Merci. Il y a une brosse sur la coiffeuse que tu peux utiliser pour brosser tes cheveux. » répondit calmement Draco. 

Harry se dirigea vers la coiffeuse où une petite brosse argentée et un peigne se trouvaient. Il prit la grande brosse argentée et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il commença à brosser ses cheveux automatiquement, étudiant son reflet avec attention dans le miroir. 

« Tu es très beau. » dit Draco véritablement, rencontrant les yeux de Harry par le reflet. 

Draco regarda les yeux verts s'abaisser, cachant les pensées dans leurs profondeurs, le rouge aux joues qui s'étalait peu à peu sur le visage de Harry. Il disait la vérité. Harry était beau… beau, pure et unique. 

Harry finit de brosser ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le lit. Il y avait un plateau similaire à celui que Draco lui avait donné ce matin au lit. Il était empli de bols de légumes, d'une assiette de viande, de deux verres de jus de citrouille, et d'un grand fraisier. Il semblait que Dobby connaissait encore sa nourriture favorite, pensa Harry avec un sourire. 

Harry s'assit sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas retourner le plateau. Il prit une pomme de terre rôtie, et la mit dans sa bouche, en savourant le goût avec bonheur. Draco le regarda avec amusement, heureux qu'il ait échappé au comportement soumis qu'il avait un peu plus tôt. 

« Faim ? » taquina-t-il avec un sourire. 

« Oui. » Harry sourit facilement. 

Draco lui tendit une fourchette, et ensemble, ils finirent le repas. Draco se découvrit hypnotisé par la façon dont Harry mangeait. C'était de façon lente, comme si Harry aimait vraiment la simple tâche de manger. Il se demanda bizarrement comment Harry ne devenait jamais gros avec la quantité de nourriture qu'il apparaissait manger. 

« Dobby me donne toujours mes plats favoris. » dit Harry en souriant. 

« C'est ce que j'en ai déduit. Dès que je l'ai appelé, et que je lui ai dit de préparer un repas pour nous, il a dit qu'il savait exactement ce que tu mangeais. Il travaillait pour mon père, au Manoir, si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui. Je l'ai libéré durant ma seconde année. » Harry eut un sourire au souvenir. 

« Je t'ai détesté pour ça. Dobby était mon elfe de maison favori. » pleura Draco. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Est-ce que tu t'es bien calmé maintenant ? »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé par contre. » confessa Harry. 

Draco se renfrogna. 

« Tu as perdu le contrôle, et ta colère a fait réagir ta magie avec tes sentiments. Je suppose que cela a aussi quelque chose à voir avec les pouvoirs de Gryffindor s'introduisant également dans la pièce. Après tout, tu sembles toujours plus puissant lorsque tu es en colère ou émotionnel. Je pense que ta puissance est probablement connectée à tes émotions. » dit-il pensivement. 

« J'ai perdu le contrôle ! J'ai hurlé sur Dumbledore ! Merde, j'ai même craché sur Dumbledore ! » cria Harry. 

« Il acceptera. Personnellement, je pense que tu avais raison. Il n'aurait pas du dissimuler ce secret de toi. Tu ferais mieux de le laisser s'expliquer, et après ça, tu décideras. Je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi Harry, même s'il a une drôle de façon de le montrer. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu es spécial pour lui. »

« Peut-être. Je pense que j'ai d'abord besoin de me calmer. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire. 

« Tu peux rester là aussi longtemps que tu le veux. » dit Draco doucement, ne voulant pas que le garçon parte, mais ne voulant pas non plus forcer Harry a rester dans la Tour s'il ne le voulait pas. 

« J'aimerai bien. » confessa franchement Harry, une autre rougeur commençant à recouvrir son visage.

-

Ce fut plus tard dans la même journée qu'il entendit un frappement sur le tableau. Après avoir fini leur repas, ils s'étaient pelotonnés au lit, parlant à voix basse de leurs années à Hogwarts, de leurs amis, de leurs maisons, devoirs, et même des professeurs qu'ils aimaient et détestaient. 

Harry s'était complètement calmé, et s'était même rapproché de Draco, plaçant sa tête sous le menton de Draco, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Ils étaient en train de discuter du fait que Snape était un professeur horrible lorsqu'ils entendirent Merlin crier de son tableau. 

« Il y a un homme fou et son clébard ici qui veulent entrer ! »

Harry eut simplement un grand sourire, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Draco pour étouffer son rire. 

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'ils entrent. » demanda doucement Draco. 

« Oui. Dis à Merlin de les laisser entrer. »

« LAISSE LES ENTRER ! » hurla Draco, faisant attention à ne pas hurler dans les oreilles de Harry. 

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un Remus Lupin et un Sirius Black agités apparurent à la porte de la chambre. Remus leur sourit, même s'il semblait amusé de voir Harry pelotonné dans les bras de Draco. Sirius sourit simplement et tristement à Harry, avançant pour s'asseoir sur le lit. 

« Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ma crise dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda à voix basse Harry.

« Oui. » dit Sirius prudemment. 

« J'ai perdu le contrôle. » Harry haussa les épaules. 

« Je pense plutôt que tu as rendu bouche bée Albus. » ajouta Remus avec un sourire, ses yeux dorés brillant avec de la malice dissimulé. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Bien. Le vieux fou mérite d'être descendu de son piédestal depuis quelques jours. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. 

« Vous ne saviez pas non plus pour mon père, n'est-ce pas ? » supposa Harry. 

« Non. » répondit Remus. 

Sirius secoua simplement sa tête. 

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je pense que c'est du au fait que tout le monde en sait plus sur ma famille que moi. Je sais ce que vous m'avez dit sur ma mère et sur mon père autant que vous le pouviez, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, Dumbledore savait pourquoi Voldemort voulait me tuer et il ne l'a jamais dit. C'est ce qui fait le plus mal, le fait que je lui ai fait confiance, et il m'a trahi. »

« Tu as tous les droits d'être aussi en colère que tu le veux contre Albus. Je pense qu'il a réalisé ça, mais il a une raison Harry. Je pense que tu devrais au moins lui parler. » dit Sirius gentiment, tendant une main, et caressant tendrement la joue de Harry. 

« Je sais, je veux simplement rester ici pendant un petit moment. Draco m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer sans sa permission, et je sens… je ne sais pas… Je suppose que je me sens plus en sécurité. » avoua Harry. 

« Alors restes ici. Je dois admettre, d'après ce que Ron m'a dit, qu'il a fait un excellent travail pour te calmer. » taquina Sirius avec un clin d'œil suggestif. 

Remus le frappa sur la tête. 

« Sirius ! »

« Ahhh, Moony, lâche-moi. Harry sait que je ne fais que plaisanter ! » se plaignit Sirius. 

« Alors restes en dehors de la vie amoureuse de ton filleul. » cria Remus, clairement embarrassé. 

« Je pense que je mérite de savoir si mon filleul est uni avec un Veela, Moony. » se défendit Sirius. 

« Nous n'avons rien fait ! » ajouta rapidement Harry, voyant que Remus était sur le point de lui faire la morale. 

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui, et Harry devint écarlate, évitant les yeux de Sirius. 

« Harry n'était pas en état de se lier, et je n'aurai certainement pas pris avantage de lui lorsqu'il était à peine capable de penser. » dit Draco honnêtement. 

Harry le regarda, penchant sa tête pour étudier le Slytherin blond. Leurs yeux se connectèrent et Harry sentit la même attraction magnétique vers l'autre garçon. 

« Je te crois. » dit Sirius, remarquant le regard. 

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« Bien. Je suppose que Weasel (belette) et Granger sont en train de paniquer sur le fait que j'ai touché leur petit héros ? » demanda Draco, clairement amusé par cette pensée. 

Harry lui donna un coup de coûte dans les côtes et Draco grimaça. 

« C'est Weasley ou Ron, fais un choix, et suis-le. » ordonna-t-il. 

Avec un soupire, Draco acquiesça avec reluctance, au grand amusement de Sirius et de Remus. Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Harry, et Draco grogna. 

« Et ne pense pas que je vais te laisser venir là souvent, Black. » ajouta-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il ne renverrait jamais l'homme et son ami, ils étaient une partie importante de la vie de Harry après tout. 

« Je suis simplement venu pour m'assurer que Harry va bien. Il est comme un fils pour Moony et moi. » Sirius haussa les épaules. 

« Merci Sirius. » dit Harry avec une petite voix, tenant une main pour toucher le bras de l'homme. 

Sirius la prit instantanément dans la sienne. 

« Tu signifies tout pour moi et Moony, n'est ce pas Remus ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Il est le seul membre de la génération suivante des Maraudeurs. » dit Remus en souriant. 

« Le dernier des Maraudeurs. » grogna Sirius de désespoir. 

« A moins que nous ayons des enfants. » ajouta Draco avec un sourire. 

Harry rougit. 

« J'ai oublié que les couples mâles Veela pouvait avoir des enfants. » dit Remus en souriant. 

« Vous voulez des enfants ? » demanda Sirius surpris. 

« Oui, mais si Harry n'en veut pas, cela ne me dérangera pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un héritier pour le domaine Malfoy. » Draco haussa les épaules, essayant de cacher l'envie dans sa voix. 

« Bien sûr. Malfoy voudra un petit-fils. Est-ce que tu as eut des nouvelles de ton père ? » demanda Remus, clairement curieux. 

« Pas encore. Cependant, je pense qu'il piquera une crise lorsqu'il lira cet article. Il passera probablement très bientôt. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire pour arrêter ça. Il ne peut même pas empêcher un Veela de vouloir son compagnon, même si la formation est pratiquement impossible à croire, comme dans ce cas-ci. »

« Il le dira à Voldemort. » ajouta Sirius. 

« Voldemort le saura déjà à ce moment là, puisque je paris qu'il reçoit le Daily Prophet, donc il peut voir ce qu'il se passe dans le Monde Sorcier. » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. 

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Après tout, il ne peut pas te vouloir plus qu'il ne le veut maintenant. » dit Sirius. 

« C'est si réconfortant Sirius. » dit Remus frustrée, levant ses yeux au ciel. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Il a raison cependant… et d'une étrange façon, cela me fait me sentir mieux. » articula Harry entre ses rires. 

« Enfin, il ne te touchera pas. » dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaule. 

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Draco, et le Veela soupira. 

« Ma famille est une famille importante dans le monde sorcier. Notre lignée est l'une des plus fiables et des plus puissantes du monde. Je doute que Voldemort la détruise à cause d'une vendetta contre Harry Potter, qui, dois-je ajouter, n'a rien fait pour le provoquer. Je veux dire, il voudra continuer la lignée des Malfoy avant d'essayer quelque chose. Même si quelque chose arrive à Harry, ce qui ne se fera pas, je n'aurai jamais d'autre partenaire. Je resterai sans enfant, et mon père ne veut pas ça. Je pense que pour le moment, nous somme plutôt à l'abri d'attaque. » expliqua Draco. 

« Tu as raison. » dit Remus pensivement. 

-

Après que Sirius et Remus soient partis, promettant qu'ils reviendraient les voir dès qu'ils le pourraient, Harry avait attendu au lit que Draco revienne de la salle de bain. L'autre garçon réapparut, portant un pyjama argenté en soie, et il se glissa dans le lit. 

Il n'y eut que le silence pendant un moment avant que Harry ne se rapproche de l'autre garçon. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, rapprochant son corps de Draco le plus possible. Draco glissa doucement ses bras autour de Harry, le rapprochant même encore plus, sa respiration caressant légèrement la joue de Harry. 

« Bonne nuit. » murmura Harry. 

« Bonne nuit. » répondit Draco. 

-

Le matin suivant, ils furent réveillés par un bruit de coups répétitifs. Harry murmura de protestation, se rapprochant du Slytherin blond pour la chaleur et le sentiment de confort. Draco sourit rêveusement, et ouvrit ses yeux. Il vit le faucon de son père marteler la fenêtre fermée et soupira. 

Il se glissa hors du lit, se dégageant lentement de Harry avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'accepter la lettre de l'oiseau à l'airair hautain qui le fixa, et partit en s'envolant, retournant sans doute au manoir. 

Il fixa la lettre avec attention, et revint au lit pour voir Harry en train de s'asseoir, le regardant. Ses yeux verts alertes, mais plissés par l'appréhension lorsqu'il vit la lettre dans la main de Draco. 

« De qui est-ce ? » demanda Harry, même s'il connaissait la réponse. 

« Mon père. »

Draco remonta sur le lit, et ouvrit avec prudence l'enveloppe scellée. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à lire à haute voix. 

_Cher Draco. _

_Ta mère et moi fûmes extrêmement surpris lorsque nous avons lu l'article sur ton compagnon choisit. D'abord, j'ai cru que c'était une des fausses rumeurs que de vieilles sorcières curieuses ont crée afin d'avoir plus de lecteurs. Cependant, je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de toi déniant les rumeurs, et en conséquence, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que l'article était basé sur de véritables faits. _

_Même si je fus tout d'abord choqué, je suis plutôt heureux de voir que tu as choisit un compagnon au sang pure indépendant. Ta mère fut heureuse des nouvelles et t'envoie ses meilleurs souhaits à toi, et à Harry. _

_Elle est sortie de la salle à manger en murmurant quelque chose à propos de vêtements pour bébé et de pouponnières, donc sois préparé à recevoir des lettres emplies d'imbécillités dans le futur proche, puisqu'elle est sûr que vous aurez une magnifique petite fille à qui elle pourra parler de rouge à lèvre, et d'autres frivolités._

_Nous avons déjà envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore demandant la permission de t'avoir à un bal que ta mère donne en l'honneur de ton héritage, et bien sûr, comme le dit ta mère, pour ton futur avec ton âme sœur. _

_J'espère que tu n'as pas de problème pour l'instant, mais essaye de ne pas essayer de tuer ton compagnon. Comme tu le sais, rien ni personne ne peut changer ta décision, et j'espère que tu as appris à accepter ça. _

_Je suis heureux d'ajouter que Voldemort a actuellement trouvé la situation hilarante lorsqu'il l'a lu. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais j'ai pensé que je devrais t'informer de ça. _

_Félicitations Draco, j'espère te voir bientôt. Ta mère t'enverra les détails du bal pendant les prochains jours. _

_Père_

« Et bien, c'était amical. » remarqua Harry de surprise. 

Draco se pencha et embrassa son front, clairement amusé. 

« Attends que nous recevions hibou après hibou des objets de bébé de ma mère. » Il éclata de rire. 

« Elle doit simplement vouloir une petite fille. » murmura Harry. 

« Elle a toujours voulu beaucoup d'enfants, mais malheureusement, elle n'a plus été capable d'être enceinte après moi. » avoua Draco. 

« Je m'en fiche, tu sais. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas… m'unir tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je t'aime tout de même, et je l'ai accepté. » dit Harry soudainement. 

« Je ne suis pas en train de te forcer à t'unir à moi Harry. Nous avons seize ans. Nous avons le reste de notre vie pour être ensemble et avoir des enfants. Ignore ma mère… Je lui parlerai, et je lui dirais que nous ne sommes pas encore unis. »

« NON ! » dit Harry rapidement. 

Draco le regarda avec confusion. 

« Cela ira. Je veux des enfants. » avoua Harry, expliquant ses sentiments. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours voulu une grande famille. » Harry rougit, évitant les yeux de Draco. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours voulu un frère ou une sœur. » dit doucement Harry, pensant à son enfance solitaire. 

« Alors, nous aurons une grande famille. » dit simplement Draco, une étincelle dans les yeux. 

« Je pensais que tu étais en train de penser à la conception. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, une rougeur couvrant ses jours à cette pensée. 

Draco sourit. 

« Bien sûr que j'y pensais. Je ne peux pas attendre de t'avoir dans mes bras, voulant complètement t'unir avec moi. » avoua Draco. 

« Je le ferai… je veux dire m'unir à toi. »

« Je sais. »

Draco attrapa avec légèreté sa main, et le prit dans ses bras. Harry soupira et se détendit dans l'étreinte, aimant la façon dont les doigts de Draco caressaient son dos de façon circulaire. Soudainement, Draco s'assit, regardant Harry avec une lueur de chagrin dans les yeux. 

« Je viens juste de réaliser ! Mère va informer ma Grand-mère… et elle est encore pire ! » grogna Draco. 

Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire et rirent jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur leurs joues. 


	10. Dumbledore Explique

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 9 : Dumbledore explique. **

------

Ce fut le jour suivant, que Dumbledore envoya un hibou demandant à Harry de venir à son bureau. 

Harry lut la lettre à haute voix. 

_Harry._

_Je sais que pour le moment tu es en colère contre moi, et je m'excuse énormément pour t'avoir blessé. Si tu viens ce soir à mon bureau, tout te sera expliqué. _

_Professeur Dumbledore. »_

Harry s'assit sur le lit en silence après ça, réfléchissant. 

Draco était anxieux, voulant savoir ce que Harry voulait faire, mais lorsqu'il lui demanda finalement si oui ou non il devait y aller, Draco ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Harry sembla sentir sa confusion. 

« C'est ta décision Harry. Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, mais je pense que tu devrais au moins voir ce que sont ses explications. Je viendrais même avec toi si tu le souhaites, » offrit Draco. 

Harry sourit. 

« J'apprécie ça. »

Harry hésita avant de se rapprocher et de poser avec légèreté ses lèvres sur celles de Draco en un tendre baiser. Il recula pour voir les yeux argentés avant de quitter en hâte la chambre, se dirigeant vers le salon. 

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il était tard dans l'après-midi, et Harry avait mis toute la journée pour décider s'il devait ou non y aller. 

« Il rend cela si difficile pour moi, et il n'en a même pas conscience. » dit Draco à voix haute, puis soupirant, avant de suivre Harry, une main traçant doucement ses lèvres, là où Harry l'avait embrassé. 

------

Ils arrivèrent vite au bureau de Dumbledore et Harry hésita avant d'annoncer le mot de passe à la gargouille. Il était visible que Harry voulait revenir en courant à la Tour, et même si Draco n'aimerait rien d'autre que de rester dans la Tour avec Harry, seuls, pour toute l'éternité, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. 

« Choco-grenouilles. » dit Harry avec une petite voix. 

Après qu'ils aient monté les escaliers, ils attendirent à la porte pendant un moment avant que Draco ne tende la main, dépassant ainsi Harry, pour frapper. Harry leva ses yeux au ciel. Peu importe combien Draco avait changé, il était toujours l'héritier arrogant de la fortune Malfoy lorsqu'il y avait un public. 

« Entrez ! » dit une voix. 

Draco ouvrit la porte, et traîna Harry dans la pièce. Harry soupira, prêt à regretter sa décision de venir. Il la regretta encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa que la pièce était pleine de personnes que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, et elles se tournèrent toutes instantanément et les fixèrent. 

« Harry, Draco, entrez s'il vous plait, et asseyez-vous. » dit Dumbledore immédiatement, indiquant les deux sièges vides. 

Harry grogna à son ton, et se déplaça pour s'asseoir lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de lui, et l'installèrent sur des genoux, deux yeux argentés le regardant avec un sourire espiègle. 

« Draco ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je passé les prochaines heures à m'ennuyer, et à écouter cet idiot parler, lorsque je peux passer mon temps à te tenir ? » dit Draco innocemment. 

Dumbledore toussota. 

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. 

« Tu es si snob. » dit-il à Draco entre deux éclats de rire. 

« Tu a beaucoup de chance que je sois épris de toi, sinon, je t'aurai ensorcelé pour cette remarque. » gronda Draco, passant ses bras subtilement autour de la fine silhouette de Harry, pour que le Gryffindor soit piégé avec adresse. 

« Et tu es chanceux que je n'ai pas envie d'hurler à l'harcèlement sexuel. » Harry lui rendit son sourire. 

« Tu ne ferais pas ça. » dit Draco avec confidence. 

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'alors ma chère vieille mère blâmerait tout sur les hormones supplémentaires. » dit-il en souriant. 

Harry rougit. 

« Des hormones ? » demanda une voix. 

Surpris, Harry tourna sa tête pour fixer droit dans les yeux bleus pâles de Sirius. Harry se débattit pour échapper au bras qui le retenait, mais sans succès. Harry soupira, et se détendit avec reluctance contre lui. 

« Sa mère semble vouloir des petits enfants. » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. 

Sirius sourit. 

« Je veux également un petit-fils. » dit Sirius. 

Remus lui donna un coup de coude sec dans les côtes. 

« Moony ! »

« Arrêtes de te comporter comme un idiot. » commanda Remus. 

« Mais je veux un bébé ! » geignit Sirius. 

« Alors trouve-toi une fille et mets la enceinte. » renifla Snape de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Si une fille te veut. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je, alors qu'il est plus facile de laisser Draco mettre Harry enceinte. En plus, Harry doit avoir un bébé, pour que nous puissions avoir un bébé Prongs, » protesta calmement Sirius. 

« Sirius, j'apprécie beaucoup ton soutien pour mettre enceinte ton neveu, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que Dumbledore dise ce qu'il a à dire, puis moi et Harry pourrons ensuite tout deux partir. » dit Draco, remarquant l'embarras de Harry. 

« Merci Draco. » dit Dumbledore en souriant. 

« Ne me souriez pas… vous me rappelez l'un de mes Grands-pères. » Draco se renfrogna. 

« Samuel Malfoy était un homme très intelligent. » répondit Dumbledore, souriant à nouveau. 

« C'était un homme très gentil pour un Death-Eater… continuez. » cria Draco, impatient. 

Harry libéra un de ses bras, et frappa sa tête, faisant rire plusieurs personnes dans la salle. Draco ne fit que simplement sourire, et Harry pouvait dire instantanément qu'il allait trouver quelque chose pour le faire rougir. Il semblait que le Veela n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de trouver des façons pour le faire rougir. Il avait raison. 

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu aimais ça, Harry. » dit-il en souriant. 

« Draco. » siffla Harry, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement. 

« Très bien, je resterai assis et je serai sage. » abandonna Draco avec un soupire. 

« Je ne peux pas croire ça ! Il t'a exactement comme il le veut. » dit Sirius, souriant. 

Il se tut très vite lorsque Remus le fixa. 

« Nous allons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco en souriant, avec une once d'amusement. 

Sirius fit une grimace, ne le déniant pas. 

« Je t'ai amené ici pour discuter de chose que j'aurai du te dire auparavant Harry. Toutes les personnes présentes ici font parties de l'ordre du Phoenix, » expliqua Dumbledore. 

« L'ordre du Phoenix ? N'est ce pas l'ordre qui travaille contre Voldemort ? » demanda Draco avec un froncement, intéressé, malgré lui. 

« Et comment est-ce qu'il sait ça ? » demanda Mad Eye Moody sèchement, son œil magique fixé attentivement sur Draco. 

« Mon père est un Malfoy. Nous savons tout. » Draco haussa les épaules. 

« Tu as raison. L'ordre du Phoenix a été crée la dernière fois que Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir, » dit calmement Dumbledore. 

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous nous dites ça ? » demanda Harry, une once d'énervement dans sa voix. 

« Ton père était un membre de l'Ordre Harry. C'était pour des raisons de sécurité qu'il l'a joint. L'ordre est exclusif pour ceux en qui nous pouvons faire confiance, et tout le monde est fréquemment testé pour voir s'il y a des espions du mauvais côté. Ce fut ton père qui nous l'a admis, durant une réunion, que la raison pour laquelle Voldemort le voulait mort était parce qu'il était un descendant de Godric Gryffindor. Nous étions choqués, mais pas surpris, puisque la lignée des Potter remontait au commencement du monde sorcier. 

Nous devions protéger ton père, et à cause de ça, le charme Fidilus fut utilisé. Malheureusement, il a échoué, et tes parents furent tués. 

Cependant, ce fut ton père qui nous a fait promettre de ne jamais te dire la vérité. Il a fait promettre l'Ordre au complet de ne jamais te le dire avant que tu n'es atteint l'âge de vingt et un ans. » 

« Alors, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit lorsqu'ils sont morts ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vingt et un ans, mais je pense que j'avais le droit de savoir pourquoi mes parents furent tués, » dit Harry avec colère. 

« Nous avions prêté serment sur l'Ordre et ce serment ne devait jamais être brisé. J'ai toujours honoré la requête de James. Je t'offre toutes mes excuses pour avoir cacher ça de toi Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. »

« C'est fait maintenant, rien ne peut changer le passé. » murmura Harry, regardant ailleurs. 

La poigne de Draco se renforça pour le rassurer, et Harry lui sourit, heureux de son support. 

« Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Tu as reçu tes pouvoirs trop tôt. La raison pour laquelle on nous a fait promettre de te le dire à tes vingt et un ans était due au fait qu'en ce jour, tu aurais reçu ton propre héritage. Cependant, à notre surprise, c'est arrivé plutôt que nous nous y attendions, dans la Grande Salle, lorsque tu as perdu ton tempérament en fait, » dit Dumbledore en souriant. 

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu le contrôle. » dit Harry pensivement. 

« Oui. Je dois dire que l'école a maintenant littéralement peur de toi, » dit Dumbledore avec un petit rire. 

« Mais pourquoi est-ce arrivé si tôt ? » demanda Draco, intéressé et inquiet en même temps. 

« Il semblerait que ta mère ne vienne pas d'une famille muggle. Ta mère vient d'une longue liste de squib, descendant de Merlin lui-même, » expliqua gentiment Dumbledore. 

Harry sentit toutes les couleurs quittées son visage. Draco le tint plus fermement, et Harry reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, ayant besoin de l'amour que Draco lui donnait sans question. 

« Merlin ? Mon dieu ! Est-ce que Lily et James le savait ? » cria Sirius. 

« Non. Je pense qu'ils ne l'ont jamais su. »

« Donc, ce que vous essayez de dire. » renifla Snape. « C'est que Potter est en fait le dernier descendant de Merlin. »

« Oui. » dit doucement Dumbledore, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude alors qu'il fixait Harry. 

« Et Voldemort ? Il a mon sang ! Est-ce que cela ne le rendrait pas… ? »

« Harry, Voldemort t'a donné certains de ses pouvoirs la nuit où il t'a ensorcelé, mais tu ne lui as jamais donné de pouvoirs lorsqu'il a pris ton sang. Oui, ton sang coule effectivement dans ses veines, mais il n'a pas de cicatrice, de marque pour montrer qu'il s'est transformé en un autre descendant. Ta cicatrice est un résultat de la magie de Slytherin combattant la magie de Gryffindor. 

Voldemort a pris ton sang par force. En essayant de te tuer, Voldemort t'a donné, de son plein gré, son pouvoir, alors que ton sang fut pris de force. » expliqua Dumbledore. 

« Donc, il n'est pas l'héritier de Gryffindor ? » demanda Remus. 

« Non. » 

« Est-ce que Voldemort est au courant pour ma mère ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation. 

« Non, ça, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Donc, tu es le descendant de Merlin, Gryffindor, et de Salazar Slytherin magiquement. » dit Draco. 

« Je suppose. » dit Harry tristement. 

« Il n'y a que toi qui déteste le fait d'être l'un des sorciers le plus puissant du monde. » dit Draco, frustré. 

« Tu n'aimes simplement pas le fait que je suis plus fort que toi. » le taquina Harry avec un sourire. Draco grogna. 

« J'ai mes gènes Veela. » dit-il avec défi. 

« Donc tu vas séduire Voldemort ? » demanda Harry avec amusement. 

Draco sembla être absolument révolté à cette simple idée. 

« C'est dégoûtant ! En plus, je ne dormirai avec personne d'autre que toi. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, » dit simplement Draco. 

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Harry sentit l'attraction magnétique maintenant familière du blond qui le tenait. Sachant qu'il s'abandonnerait s'il ne détournait pas les yeux, Harry regarda vers Sirius, son visage rougit et ses yeux brillant. 

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Tu continues de faire ça. » dit Harry. 

« Et tu continues à briser l'attraction. » lui répondit Draco. 

Harry se renfrogna, s'énervant visiblement. 

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucun droit de dire ça, » dit Draco, réalisant qu'il avait poussé Harry un peu trop loin.

Les derniers jours avaient été le paradis pour Draco. Il avait été capable de tenir, de caresser, et même d'embrasser le garçon de ses rêves. Ils avaient partagé le même lit, même si c'était de façon innocente, et Draco ne voulait pas que cela ait une fin. Il savait que Harry commençait à être à l'aise, et à se détendre autour de lui, et il ne voulait pas détruire ça. 

« C'est bon. » murmura Harry. 

« Je suppose que tu vas restait dans la Tour ? » s'enquit Dumbledore avec un sourire. 

« Oui. » dit doucement Harry, évitant les yeux de Draco. 

« Est-ce protégé ? » demanda McGonagall, ignorant consciemment le fait que son étudiant serait dans des appartements fermés avec un Veela. 

« Oui. » dit Draco. 

« Dit de cette façon, Merlin ne me veut pas à l'intérieur, et Mr Veela par ici fait ce que Merlin veut. » dit en riant Dumbledore. 

« Je ne vous aime pas. » fit remarquer Draco avec un sourire. 

« Bien sûr. » dit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelant. 

« Cela ne vous dérange pas que je pense que vous êtes un fou manipulateur ? » demanda Draco, levant un sourcil. 

« Non. »

« Bien. » 

« Death-Eater. » murmura Mad Eyes Moody. 

« Alastor! » gronda Dumbledore avec colère. 

« Je ne suis pas un Death-Eatrer. » dit Draco avec un renfrognement. 

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Arabella Figg, ses yeux fixés intensément sur les siens. 

« Je ne m'abaisse envers personne. » siffla Draco. 

« Tu as toujours eut tant de fierté. » dit Snape, souriant, clairement amusé. 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 

« De toute façon, je suggère de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous avez après tout cours demain, » dit Dumbledore. 

Ils furent sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque Dumbledore les arrêta. Harry n'aimait pas le regard dans ses yeux. Il était pratiquement allègre. 

« J'ai reçu une lettre de tes parents ce matin, Draco. »

Severus éclata de rire en voyant le regard horrifié sur son visage. 

« Que voulait ma mère ? » demanda faiblement Draco. 

« Elle a demandé ta présence à un bal qui va avoir lieu au manoir, en l'honneur de ton héritage et de ton compagnon. » dit Dumbledore. 

« Oh… » dit Draco, un peu de couleur revenant sur son visage. 

« Et elle m'a également dit qu'elle arriverait demain matin. Elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos de Diagon Alley pour acheter un cadeau pour son petit-fils, » dit Dumbledore. 

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc. 

« Elle est folle. » cria Draco, imaginant clairement en train d'acheter toute la boutique de jouets. 

« Elle semblait très intéressé en parlant de Harry. Elle a demandé s'il était ou non en bonne santé. »

« Bien sûr que Harry est en bonne santé ! » ragea Sirius. 

« Elle va venir demain. » dit Dumbledore en souriant. 

Harry regarda avec hésitation vers Draco. 

« S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'elle va laisser Marissa à la maison. » supplia Draco. 

« J'ai bien peur que non. » 

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire. 

« Ô Joie. » se murmura Draco. 

-

Harry et Draco quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore et retournèrent vers leur Tour. Harry semblait fatigué, donc Draco passa facilement un bras autour de lui, le rapprochant pour que son poids soit bien balancé entre eux, Harry lui sourit de gratitude. 

« Merci. »

« Tu es fatigué ? » demanda Draco gentiment. 

« Oui. »

« Alors, lorsque nous retournerons à la Tour, tu pourras te reposer. » suggéra doucement Draco, essayant de ne pas faire paraître cela comme un ordre. 

Harry acquiesça. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Tour, Harry prit immédiatement la direction de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit. Draco était en bas, étudiant dans ce que Harry savait être la salle d'étude. Il n'avait pas de devoirs, puisque Hermione l'avait forcé à compléter tous ses devoirs durant le week-end. 

Il pensa à Draco. Cela avait dû être dur pour le Veela d'être aussi proche de lui lorsque tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de s'unir à lui. Harry se demanda s'il se fatiguerait de lui, mais élimina instantanément cette idée. 

Avec hésitation, il repoussa sa nervosité sur le côté, et appela. 

« Draco !? »

Le silence se fit, puis le garçon blond apparut à la porte, une expression perplexe sur son visage. Il leva un sourcil envers Harry, clairement amusé par sa nervosité. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement. 

« Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ? » dit Harry d'un coup, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. 

Draco cligna des yeux. 

« Pardon ? »

Draco était bouche bée en réalisant ce que Harry avait dit. Harry rougit, regardant le sol avec embarras. Pendant un moment, Draco ne fit que le regarder avant de se déplacer, un sourire adorable sur son visage. 

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'embrasse, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris, avant de hocher légèrement de la tête, son visage écarlate, et ses yeux brillant d'une étrange curiosité que Draco trouvait attirant. Draco se découvrit en train de sourire de bonheur. Harry, le garçon qu'il aimait, voulait qu'il l'embrasse. 

Draco avait eut peur que Harry n'ait voulu l'embrasser dans la Grande Salle que pour se faire réconforter, et même s'il avait été heureux pour le bref moment d'intimité avec le Gryffindor, cela lui avait fait du mal de savoir que Harry ne le voulait pour rien d'autre. 

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Harry, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts. Draco se fit une note mentale qu'il devait faire peindre le visage de Harry. C'était un beau visage, les yeux d'un émeraude surprenant. 

Il leva une main, et prit sa joue, rapprochant le garçon de lui. Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent, et Draco plaça ses lèvres avec légèreté sur la bouche du Gryffindor en un tendre et bref baiser. 

« Est-ce ce que tu veux. » le taquina-t-il doucement. 

« Non…. Je veux que tu… tu m'embrasses correctement. » murmura Harry, sa voix enrouée. 

Les paupières s'ouvrirent pour révéler des orbes verts stupéfiés. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » le taquina Draco. 

« Je veux que tu m'embrasse correctement… de la même façon que tu l'a faite sur le canapé. » admit Harry en rougissant. 

La respiration de Draco se fit difficile. 

« Allonge-toi. » dit-il doucement. 

Harry s'allongea sur le lit. 

« Fermes tes yeux. » le calma Draco. 

Harry le fit. Après quelques secondes, il sentit Draco se déplacer sur le lit, et puis, il sentit le petit poids du corps chaud de Draco couvrir le sien. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent, et il fit face à une paire d'yeux argentés perplexes et emplis d'envie. 

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour parler lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression l'arrêtant. Les lèvres de Draco étaient pressées contre les sienne, caressant tendrement sa bouche avant que sa langue ne sonde. 

Harry abandonna ardemment, aimant les sentiments que Draco pouvait créer à l'intérieur de lui. Il ouvrit sa bouche et gémit doucement lorsque la langue de Draco explora sa bouche, se battant avec la sienne. 

Draco glissa ses lèvres sur la gorge de Harry, suçant légèrement. 

« Draco… ? »

« Oui Amour ? »

« Embrasses-moi encore. »

Draco le regarda, la passion emplissait les yeux verts, et il sut sans aucun doute qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry. 

« Avec plaisir… »

-

Harry se réveilla le jour suivant avec une sensation de chaleur et de contentement. Il se rapprocha, soupirant de bonheur, lorsqu'une paire de bras passa autour de lui, le tenant plus près. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il vit les yeux gris amusés de Draco. 

« Bonjour Amour. » murmura-t-il. 

Se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente, Harry devint écarlate. 

« Tu es beau. » murmura Draco, embrassant sa joue rouge tendrement. 

Harry sourit faiblement. 

Draco sourit, heureux de ses progressions avec son compagnon. 

Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de s'embrasser, et les seuls vêtements qui furent retirés ont été le tee-shirt de Harry, au grand bonheur de Draco puisqu'il avait été fasciné par l'anneau au téton depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Draco s'était simplement révélé être capable de toucher Harry, lui disant combien il était beau, et lui murmurant d'autres compliments. Ils avaient également parlé de l'union, et Harry lui avait dit qu'il voulait que cela soit spécial. 

« Je transformerai cette nuit en la meilleure de sa vie… » pensa Draco, retirant tendrement les cheveux de Harry hors de ses yeux. 

-

Ils avaient finalement réussi à se préparer. Harry avait tout fait sauf courir dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, laissant un Draco souriant sur le lit. Draco prit un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt noir, un caleçon et une paire de chaussettes. Il les plaça juste de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant attention à ne pas troubler l'intimité de Harry. 

A peu près une demi heure plus tard, Harry en sortit. Les vêtements de Draco étaient légèrement trop grands sur lui, mais Harry semblait être bien à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux mouillé bouclant sur son front, deux yeux verts alertes, le regardant avec espérance. 

« Tu as l'air bien. » le rassura Draco. 

Harry se détendit visiblement. 

« Quel est ta pointure ? » demanda Draco. 

« Douze. » Harry haussa les épaules (alors là… me demandez pas pour la correspondance, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.) 

Draco sourit. 

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les grands pieds… »

Harry devint écarlate. 

Draco sortit silencieusement une paire de chaussures de son armoire, y jeta un sortilège pour leur donner la bonne taille. Il prétendit ne pas remarquer le visage rouge de Harry. Il lui tendit ensuite les chaussures. 

Harry les accepta, et Draco lui sourit innocemment. 

Il le regarda alors que le Veela se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Harry entendit le rire de l'autre garçon à travers la porte, et secoua sa tête. Il sourit, et se déplaça pour récupérer sa baguette. 

« Removerio Wrinklentia. » murmura-t-il, dirigeant sa baguette vers le lit. 

Les couvertures se plièrent instantanément, tous les plis retirés. Harry sourit de satisfaction, remerciant l'utilité de la magie. 

Harry dut admettre qu'il avait été surpris par la façon dont cela s'était passé la nuit dernière. Harry avait été heureux que Draco ne l'ait pas forcé à faire l'amour. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à cette idée, et il voulait que cela soit spécial, ce qu'il avait admis à Draco la nuit précédente. 

« Pense à moi ? »

Harry cilla alors que ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'il vit Draco Malfoy se tenir devant lui, habiller dans son fameux uniforme Slytherin, les cheveux argentés mouillés et ébouriffés. Il devait avoir pensé pendant un moment. 

Il sourit, amusé de voir le garçon dans un état loin de sa perfection habituelle. Cela semblait rendre Draco encore plus adorable lorsqu'il était capable d'être témoin des instants les plus vulnérables du fier Veela. Harry aimait également taquiner le garçon qui pouvait si facilement le faire rougir d'embarras grâce à une simple phrase choisie. 

« Tu dois brosser tes cheveux. »

Draco bougea facilement pour prendre la brosse que Harry avait auparavant utilisée, et mit rapidement mais avec efficacité ses cheveux en place. Harry alla vers la porte. Rencontrant les yeux perplexes de Draco grâce au miroir, il sourit. 

« Je dois aller chercher mes livres dans la Tour de Gryffindor. » dit Harry à voix basse. 

Draco acquiesça et regarda l'autre garçon quitter la pièce. 

-

Harry alla jusqu'à la tour de Gryffindor. Il rencontra une Fat Lady inquiète, qui lui demanda s'il allait bien. Après lui avoir assuré qu'il l'était, elle le laissa passer. Elle avait toujours eut un petit faible pour lui, probablement à cause de ses parents. 

« Harry ! »

Une silhouette se jeta sur lui, et Harry cria, reculant. Il rencontra les yeux intelligents de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, avec un sourire. 

« C'est bon de te voir. » dit-il en souriant. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement. 

« Oui… Hey… er… Désolé de m'être emporté, » dit Harry. 

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » dit gentiment Hermione. 

Elle recula et Harry se trouva nez à nez avec le visage inquiet de Ron. La tête rousse donna à Harry un petit sourire, et Harry le lui rendit. Ron parut instantanément soulagé. 

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Avec Draco. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ohhh ! » Ron rougit. 

Comprenant ce que son ami pensait, Harry commença à dénier avoir fait quelque chose avec le Veela lorsqu'il se souvint de la nuit dernière. Harry rougit et regarda ailleurs. Hermione eut un petit rire. 

« Déjà uni, Harry ? » 

« Quoi ? Non ! » cria Harry. 

Ron sembla soulagé. 

« Je suis simplement resté dans sa tour pour me calmer. Il m'a emmené voir Dumbledore. Il m'a expliqué, et même si je suis encore en colère contre lui, je suppose qu'il avait une bonne excuse, » dit Harry, soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. 

« Tu nous as effrayé. » confessa Ron. 

Harry remua mal à l'aise. 

« J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie. » murmura-t-il. 

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » interrompit Seamus Finnigan, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce. 

« Oui… Je vais bien Seamus, » sourit Harry. 

« Bien. » Le garçon irlandais sourit, se rapprochant. 

Voyant l'intention de l'autre garçon, Harry alla rapidement vers les escaliers. 

Il était devenu méfiant envers l'autre garçon depuis que Draco lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur l'irlandais pour la raison de son 'amitié'. 

« J'ai besoin de mes livres. » hurla-t-il avant de sortir rapidement. 

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » murmura Seamus, faisant la moue, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette fuyante de Harry. 

« Peu importe Seamus. » dit Hermione, tapotant inconsciemment son dos alors qu'elle allait vers son sac à dos. 

Elle le prit et se dirigea vers le tableau. 

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Seamus, confus. 

« Bibliothèque. » Dirent Ron et Hermione au même instant. 

Hermione le regarda méchamment, ce que Ron ignora, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en toute hâte. 

« Les filles… » murmura Ron. 

« Les garçons… » dit Seamus.

-

Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec Ron, Seamus, et Dean. Ils étaient en train de rire alors qu'ils entraient dans la Salle. Au moment où ils passèrent la porte, et avant que Harry ne sache ce qui arrivait, une belle femme marcha vers lui. 

« Narcissa Malfoy. » dit-elle doucement, tendant sa main. 

« Heureux de vous rencontrer. » dit Harry nerveusement. 

La femme eut un grand sourire, heureuse de son accueil. Elle apparaissait plus amicale que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'été avant sa quatrième année à Hogwarts. Elle était encore belle, il semblait que Draco avait hérité également des traits de sa mère, remarqua Harry. 

« Je dois admettre que ce fut une surprise d'apprendre à propos de toi et mon fils, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus que de forte émotions entre vous deux. » dit Narcissa, souriante, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. 

« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, mon garçon. » dit une voix douce et cultivé. 

Surpris, Harry se retourna pour voir une grande femme d'âge moyen qui, il le supposait, était Marissa. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur argentée habituellement perçante Malfoy, mais ses cheveux étaient bruns. Elle était habillée somptueusement. Elle était visiblement la mère de Narcissa, puisque les structures du visage étaient identiques. 

'C'était la femme qui faisait peur à Draco' pensa Harry. 

« Merci. » Harry lui envoya un grand sourire, et son visage s'adoucit. 

« Grand-mère, arrêtez de le taquinez. » dit Draco, apparaissant soudainement, et éloignant délibérément Harry de ses relations. Narcissa sourit en voyant ça, donnant à Harry un second clin d'œil discret et suggestif. Harry soupira mentalement, il semblait que l'apparence n'était pas la seule chose que Draco avait héritée de sa mère. 

Harry rougit. 


	11. Les Malfoy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction 

Et un nouveau chapitre un !! Z'êtes heureux hein ? Alors est ce qu'on va atteindre les 300 reviews avec ce chapitre… 42 reviews sont nécéssaire pour cela … ça serait superrrr booo de voir ça. 

------

**Chapitre 10 : Les Malfoy**

------

Draco réussit à persuader sa famille d'aller voir Dumbledore, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il s'était sentit dépassé par la rencontre avec sa future famille, et avait été alarmé par la découverte que ces croyances sur un autre membre de la famille Malfoy n'étaient pas vraies.

Draco l'avait guidé dans la salle de Potions, à sa grande détresse. La seule personne dont il avait besoin tout de suite pour le faire se sentir encore plus mal était l'infâme Maître de Potions, Severus Snape. 

« Asseyez-vous. » ordonna froidement Snape. 

Harry s'assit automatiquement à son siège habituel, se rendant à peine compte que Draco s'était assit à côté de lui, à sa droite. Ron et Hermione étaient assis en face d'eux, assez près de Harry afin de le protéger de 'ce foutu Veela' comme l'avait dit Ron. 

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la Potion Unvelaia. La potion fut crée en 1577 par un maître de Potions appelés Léon Bonneau. Bonneau était un créateur de potions français qui a passé la plupart de sa vie à créer des potions dans son laboratoire. La potion Unvelaia, est en fait un repousseur de Veela, et dû aux circonstances inhabituelles à Hogwarts, le directeur Dumbledore et moi même croyons qu'il est judicieux de vous épargner l'attraction magnétique, » dit Snape en reniflant, ses yeux rencontrant automatiquement les yeux gris et innocents de Draco.

« La potion va être distribuée à toutes les années cette semaine, pour vous empêcher de baver dans ma salle de classe. » ajouta Snape avec un reniflement. 

La classe commença à parler à voix basses, plusieurs filles riaient, alors qu'elles fixaient Harry et Draco. Snape les regarda méchamment. 

« Mais bien sûr, Mr Potter ne sera pas autorisé à la prendre. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas arracher à un Veela son compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Snape vindicativement. 

Harry devint écarlate, fixant Snape avec colère. 

Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler quelque chose à Snape, et fut tout juste retenu par Hermione.

Draco, d'un autre côté, n'apparaissait pas touché, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère envers l'insulte dirigée contre son compagnon et lui-même.

« Je vous suggère de la prendre personnellement, nous ne pouvons pas vous avoir en train de baver en classe non plus, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Draco innocemment. 

Snape le fixa avec mépris, se retournant d'un coup pour que ses robes bougent de façon dramatique. 

« Les ingrédients sont sur le tableau. N'échouez pas ! » 

Draco et Harry se mirent immédiatement au travail. Ils travaillaient individuellement. Harry savait que Snape l'autorisait simplement à faire la potion dans l'espoir de le voir échouer. Il était furieux par le fait que l'homme l'avait complètement humilié, et qu'il avait en même temps brisé la petite relation qui avait été construite avec Draco. 

« Calme-toi. » dit Draco, caressant légèrement son bras en un geste de réconfort. 

« Je le déteste. » siffla Harry. 

Draco se mit à sourire. 

------

A la fin du cours de Potion, tout le monde avait réussit à créer et à boire leur potion, au grand soulagement de Draco. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir une bande d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones en train d'essayer de le séduire alors qu'il utilise son attraction pour attirer Harry. 

La potion de Harry avait été mise dans un flacon, et Snape, avec surprise, avait insisté pour la prendre. Elle n'avait pas été testée, mais Harry savait qu'elle marcherait. Il avait suivit la recette de près, voulant prouver qu'il pouvait bien faire en Potions lorsqu'il le voulait. 

Ils étaient en train de revenir dans la Grande Salle lorsque Seamus décida d'essayer l'attention de Harry. Il attrapa l'autre garçon par la taille, et le souleva du sol, faisant ainsi crier Harry sous le choc. 

« Hey Harry. » dit Seamus, souriant. 

Harry lui fit un sourire prudent, et se dégagea de ses bras, jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco, et s'attendant à ce qu'il explose. Mais il fut effrayé par le regard calme sur son visage, un regard calme qui dissimulait la fureur et la rage contenues dans ses yeux argentées. 

Tous étaient en train de s'éloigner d'eux, mais Seamus resta là. Il savait que le Veela ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à s'unir avec lui, et espérait à la place que Harry entame une relation avec lui plutôt qu'avec le Veela, et Seamus étant Seamus, il n'était pas sur le point d'abandonner. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de  faire Finnegan ? » grogna Draco froidement. 

« Simplement jouer. » dit Seamus avec uns sourire. 

Draco gronda en guise d'avertissement. 

« Draco… » dit Harry doucement, envoyant un regard sombre à Seamus. 

Seamus en fut bouche bée. 

« Allons déjeuner d'accord ? J'ai faim, » murmura doucement Harry, guidant gentiment Draco vers les portes menant à la grande salle/ 

Draco ne protesta pas, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sans ciller sur Seamus. 

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de l'ennuyer. » l'avertit Hermione. 

« J'arrêterai lorsque Harry me le dira. » dit Seamus avec obstination. 

« Malfoy te tuera. » dit Ron.

« Et je pourrais gagner Harry. » répondit Seamus avec un sourire. 

Les Gryffindors secouèrent leurs têtes d'exaspération. 

------

C'était maintenant la fin de la journée, et Harry et Draco se retiraient dans leur tour. Draco était resté continuellement aux côtés de Harry depuis sa rencontre avec Seamus dans la matinée, et Harry n'avait pas objecté, heureux d'être 'protégé' de 'l'irlandais pervers'. Harry fit un sourire à Merlin, et sous 'la Magnétique Attraction' murmurer à voix basse par Draco, le portrait s'ouvrit. Harry passa instantanément, ne remarquant pas le regard amoureux que Draco lui donnait en voyant combien il était détendu, et naturel en entrant dans ce que Draco appelait 'leur maison'. 

Draco dirigea immédiatement sa baguette vers la cheminée, et Harry sursauta sous le choc, remarquant finalement les deux femmes assises sur le sofa. C'était bien sûr Narcissa et Marissa Malfoy. Draco grogna. 

« Vraiment Draco, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais été heureux de me voir. » le taquina naturellement Narcissa. 

« Je suis heureux de vous voir Mère. » dit Draco froidement, se plaçant de façon protectrice aux côtés de Harry qui fixait les femmes avec une expression figée sur le visage. 

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur pour sa sécurité. » dit gentiment Marissa, comprenant la protection dont faisait preuve le Veela. 

Le regard de Harry se tourna instantanément vers Draco. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, qui sembla rassurer le Veela. Narcissa sourit en voyant la façon qu'il avait de calmer son fils. Elle semblait amusée de voir combien il était facile de manipuler Draco alors qu'on lui avait appris à manipuler les autres à la place. 

« Vous m'avez simplement effrayé. » expliqua Harry. 

« Je suis désolée. » dit Narcissa avec un haussement d'épaule. 

Harry se dirigea avec hésitation, vers l'autre sofa, s'asseyant, et rencontrant ainsi les yeux de Marissa avec une expression curieuse. 

« Nous sommes ici pour parler de l'union. » expliqua Narcissa. 

Harry rougit. 

« Je vois que tu sais de quoi je suis en train de parler. Cependant, Dumbledore m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas encore unis… » dit doucement Narcissa, la question non dite demandant tout de même une réponse de Harry. 

Draco le regarda. 

« Harry n'a pas à répondre… » commença-t-il, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. 

« C'est bon… c'est simplement que c'est arrivé si soudainement. Ce fut un choc de découvrir ça sur Draco, et l'union. Je n'étais pas prêt, je ne le suis toujours pas… j'ai appris à l'accepter, mais je ne suis pas… » Harry s'interrompit, incapable de s'expliquer. 

« Il a peur de se confier à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. » ajouta calmement Draco. 

Marissa acquiesça. 

« Je peux comprendre ça. Cependant, je dois savoir si tu as l'intention de t'unir à lui, ou si tu ne fais que jouer avec les sentiments de mon petit fils, » dit Marissa froidement. 

« Je veux m'unir avec lui, mais je veux que cela soit spécial, et je veux que cela soit parfait. » admit finalement Harry. 

« Bien sûr. » dit Narcissa. 

Marissa acquiesça, s'étant attendu à cette réponse. 

Draco fit un petit sourire à Harry. 

« Nous voulions simplement te parler de la grossesse mâle. » dit Narcissa. 

Harry rougit de plus belle, baissant ses yeux d'embarras, alors que Draco fit un grand sourire. 

« Lorsque vous vous unirez, Harry, il y a une forte chance de conception. » l'informa Narcissa, ignorant son embarras. 

« Oh… »

« Tu veux bien des enfants ? » demanda Marissa. 

« Oui ! » s'exclama fermement Harry. 

Les yeux de Narcissa s'éclairèrent, et une expression rêveuse traversa son visage. Elle était clairement heureuse par le fait de pouvoir devenir grand-mère. Draco retint un rire, et Marissa lui envoya un regard désapprobateur. 

« Bien. » dit Marissa, fixant Harry avec quelque chose dans ses yeux, ressemblant à une approbation. 

« Est-ce que vous aurez une cérémonie ? » demanda Narcissa soudainement. 

« Une cérémonie ? » demanda directement Harry. 

« Oui, comme tu le sais sûrement, dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a aucun préjudice face au mariage de deux personnes du même sexe. Les Veela peuvent, s'ils le souhaitent, épouser leur compagnon avant l'union, » dit gentiment Narcissa. 

« Mariage ? » demanda Harry. 

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant que tu ne te sentes plus à l'aise avec l'idée… » murmura Draco, gêné. 

« Donc, nous devons nous marier ? » demanda Harry, la compréhension traversant ses yeux. 

« Nous n'avons pas à… mais nous pouvons… » dit Draco, hésitant. 

« Je pense que je préfère ça pour le moment… cela me fait me sentir plus… normal… je suppose. » dit Harry à voix basse, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. 

Draco soupira de soulagement. 

« Alors nous allons organiser une cérémonie. Peut-être que le bal pourrait être une fête de fiançailles également ? » suggéra Narcissa de façon subtile. Draco la fixa. 

« D'accord … mais je ne veux pas encore me marier. » Harry leva des yeux verts suppliant vers les yeux argentés de Draco. 

« Nous n'avons pas à nous marier avant que tu ne sois prêt. La fête sera simplement une procédure, » lui dit Draco. 

Harry se détendit instantanément.

« Bien. Maintenant, Draco, pars s'il te plait, pour que ta grand-mère et moi puissions appeler le tailleur. Nous devons vraiment faire quelque chose pour les vêtements de Harry, » dit Narcissa avec prudence, évitant les yeux horrifiés de Harry. 

------

Harry était debout, fatigué, sur un tabouret dans la chambre. Le tailleur se révéla être un homme appelé Silvius Snazzer, l'un des meilleurs tailleurs du monde sorcier. Dès qu'il vit Harry, il se mit au travail, discutant sur les tissus, les couleurs, et sur le style avec les deux autres Malfoy, comme si Harry n'était même pas dans la pièce. 

Harry se demanda si Draco piquerait une crise en sentant que le tailleur avait touché son compagnon. La vue de Draco en train d'ensorceler l'homme forma un sourire sur le visage de Harry. 

« Je pense que le vert est une des meilleurs couleurs sur lui… et bien sûr le noir… pas trop de décoration… uni et simple… peut-être une robe noir, un pull-over vert en cachemire… ou un tee-shirt blanc… ? » se demanda Silvius, étudiant Harry d'un œil critique. 

« Je suis sûr que Draco aimerait le noir… le vert fait ressortir ses yeux. Assurez-vous qu'il ait suffisamment de vêtements pour combler sa garde-robe d'hiver… des capes, des robes, des vêtements de tous les jours… tout. Draco voudra qu'il soit habillé correctement, » dit Narcissa froidement, montrant clairement sa supériorité au tailleur. 

« Bien sûr. »

Harry commença à fixer la porte menant au salon, où un Veela mâle impatient l'attendait. 

' Au secours' fut la dernière pensée de Harry avant qu'on ne le force à enfiler un autre costume…

------

Pratiquement quatre heures plus tard, Narcissa sortit de la pièce pour découvrir un Draco impatient, fixant la porte. En la voyant entrer, Draco se leva, impatient de voir son compagnon. Il la dépassa, puis s'arrêta, ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette devant lui. 

La grande silhouette de Harry était entourée d'une robe noire, le bas frottant le sol, autour de ses pieds. Le vêtement tombait parfaitement sur son corps, le serrant, à la grande satisfaction de Draco. Le tee-shirt entièrement vert qu'il portait était ouvert sur le dessus, révélant ainsi une peau bronzée. Le pantalon noir tombait très bien, parfait, montrant les longues jambes de Harry. 

Son visage était rouge d'embarras, une question dans les yeux verts alors que Harry attendait patiemment son approbation ou sa désapprobation. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, ses yeux brûlant de désir. 

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura Draco, sa voix étrangement cassée. 

Harry rougit. 

« C'est pour le bal… Silvius a dit que le vert et le noir me vont le mieux… » murmura Harry, les yeux baissés. 

Les yeux de Draco se tournèrent vers 'Silvius', et son expression se fit détestable. Cet homme avait osé toucher son compagnon… sa mère ne lui avait pas dit que Harry serait habillé par un homme. 

« Draco. » m'avertit Marissa, essayant de calmer son petit-fils. 

Silvius fixa Draco avec prudence, sachant que le garçon était un Veela très protecteur. En ce moment, le plus jeune Malfoy paraissait vouloir le torturer. Il devait admettre qu'il avait trouvé Harry attractif, d'une façon des plus innocente. Le garçon était beau, et Silvius aimait habiller de belles personnes. 

« Ton compagnon est très beau, je n'ai eut aucun problème à lui faire une garde-robe complète. » dit-il calmement, accentuant le mot compagnon, pour montrer au Veela qu'il ne voulait rien faire à Harry ou bien à leur relation. 

Harry sembla comprendre et s'approcha, tendant doucement une main pour toucher la joue de Draco. Le geste attira immédiatement l'attention de Draco, et il fit un sourire à Harry, son expression s'adoucissant. 

« Merci pour les vêtements Draco. » dit Harry avec prudence, sachant que sa fierté repoussait les vêtements apportés par un autre, mais il savait que sa reconnaissance calmerait le Veela. 

« De rien. Tu ne porteras rien d'autre que le meilleur, » jura Draco. 

La protection et l'amour dans la voix de Draco figea Harry. Il lui sourit. Il s'avança et plaça un doux et bref baiser sur la joue du Veela… un geste qui scellait sa promesse à Draco, et lui prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le quitter. 

A la porte, Narcissa et Marissa souriaient en voyant ce geste, alors que Silvius remerciait Merlin du fait que le Veela n'est pas essayé de le tuer. 

------

Après que Marissa et Narcissa furent parties, promettant de passer le jour suivant, puisqu'elles restaient au château pendant plusieurs jours, Draco et Harry étaient retournés à nouveau dans leur chambre. Harry s'était instantanément dirigé vers la salle de bain, voulant se détendre dans la baignoire d'eau chaude, après la journée stressante qu'ils avaient eue. 

Draco avait pris une douche en attendant de voir Harry, qui était à ce moment-là avec le tailleur, pour faire passer le temps plus vite. 

Il se déshabilla et enfila ses pyjamas. Il se mit au lit, attendant Harry. Assez vite, le Gryffindor sortit de la salle de bain, habillé par un nouveau pyjama en soie vert, qui faisait parti de sa nouvelle garde-robe. 

Draco devait admettre que Harry paraissait splendide. 

« Ce Finnigan ferait mieux de te laisser tranquille. » dit soudainement Draco, se souvenant du Gryffindor irlandais. 

« Seamus est simplement… » 

« Il essaye de te séduire. » dit Draco calmement, mais sa voix était dur. 

« Il ne fait que jouer… je doute vraiment qu'il le pense ! » répondit Harry, montant dans le lit. 

« Il continue d'essayer de te toucher. » grommela Draco.

« Tu dois vraiment apprendre à te calmer Draco. Seamus ne m'intéresse absolument pas, » dit Harry avec un froncement. 

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda Draco, curieux mais craignant la réponse. 

« Seamus est comme un frère pour moi. Je ressens la même chose pour Ron, » expliqua doucement Harry, ne voulant pas énerver le Veela. 

Draco avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois combien il était un Veela possessif, et Harry ne voulait pas mettre en colère le Veela en le faisant croire qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié envers le garçon irlandais. 

« Bien. » gronda Draco, qui poussa rapidement Harry sur le lit. 

Il commença à embrasser le visage de Harry, se dirigeant graduellement vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry qui demandait désespérément son attention. Draco gémit et il aperçut la passion emplissant ses yeux verts. 

« Je t'aime tellement. » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry. 

« Je sais. » lui répondit Harry. 

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le cœur de Draco se serra douloureusement en constatant que Harry ne lui avait pas dit 'je t'aime' en retour. 

'Tu m'aimeras Harry… même si cela doit me prendre toute une vie pour que tu le réalises, » jura Draco silencieusement, gémissant dans la bouche de son compagnon. 

------

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant à cause de Hedwige qui se tenait sur la table, une lettre attachée à sa jambe. Harry se libéra de Draco, et marcha vers elle. Il détacha doucement la lettre et regarda Hedwige voler vers la  volière. 

Harry ouvrit la lettre. 

Harry 

_Lors de notre rencontre hier, je fus surprise. Tu n'étais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suppose que je m'attendais une réplique de James Potter. Même si tu lui ressembles, je dois admettre que tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. _

_J'étais inquiète avant d'arriver, en entendant les nouvelles sur le compagnon de mon fils. Draco est, et sera toujours, le garçon le plus borné que j'ai rencontré. J'ai entendu des histoires sur toi, et même si je me suis toujours poser des questions sur les émotions fortes entre vous deux, je n'ai jamais considéré ça. _

_J'étais heureuse de découvrir ton souhait de devenir père. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des petits-enfants, et je sais que Draco a toujours voulu une grande famille, ce qui était principalement dû à son enfance solitaire. _

_J'ai plusieurs conseils à te donner. Les Veela sont des créatures très possessives, comme tu le sais déjà. Tu dois être prudent, laisser savoir à Draco que tu ne le quitteras pas pour un autre, puisque la pensée de perdre leur compagnon peut rendre fou un Veela. _

_Pour un Veela, leur compagnon représente tout. Pour Draco tu es son monde, et tu le seras toujours. _

_Ne blesse jamais mon fils, puisque mes instincts Veela me retiendraient à peine de prendre ma revanche sur toi, même si cela doit blesser mon fils pour que je te blesse. _

_Il voudra toujours ton bonheur, et te donnera tout. Draco ne permettra jamais que tu sois blessé, de ça, tu peux en être certain, et il te protégera jusqu'à la mort, si c'est nécessaire. _

_J'espère te parler en privé. _

_Narcissa Malfoy. _

Harry plia la lettre et la plaça sur la table. Il revint vers le lit, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait le visage endormi de son futur mari. 

'Mon fiancé.' Pensa Harry. 

Il regarda Draco alors qu'il s'étirait, son corps cherchant Harry dans le lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, une panique les emplissant d'un coup à la pensée que Harry avait disparu. Harry le vit et se rapprocha, pour que les yeux de Draco se fixent sur lui. 

Draco se détendit visiblement. 

« Ta mère m'a envoyé une lettre. » expliqua Harry. 

« Que voulait-elle ? » 

« Elle m'a dit des choses que j'avais besoin d'entendre. » dit Harry doucement, se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres de Draco de façon possessive.  

------

Lorsque Draco et Harry arrivèrent dans la grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, tout le monde les fixa. Narcissa et Marissa étaient assises avec les professeurs, de petites traces d'amusement brillant dans leurs yeux alors que Harry traînait promptement Draco vers la table des Gryffindor. 

« Hey Harry. » dit Hermione joyeusement.

« Hey Mione… » dit Harry distraitement, se prenant un toast et du bacon. 

Draco secoua sa tête et se servit une tasse de café. 

« Tu sembles joyeux. » dit Ron, ses yeux se plissant. 

« Il est simplement content d'être encore en vie. » dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaule. 

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. 

« Quoi ? Ma mère l'a pratiquement enseveli sous les vêtements, » dit Draco. 

« Des vêtements ? » demanda Hermione, la curiosité teintant sa voix. 

« Draco m'a acheter quelques vêtements. » expliqua Harry, jetant un regard d'avertissement à Ron. 

« Il t'achète. » siffla Ron.

« Non… je fournis mon fiancé. » corrigea Draco. 

La Salle se fit mortellement silencieuse. 

« QUOI ! » cria Ron. 

« Quand ? » demanda Hermione. 

Draco sourit. 

« Harry a dit oui pour les fiançailles… Les invités pour le bal au Manoir arriveront sans aucun doute demain. Moi et Harry leur écrirons ce soir, » dit Draco calmement. 

« Des invités ? » demanda Ron faiblement.

« Harry, ne ferais-tu pas mieux d'expliquer ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Et bien… la mère de Draco a mentionné le mariage, et comme je ne suis pas prêt à me marier ou à m'unir, j'ai accepté les fiançailles. » Harry rougit.

« Au moins, tu ne vas pas te marier. » dit Seamus soudainement, le soulagement audible dans sa voix. 

Draco grogna de façon menaçante. 

Harry tendit automatiquement sa main pour toucher son bras, contrôlant le Veela facilement avec son touché. 

« Pas encore. » dit Harry prudemment, n'aimant pas le sourire sur le visage de Seamus. 

Un sourire qui signifiait des problèmes pour Harry. 

« Donc, est-ce qu'il y a une tradition appelé embrasser le fiancé ? » demanda Seamus gentiment. 

« Non ! » siffla Draco, clairement furieux. 

Harry lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Seamus. 

« Seamus… » supplia Harry.

« Je n'allais pas t'embrasser. » dit Seamus, souriant, amusé par le feu brûlant dans les yeux de Draco. 

« Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de mon compagnon. » ordonna Draco avec colère. 

« Harry n'est pas techniquement, ton compagnon, avant que vous ne vous unissiez. » fit remarquer Seamus. 

Draco bougea pour atteindre sa baguette, et Harry se pencha rapidement, passant ses lèvres sur la joue du Veela jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux calmes et argentés rencontre les siens. 

« Je suis ton fiancé. » lui rappela Harry. 

Draco sembla complètement se calmer en entendant les mots rassurants de Harry. 

Tout redevint normal, et Harry attendit de voir si son parrain lui avait envoyé quelque chose par la poste avec les hiboux. 

Des milliers de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle, mais un des oiseaux ressortit. C'était un grand corbeau. Les plumes étaient entièrement noir,es et ses yeux écarlates. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention fut le paquet noir attaché à sa patte. Un paquet qui alla directement vers Harry Potter. 

Alors que l'oiseau lâchait le paquet dans l'assiette de Harry, la Salle devint silencieuse. Draco se tendit alors que Harry tendait la main, le défaisant pour révéler une boîte noire. Avec des doigts légèrement tremblant, Harry retira le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. Tout d'abord, rien ne se produisit, puis une voix sortie de la boîte. Une voix que Harry connaissait et qui appartenait à Voldemort. 

« Félicitations pour votre relation Mr Malfoy, Harry. Appelez ça un cadeau de mariage avancé. Techniquement, la seule raison pour laquelle je vous l'envois, est parce que le petit rongeur pleurnichard m'est devenu inutile. Essayez d'empêcher ce mongol de le tuer avant qu'il ne soit libre, » siffla la voix avant de mourir. 

« Harry ? » demanda Draco doucement, inquiet en voyant le regard extatique sur le visage de Harry. 

Ne remarquant pas les visages figés autour de lui, Harry chercha au fond de la boîte et en sortit le corps stupéfixer de Wormtail. 

« Wormtail ! » cria Ron. 

« Sirius est libre. » murmura Harry, regardant le rat comme s'il était le cadeau le plus précieux qui lui était donné.

Draco savait pour l'innocence de Sirius, et Peter, mais il n'avait jamais rêvé que Sirius serait libéré par Voldemort. 

« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? » demanda Seamus, sa voix légèrement tremblante. 

« Ce rat est Peter Pettigrew dans sa forme Animagus. » expliqua Harry. 

« Mr Potter, donnez-moi le rat s'il vous plait. » demanda Dumbledore calmement, essayant d'extraire le rat des doigts de Harry. 

Harry recula. 

« Non, je veux le donner aux Aurors. » dit harry. 

« Alors laissez-moi au moins le transformer. » insista gentiment Dumbledore. 

Harry acquiesça. 

Dumbledore murmura quelque chose et un éclair de lumière bleue frappa le rat dans ses mains. Harry le laissa partir, et le rat tomba sur le sol et des cris se firent entendre alors que le rat devenait rapidement la silhouette d'un homme. Un homme qu'il détestait complètement. 

« Peter Pettigrew. » murmura Harry, la haine audible dans sa voix. 

------

Petite exception… je réponds aux reviews… (que celle du chapitre 9 …)

_Selana : Pour que ça marche faut rajouter un p't 0 devant les chiffres et pouf… ça marche…_

_Andadrielle : Calme ne nous fait pas une syncope… oui c'est bien mais c'est pas la peine de mourir avant d'avoir la fin ^_^. _

_Mangafana : Prongs… c'est euhhh… réflexion intense… ah viii… Cornedrue… alias James Potter ^_^. _

_Alfa : Joyeux anniversaire !!!!!! Cadeau !!! tu aimes ? _

_Loumiolla : Tiens, je te vois partout toi… faut pas être jalouse comme ça, c'est du boulot ^_^_

_Kozue-san : Alors, il va m'être très difficile de te dire combien de chapitres je compte faire puisque je ne l'écris pas… je ne fais que la traduire… pour l'instant, y'en a 35 en anglais il me semble… et tu es tout à fait libre de dessiner y'a aucun problème… j'adore les dessins… envoie les moi c'est tout ^_^_

_Bubblejoyce : Oh Umbre qui te conseille ça, pas trop étonnant vu la façon dont elle m'arrache mes chapitres… et effectivement, avoir autant de review, ça motive… merci pour la pointure… la je trouvais vraiment pas… _

_Gaia 666 : Euhhh très bonne question… me souviens plus désolé… faut demander à Umbre77 elle connaît tout par cœur…_

_Vicius Malefoy : Vas y prosterne toi devant moi, et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi… je suis prête à t'offrir une place dans notre asile ombre et folie (si c'est pas déjà fait…)_

_Archange Dechu : C'est pas moi !!!!! Faut trucider Dod si y'a des mots qui manque ^_^, et pis j'ai pas l'habitude de relire mon boulot… me prendrait trop de temps… et ce type d'histoire est effectivement originale, en tous cas en français, et fut la première du genre en anglais (qui a beaucoup été reprise… un peu comme l'histoire de Severitus…)_

_Miya Black : Et ben dis donc, je t'ai vu tout le temps ce week end… t'avais quelques semaines de retard non ? ^_^_


	12. Invitations, Seamus et Jalousie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction

Alors je réponds rapidement… non je vais pas accélérer la publication ce cette fic… tout simplement parce que là j'ai des examens… et j'ai d'autres série en cours… 

Pour ceux qui ont pas vu… le chapitre 43 du Pêché d'un Père de Severitus est sorti 

------

**Chapitre 11 : Invitations, Seamus et Jalousie. **

------

Harry était assis dans la bibliothèque, seul. Narcissa et Marissa avaient réussis à ramener Draco à la Tour pour avoir une discussion en privé, ce que Harry supposait être à propos de lui et de la génération suivante de Malfoy. Draco avait semblé horrifié par cet idée, et avait essayé de fuir, sans résultat. 

Dumbledore avait apporté Peter Pettigrew au Ministère afin de libérer Sirius. Harry était confiant sur le fait que Sirius serait libre suffisamment tôt  parce qu'il aimait vraiment avoir l'homme comme point fixe dans sa vie. 

Il n'avait pas d'idée quand à la motivation de Voldemort à lui donner un tel cadeau, mais il se doutait que c'était également un bénéfice pour Voldemort. Harry pensait que Wormtail avait fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère, et que cela avait été sa punition. Après tout, un Sirius Black furieux et Azkaban étaient pires que la mort ou la torture. 

Harry avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour finir son rapport sur la potion Unimigo. Il semblait que l'Unimigo était une potion facile, mais quelques livres pourraient contenir des informations utiles sur la potion. 

Harry prit un livre de sa pile. C'était un petit livre, le titre sur la couverture était vraisemblablement gravé avec de l'or. Harry se demanda pourquoi un livre couvert d'or se trouvait dans la section ouverte de la bibliothèque mais il abandonna cette pensée et commença à lire. 

'_Attraction Magnétique par Clare Sarend_.' lut silencieusement Harry. 

Il ouvrit le livre et se plaça sur la première page qui n'était qu'un simple paragraphe. 

'_Le Veela est peut-être l'une des créatures les plus fascinantes du monde Sorcier. Il n'y a aucune personne comparable dans le monde à leur beauté, leur possessivité, et à leur attraction magnétique.'_

Harry tourna la page. 

_'L'un des faits les plus connus sur les Veela est peut être qu'ils vivent pour leurs compagnons. Lors du seizième anniversaire du Veela, ils reçoivent l'Héritage. L'Héritage est lorsque leur pouvoir et leur attraction magnétique se réveillent. _

_Durant les jours suivant leur Héritage, les Veela recherchent leurs compagnons en utilisant leurs sens, autrement connus comme l'âme sœur. Lorsqu'ils trouvent leurs compagnons, un Veela fera tout pour s'assurer que son compagnon s'unisse à lui, les liant pour toute l'éternité. _

_Le compagnon contrôlera l'attraction magnétique, et un peu de l'attraction sera réfléchit d'eux. Malheureusement, le compagnon attirera l'attention d'autres humains, ce qui animera la fameuse jalousie et colère des Veela. _

_Les Veela peuvent rarement être contrôlés lorsqu'ils perdent le contrôle, et seulement par leurs compagnons si nécessaire. Les compagnons ont habituellement plus de contrôle que le Veela dans leurs relations, puisqu'un Veela fera tout pour faire plaisir à leur compagnon.'_

Les yeux agrandis, Harry alla à la page suivante. 

_'L'UNION : _

_La fameuse union d'un Veela et de son compagnon est l'un des moments les plus beaux dans la vie d'un Veela. Le moment où ils deviennent complètement liés à leurs compagnons choisis, ils donnent leur cœur et leur âme, les combinant avec ceux de leur compagnon. Cela arrive lorsque tout d'eux partagent un orgasme. _

_Le compagnon est aussi profondément affecté, et ceux qui ont été assez chanceux pour s'unir avec un Veela clament que c'est le plus grand changement dans leurs vies, lorsque l'amour de leur Veela les recouvre entièrement. _

_L'union peut arriver à n'importe quel moment après le seizième anniversaire du Veela, mais les Veela sont en chaleur durant le printemps.  C'est à ce moment que les bébés sont habituellement conçus, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour empêcher une grossesse Veela. _

_Durant cette période, le Veela est immensément protecteur et possessif envers leur compagnon, ayant besoin de contacts physiques plus que jamais. Ils ne demandent que de toucher, et c'est durant ce moment, lorsque un Veela est en dépression, sachant que leur compagnon ne peuvent pas être avec eux constamment. _

_Les Veela sont connus pour tuer ceux qui osent toucher leur compagnon durant cette période alors que leur amour et leur besoin pour leur compagnon les fait douter de la fidélité de leurs amour. Il est important que le compagnon en soit conscient, et qu'il maintienne ainsi une période de réclusion de tout le monde, sauf de ceux dont le Veela a toute confiance. _

_L'odeur d'une autre personne sur le compagnon d'un Veela est suffisante pour leur faire perdre tout contrôle et leur raison.'_

Harry en fut bouche bée après avoir lu ça. C'était pratiquement le mois d'octobre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait moins de six mois avant que Draco ne soit en chaleur, lorsque Draco aurait besoin de lui physiquement, plus que jamais. Dans son cœur, Harry savait que les simples touches et les baisers qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à maintenant ne suffirait pas durant le printemps. 

Mordant sa lèvre, Harry tourna la page. 

'_Attraction Magnétique. _

_L'attraction magnétique est le nom donné à l'attraction qu'un Veela manifeste après leur seizième anniversaire. C'est un facteur important dans la capture d'un compagnon et cela échoue rarement. L'attraction renforce seulement la réaction naturelle du compagnon pour leur Veela, et ne force pas le compagnon à s'unir, en aucune façon. _

_Malheureusement, l'enchantement est hautement dangereux, spécialement pour les humains, et les sorcières et sorciers. La période avant l'union est celle où l'attraction est au plus haut, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de compagnon pour la contrôler, ou de charge magnétique. _

_Les compagnons, lorsqu'ils unissent leurs cœurs et âmes avec un Veela, partagent l'attraction. _

_Il y a eut plusieurs charmes dans le passé pour arrêter l'attraction d'affecter un sorcier ou une sorcière. Le tout premier fut le Repousseur de Veela crée par Mortise Luxemburg. Ceci fut crée en 1134, mais plusieurs autres enchantements plus modernes, furent crées depuis lors. _

_La plus récente découverte est la Potion Unimigo par Leon Bonneau. Leon Bonneau a étudié pendant des années des Veela avant de réussir à créer la potion parfaite. _

_La potion, depuis lors, a été beaucoup prisée. _

_La potion repousse l'attraction en rendant le buveur immunisé au charme Veela. Cependant, cela ne dure que pendant une période de six semaines, et elle doit être reprise immédiatement pour continuer de repousser l'attraction. _

_Pour les compagnons des Veela, la potion marche à certains degrés. Cependant, la touche constante et la présence du Veela vont la rendre inutile, surtout si des contacts plus intimes se produisent. Même si cela n'arrive pas, le repousseur deviendra de toute façon plus faible, jusqu'à ce que le buveur soit incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps l'attraction. _

_Les enchantements marchent d'une façon similaire, sauf qu'ils disparaissent plus rapidement'_

Harry ferma le livre. 

Il savait maintenant pourquoi Snape lui avait fait prendre la potion. D'une certaine façon, Snape essayait de le protéger un peu plus longtemps afin qu'il décide par lui-même. L'enchantement de l'anneau d'Hermione échouera bientôt…. 

Snape lui avait donné la potion pour qu'il puisse la prendre, lui permettant de tomber amoureux du Veela naturellement. 

Une image du Slytherin aux cheveux sombres entra dans son esprit, et Harry secoua sa tête. Parfois, l'homme pouvait complètement le surprendre. 

------

« Mère ! » dit Draco avec colère. 

« Draco, arrête de te plaindre ! Tu sais qui sont les amis de Harry. Je ne peux pas, et je ne vais pas embêter Harry lorsqu'il devrait être en train de se reposer, » dit Narcissa avec une même colère. 

« Harry n'est pas enceinte. » hurla Draco, se demandant pourquoi Dieu lui avait donné une mère qui n'écoutait jamais ou qui ne vivait jamais dans le monde réel. 

« Je sais, mais le stress n'est pas bon pour lui. Les grossesses mâles sont plus dures que les grossesses normales, » ajouta doucement Marissa, rappelant subtilement à Draco le danger que la naissance d'un enfant pourrait amener à son compagnon. 

Draco pâlit. 

« Tu as raison, » dit doucement Draco. 

« Il ira bien Draco, n'aies pas peur, ton compagnon ira bien. » le rassura Narcissa. 

Draco acquiesça. 

« Nous allons faire une liste de ceux qui doivent être invités à la célébration. » dit Marissa à Draco, le guidant vers un parchemin et une plume installé sur son bureau. 

« Harry voudrait inviter qui ? » demanda Narcissa, secouant sa baguette vers le parchemin. 

« Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred et George… »

Alors que Draco parlait, la plume commença à écrire seule jusqu'à ce que une liste de ses invités et ceux de Harry soit créée. Narcissa ajouta rapidement toute la famille Malfoy, et d'autres invités à qui elle faisait confiance, et qui s'empêcherait d'enlever Harry et de l'amener devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Invatasiusm Constrinuena. » commanda Narcissa, et avec un mouvement de baguette, une grande pile d'invitations apparut sur le bureau. 

Draco se mit à sourire. 

------

Harry venait tout juste de terminer son devoir lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, un renfrognement visible sur son visage. Il s'empêcha tout juste de grogner de frustration lorsqu'il vit le Gryffindor irlandais. 

« Seamus… » l'accueillit Harry. 

« Harry ! » Seamus sourit, sa voix emplie d'enthousiasme. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la bibliothèque ? » demanda Harry. 

« A la recherche d'un magnifique, sexy, musclé Gryffindor aux cheveux sombres et aux longues jambes. » dit Seamus. 

Harry devint écarlate. 

« Que veux-tu Seamus ? » réussit-il à articuler. 

« Je veux te parler. » dit Seamus, sa voix pleine de sincérité. 

Harry soupira, et fit signe à l'autre garçon de s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

Seamus le fit, se rapprochant de Harry, à sa plus grande horreur. 

« Tu es fiancé à Malfoy. » dit d'un coup Seamus. 

« Oui. » dit Harry fermement, essayant de persuader le garçon irlandais de le laisser tranquille. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta platement Harry. 

« Oui. Pourquoi veux-tu Malfoy ? » s'enquit Seamus, sérieux pour une fois. 

« Il est… différent… de ce à quoi je m'attendais de lui. Je lui fais complètement confiance. Il ne me blessera jamais, et il veut me rendre heureux. » expliqua Harry. 

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Seamus aussi sèchement. 

« Je ne sais pas. » dit honnêtement Harry. 

« Je n'abandonnerai pas, tu sais, jusqu'à ce que je sache si j'ai une chance ou non, peu importe si elle est petite. » dit Seamus simplement. 

« Je sais. » Harry lui donna un sourire de côté, ne remarquant pas l'expression d'envie que Seamus avait envers lui.

« Tu en vaux la peine… tu es si parfait. » confessa Seamus, se rapprochant. 

Harry devint écarlate, se demandant pourquoi il était incapable de faire quelque chose en dehors de rougir. 

« Je ne le suis pas… »

Ses mots furent coupés par une pression ferme et insistante sur sa bouche. Harry cria, réalisant que Seamus était en train de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il se débattait pour se libérer, la langue de Seamus sortit, passant rudement ses lèvres protestantes pour atteindre sa langue. 

Harry cria, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. 

------

Draco entra dans la bibliothèque, cherchant Harry. Elle était vide. Se demandant si Harry était déjà parti, Draco se prépara à partir lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Harry. 

Elle était différente de l'habituelle, emplie de peur et de panique. 

Draco fonça autour des tables vides, et passa une rangée de livres pour découvrir Harry pressé contre une table, ses bras tendus pour essayer d'échapper au garçon qui le maintenait contre la table. 

Il vit les yeux vert émeraude paniqués avant qu'il ne retire Seamus de son compagnon, un regard de pure furie déchirant son visage. 

« Je vais te tuer. » siffla Draco. 

Seamus le fixa, énervé d'avoir été dérangé. 

« Il ne t'appartient pas Malfoy. » cria Seamus. 

« C'est mon compagnon ! » ragea-t-il. 

« Mais tu n'es pas le sien. » dit Seamus en reniflant. 

Draco trembla, mais regagna rapidement son expression habituelle. 

« Je ne le forcerais jamais à supporter mes avances. Tu l'as retenu pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper ! »

Un regard de pure horreur apparu sur le visage de Seamus, et il se tourna rapidement vers Harry. 

« Oh mon dieu … je suis si désolé Harry. » réussit à articuler Seamus. 

Le visage de Harry était pâle, ses yeux grands et si sombres qu'ils paraissaient noirs. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et bleuis, ses vêtements pliés et en désordre. 

« Je suis désolé… J'ai perdu le contrôle. Christ ! Je suis si… »

« C'est bon Seamus, laisse tomber. » dit Harry finalement, donnant un faible sourire à Seamus. 

Le visage de Draco devint noir. 

« Non, Draco ! Ne le blesse pas, s'il te plait ! » supplia Harry. 

Draco recula instantanément de Seamus, incapable de désobéir aux ordres de son compagnon. Seamus jeta à Draco un regard prudent avant de regarder à nouveau Harry, un regard de satisfaction sur son visage. 

« Je ne te blesserai jamais Harry. » dit-il doucement. 

« Je sais… Ne fais simplement… ne me forces pas Seamus. Je n'aime pas être forcé à faire des choses, » dit Harry à voix basse. 

« Je ne le ferai pas. » dit Seamus immédiatement. 

« Va dans la salle commune Seamus. » l'instruisit Harry. 

Seamus envoya à Harry un autre regard d'excuse et s'éloigna, laissant Harry avec un Veela furieux. 

« Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as arrêté ? » siffla Draco, furieux. 

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Harry figé sous un autre homme, son magnifique corps en train d'être explorer par une autre paire de mains, sa bouche violée par une autre. Son Harry avait été violé…

« Il ne voulait pas… »

« Il ne le voulait pas ! Il t'aurait violé ! » cria Draco.

« Il n'a pas… »

« Admets-le, Harry ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es amoureux de ce putain d'irlandais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu sais combien tu comptes pour moi. Je t'aurai tout donné, » hurla Draco, furieux. 

Mais Harry vit la tristesse dans ses yeux, une tristesse qu'il avait causée. 

« Je ne… »

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! »

Draco fonça vers l'extérieur, mais Harry l'arrêta. 

Alors que Harry pressait ses lèvres contre celle de Draco, il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandir sous le choc, et il pouvait sentir le Veela se calmer par ce geste. 

« Je ne l'aime pas. » murmura Harry dans sa bouche. 

C'était le seul encouragement dont Draco avait besoin avant qu'il ne commence à ravir la bouche de Harry. 

------

Le matin suivant, Harry arriva à la table des Gryffindors avec Draco. Dès que Draco vit le garçon irlandais, il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Harry, le rapprochant ainsi de son propre corps. 

Harry lui sourit. 

« Je ne le veux pas. » murmura-t-il. 

« Je m'en fiche. » dit Draco aussi doucement, mais ses yeux brillaient de haine alors qu'ils étaient fixés sur Seamus. 

Harry s'assit rapidement, tirant l'autre garçon avec lui. Seamus, par chance, ne dit rien, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas de fixer ouvertement Harry, et Harry étant Harry, ne le remarqua pas.

« Ca va Harry ? » demanda Ron. 

« Oui… Je vais bien… »

« Est-ce que tu as fait ce rapport pour le Professeur Snape ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Ouais… » murmura Harry, n'écoutant pas vraiment. 

« Quel livre as-tu utilisé ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse. 

« _L'attraction Magnétique par Clare Sarend_ » répondit automatiquement Harry, mordant son toast. 

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce livre ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Dans la bibliothèque. » dit Harry, haussant des épaules. 

« Mais ce livre est très rare… Je l'ai lu dans un autre livre… Il n'y en a que quelques copies… » cria Hermione. 

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« Ma mère doit l'avoir mis là pour toi. » interrompit Draco, faisant un froncement vers sa mère qui était assise à la table des Professeurs avec Marissa. 

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, confus. 

« Pour que tu en saches plus sur l'union. » dit Draco en souriant. 

« Draco ! » siffla Harry, son visage écarlate. 

« J'adore te faire rougir… la question est, est ce que tu rougis partout ? » sourit Draco. 

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Harry lui donna une petite tape sur le bas de la tête. 

« Et bien, cela répond à ma question si tu aimes ça… » commença Draco. 

« Finis cette phrase, et je te castre. » dit Harry soudainement. 

« Taille 12, c'était ça Harry ? » murmura Draco, se rapprochant de Harry. 

Harry gémit, mettant son visage dans ses mains.

Draco sourit. 

------

Ce fut au dîner que les invitations apparurent devant tout le monde. Prenant celle de Ron hors de sa main, Harry cilla lorsqu'il vit la magnifique carte, gravé avec de l'or. Il y avait une image qui semblait être un sceau. 

« Le sceau de la famille Malfoy. » lui dit Draco. 

Acquiesçant, il l'ouvrit. 

'_Vous êtes invité à la célébration des fiançailles de Mr Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy… _

_La célébration se déroulera au Manoir Malfoy durant la soirée du premier Octobre à 18 h._

_L'invitation doit être présenté à l'arrivée.'_

« Oh… » réussit à dire Harry. 

« C'est une fête. » dit soudainement Draco. 

« Oui… »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes cette carte comme si c'était une lettre de Voldemort ? » demanda Draco, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. 

« Je me demandais simplement si je devrais passer encore plus de temps à être interrogé par ta famille… »

« Bien sûr. » dit Draco en souriant. 

« Donc, c'est dans deux jours ? » demanda Harry. 

« Oui, ce n'est pas un mariage, Harry. » dit Draco, se renfrognant. 

« Je sais, c'est simplement une surprise. » Harry haussa les épaules, évitant les yeux gris perçant de Draco. 

------

Le jour suivant, Harry était attendu pour être amener au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa et Marissa avait insisté pour que Harry et Draco arrivent plus tôt. Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'était que Draco avait prévu pour lui une surprise cette nuit…

« Harry, allez, ma mère va devenir folle sinon. » hurla Draco du salon. 

Soupirant, Harry prit sa malle rétrécie, et la glissa dans sa poche. Il alla rejoindre Draco, et tout deux allèrent au bureau de Dumbledore, où ils allaient ensuite être transporté au Manoir Malfoy. 

A l'intérieur, Harry rencontra un Professeur Dumbledore radieux qui lui offrit un bonbon au citron. 

Harry refusa poliment. 

« Tu sera heureux de savoir que Sirius serait libre dans les prochains jours. » l'informa Dumbledore. 

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. 

« Je ne peux pas attendre. » confessa-t-il. 

« Le garçon mérite ça… » Dumbledore s'interrompit, dans ses pensées. 

« Où est Narcissa ? » demanda finalement Harry, brisant le silence. 

« Vous allez utiliser la cheminée dans mon salon pour aller au Manoir Malfoy. » les informa Dumbledore. 

« Donc Mère est de retour à la maison ? » dit Draco. 

« Bien sûr… Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de votre chambre à préparer. » Dumbledore s'interrompit, une rougeur inhabituelle couvrant son visage. 

« Oh… » murmura Harry, regardant ailleurs. 

Draco sourit. 

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » déclara-t-il, passant un bras autour de Harry et le guidant vers la cheminée. 

Dumbledore prit un sac d'un de ses tiroirs, et le tendit à Draco. Draco l'ouvrit, et indiqua à Harry de prendre une pincée de poudre. 

« Je déteste la poudre de cheminette. » murmura Harry, prenant la poudre. 

« Dis Manoir Malfoy. » l'instruisit Draco. 

Harry se plaça dans la cheminée, et se retourna pour leur faire face. Il jeta la poudre à ses pieds et cria 'Manoir Malfoy.'

Alors qu'il disparaissait, Draco se tourna vers Dumbledore. 

« Est-ce que vous l'avez eut ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Bien sûr. » dit Dumbledore, sortant une petite sacoche de velours de la poche de sa robe. 

Il la tendit à Draco avec des yeux étincelants. 

« J'attends ce bal avec impatience. » dit-il en souriant. 

Draco acquiesça, et marcha dans le feu. Alors qu'il se sentait disparaître, il vit un Dumbledore en train de rire, et leva ses yeux au ciel. 

------

Harry sortit de la cheminée, et quelqu'un s'avança immédiatement pour le soutenir. Surpris, Harry leva les yeux vers le visage inexpressif de Lucius Malfoy. 

« Mr Potter. » dit-il froidement. 

« Mr Malfoy. » répondit Harry, lui faisant un sourire hésitant. 

Lucius le lâcha, l'étudiant d'un œil critique. Harry rougit, réalisant que Lucius le regardait pour voir s'il était suffisamment bien pour son fils. 

« Narcissa n'a pas arrêter de parler de bébés depuis qu'elle est revenue. » dit-il. 

« Oh… » Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette phrase. 

Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco sortit de la cheminée. Les yeux de l'autre garçon se fixèrent instantanément sur Harry alors qu'il s'approchait. Lucius recula, sachant que les Veela étaient possessifs. 

« Père. » l'accueillit Draco, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry.

« Draco. » dit Lucius, souriant. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda anxieusement Draco, brossant la robe de Harry. 

« Je vais bien. » dit doucement Harry, ses yeux regardant prudemment Lucius. 

Draco se pencha vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Harry, en un bref baiser.

« Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy. » dit Lucius. 


	13. Le Manoir

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction. 

**------**

**Chapitre 12 : Le Manoir **

------

Harry découvrit rapidement que le manoir n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il était grand et magnifique. La maison avait été décorée avec attention, afin que cela donne une douce sensation de bienvenue. Il n'y avait pas d'objets de magie noire en vue, mais Harry savait qu'ils avaient été probablement cachés sous le sol, dans le salon, avant son arrivée. 

Après qu'ils soient arrivés, Narcissa apparut, fonçant sur Harry, le faisant ainsi rougir. Draco trouvait cela hilarant, mais il arrêta bien vite lorsque Harry lui lança un regard noir. 

Narcissa les envoya rapidement dans leur suite, et Draco dit à Harry que c'était sa chambre. Harry se mit à rougir en entendant cela, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de partager une chambre avec Draco, et il s'était habitué à la nature possessive de l'autre garçon. 

La suite était en fait un grand appartement. La première pièce était le salon, couvert de couleurs neutres. Harry avait aimé instantanément la pièce. Elle était calme et silencieuse, l'endroit parfait pour penser. Trois autres pièces étaient connectées au salon. 

La première pièce était une chambre, la suivante, une grande salle de bain, et la troisième était une pièce vide. Et Harry savait qu'elle serait destinée à être la chambre d'enfant. C'était cette pièce qui avait le plus attiré son attention. 

La pièce était circulaire, et Harry se doutait qu'elle avait été créée par magie. Les murs étaient d'une couleur bleue lilas, douce, et simple. Le bois était blanc, discret. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis bleu nuit. Il y avait une grande fenêtre, et en regardant au travers, on pouvait voir les magnifiques jardins entourant le manoir. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, mais Harry l'aimait. 

« C'est magnifique. » articula-t-il. 

« Tu peux l'utiliser comme chambre si tu veux. » dit Draco avec hésitation, sa voix montrant clairement qu'il préférait avoir le garçon aux cheveux sombres dans son lit. 

« Non… Je veux simplement dire qu'elle sera parfaite pour les enfants. » dit doucement Harry, voulant faire disparaître les doutes de l'autre garçon. 

Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent. 

« Attends de voir notre chambre. » lui promit Draco, tirant promptement l'autre garçon hors de la pièce, et vers leur chambre. 

Harry en fut bouche bée. 

Les murs n'étaient pas décorés. Ils étaient à la place enchantés, afin de refléter de ciel de l'extérieur, et Harry regarda ainsi les nuages traverser lentement la pièce. Harry pensait que c'était sans aucun doute le même charme que celui installé sur le plafond de la grande salle. 

« C'est magnifique. » dit Harry, ses yeux scannant la pièce. 

Il y avait un grand et simple lit à baldaquin, et il avait été choisit pour ne pas détourner l'attention des murs. Il y avait une commode sur la gauche du lit, un bureau sur la droite, et plusieurs étagères couvertes de livres rares et chers. 

« Je suis heureux que tu aimes. » Draco soupira de soulagement, rapprochant le Gryffindor du lit couvert de soie. 

Harry sourit. 

« Tu veux simplement me mettre au lit. » le taquina-t-il. 

« C'est vrai. » dit Draco, ses yeux brillant d'amour et d'adoration. 

Harry se glissa dans le lit et s'allongea, souriant alors que l'autre garçon faisait de même. Harry ferma ses yeux, et se rapprocha, voulant sentir la chaleur irradiant de Draco. 

« Ta maison est très belle. » dit finalement Harry. 

« Notre maison. » corrigea Draco. 

Harry sourit faiblement, avant de s'endormir. 

------

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard que Harry fut réveillé par Draco. L'autre garçon était habillé, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de le fixer de surprise. 

Draco portait un pantalon de soie argenté, son tee-shirt blanc ressortant contre sa peau bronzé et ses cheveux platine. Une élégante cape argentée tombait par-dessus, disant à Harry que Draco sortait. Il semblait… magnifique. 

« Tu es magnifique. » dit soudainement Harry, et devint écarlate en voyant les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent. 

« Merci. » dit Draco doucement, ses yeux montrant combien le commentaire était important pour lui. 

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda Harry à voix basse. 

« Nous sortons pour dîner. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous sortons pour dîner… Je nous ai réservé une table chez Grégory... le meilleur restaurant de sorcier à Londres. » l'informa Draco. 

« Oh… » Harry resta bouche bée, légèrement étourdi. 

« Habilles-toi. Je t'ai sorti des vêtements de ta malle, et les ai mis dans la salle de bain. »

Harry acquiesça et sortit du lit. Dès que la porte de la salle de bain se ferma, Draco se mit à sourire, et à sortir la petite pochette en velours que Dumbledore lui avait donnée. La serrant fermement pendant un moment, il l'a remis dans sa poche. 

------

Draco n'avait pas été capable de résister, et avait mis ces vêtements dans la salle de bain pour Harry, et, dès que le Gryffindor rougissant entra dans la pièce, il savait qu'il avait eut raison. Harry était à tomber… magnifique… mangeable…

Habillé dans un pantalon en cuir noir serré, un tee-shirt vert, et d'un blouson de cuir, le Gryffindor aux yeux verts était la chose la plus tentante qu'il ait vu. Des yeux verts nerveux regardèrent sous de longs cils sombres, et Draco se mit à sourire. 

« Je pourrais te manger. » 

« Je ne pense pas que je peux porter ça Draco. » dit Harry. 

« Portes-le pour moi… » l'envie et le désir dans les yeux de Draco devaient l'avoir rassuré sur le fait que cela lui allait bien, ce qui fit sourire Harry légèrement. 

« Pour toi. » dit Harry doucement. 

------

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient assis dans le meilleur restaurant londonien. La serveuse les avait mené à travers les tables, vers un coin privé pour deux. Harry pouvait encore voir les visages surpris et figés. 

Après plusieurs verres de champagne, une entrée et le plat principal, ils attendirent patiemment les douceurs. Ou, dans le cas de Draco, se retenant tout juste de sauter sur son compagnon naïf. 

« Est-ce que tu es heureux d'être venu ? » finit-il par demander. 

« Oui… c'est magnifique, Draco. » dit Harry en souriant. 

« Bien. Mère et Père m'ont amené plusieurs fois ici et j'ai adoré ça. Ils ont la meilleure nourriture que tu pourrais avoir. » dit Draco. 

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir amené. » 

« Nous reviendrons. » lui promit Draco. 

« Nous n'avons pas à … » commença à répondre Harry. 

« Je le veux. » l'interrompit Draco. 

Harry prit une gorgée de sa flûte de champagne, aimant sentir les bulles du liquide dans sa bouche. C'était le paradis. Il voulait définitivement revenir. 

A ce moment-là, leurs desserts apparurent sur la table. Harry prit avec rapidité sa cuillère à dessert et commença à manger son double sundae au chocolat. Draco le regarda avec amusement alors qu'il mangeait son crumble aux pommes. 

« Tu vas grossir. » dit-il en souriant, donnant voix à ces pensées. 

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. 

« Je ne grossirais jamais… mais si cela arrive, que vas tu faire ? »

« J'aurai simplement plus à embrasser. » répondit Draco, souriant. 

Harry devint écarlate. 

« Draco ! Pas ici ! » siffla-t-il. 

« Tu es si adorable lorsque tu es embarrassé. »

« Je ne suis pas embarrassé. » dit Harry. 

« Tu l'es. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« No… Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Draco, arrête de te comporter comme un enfant. » Harry soupira d'exaspération. 

« Tu m'aimes vraiment. » dit Draco en souriant. 

Les yeux de Harry s'adoucirent. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » dit Harry, ne réfutant pas. 

Tout d'abord, Draco ne réalisa pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais dès qu'il le fit, il fixa Harry avec de grands yeux incrédules. Harry sourit, tendant en premier sa main pour saisir son visage. 

« Tu es si bon avec moi. » murmura doucement Harry, sa respiration passant légèrement sur les lèvres de Draco. 

« Harry. » l'avertit rapidement Draco. 

« Allons-y. » dit Harry en souriant. 

Il se leva, regardant l'autre garçon alors qu'il signait un chèque et le laissa sur la table avant que Draco ne les firent rentrer au Manoir. Instantanément, Draco embrassa Harry, et Harry lui répondit avec impatience, adorant la sensation. 

« Oh !!!!! »

Harry et Draco se séparèrent rapidement, leurs yeux rencontrant une Narcissa amusée, et Lucius Malfoy. Harry baissa ses yeux ders le sol, ne protestant pas lorsque Draco passa un bras autour de lui de façon protectrice. Harry doutait qu'il pouvait être un jour plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'était en ce moment… se faire prendre sur le fait, en train d'embrasser son petit ami par les parents du petit ami. 

« Bonne nuit, père, mère. » dit rapidement Draco, avant de guider Harry vers leur chambre. 

« Bonne nuit. » répondit Narcissa, son amusement visible. 

« Bonne nuit… » murmura Harry. 

------

Dans leur chambre, Draco et Harry avaient changé de vêtements pour le lit. Ce fut lorsqu'ils furent au lit que Draco sortit la pochette en velours. Il fixa les yeux verts curieux de Harry pendant un moment, avant de l'ouvrir nerveusement et de mettre son contenu dans sa main. 

A l'intérieur se trouvait le plus bel anneau que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il était fait d'un or blanche sorcier, une simple bande, décoré avec des émeraudes tout autour. La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge, alors que ses yeux saisirent ceux de Draco, ses yeux nerveux et argentés. 

« C'est une bague de promesses. Tous les Malfoy mâles le donnent à leur compagnon. Il appartenait autrefois à ma mère, mais elle a insisté pour que je le donne à mon compagnon, comme le dit la tradition. » expliqua Draco. 

« Qu'est-ce que cela promets ? » demanda doucement Harry. 

« Que je vais toujours t'aimer, faire attention à toi, et que je te protégerais toujours. » dit Draco à voix basse. 

« Oh… »

Les yeux de Harry s'emplirent de larmes, sachant que Draco lui avait donné son cœur. 

« Veux-tu m'épouser Harry ? »

« Je…Je.. »

« Pas tout de suite… nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. » ajouta rapidement Draco, voyant le malaise de Harry. 

Harry se détendit.

« Oui… »

Et il ne ressentit aucun regret envers sa décision. 

------

Harry se réveilla le jour suivant enveloppé dans les bras du Veela. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de s'embrasser cette nuit. Draco avait sentit l'hésitation de Harry, et n'avait rien dit, montrant plutôt sa compréhension dans son sourire, murmurant de doux mots d'amour, et ses yeux argentés brillant d'émotions étouffées. 

Il s'habilla et laissa le Veela dans le lit, tournant inconsciemment l'anneau autour de son doigt, l'anneau qui le liait au plus jeune Malfoy. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit exactement à l'autre garçon, il aimait le Veela. 

« C'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. 

Il fut surpris de voir Lucius Malfoy en train de l'attendre. Ses yeux virent immédiatement l'anneau à son doigt. 

« Viens dans ma salle d'étude. » dit-il calmement. 

Harry le suivit dans la grande pièce dégagée. Il y avait un bureau, plusieurs chaises, des rangées et des rangées de livres, des piles de parchemin, et une ou deux plumes par-dessus le tout. Lucius sourit en voyant sa surprise. 

« Je vois que Draco t'a donné l'anneau. » dit-il simplement. 

« Oui. Il me l'a donné la nuit dernière. » répondit Harry. 

« Vraiment ? »

Harry sembla mal à l'aise. 

« Est-ce que tu aimes mon fils ? »

« Oui ! »

La réponse fut dite avant que Harry ne puisse s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Lucius semblait amusé, ses yeux gris brillant, se retenant. Sa bouche formant un petit sourire. 

« Bien. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit blessé. » l'averti-t-il. 

« Je ne vais pas le blessé. » lui promit Harry.

« Le lui as-tu dit ? »

« Non. Je suis… je veux le lui dire lorsque nous serons unis. » lui dit finalement Harry. 

« Bien sûr. » Lucius devint soudainement sérieux. « Est-ce que tu es au courant de la saison des unions ? »

« Oui ! »

Harry devint écarlate, mortifié à cause de la discussion qu'il avait sur sa vie sexuelle avec le père de son fiancé… et plus que tout, avec Lucius Malfoy. 

« Alors, tu es conscient que Draco sera de plus en plus déterminé à s'unir à toi ? »

« Oui. » murmura Harry, avalant sa salive. 

« Mon fils ne te forcera pas. » dit doucement Lucius, comprenant la peur de Harry. 

Harry se détendit. 

« Je sais. Il comprend… C'est surprenant de voir ce qu'il sait que je veux, ce que je pense… »

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire Harry. Narcissa n'est pas un homme, et elle sait très peu de chose sur la grossesse mâle, sauf ce qu'elle en a lu. Je te demande simplement de me dire si tu es enceinte, pour que nous puissions t'obtenir l'aide approprié. » dit Lucius, pratiquement gentiment. 

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? »

« Pas vraiment… mais il peut y avoir des complications et des difficultés. Cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras en sécurité. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment un enfant, ou est-ce que Narcissa t'a forcé ? »

« Narcissa est gentille… Elle a en quelque sorte poussé l'idée mais, j'ai toujours voulu une famille…. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais contre ça était le fait que je n'aurai pas été capable d'avoir une famille, c'est ce que je pensais. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais explosé dans la Grande Salle…. Une énorme puissance. Voldemort a été plutôt surpris… »

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé Wormtail ? » dit soudainement Harry. 

« Wormtail a décidé de s'opposer aux vœux de Voldemort. Voldemort n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse… donc il s'en est débarrassé. » dit Lucius simplement, rassemblant une pile de parchemins. 

« Est-ce que Voldemort veut me tuer ? »

« Voldemort voudra un héritier Malfoy, et moi aussi. La famille Malfoy est l'une des lignées les plus en vue dans le monde sorcier. Nous sommes fiers de notre sang… »

« Ma mère était muggleborn. » dit Harry, mentant. 

« Bien sûr, mais c'était une très bonne sorcière. Elle avait le fameux tempérament des gens aux cheveux roux également. » Lucius se mit soudainement à sourire. 

Harry le fixa curieusement. 

« Demande à Black pour la langue de serpent, la bouteille de champagne, la lettre d'amour, et Severus Snape. » répondit-il. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Tu es en parfait sécurité dans cette maison, avec ma femme et moi. Nous te protégerons à tout prix. Draco est notre seule enfant, et aucun de nous ne souhaite lui faire du mal. Les Veela sont très protecteurs envers leur famille. »

« J'ai remarqué. » Harry se mit à sourire, se souvenant de combien son Veela pouvait l'être. 

'Attends une minute Harry, depuis quand est-il devenu ton Veela ?' pensa Harry, cillant de confusion. 

'Peut-être depuis que tu t'es engagé avec lui…' La voix intérieure de Harry sourit, ressemblant bien trop à celle du Professeur Snape. 

« Le reste de la famille va arrivé aujourd'hui… le bal est ce soir, après tout. Je sais de source sur que Narcissa a déjà tout préparé. » dit Lucius, interrompant les pensées de Harry. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que Marissa est une Malfoy ? Je pensais qu'elle était la mère de Narcissa. Je suis confus… j'espère que cela ne vous déranges pas de… »

« Tu as toutes les raisons de poser des questions sur ta famille. Marissa est la mère de Narcissa, mais, lorsque son mari est mort, elle s'est mariée avec un membre de la famille Malfoy lointain. C'est un homme gentil, tu l'aimeras… son nom est Henry Malfoy. »

« Merci. »

« Aucun problème… attends, tu vas bientôt rencontrer tout le reste de la famille. » dit Lucius en souriant. 

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il était devenu curieux sur la grossesse masculine. Décidant que Lucius était l'homme parfait à qui demander, Harry retint une rougeur, et essaya d'articuler sa question prudemment. 

« Alors, comment vais-je devenir enceinte… est-ce que c'est comme une femme… ? »

« Je crois que c'est le moment de déjeuner ! » 

Harry le regarda, sous le choc, alors que Lucius Malfoy s'enfuyait pratiquement de la salle. 

'Et bien.' Se dit Harry. 'Au moins je sais ce que j'ai à dire lorsqu'il y en a trop à supporter.'

------

Harry était assis dans la salle à manger, entre Draco et Narcissa, lorsqu'un Elfe de Maison annonça l'arrivée de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Harry sauta instantanément,  courant vers les bras tendus de son parrain. 

« Je t'ai manqué ? » dit Sirius en souriant, ses yeux emplis de rirent, et d'amour alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry. 

« Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué… Surtout le fait que Remus te dise de te taire ! »

Sirius le fixa. 

« Retiens-toi Sirius. » commanda Remus, donnant une chaude étreinte à Harry. 

Harry se mit à rire dans l'épaule de Remus, essayant, sans succès, à empêcher Sirius d'entendre son rire. 

« J'ai entendu ça. » Sirius fit la moue. 

« Arrêtes de te comporter comme un bébé Padfoot. » le réprimanda Remus. 

« Je ne… » 

« Alors, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda rapidement Harry. 

« Narcissa et Malfoy nous ont invité à venir pour la fête. » Sirius se mit à sourire. 

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent. 

« Black, Lupin, asseyez-vous pour que nous puissions finir notre petit déjeuner. » cria Lucius, irrité. 

Harry se renfrogna mais retourna à son siège. Sirius et Remus s'assirent en face de lui, discutant de quelque chose. Il semblait que Remus gagnait lorsque Draco les interrompit. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez à la fin ? »

Deux paires de yeux grands ouverts, trop innocents pour être vrai, rencontrèrent les siens. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Sirius. 

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas… »

« Ne mens pas Sirius. » ajouta Harry. 

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire, qui pouvait tenir face à celui de Malfoy. 

« Et bien… Nous sommes en train de prévoir la 'surprise' de Harry, n'est-ce pas Moony ? »

« Bien sûr Padfoot. » dit Remus en souriant. 

« Les dommages occasionnés à la maison seront facturés. » cria Lucius, les fixant avec des yeux pratiquement amusés lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry mordait sa lèvre, fixant avec prudence ses parrains. 

« Quelle sorte de surprise ? » demanda Harry avec appréhension. 

« Je ne dis rien. » dit Sirius de façon borné. 

Remus acquiesça, un éclat machiavélique brillant dans ses yeux, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il était contre les deux Maraudeurs restant. 

Draco sourit. 

« Du moment que vous ne me l'abîmé pas, alors je ne peux pas attendre ! » 

Harry lui jeta un regard légèrement dégoûté.

Draco fit la moue. 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, Je t'embrasserai mieux… »

« Draco ! »

« Et s'ils te font du mal, et bien, je peux les tuer et te faire un doux massage… » continua Draco, ignorant les grands yeux verts mortifiés de Harry. 

« DRACO ! »

Harry envoya rapidement un regard noir à Draco, et se leva de table. Il sortit vers la direction de leur chambre, claquant la porte de la salle à manger. Draco sourit, hochant la tête vers la porte, et s'apprêtant à suivre Harry. 

« Je ferai mieux de me réconcilier avec lui si je veux dormir avec lui ce soir. » dit-il par-dessus son épaule. 

Sirius recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. 


	14. Le Bal 1

------

**Chapitre 13 : Le Bal (1)**

------

Harry était monté dans leur chambre et avait décidé d'ignorer le Veela pour son comportement dans la salle du dîner. Alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, regardant subtilement Draco derrière ses paupières baissées, il se demanda comment Sirius et Remus n'avait pas vu son anneau de fiançailles. 

'Peut-être qu'ils n'en cherchaient pas un.' pensa Harry. 

Draco tourna sa tête, plaçant ses yeux argentés emplis d'envie et de remords sur son compagnon.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » dit Harry en soupirant. 

Draco se déplaça instantanément pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, deux bras l'entourant alors qu'il fut enfouit dans l'étreinte du Veela. 

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir taquiner Harry. » murmura doucement le Veela, son souffle glissant sur la peau sensitive derrière l'oreille de Harry. 

Harry ferma ses yeux, aimant cette sensation. Il aimait ces instants avec l'autre garçon. Draco le traitait comme s'il était fait de verre… comme s'il était quelque chose de si précieux qu'il avait peur de le toucher, croyant l'endommager. Harry trouvait cela étrangement amusant, spécialement lorsque le Veela semblait avoir besoin d'un toucher constant tout le temps. Draco semblait déchiré entre de l'admiration et du désir envers lui. 

« C'est bon… c'est simplement le fait que c'était embarrassant pour moi de parler de telles choses en face des autres. » confia Harry, son visage devenant écarlate. 

« Tu n'as pas honte… ? » demanda soudainement Draco, reculant pour que ses yeux argentés assombris rencontre ceux de Harry. 

Harry fut surpris en voyant la panique et la peur dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. 

« NON ! C'est simplement à cause de Sirius… et tes parents… Je suis simplement… »

Draco comprit, l'interrompant au milieu de son discours par un doux baiser. 

Harry fut surpris par ça tout d'abord, mais lorsque Draco recula, il glissa ses mains derrière le cou de Draco, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux blonds. Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient emplis d'un feu possessif lorsqu'il rencontra les siens.

« Restes. » demanda Harry. 

Draco s'abandonna dans le baiser immédiatement, replaçant Harry sur le canapé. Alors qu'il explorait la peau douce de son compagnon, il se demanda s'il serait capable de se débarrasser du besoin de Harry dans son système. Il voulait… non il avait besoin du Gryffindor aux cheveux sombres, mais il ne forcerait jamais Harry. Il voulait que Harry s'unisse à lui volontairement. Il voulait l'amour de Harry, sans aucun doute ni pensées d'incertitude. 

Il voulait tout de Harry… corps, cœur, et âme. 

------

Des heures s'écoulèrent, puis un elfe de maison arriva, et leur dit que le reste de la famille était arrivé. Harry avait pâlit dramatiquement, et Draco était sur le point de rire, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était aussi anxieux que son compagnon. En plus, il ne voulait pas mettre en colère le Gryffindor deux fois en une journée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le Harry silencieux. 

Après que Harry soit sorti de la salle de bain, Draco se retourna, et ne bougea plus, aussi surpris que toujours par la beauté devant lui. Harry était habillé avec un jeans noir bien serré. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt blanc en soie, et une robe noire pour aller avec qui faisait ressortir sa silhouette musclée. Ses cheveux étaient aussi en bataille que d'habitude… les mèches humides étaient placées d'une telle façon, que l'on pouvait croire que Harry avait simplement passé une main à travers elles. 

« Ils t'aimeront. » lui promit Draco. 

Harry rougit. 

Draco avait déjà enfilé une tenue similaire, sauf que la sienne était d'un bleu nuit. Draco lui avait dit que ce rassemblement n'était pas formel, mais qu'il fallait de toute façon bien s'habiller. La famille Malfoy était, après tout, une famille de sang pur. 

Draco passa facilement un bras autour de la taille fine de Harry, et le guida de leur chambre vers le salon, où sa famille, il le savait, s'était rassemblée. Il sentit la peur de Harry, et le serra un peu plus, essayant de montrer qu'il était avec lui, et de montrer également son amour par ce geste. 

Harry lui sourit faiblement. 

« Merci. » murmura-t-il doucement. 

« Tu es mon compagnon. Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, » dit Draco. 

« Je sais. » soupira Harry. 

Ils arrivèrent vite aux grandes portes en chêne menant au salon. Draco ouvrit la porte, et guida Harry, qui semblait hésiter dû au silence qui les entourait. 

Harry regarda autour de lui, voyant des hommes et des femmes possédant la peau pâle habituelle des Malfoy, et plusieurs femmes aux cheveux sombres également. Il aperçut facilement Sirius et Remus… Ils étaient assis à côté de Marissa Malfoy. Narcissa se leva instantanément. 

« Je vois que tu as apprécié le repas la nuit dernière. » dit Marissa, ses yeux rivés sur l'anneau au doigt de Harry. 

Harry regarda les yeux de Sirius et Remus suivre son regard. Un air d'incrédulité traversa les traits de Sirius en voyant l'anneau de fiançailles, l'anneau qui liait complètement son filleul à Draco. 

« Tu es fiancé. » murmura-t-il avec une voix rauque. 

Remus sourit, se rapprochant pour étreindre un Harry embarrassé. Il regarda durement Sirius par-dessus l'épaule de Harry alors qu'il était moins grand que le jeune garçon. 

Sirius trembla, sachant que Remus le tuerait s'il blessait Harry. Le loup-garou était très surprotecteur vis-à-vis de Harry… tout le monde savait ça. 

Il se leva et sortit Remus du chemin, lui donnant au passage un sourire joueur. Remus secoua sa tête, murmurant quelque chose comme 'cabot pas possible.'

Sirius amena facilement Harry dans ses bras, soulagé lorsqu'il vit Harry soupiré de contentement. Il adorait son filleul, et tout ceux qui le connaissaient savaient ça. Son filleul était la seule chose pour laquelle il vivait. Il aimait son meilleur ami Remus, mais Harry était son fils, en tout sauf en sang bien sûr. C'était le fils de James… le seul lien avec son ami décédé. 

« Félicitations. » dit difficilement Sirius. 

« Tu approuves ? » La voix étouffée de Harry soupira de soulagement. 

« Pas vraiment, mais Remus me tuera si je ne me comporte pas bien. » Sirius se mit à sourire. 

Harry éclata de rire, reculant pour regarder son parrain dans les yeux. Sirius sourit, plaçant un petit baiser sur la cicatrice de Harry. 

« Tu as peur de Moony ? » Harry se mit à rire. 

« Bien sûr… La pleine lune est dans quelques semaines… Il a déjà crié sur moi aujourd'hui parce que j'ai dit que si Snape était là, je ne me comporterai pas bien, » dit Sirius souriant. 

« Que cela te serves. » Harry sourit, envoyant un clin d'œil à Remus embarrassé. 

« J'ai vu ça. » Sirius fit la moue. 

« Bien. »

Harry se dégagea complètement de son parrain. 

« Harry, laisses-moi te présenter à la famille. » dit Narcissa, poussant immédiatement Harry vers la famille Malfoy. 

« Tu connais déjà Marissa, ma mère. Voici son mari, Henry. » Narcissa montra un grand et puissant homme aux cheveux pâles qui paraissait avoir près de soixante-dix ans. 

Henry sourit, et tendit sa main pour que Harry la prenne. Harry lui sourit en retour, et accepta la main. 

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » dit joyeusement Henry. 

« Pareillement. » répondit Harry.

Draco se rapprocha de son compagnon, passant un bras autour de lui. Harry ne sembla pas surpris par cette action. A la place, il fit un sourire à Draco. 

« Voici le fils d'Henry, Alexandre, et sa femme Georgina et leurs trois enfants : Caitlin, Daniel et Mercedes. » continua Narcissa. 

Le regard de Harry alla vers un petit homme arborant les couleurs habituelles des Malfoy. Il était la copie exacte de son père. Sa femme, Georgina, était une belle femme avec des cheveux roux, des yeux violets perçant et un gentil sourire. Leurs enfants n'étaient en fait plus des enfants.

Caitlin était visiblement la plus âgée. Elle était grande, et avait hérité des cheveux platine de son père, et des yeux violets vifs de sa mère. Elle était visiblement en partie Veela. Son sourire était doux, mais elle semblait être en train d'étudier Harry de près. 

Les yeux de Draco lui envoyèrent un avertissement. 

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry. » 

« Merci, et il en est de même pour moi. » Harry sourit, ne se rendant pas compte de la façon prédatrice dont elle le regardait. 

« Daniel. » l'interrompit un grand garçon avec des cheveux marron, et les yeux argentés de son père. Visiblement, il fixait sombrement sa sœur aînée, mais il fit un sourire à Harry. 

« Heureux de te rencontrer. » Harry sourit, confortable en la présence du garçon. 

« Je suis finalement content d'être capable de rencontrer l'amour de la vie de Draco. » dit Daniel, souriant tendrement à Draco. 

Draco lui sourit dangereusement, renforçant sa grippe autour de la fine taille de Harry. 

« Merci Daniel. » murmura Draco, avec un amusement visible. 

Daniel lui sourit. 

« Voici Mercedes. » 

Narcissa montra une petite fille se tenant à côté de son frère et sa sœur aînée. 

Harry l'aima immédiatement. Elle avait les cheveux vifs de sa mère, et une paire de yeux bleus amical. Elle devait avoir à peu près quatorze ans, mais d'une certaine façon, elle semblait plus vieille. Harry supposait que c'était à cause de la façon dont elle se tenait. Elle était fière, pratiquement aussi fière que Draco. 

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Mercedes. » dit Harry en souriant. 

Mercedes rougit, mais acquiesça pour le remercier. 

Harry cligna des yeux. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Pendant un moment, elle lui rappela une Ginny plus jeune, qui l'aimait, mais cela l'empêchait de lui parler. Harry poussa rapidement cette pensée sur le côté. 

« Et voici ma cousine Amethyst et son mari Hewitt Spencer. A côté d'eux se trouvent leurs quatre enfants, Matthew, Angela, China et Frances, » dit Narcissa. 

Harry leur sourit. Amethyst ne ressemblait en rien à Narcissa. Elle était plus grande, mais son corps n'était pas aussi fin. Elle avait des cheveux noir ébène en bataille, une paire de yeux couleur chocolat, et un sourire mystérieux. Son mari  était un homme avec des yeux marron, et des cheveux courts blond miel. Ils souriaient tous les deux à Harry, leur curiosité visible et tous pouvait le voir. 

« Bienvenue dans la famille. » dit Amethyst. 

Hewitt secoua sa main. 

« Merci. » dit Harry doucement, les remerciant pour leur chaleureux accueil. 

Il tourna son regard pour rencontrer les yeux argentés amusés de Matthew. Il avait les cheveux sombres de son père, mais il était définitivement lié à Narcissa. Leur structure faciale était pratiquement identique. 

Angela, China et Frances étaient de vraies triplée. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux platine et des sourires angéliques, au grand amusement de Harry. Leurs yeux étaient d'un marron chocolat vif, visiblement hérités de leur mère. 

« Des triplés. » dit Harry en souriant. 

« Le terrible trio. » murmura Draco dans son oreille. 

« Draco dit seulement ça parce que nous avons mis de la superglue dans son gel à cheveux. » dit l'une d'elles innocemment. 

Harry poussa un petit cri. 

« De la superglue ? » articula-t-il. 

« Notre ami, qui est à moitié muggle, nous l'a donné. C'est super, » dit l'une d'elles en souriant, visiblement amusée par le visage furieux de Draco. 

« Mais pourquoi vous lui en avez mis dans ces cheveux ? » demanda Harry avec surprise. 

« Elles ont dit que mes cheveux étaient collés comme avec de la glue lorsque le gel était en place, et voulaient savoir si c'était vraiment de la glue que je mettais sur mes cheveux ou non. » murmura Draco, fixant les triplées qui souriaient innocemment. 

« Tes cheveux sont beaucoup mieux lâchés de toutes façons. » Harry haussa les épaules. 

Il se pencha vers les triplées pour qu'elles soient les seules à l'entendre. 

« Est-ce que vous avez pris des photos ? » murmura-t-il. 

« Oui ! Des milliers ! » dirent-elles ensemble. 

Harry se mit à sourire, ses yeux indiquant qu'il adorait les voir un jour. Les triplées acquiescèrent en même temps, envoyant des regards machiavéliques vers Draco. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as demandé ? » demanda Draco suspicieusement. 

« Rien. » Harry lui sourit, ses yeux irradiant d'innocence. 

'Beaucoup trop d'innocence, » pensa Sirius avec un sourire. 

Draco renifla, mais ne dit pas à Harry qu'il savait qu'il mentait. 

« Alors, quand est-ce que les invités vont arriver ? » demanda Harry histoire de faire la conversation, souriant aux triplées. 

« A environ 17h45, ils vont arriver par la poudre de cheminée, ou ils vont utiliser un portkey que nous avons crée. » expliqua Lucius. 

« Qui vient ? »

« Tous tes amis et les miens. » dit Draco en souriant. 

« Alors, tu as invité Seamus ? » demanda Harry, surpris. 

« Oui. » murmura Draco, ses yeux flashant et ses dents se serrant.

« Merci. » dit Harry doucement. 

« Qui est Seamus ? » demanda Caitlin, fixant Draco avec amusement. 

« Un garçon irlandais qui est dans mon année. » Harry haussa les épaules. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que Draco ne l'aime pas ? » demanda Lucius calmement, de l'intérêt se montrant dans ses yeux argentés. 

Harry se mit à rougir, évitant les yeux qui le fixaient. 

« Et bien… il…erm… »

« C'est un gamin énervant qui a été suffisamment chanceux pour l'instant du fait que je ne l'ai pas encore castré. » dit Draco, interrompant Harry. 

Sirius éclata de rire, comme le firent plusieurs autres membres de la famille Malfoy. 

« Castré ? » demanda l'un des triplées. 

« Draco pense… »

« Sait. » corrigea Draco. 

Harry lui envoya un regard noir. 

« Draco pense que je l'aime. » corrigea Harry. 

« Non, je SAIS qu'il t'aime. » répondit Draco, ses yeux brillant. 

Harry se renfrogna. 

« Il a laissé sa place. » lui répondit à son tour Harry. 

Draco renifla, montrant clairement son incrédulité sur ce fait. 

« Il l'a fait. » protesta Harry. 

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue à te regarder ? »

« Quoi ? Quand ? » demanda Harry, choqué. 

Draco leva ses yeux au ciel, rapprochant Harry de son corps alors qu'il rencontrait une grande paire d'œil vert. 

« Tu es trop innocent pour être vrai. » murmura Draco. 

« Je ne le suis pas. » protesta Harry avec un froncement. 

« Bien sûr. » dit Draco, le taquinant. 

« Que veux-tu dire par ça ? » demanda Harry avec suspicion. 

« Rien. » dit en souriant Draco, ses sourcils levés de façon suggestive. 

Harry le fixa. 

« Est ce que tu veux le mode silencieux pour deux heures supplémentaires? » demanda doucement Harry. 

« Non. » dit Draco rapidement, sachant que Harry était sérieux. 

Harry sourit, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. 

« Alors comportes-toi bien. » murmura Harry, envoyant un sourire à la famille Malfoy amusée, à Sirius qui apparaissait rire silencieusement, et à Remus qui regardait Sirius avec un renfrognement. 

------

Ce fut rapidement l'heure du bal, et Harry s'était habillé, attendant que Draco apparaisse. Il était pratiquement six heures. Narcissa les avaient envoyé se préparer à quatre heures, à la grande surprise de Harry, alors qu'il protestait sur le fait qu'il n'avait besoin que de dix minutes pour se préparer. Narcissa avait été horrifié par une telle idée, et avait forcé Draco à préparer Harry pour la fête durant une 'durée nécessaire'. 

Harry s'était habillé rapidement, enfilant un haut vert en soie, et un pantalon noir serré, qui avait été spécialement crée pour le bal. La robe était ouverte puisqu'il faisait chaud, et ses cheveux avaient été aplatis. Le seul bijou qu'il portait était l'anneau de fiançailles, qui brillait sur son doigt. 

Draco apparut rapidement, sortant de la salle de bain, habillé d'un pantalon gris en soie. Son tee-shirt blanc accompagnant ses cheveux pâles, alors qu'il montrait son bronzage. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés ce soir, et Harry était d'accord avec les triplées. Draco était magnifique avec ses cheveux platine lâchés, les douces mèches entourant son visage fier. 

La petite bleue robe qu'il portait faisait ressortir les teintes bleutées dans ses yeux argentés, et Harry réalisa soudainement combien il était totalement amoureux de Draco. Le Veela aux cheveux pâles était tout ce qu'il avait pu souhaiter, et il savait qu'il ne le quitterait jamais… il ne pourrait pas, pas sans briser son propre cœur.

« Tu es magnifique. » confessa Harry. 

Draco sourit, fixant Harry avec appréciation. 

« Et tu es aussi somptueux que d'habitude. » lui dit en souriant le Veela. 

Harry rougit. 

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon ma mère viendra ici en se précipitant, insistant que je te cache. » dit Draco avec un petit rire. 

------

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de balle, la pièce devint silencieuse. Harry se reposait contre Draco, ses yeux irradiant d'affection, alors que Draco le tenait avec possessivité, ses yeux brillant d'adoration et d'amour alors qu'ils fixaient le garçon plus petit. 

Ils faisaient une belle image. La peau sombre de Harry complimentait la peau pâle de Draco, et vice versa. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et même Ron ne pouvait pas dénier qu'ils faisaient un beau couple. 

Les yeux de Harry se placèrent immédiatement sur son ami aux cheveux roux, et il se dirigea vers lui avec un petit rire, tirant Draco avec lui. Draco ne fit que lever ses yeux au ciel. 

« Ron ! »

Ron lui sourit, heureux de découvrir que son ami avait ressenti visiblement son absence. Hermione envoya à Ron un regard connaisseur, qu'il ignora promptement alors qu'il étreignait son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione prit sa place, et embrassa Harry sur sa joue en signe d'affection. Draco ne protesta même pas. Il savait que les amis de Harry étaient profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ils n'étaient en rien une menace. 

« Tu es magnifique Harry. » le complimenta Hermione. 

Harry rougit une fois de plus. 

« Merci… toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Ron ? » demanda Harry timidement. 

Hermione tourna ses yeux vers un Ron rougissant qui acquiesça rapidement. Hermione se détendit, visiblement calmée pour le moment. 

« C'était pour quoi ? » siffla Ron à Harry. 

Harry lui sourit innocemment. 

« Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que Hermione est sublime ? Si je n'étais pas engagé, je sortirai moi-même avec elle, » dit Harry avec un sourire. 

Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent avec humour. 

« Harry a raison, Weasley. Granger aurait pu être ma compagne après tout. » Ajouta Draco avec un petit sourire. 

Ron sembla horrifié par cette simple pensée. 

« Je prends cela comme un compliment Draco, et s'il te plait, appelles-moi Hermione. » insista Hermione avec un grand sourire. 

Draco hocha de la tête, montrant qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Il rapprocha facilement Harry de son propre corps, et tout le monde regardait alors que Harry s'emboîtait parfaitement  contre le plus grand garçon, leurs corps parfaitement alignés. Harry posa ses mains autour du cou de Draco, levant sa tête pour que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Draco alors qu'ils dansaient, loin de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. 

« Ils vont bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Ron ? » dit Hermione, les regardant. 

« Oui… je suppose qu'ils vont bien ensemble… » confessa Ron. 

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Ron, ne comprenant pas. 

Hermione soupira avec impatience. 

« Est ce que tu vas me demander de danser ou dois-je te le demander ? »

Ron poussa un petit cri. 

------

« Est ce que tu t'amuses pour le moment ? » murmura Draco, rapprochant Harry. 

« Oui… c'est magnifique. » confessa Harry. 

« Bien. » ronronna Draco, couvrant les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes. 

Harry soupira, s'abandonnant à la demande du Veela. Il pressa son corps plus près, ne voyant pas les visages choqués les regardant, ou ses deux meilleurs amis en train de danser. Le seul dont il se préoccupait, était le garçon qui le tenait. 

Il ne remarqua jamais les yeux tristes de Seamus fixés sur lui ou Sirius sourire d'amusement. 

Pendant un moment, il fut heureux d'embrasser le garçon qu'il aimait.


	15. Le Bal 2

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà… le p't chapitre de magnetic tant attendu… désolé pour cette attente… mais il n'a même pas été corriger par Dod… pour l'instant… j'arrive pas à mettre ma main sur elle… Donc c'est Mel Felton qui l'a fait… et je l'en remercie… Des réclamations…. Envoyez ça à Dod ^_^

_Dod : Motif de l'absence : « Quels sont les enjeux de la fusion Hachette-Editis ? » J'ai regardé ma feuille blanche pendant trois heures puis je suis allé me coucher et c'est seulement ce matin durant mon trajet bus-RER-métro que j'ai commencé à trouver un début de plan, finalement j'ai fini ce…. Truc à temps et maintenant je corrige et après, je prépare le costume spécial Noël du site qui je le rappelle est mis à jour tous les dimanches._

Sinon… y'a une petite fic qui a fait son apparition dans ma liste… à savoir le **Gardien des Secrets **de Polaris…. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés allez trouver le lien dans ma bio… elle sera publié tous les mercredis… en même temps que la version anglaise… 

Pour **Dragon Fugueur**… j'essaye de travailler dessus… mais il faut dire que ça prend du temps… j'ai une après midi de libre demain… donc je vais essayer… mais je garanti rien… y'en aura peut être un à la fin de la semaine… 

Voilà… N'oubliez pas de reviewer… ça fait tjs plaisir… je serais curieuse de savoir combien de personnes lisent réellement cette fic… donc si chacun pouvait en laisser une pour voir… ça serait sympa… 

Bonne lecture 

------

**Chapitre 14 : Le Bal (2)**

------

Ce fut bien plus tard dans la soirée que Harry quitta Draco pour aller trouver ses amis. Draco le libéra avec reluctance de ses bras au grand amusement de Harry. Le Veela semblait se comporter comme si Harry le quittait pour de bon. 

Harry fit son chemin vers là où Ron et Hermione étaient assis. Il s'écroula dans une chaise à côté d'eux, souriant en voyant leur expression de surprise. Il leva un sourcil. 

« Quoi ? »

« Malfoy t'a laissé partir ? » demanda Ron avec incrédulité. 

Harry rougit. 

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! Je ne suis pas son esclave, » murmura Harry. 

Hermione lança des éclairs à Ron. 

« Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Cette fête est magnifique Harry. Mrs Malfoy est même venue pour nous parler… » commença Hermione. 

« Harry, » ronronna une voix. 

Surpris, Harry se retourna et rencontra les yeux violets de Caitlin. Elle était habillée d'une robe argentée serrée, ses cheveux cascadant sur son dos. Elle les passa de l 'autre côté de ses épaules et regarda Harry à travers ses paupières. 

Harry étant Harry, il ne remarqua rien. 

« Hey Caitlin. » dit Harry en souriant. 

« Qui c'est Harry ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'elle fixait la jolie fille à côté de Harry. 

Hermione n'aimait pas la façon dont elle fixait Harry. C'était pratiquement d'une façon prédatrice, et elle savait que Draco piquerait une crise s'il le découvrait. 

« C'est Caitlin, la fille du mari de Marissa. » expliqua Harry. 

Caitlin fit un faux sourire à Ron et à Hermione. 

Hermione lui fit un sourire poli alors que Ron restait bouche bée. 

« Est-ce que tu aimerais danser Harry ? » demanda Caitlin, tout en se rapprochant. 

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour décliner l'invitation lorsque… 

« Harry, je t'ai cherché partout. » cria une voix à la gauche de Harry. 

Harry se retourna et rencontra cette fois-ci les yeux marrons d'une des triplées. Harry sourit et se pencha, vraiment heureux de voir la jeune fille. 

« Laquelle es tu ? »

« China. » dit la jeune fille en riant. 

« Tu es la plus belle de tes sœurs. » dit Harry en souriant. 

« Nous sommes identiques, idiot ! » China se mit à rire, tout en rougissant énormément. 

« Que je suis idiot ! » dit Harry, encore en souriant. 

« Harry était sur le point de danser avec moi. » ajouta Caitlin en fixant China.

China leva sa main avec défi, montrant l'arrogance qui, Harry le savait, appartenait à la plupart de la famille Malfoy. Caitlin eut un sourire, indiquant à China de partir. China bien sûr, n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner. 

« Daniel m'a demandé de… »

« Daniel va simplement rester en dehors de ça. » dit froidement Caitlin. 

Harry les regarda, peu sûr de ce dont elles parlaient. Il leva un sourcil lorsque Ron sembla tout aussi perdu. La bouche de Hermione était retroussée, son front plissé. 

« Draco va… » dit China, ses yeux brillant de colère. 

« N'est pas là… » dit Caitlin en souriant. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas China ? » demanda Harry, décidant que la fille la plus jeune serait plus susceptible de lui donner une réponse honnête. 

« Daniel m'a demandé de te trouver pour te dire que Draco te cherche. » dit China, reniflant, ses yeux s'humidifiant légèrement. 

Se renfrognant envers Caitlin pour avoir effrayé la jeune fille, Harry se leva, et passa un bras autour des petits épaules de China. La bouche de Caitlin se serra légèrement. 

« Je ferai alors mieux d'aller rejoindre Draco. » dit simplement Harry. 

Caitlin était visiblement sur le point de discuter sur ce point. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler avant de la refermer. Les Malfoy, semblait-il, avait un grand contrôle quand il s'agissait de bien se comporter devant des invités. 

Elle leva sa main pour  indiquer à Harry de partir. Harry fit une révérence et embrassa le bout de ses articulations, comme il avait vu Draco le faire avec d'autres invités. Alors qu'il le fit, l'anneau à son doigt brilla. 

Ron et Hermione crièrent. 

« Par l'enfer ! »

Le cri de Ron fit se retourner tout le monde. Les yeux des têtes rousses étaient fixés sur l'anneau au doigt de Harry, l'anneau dont Harry ne leur avait pas parlé. 

« Malfoy t'a donné un anneau de fiançailles. » cria Ron. 

Tous les yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur l'anneau. Harry le couvrit, embarrassé. Les gens autour d'eux commencèrent à murmurer avec excitation, sachant ce que représentait l'anneau. 

« Bien sûr, Weasley. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas donné d'anneau à mon fiancé ? » gronda Draco, apparaissant soudainement de nulle part.

Draco se dirigea vers Harry, passant un bras possessif au tour de la taille de Harry en un geste familier que Harry adorait. Alors que Harry se détendait contre lui, la bouche de Draco se déforma alors qu'il empêchait un sourire de s'afficher. 

« Aucune raison… j'ai simplement… enfin… » 

« Aussi éloquent que d'habitude, Weasley. » l'interrompit Draco. 

Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

« Sois gentil. » lui ordonna Draco. 

China se mit à rire. 

« Je commence à souhaiter de ne pas vous avoir invité tous les trois. » dit Draco à China en plissant son front, cherchant autour de lui les deux autres. 

« Mais j'ai toujours été bonne Draco, honnêtement. Je n'ai même pas apporter de superglue, de peinture, d'œufs, de farine, ou des bombes à eau ou… » insista China, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'une fausse innocence. 

« Nous avons saisis. » dit Draco, souriant. 

« Je vais dire à Maman que tu penses que j'ai été méchante. » menaça China. 

« Et je dirait à Amethyst que tu as mis du talc dans le pot de sel. » répondit facilement Draco.

China pâlit. 

« Je serais privé de sorties. » dit-elle. 

Draco leva un sourcil alors que China partait, murmurant quelque chose ressemblant à 'dire à papa que Draco a été horrible.'

« Tu es impossible. » grogna Harry, remarquant que tout le monde les regardait. 

« Le chantage est très efficace. » dit Draco, souriant. 

------

Harry fut à nouveau en train de danser avec Draco. Le Veela ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'histoire avec Caitlin, au grand soulagement de Hermione. Harry s'en fichait. En fait, il aimait avoir le Veela proche de lui. Il se sentait plus en sécurité. 

« Mère parlait à tout le monde de ses futurs petits-enfants. » murmura Draco dans son oreille. 

Harry trembla alors qu'un souffle chaud passait sur sa peau sensitive derrière l'oreille. Parfois, il pensait que Draco essayait de le taquiner délibérément, même s'il apparaissait aussi innocent. Draco sourit en voyant le tremblement, prouvant que la théorie de Harry était correcte. 

« Elle est heureuse. » dit Harry, haussant des épaules. 

« Ne me le rappelles pas. » grogna Draco. 

« Quand est-ce que nous … »

« Draco… ton père veut te voir dans la bibliothèque immédiatement. » dit Blaise Zabini, apparaissant aux côtés de Draco. 

Draco se renfrogna et libéra son compagnon. Il envoya à Harry un sourire, lui indiquant qu'il devait partir. Harry lui sourit en retour, cachant son désarroi. Il avait été confortable lorsqu'il avait dansé avec Draco, et aurait voulu continuer pendant un peu plus longtemps. 

« Je serai vite de retour. » lui promit Draco, laissant Harry sur le sol de danse. 

Harry alla vers le mur où se tenait Sirius avec Remus. Ils apparaissaient tous deux être dans une profonde conversation. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha suffisamment, il toussa, rendant la paire instantanément silencieuse alors qu'ils posaient leurs yeux sur lui. 

« Harry. » Sirius lui sourit. 

« Hey. » lui répondit Harry, souriant prudemment. 

« C'est un superbe bal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus. 

Remis portait une robe d'une couleur d'un vin de Bourgogne, ses yeux marron doré chaleureux et amicaux sous la faible lumière. Ses cheveux était coupés courts, il n'y avait donc que de longues mèches touchant à peine son menton. Il semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, et il ne put s'empêcher de voir combien Remus était beau. 

« Tu es superbe. » confessa Harry, faisant rougir le loup garou. 

Sirius sourit. 

« Tu l'es Moony. » ajouta-t-il, un peu de taquinerie dans sa voix. 

Remus renifla en entendant ça. 

« Et Sirius semble être… et bien… comme… Sirius. » ajouta Harry, fixant son parrain avec un sourire dissimulé. 

Sirius était habillé de robes bleues pâles, ce qui allait très bien avec ses yeux machiavélique. Ses longs cheveux sombres avaient été attachés, pour une fois. Harry se demanda pourquoi aucun des deux hommes n'avait un jour considéré de se ranger. 

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. » dit Sirius faisant la moue. 

« Soi tu dis que tu es superbe, alors, tu as une grosse tête. » Harry sourit. 

« Mais je suis superbe ! N'est ce pas Moony ? » demanda Sirius, tournant ses yeux bleus vers Remus.

Remus ne savait clairement pas quoi dire. 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Sirius regardait Remus de près, ses yeux se déplaçant sur la silhouette fine de Remus. Harry s'empêcha de sourire. 

C'était maintenant visible, que la raison pour laquelle Sirius ne s'était pas rangé était due au loup-garou aux cheveux dorés à côté de lui. 

« Bien sûr Padfoot. » réussit finalement à dire Remus, une rougeur recouvrant ses joues. 

« Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à Remus de danser Padfoot ? » suggéra innocemment Harry. 

Sirius envoya un regard reconnaissant à Harry et emmena un Remus figé sur la piste de danse. Harry remarqua que Remus ne se dégagea pas de Sirius, en fait, Remus rougissait. 

Harry se détourna pour donné un peu d'intimité au couple et vit Seamus Finnigan se diriger vers lui. Harry se mit à paniquer, et fut soulagé lorsque quelqu'un se déplaça derrière lui. 

« Mr Potter. » dit Severus Snape de façon crispé, ses yeux fixés sur Seamus qui s'était arrêté abruptement. 

Harry sourit avec gratitude à l'homme plus âgé. 

« Professeur. »

« Où est Draco ? »

« Il est dans la bibliothèque, en train de parler avec son père. Blaise Zabini lui a donné le message alors que nous dansions,. » lui dit Harry. 

« Il vous a laissé par vous-même, avec Finnigan dans les alentours ? » demanda Severus, clairement surpris.

« Je pense qu'il sait que je suis surveillé de près par sa mère. » lui dit Harry sèchement.

Severus se mit à sourire. 

« Vous avez raison. Dites-moi, je viens juste d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec Narcissa qui semble ne pas arrêter de parler de bébés, est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec vous ? »

« Non ! Nous ne sommes pas encore liés. » dit Harry, rougissant furieusement. 

Severus lui fit un autre sourire. 

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré Caitlin, » dit Severus dans la foulée, ses yeux observant le visage de Harry de près. 

Harry se renfrogna. 

« C'est un membre de la famille de Draco. »

« Très jolie. » commenta Snape. 

« Quoi … ? »

« Caitlin. C'est une jolie fille, » répéta Snape. 

« Je suppose. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, » dit Harry avec un plissement, se souvenant de la fille aux yeux violets. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… elle m'a parlé un peu plus tôt… »

« Je sais. Un petit conseil, Mr Potter, » murmura Snape, se penchant vers lui. 

Harry acquiesça. 

« Soyez prudent autour d'elle… Elle a la mauvaise habitude de voler des choses, » murmura Snape. 

Harry cligna des yeux, et regarda Snape s'éloigner. Il était si préoccupé à regarder Snape qu'il ne nota pas le retour de Draco. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix. 

« Snape m'a parlé. » murmura Harry, une expression pensive sur son visage. 

'C'est comme si Snape veille sur moi… Il m'a donné la potion, et maintenant, il m'averti pour Caitlin. Il ne veut sûrement pas dire que Caitlin essaye de me voler à Draco… ?'

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Draco, clairement amusé.

« Il m'a averti pour Caitlin. » murmura Harry, inconfortable pour partager cette connaissance avec un Veela possessif. 

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent légèrement, mais en dehors de ça, il ne montra aucune émotion. 

A ce moment-là, une sonnerie se fit entendre. 

« C'est l'heure du dîner. » murmura Draco, menant Harry dans la grande salle de dîner, qui avait été agrandie afin d'y faire entrer tous les invités. 

------

« Harry, est ce que tu vas bien mon chéri ? » demanda Narcissa, tenant le coude de Harry, et le guidant vers un siège vers la grande table qui apparaissait pouvoir contenir tous les étudiants de Hogwarts. 

« Je vais bien, Narcissa. » la rassura Harry. 

On lui avait dit d'appeler Narcissa par son premier nom, comme avec Lucius. Il n'avait pas vraiment parler à Lucius Malfoy, sauf lors de leur conversation privée dans son bureau le matin suivant l'anneau que Draco lui avait offert. Il pensait en privé que l'homme l'évitait à tout prix. 

« Toi et Draco devez vous asseoir avec moi et Lucius au bout de la table. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore sont très proches, » l'informa Narcissa. 

Harry s'assit dans le siège près du Professeur Dumbledore, qui avait l'air heureux de le voir.

Draco s'assit à ses côtés. 

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« Je vais bien Professeur, Comment allez-vous ? » répondit poliment Harry. 

« Bien bien, c'est une magnifique soirée. » répondit Dumbledore, regardant Harry derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

« Elle l'est. » s'accorda Harry. 

« Il semblerait que des félicitations doivent être données. » ajouta Dumbledore, ses yeux étincelants. 

Harry rougit. 

« Draco m'a demandé en mariage la première nuit où nous étions là. » confessa Harry. 

« Et je suppose que tu as accepté, dû à la présence de l'anneau à ton doigt. » Dumbledore sourit. 

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Draco. 

« Vous allez revenir à Hogwarts demain ? » demanda Dumbledore, son ton gentil, mais Harry put dire que c'était tout de même un ordre.

« Oui. » dit Draco, fixant froidement Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. 

« Harry est le bienvenu pour revenir quand il le veut. » ajouta Lucius, se yeux imitant ceux de Dumbledore. 

« Bien sûr, mais il ne doit pas oublier son éducation. » dit Dumbledore, souriant. 

Alors que la nourriture apparaissait sur la table, Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi il semblait que Dumbledore et Lucius se battaient pour lui. 

------

Après le repas, les invités retournèrent dans la salle de bal pour parler, ou pour danser lentement sur la piste de danse. Harry était parti pour aller à la salle de bain lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Seamus Finnigan. Tout d'abord, Seamus ne dit rien, au grand inconfort de Harry, puisque le garçon le regardait avec insistance. 

« Hey Seamus. » dit Harry, brisant le silence. 

« Harry. Comment vas tu ? » demanda finalement l'irlandais en souriant. 

« Je vais bien. Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment ? » ajouta poliment Harry. 

« Oui… Cela aurait été mieux si j'avais pu danser avec toi, » plaisanta Seamus, ses yeux disant tout de même à Harry qu'il était sérieux. 

Harry hésita, se mordant la lèvre. 

« Une danse ne peut pas faire de mal… » dit finalement Harry. 

Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Seamus alors qu'il s'approchait, passant légèrement un bras autour de la taille de Harry. Il resta prudent pour ne pas piéger l'autre garçon, par peur de le provoquer et de voir cette danse lui être arrachée. 

Harry lui sourit. 

Ils dansèrent lentement, faisant attention à ne pas être trop proche l'un de l'autre, au grand soulagement de Harry. 

« Donc tu es vraiment fiancé avec lui ? » dit Seamus à voix basse. 

Harry se tendit dans ses bras. 

« Oui. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. » murmura Harry. 

Harry se dégagea légèrement, penchant sa tête sur le côté afin d'étudier le visage de l'autre garçon. Il portait une expression résignée, un regard que Harry n'avait auparavant jamais vu sur un visage si joyeux. 

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il. 

« Ne le sois pas. S'il te blesse… » avertit Seamus. Ses yeux disant à Harry que ce qu'il pensait ne ferait pas plaisir au Veela. 

Harry eut un petit rire. 

« Il ne fera jamais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » siffla une voix froide. 

Harry se figea. 

Il se dégagea des bras de Seamus pour faire face à Draco Malfoy. 

Il y avait une expression de furie absolue sur le visage de Draco. Elle était mélangée avec de la douleur et de la trahison. Harry fut choqué de découvrir que la colère était principalement dirigée contre lui. 

« Draco… » dit Harry, se rapprochant du Veela. 

« Non, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. » siffla Draco. Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il semblait lancer du poison. 

Harry trembla sous ce ton froid. 

« Ce n'était pas… »

« Vraiment ? Tu sembles être capable de trouver des excuses pour tout, » l'interrompit Draco, ses yeux comme de la glace. 

Harry le fixa, choqué. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? » demanda Harry d'une faible voix, faisant attention à garder sa voix basse puisque les invités étaient devenus silencieux pour les regarder. 

« J'ai dit que nous en discuterons plus tard. » répéta Draco. 

De la colère apparut dans les yeux de Harry. Ils brûlaient sombrement, les flammes éclairant l'émeraude d'un ton froid, non familier, que seules quelques personnes avaient vu. Les gens reculèrent rapidement de lui, et de Draco, terrifiés. 

« Alors j'ai peur que nous aurons cette conversation ici. » cracha Harry. 

« N'essayes même pas… » siffla Draco. 

« Quoi ? Que peux-tu faire ? Tu ne me possèdes pas ! » hurla Harry. 

« Tu es mon fiancé ! »

« Et peut-être que je ne veux pas l'être. » répondit Harry. 

Draco pâlit, son corps tremblant. 

« Mais tu veux de ce foutu Gryffindor ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un idiot ? Je paris que tu l'as vu dans mon dos… »

« Je ne suis pas une pute ! » cria Harry, ses yeux s'étrécissant. 

« Alors ne te comportes pas comme si tu en étais une. » répondit Draco froidement. 

« Tu es simplement en colère parce que je ne veux pas m'unir avec toi ! Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je suis une pute ? Parce que je n'ouvre pas mes jambes comme un bon petit compagnon pour que tu puisses me baiser ? »

« Dehors. » siffla Draco, furieux contre son compagnon, pour s'être moqué de leur union. 

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Harry. 

Harry envoya à Draco un dernier regard, ce qui rendit toute l'assistance bouche bée, avant de sortir de la pièce. Sa fine silhouette semblant luire de magie alors qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle. Plusieurs étincelles étaient déjà sorties du bout de ses doigts, effrayant tout le monde. 

Sirius quitta la pièce, suivit de Remus. Hermione et Ron les suivirent rapidement, leurs visages montrant l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pour leur ami.

Seamus s'apprêta à les suivre, mais il fut arrêter par une main agrippant douloureusement son bras. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard froid de Draco. 

« Je veux que tu sortes de ma maison, maintenant. » dit-il froidement, ses yeux disant à Seamus qu'il le pensait vraiment. 

« Tu ne le mérites pas Malfoy. » dit Seamus. 

L'étreinte de Draco se resserra, mais Seamus ne trembla ni ne recula. 

« Je te suggère de partir avant que je t'envoie en enfer. »

Les mots contenaient un avertissement, une promesse qui disait à l'irlandais que Draco le pensait. Seamus fouilla dans ses yeux pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. 

Draco le laissa partir. 

Alors que Seamus s'éloignait, il s'arrêta à la porte. 

« Tu ne le mérites pas. » répéta Seamus, avant de disparaître de la pièce. 

La mâchoire de Draco se resserra. 

------

Dès que Seamus fut partir, les autres invités disparurent en hâte, voulant quitter la maison avant que Draco n'explose. La froide furie dans les yeux du jeune Veela les avait terrifié. Le blond s'assit à côté de sa mère puisque Harry avait quitté la pièce, n'écoutant pas ses murmures paniqués. 

Tout ce que Draco pouvait voir, c'était Harry en train de regarder le visage de Finnigan, ses yeux illuminés par le rire. Les yeux émeraude avaient été souriants, souriant à un homme qui voulait ouvertement séduire son compagnon. 

Draco doutait sévèrement que Harry puisse être innocent. L'irlandais avait quasiment séduit Harry en face de centaines d'invités. 

'Peut-être que Harry n'avait pas été effrayé ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque… Il aurait pu tout simplement avoir agi comme ça après m'avoir vu… » pensa Draco avec colère. 

La pensée de Harry sous Seamus, gémissant, son dos arqué, et son visage rouge de plaisir rendit Draco fou, et prêt à exploser. Harry était à LUI ! Harry était comme ça pour lui… Il était le seul autorisé à faire crier Harry de plaisir.

'C'est la raison pour laquelle, il en veut pas s'unir avec moi.' Ragea silencieusement Draco. 

« Draco… Draco… s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi, » supplia Narcissa, regardant Lucius pour obtenir de l'aide. 

Lucius resta silencieux, ses yeux fixés sur son fils. 

« Harry ne ferait jamais… Il ne ferait jamais… Lucius, dis-lui… Il fait attention à toi… Il t'aime… » dit Narcissa, caressant doucement le visage de son fils. 

Draco recula.

« Il ne veut pas s'unir à moi. » lui rappela Draco. 

Narcissa sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. 

« Le garçon à peur de passer à l'acte. » dit doucement Marissa, essayant de rassurer son petit fils. »

« Visiblement, ça ne le dérange pas de passer à l'acte avec un salaud d'irland… » cria Draco. 

« Draco ! » hurla Marissa, ses yeux se dirigeant vers les triplées. 

« Nous aimons Harry. » dit Frances. 

« Il a dit que j'étais belle. » pleura China. 

« Et il a demandé des photographies. » ajouta Angelina avec un reniflement. 

« Le garçon est vraiment trop Gryffindor pour te blesser. » murmura Amethyst. 

Draco éclata d'un rire froid. 

« Peter Pettigrew. » siffla Draco. 

Le nom fut suffisant pour rendre le petit groupe silencieux. 

« Potter ne pourrait jamais te blesser. » dit finalement Lucius, poussant un soupir à la vue du visage tourmenté de Draco. 

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » siffla Draco crachant du venin. 

« Parce que ce garçon stupide est amoureux de toi. » dit simplement Lucius.

Draco leva les yeux, ses yeux brillant de colère. 

« Il m'aime suffisamment pour laisser un autre garçon le plaquer contre une table et le toucher. Il m'aime suffisamment pour danser avec un garçon qui ne veut rien d'autre que coucher avec lui, » dit Draco. 

« De quoi parles-tu ? » cria Narcissa. 

« Il a été avec Seamus auparavant. Je les ai attrapé en train de s'embrasser dans la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours, » fut tout ce que dit Draco. 

« Oh… » dut tout ce que Marissa murmura. 

Les yeux de Narcissa brillèrent de colère. 

------

Harry s'écroula sur son lit, et celui de Draco, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco avait fait ça. Il avait donné son cœur au Veela pour qu'il le lui jette tout simplement à la figure. Il aurait dû écouter Ron et les autres pour commencer. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'autoriser à tomber amoureux de Draco. 

Lorsque Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre, ils se figèrent. Harry était pelotonné sur le côté, son visage enfoui dans les draps de soie, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage brûlant. Il avait une expression de colère et d'horreur sur son visage, mais le pire, c'était la lueur qui était dans ses yeux. 

Ce fut Sirius qui bougea en premier. Il prit le garçon en train de pleurer dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler, laissant Harry pleurer sur son épaule. Ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce, faisant trembler Ron. 

« Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, » gémit Harry. 

« Il t'aime, » murmura Hermione, le cœur brisé pour son ami. 

« Alors… pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que j'aime Seamus ? » bégaya Harry. 

« C'est un Veela, il n'est pas sûr de tes sentiments. » dit Remus. 

« Je m'étais pratiquement uni à lui. » pleura Harry désespéré. 

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait Harry ? » supplia Sirius reculant afin de pouvoir regardé les yeux larmoyant de son filleul. 

Harry secoua sa tête fermement. 

Sirius et les autres se détendirent instantanément. 

« Merci Merlin. » dit Ron en soupirant. 

Hermione le regarda sombrement. 

« Pourquoi dansais-tu avec Seamus, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, ignorant l'expression de colère de Sirius. 

« Je lui disais que j'aimais Draco, et que j'étais fiancé à lui. Seamus a dit qu'il ferait du mal à Draco s'il me blessait et je disais à Seamus qu'il ne le ferait jamais… et … et… et puis Draco est arrivé, » murmura Harry. 

« Oh. » dit Ron, clignant des yeux. 

« Draco était simplement jaloux, Harry, » expliqua Hermione. 

« Mais, je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai déjà dit à Draco que je pensais à Seamus comme à un frère, mais il n'a pas écouté, » dit Harry tout en reniflant. 

« C'est un Veela jaloux qui a peur que tu le quittes. » répéta Hermione. 

« Il m'a appelé une pute ! »

Hermione trembla sous le ton glacial de la voix, n'était pas habitué à ce que Harry lui parle de cette façon. 

« Je n'ai jamais été une pute ! Je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un ! Il sait ça, » cracha Harry. 

« Je sais. » dit Sirius, d'une voix douce. 

Remus envoya à Hermione un regard qui lui disait clairement d'abandonner. Harry n'était pas en état de penser clairement. 

« Je veux qu'il soit mon premier. » gémit Harry. 

« Je sais, chéri, je sais. » dit Sirius.

Harry se détendit dans les bras de son parrain, sachant qu'il était maintenant en sécurité. Alors que les paupières de Harry se fermaient et qu'il entrait dans un sommeil tourmenté, Sirius regarda les trois autres. 

« Faites ses valises. Je le ramène à Hogwarts, » murmura Sirius, ses yeux assombris par la colère. 

« Sirius, » protesta Hermione. 

Sirius la fixa et Hermione devint silencieuse. Sirius Black était bien connu pour être surprotecteur envers son filleul. Harry était pour lui comme un fils, et que les cieux aident celui qui l'a blessé. 

« Je le ramène à Hogwarts. » répéta Sirius avec insistance. 

Remus soupira. 

------

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que Sirius reprit Harry dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Ils observèrent Remus en train de fabriquer un portkey qui les ramènerait à Hogwarts. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, Sirius vit une Narcissa Malfoy furieuse entrer dans la chambre. 

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le garçon disparaissant dans les bras de Sirius, de la colère clairement visible dans ses yeux. 

Alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Dumbledore les accueillir avec un sourire triste sur son visage alors qu'il étudiait le groupe inhabituel attentivement. Ses yeux s'adoucirent remarquablement lorsqu'ils se placèrent sur Harry, encore profondément endormi dans les bras de Sirius. 

« Je suppose donc que le problème n'a pas été résolu ? » demanda-t-il doucement. 

Hermione secoua simplement sa tête.


	16. Une nouvelle journée

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction.

Bon la dernière fois … c'était vraiment pas gentil de vous avoir laissé sur ce point là… mais que voulez vous… c'est tout les lundis… alors… voici la suite que vous attendez temps… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous morts sous l'attente… 

-----

**Chapitre 15 : Une nouvelle journée **

-----

Harry se réveilla dans la Tour de Gryffindor. Il entendit des voix pressées à côté de lui, et grogna, ne voulant pas encore se réveiller pour faire face au cauchemar, ce cauchemar qu'il avait essayé de se faire croire en temps que vrai. 

Son cœur était tiraillé par la perte du corps chaud de Draco contre le sien, il désirait les bras puissants qui le tenaient durant la nuit. Il voulait désespérément ouvrir ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard argenté plein d'amour… un regard qui, la nuit dernière, brûlait de haine envers lui. 

« Harry ? »

Harry enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les couvertures. 

Avec un soupire, Sirius s'approcha, retirant les couvertures de son filleul. Harry s'étira, son corps paraissant être celui d'un chat paresseux. Alors que deux yeux larmoyants verts rencontraient les siens, Sirius jura intérieurement Draco Malfoy pour avoir blessé son filleul… la seule personne qui signifiait pour lui plus que la vie.

« Hey Gamin. » murmura Sirius. 

Harry sourit, ne réalisant pas que Sirius était déchiré par la fausseté qu'il voyait. 

« Je vais bien, » murmura Harry, sortant du lit et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. 

Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Seamus, Dean et Neville le regardèrent silencieusement. Dès que la porte de la salle de bain se ferma, les garçons se tournèrent vers Sirius, n'étant pas sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, montrant combien il se sentait fatigué. 

« Je tuerais ce foutu Veela si je le pouvais. » dit-il finalement. 

Ron lui fit un petit sourire. 

« Oui… Il n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une fouine. »

Seamus se renfrogna. 

« Il vient juste de le perdre…. Je pense que c'est à cause de cette fois dans la bibliothèque… »

« Quelle fois dans la bibliothèque ? » demanda sèchement Dean, regardant Seamus prudemment. 

Seamus rougit. 

« Je… et bien… je…er… »

« Oui ? » s'enquit Sirius. 

« J'ai embrassé Harry. » dit Seamus. 

Tout le monde cria. 

« Tu as quoi ? » demanda stupidement Ron. 

« Je l'ai embrassé… Harry a essayé de me repousser mais il était trop tard. Malfoy était déjà arrivé et avait piqué une crise, » expliqua Seamus, tremblant sous les regards accusateurs sur le visage des autres garçons. 

« Oh… donc c'est la raison pour laquelle Malfoy pense que Harry est une pute, » dit Neville. 

« Il n'avait aucun droit d'appeler Harry comme ça ! Harry lui a été fidèle ! » protesta fermement Seamus. 

« C'est un Veela, Seamus. » dit simplement Hermione, comme si cela résolvait tout. 

« Et alors ? » demanda Sirius, ne comprenant pas. 

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. 

« Aucun de vous ne lit ? Vous n'essayez même pas de découvrir ce qui se passe pour Harry ? » les accusa-t-elle.

Faiblement, ils secouèrent tous leurs têtes. 

« Les Veelas sont possessifs, et pour une certaine raison. Pour eux, leurs compagnons veulent tout dire. Harry est le monde de Draco. Imaginez voir le garçon que vous aimez être tenu par un autre garçon… Tu pèterais un câble. Draco a visiblement pensé que Harry le faisait exprès et a supposé de façon incorrecte que Harry voyait Seamus, qui, dois-je ajouter, n'a fait rien d'autre que causer des problèmes depuis que tout a commencé. »

« Oh… »

« Oui… »

« Et alors… »

« Et alors ? Alors ! Ron, Draco a besoin de Harry. Au cas où tu ne le sais pas, dans moins de quatre mois, la saison des unions commence… là, Draco voudra s'unir avec Harry plus que jamais ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ton meilleur ami est amoureux de lui ! » cria Hermione. 

« D'accord ! » cria Ron, levant ses mains, sur la défensive. 

« Donc Harry a besoin d'être avec Draco. » conclut Seamus. 

Hermione acquiesça. 

« Alors… nous devons les réunir… d'une façon ou d'une autre. » dit Sirius pensivement. 

Hermione renifla. 

« Ils sont tous les deux si têtus, comment suggérez-vous que nous puissions faire ça ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Vous ne le ferez pas. »

La voix ferme les surprit, et ils se retournèrent pour voir Harry sur le pas de la porte. Harry ne les regardait pas, il fixait l'anneau à son doigt. Il hésita avant de le retirer, le métal chaud touchant sa peau un peu trop longtemps avant de finalement être retiré. 

« Il ne me veut pas pour moi-même. Malfoy ne m'aime que parce que l'union le force, comme l'a prouvé la nuit dernière. Je ne m'unirais pas avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment amoureux de moi, » murmura Harry. 

Ils le fixèrent sous le choc alors que Harry se dirigeait vers sa malle. Il l'ouvrit et glissa l'anneau à l'intérieur, l'enfermant loin de lui. 

'Avec mon cœur.' Pensa Harry silencieusement, forçant ses larmes à disparaître. 

Il ne pleurerait plus, plus jamais. 

'Je suis plus fort que ça…' pensa-t-il, mais même lorsque la pensée quittait son esprit, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. A l'intérieur, son cœur saignait toujours. 

« Allons déjeuner. » dit finalement Harry. 

Son ton dit au reste des personnes présentes qu'il ne serait pas persuadé de faire autre chose.

------

La Grande Salle fut silencieuse alors que les Gryffindors de sixième année et Sirius Black entraient dans la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le visage sans émotion de Harry Potter, qui marcha promptement vers son siège habituel, s'y asseyant, et se servant un toast. 

Sirius le regarda avec inquiétude avant d'aller à la table directoriale. Il se glissa dans son siège, à côté de Remus qui leva un sourcil. 

« Il n'en parle pas. » l'avertit Sirius. 

Remus hocha de la tête, ses yeux regardant Harry pensivement. 

« Le garçon était en colère ? » demanda Dumbledore. 

« Je ne sais pas. Il s'est réveillé, a pris une douche, a enfermé l'anneau dans sa malle, et nous a demandé d'aller manger, » résuma Sirius, ne voulant pas dire à Dumbledore les mots prononcés par Harry. 

Pour Sirius, le problème était privé. Il n'irait jamais contre la confidentialité de Harry et le dire à une autre personne. Il le dirait à Remus plus tard, puisque Remus faisait partie de la famille de Harry… mais c'est tout. 

« Il le cache. » dit-il d'une voix neutre. 

Sirius et le reste des professeurs se tournèrent et fixèrent Severus Snape de choc. L'homme était en train de regarder Harry avec une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux sombres, son habileté d'observation en action alors qu'il étudiait le garçon à la table de Gryffindor. 

« Comment as-tu… ? »

« Personnellement je pense que Potter a le droit de crier au meurtre. Draco a besoin d'apprendre que le garçon ne sera pas contrôlé. En étant borné, Potter ne laisse aucun doute à Draco sur le fait que son attitude a besoin de changer avant qu'ils n'entrent dans une relation stable, » dit Severus. 

Les professeurs en furent bouche bée. 

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Le garçon a été jeté dans une relation avec un étranger total, et vous vous attendez à ce que cela soit parfait. Potter et Malfoy sont trop différents pour être capables d'agir comme s'ils étaient heureux. Personnellement, je m'inquiéterai s'ils s'unissaient de suite, et se montraient comme le couple parfait ! »

« Tu as raison, comme d'habitude, Severus. » dit Dumbledore. 

« Donc, vous êtes en train de dire que nous avons besoin de faire craquer Malfoy en premier ? » demanda lentement Remus. 

« Oui. »

« Oh… » dit Sirius, la compréhension s'affichant sur son visage. 

« Donc c'est à la base un test de limite ? » dit Minerva McGonagall. 

« Bien sûr. Que feriez-vous si on vous accusait d'être infidèle ? Si quelqu'un est aussi ridiculement noble que Harry alors je suis un foutu Gryffindor. » Snape renifla, le sarcasme coulant de chacun de ses mots. 

------

Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner lorsque Draco Malfoy apparut finalement à Hogwarts. Le Veela se précipita dans la salle, son visage portant son masque glacial, et il se dirigea vers les Slytherins qui étaient en train de le regarder avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la terreur… spécialement Pansy, qui se souvenait de la dernière fois où le Veela était en colère.

« Tu vas bien Draco ? » demanda prudemment Blaise. 

« Bien. » siffla Draco, ses yeux évitant la silhouette fixe de Harry. 

Draco s'assit et prit quelque chose à manger. Le silence disparut lorsque les étudiants commencèrent à murmurer, fixant Draco avec prudence, et envoyant à Harry des regards sympathiques, ce que le Gryffindor ignora. 

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » murmura Hermione. 

« Ouais… Est-ce que tu veux aller voler Ron ? »

« Bien sûr. » Ron lui fit un sourire, heureux que son ami montre un peu d'enthousiasme envers quelque chose. 

« Je viens. » ajouta rapidement Hermione. 

« QUOI ? »

Tout le monde se retourna et fixa le garçon aux cheveux roux. Harry éclata de rire, incapable de s'empêcher de vois l'expression bouche bée sur le visage de son ami. Hermione le regarda sévèrement, faisant ainsi penser au professeur McGonagall. 

« Vraiment Ron, Ne cries pas. »

« Tu ne peux même pas voler ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? Je peux voler si je le veux ! » cria Hermione. 

Ron renifla. 

« Dis-lui Harry ! Maintenant ! » ordonna sèchement Hermione. 

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers un Harry rieur. Harry couvrit son rire avec sa main gauche, voyant les yeux furieux de ses amis. En voyant le regard de Hermione, il envoya un regard d'excuse à Ron, et fixa la sorcière. 

« Bien sûr que tu peux voler Mione… Ron est juste un idiot ! N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr que je le suis ! C'était une blague Mione. » Ron acquiesça, d'accord avec Harry. 

Hermione renifla, et sortie rapidement de la salle. 

Harry se détendit. 

« Je pensais que tu étais mal barré là. » dit-il en souriant. 

Ron soupira

« Sacré bonne femme ! »

« Ron ! » cria Ginny d'indignation. 

------

Draco s'empêcha tout juste de hurler de frustration alors que son compagnon finissait son repas en silence et quittait la salle, entouré de ses amis qui semblaient donner à Harry un support moral. 

Ce qui avait le plus blessé Draco, c'était le fait que Harry avait retiré son anneau. Il l'avait remarqué lorsque Harry avait étouffé son rire, levant sa main nue pour couvrir sa bouche. Cette vue transperça le cœur de Draco. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Draco ? » répéta Blaise. 

« Oui. » dit calmement Draco. 

Ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, connaissant suffisamment ses changements d'humeur pour savoir qu'il était suffisamment fou pour ensorcelé Harry Potter, son propre compagnon. 

Draco les ignora, et se souvint de la nuit précédente. 

Narcissa était partie chercher Harry pour le sortir de sa cachette. Elle était revenue, son visage déformé de colère sachant que Harry était parti, dans les bras de son Parrain. 

Peu importe combien de fois sa famille avait essayé de lui dire, leurs mots n'avaient pas pénétré le mur qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. Ils avaient finalement abandonné et l'avaient mis au lit, espérant qu'il sortirait de son état après une nuit de sommeil décente. 

Draco s'était endormi, priant pour que Harry revienne, ayant besoin de l'autre garçon pelotonné à ses côtés, ses cheveux noirs caressant son cou, et ses douces lèvres pressées sur la peau derrière son oreille. Il s'était sentit vide, n'étant pas capable de passer ses bras autour des fines hanches de Harry, sentant son corps masculin pressé fermement contre lui, ou de voir ses yeux émeraude se fermer sous l'effet du sommeil. 

Il s'était réveillé pour simplement découvrir que sa prière n'avait pas été exaucée. Harry n'était pas revenu. Ce fut alors cette colère qui prit le dessus. Il avait été furieux que l'autre garçon l'ait quitté, pour retourner vers son amant irlandais. 

Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il s'était emporté. Il avait su que Harry n'avait jamais eut un amant, peu importait Seamus Finnigan, mais sa nature possessive l'avait forcé à repousser ce fait. 

Il se souvenait des yeux verts de Harry, emplis de furie, alors qu'ils rencontraient les siens. Ses mots revenaient maintenant le hanter ! 

'« Tu es simplement en colère parce que je ne veux pas m'unir avec toi ! Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je suis une pute ? Parce que je n'ouvre pas mes jambes comme un bon petit compagnon pour que tu puisses me baiser ? »'

Les mots de Harry avaient été durs, se moquant cruellement de son amour. Il s'était moqué de leur union, sachant que cela blesserait Draco plus que tout. Il avait tout donné à son compagnon… son cœur étant le plus sacré… et Harry lui avait tout renvoyé au visage. 

'Mais il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il t'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?' murmura une voix traître dans son esprit. 

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux furieux de Seamus Finnigan. Ils ne montraient aucun bonheur, en fait, Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il avait pu voir de la tristesse se réfléchir dans les yeux de l'autre garçon, sous la colère. 

'Pourquoi serait-il en colère ?' pensa-t-il. 

Les mots de Seamus résonnèrent dans sa tête. 

'« Tu ne le mérites pas, Malfoy. »'

Draco les renvoya, incapable de supporter la vérité. Il renifla face au garçon irlandais, et reprit son repas. 

------

Harry volait rapidement autour du terrain, essayant de se débarrasser de la douleur dans son cœur en s'épuisant. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son esprit du Veela aux cheveux pâles. Draco ne le regardait même plus… ne le voulait plus… 

'Non !' cria son esprit. 'Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.'

« Harry ! Ralentis !' hurla Hermione, essayant de sortir Harry de ses pensées. 

Cela marcha, et Harry vola vers elle avec une vitesse rapide, réussissant tout juste à ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Ron apparut instantanément à côté d'eux. 

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, de la colère dans sa voix. 

« Tu ne peux pas dissimuler tes problèmes Harry, » le réprimanda Hermione. 

« Je peux essayer, » cria Harry avec défi. 

Hermione secoua sa tête tristement. 

« Cela sera simplement pire si tu ignores la situation. » continua Hermione. 

« Si Harry veut oublier que Draco Malfoy existe, alors, je suis de son côté. » dit Ron, borné. 

« Tu dis cela simplement parce que tu le hais. » résonna Hermione

« Et alors ? » Ron renifla. 

Harry se renfrogna envers leur comportement, avant de descendre en volant à un angle à se briser la nuque. Il entendit Hermione crier alors qu'il remontait tout juste son balai, s'empêchant de rentrer dans le sol. Harry descendit facilement, ignorant les cris de ses amis, il quitta le terrain. 

Alors qu'il se passait le couloir menant à la Fat Lady, Harry fut surpris de se retrouver immobilisé au mur, le visage énervé de Blaise Zabini le fixant. Harry se débattit, vainement, voulant s'échapper. 

Soudainement le visage changea, devenant le visage de Vernon Dursley. Harry trembla alors que le visage se rapprochait, ayant peur que le poing de l'homme suive. 

« Lâchez-moi ! » supplia Harry. 

« Potter ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Laissez-moi partir ! » hurla Harry. 

Blaise le relâcha, et regarda, encore sous le choc, Harry s'écrouler par terre, son visage sans couleur et ses yeux verts. La respiration de Harry se calma finalement, et il leva les yeux avec hésitation pour regarder le visage de l'autre garçon. Le garçon s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui. « Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? »

La voix était douce, étrangement gentille. Harry acquiesça faiblement. 

« Tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un… c'est tout… » dit Harry fermement, essayant de convaincre le garçon qu'il allait bien. 

Blaise, qui n'était pas un Slytherin pour rien, savait qu'il mentait. 

« Ne me mens pas Potter. » gronda-t-il. 

« Je ne mens pas ! » protesta Harry. 

« Alors dis-moi la vérité ! »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Tu vas le dire à Draco de toute façon… est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es là ? Est-ce que tu essayes de régler ça pour Malfoy ? »

Blaise trembla sous le ton accusateur. 

« Pour commencer oui. » dit-il finalement. 

Harry ferma ses yeux, dissimulant ainsi les orbes émeraude. 

« Je ferais mieux de partir… » 

Harry se leva, faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'autre garçon. Harry le regarda se retourner avant de demander ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. 

« Qui t'as blessé Potter ? »

Le corps de Harry trembla. 

« Laisses tomber Blaise… »

Harry partit, laissant un Blaise estomaqué en train de le fixer. Secouant sa tête Blaise décida de rentrer dans la salle commune de Slytherin et de dire à Draco ce qu'il avait découvert. Il semblait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que le Veela ne savait pas sur son compagnon. 

------

Blaise trouva Draco assit sur l'un des fauteuil en cuir près du feu. Ses yeux assombris par la douleur alors que son visage restait neutre. Draco était sans aucun doute un Malfoy. 

« Draco. » dit-il. 

« Blaise. »

« Je viens juste de rencontrer Potter dans les couloirs. » commença Blaise. 

Instantanément, la tête de Draco se releva pour lui faire face. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Rien. » Blaise haussa des épaules, mais l'expression sombre sur le visage de Draco disait autre chose. 

« Dis-moi. » gronda-t-il. 

Blaise hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait trahir la confiance du Gryffindor. Il abandonna en voyant l'agonie sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Draco avait refusé de rester dans la Tour depuis son retour, incapable de rester dans le lit où son compagnon avait autrefois dormi. 

« Il n'a rien dit, vraiment. » murmura Blaise, plus pour lui même. 

« Alors, pourquoi me dis tu ça ? »

« Ce n'était pas ce qu'il a dit… c'était plus la façon dont il a réagit… »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je l'ai effrayé, poussé contre le mur pour attirer son… »

« QUOI ?! »

La fureur sur le visage de Draco dit à Blaise que son explication ferait mieux d'être bonne. Blaise commença rapidement à expliquer. 

« Il a paniqué… m'a supplié de le laissé partir. Il était terrifié. Il s'est éloigné de moi comme si je voulais le frapper… Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien… Potter a juste dit que je lui avais rappelé quelqu'un… Je lui ai demandé qui l'avait blessé, et il est parti… »

Le corps de Draco se tendit. 

« Quelqu'un l'a touché… contre sa volonté ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Draco. Ce que cette personne a fait l'a effrayé… Il semblerait que cela soit une réaction automatique… ancrée dans son esprit… »

« Alors, tu penses qu'il a été blessé auparavant… il y a un moment ? »

« Oui… »

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

Blaise hésita. 

« Il réagit comme un enfant effrayé… comme s'il était piégé… »

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Des années, Draco. Ce qui l'a terrifié a du arrivé fréquemment sur une longue période… probablement lorsqu'il était un enfant… »

Les mots de Blaise provoquèrent un petit cri désespéré de Draco, et Blaise se dépêcha d'aller réconforter le cœur brisé de son ami. 

------

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la table au petit déjeuner le jour suivant. Il était trempé à cause de la pluie tombant dehors. En ce réveillant ce matin-là, il avait laissé une note à ses compagnons de chambre, leur demandant de le laisser voler dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à rentrer. 

La tête de Draco se releva d'un coup. 

Harry était trempé. Ses cheveux noirs pendant sur sa tête, en mèches trempées. Ses yeux verts passaient à travers les mèches couvertes de pluie, alors que sa main droite tenait son fameux Firebolt. Il n'apparaissait pas avoir remarqué que ses vêtements étaient mouillés, et qu'il tombait sur ses longues jambes et son torse musclé. 

Il s'écroula à côté de Ron, faisant tomber un peu de pluie sur son ami aux cheveux roux. 

« Ewww ! Harry, merci beaucoup, » grogna Ron. 

Harry cligna des yeux, les baissant vers ses vêtements trempés. 

« Désolé Ron… Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais mouillé. »

Ron en fut bouche bée. 

« Harry, il pleut depuis des heures ! Tu as volé pendant des heures ! Comment as-tu pu… ? » continua Ron. 

« Voilà Harry. » interrompit Hermione, bougeant sa baguette, et séchant magiquement les vêtements de Harry. 

Harry lui sourit, la remerciant. 

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ton entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Oui… je suppose, »  répondit Harry avec un sourire. 

« Ne le fais simplement plus sous la pluie. » réprimanda Hermione. 

« Je ne le ferais plus… »

« Tu nous as inquiété lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés et que tu n'étais pas là. » ajouta Seamus.

Harry sembla surpris.

« Je vous ai laissé un mot ! »

Ron renifla. 

« Ron… Voler… Restez loin… Harry, cela ne compte pas pour une note, » grogna Neville. 

« Que vouliez-vous ? Un essai de cinq pouces sur les joies du vol ? » grommela Harry. 

« Cela aurait été mieux que cinq mots gribouillés. » gronda Hermione. 

« J'aurai simplement pu partir sans écrire ça. » menaça Harry, n'était clairement pas d'humeur à ce qu'on lui dise quoi faire. 

« Bien sûr qu'il pouvait… laissez-le tranquille. Harry avait simplement besoin de temps pour réfléchir, » dit Seamus, soutenant Harry. 

« Merci Pixie. » dit Harry en baillant. 

« Pixie ? » ricana Ron. 

« Pixie irlandais. » murmura Harry. 

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi la nuit dernière Harry ? » demanda Hermione, visiblement concerné. 

« Oui… Me suis levé tôt cependant, » murmura Harry, ses mots saccadés. 

« Harry… » commença Ron.

« Je pense que je tombe… » 

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'ils eurent avant que Harry ne s'endorme rapidement, Ron l'empêchant tout juste d'atterrir face la première sur son petit déjeuner. Les gens dans la salle éclatèrent de rire, ne remarquant pas la mâchoire serrée de Draco. 

« On ferait mieux de le mettre au lit… de le laisser dormir. » suggéra Hermione. 

« Quoi ? La grande Hermione Granger est en train de suggérer que Harry doit sécher des cours ? » taquina Ron. 

« Ron ! Harry a besoin de dormir, » répondit Hermione, aidant le garçon aux cheveux roux à mettre leur meilleur ami dans ses bras. 

« Il ne pèse pas grand chose. » dit Ron sous la surprise, regardant Harry. 

« Etre pratiquement anorexique n'est pas une chose dont il faut être fier, » murmura Hermione, guidant Ron vers la porte et la Tour de Gryffindor. 

------

« Il ira bien. » murmura Blaise à Draco. 

Draco lui envoya un regard meurtrier. 

« Tu es impossible Draco. Excuses-toi simplement, ou essayes au moins de découvrir ce qui lui fait tellement peur. »

« Peut-être que le Pixie le sait, » grogna Draco. 

« Potter est à peine réveillé… et même Seamus apparaît figé par ce surnom. Donne une chance à Harry. Tu sais que Harry avait le droit de te hurler dessus. Qu'aurais-tu fait si quelqu'un t'avait appelé pute. Honnêtement, Potter est aussi innocent que la Vierge Marie. » dit Blaise, l'inquiétude audible dans sa voix. 

« Blaise. » l'avertit Draco.

« Au moins, renseignes-toi sur la nuit dernière. » supplia Blaise. 

« Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé ? » demanda finalement Draco, ses yeux se rétrécissant de jalousie. 

« Je n'aime pas Potter mais je sais que tu l'aimes. Je ne me mettrais jamais entre vous. En plus, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi Potter a paniqué lorsque je l'ai touché. » Blaise se renfrogna. 

Draco acquiesça. Blaise ne pouvait jamais supporter de ne pas résoudre un mystère, et il était sûr de découvrir la base du problème de Harry, même s'il devait le forcer à se confesser. 

Draco était secrètement inquiet pour Harry. Le garçon apparaissait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Mais la chose principale qui inquiétait Draco était la réaction de Harry envers Blaise. Il était visible que quelqu'un avait blessé le garçon physiquement dans le passé…

« Nous avons Potions, Draco. » dit Blaise, interrompant sa chaîne de pensée.

« Ouais… »

------

Voilà Voilà… suis pas aussi vache là … hein ? 

Merci de laisser des reviews… pas le temps de répondre aux précédentes si je veux me coucher ce soir ou publier (j'en ai que 300 de retard…) mais ça fait tjs plaisir d'en avoir… Et je suis curieuse de savoir cb y'a de lecteurs ^_^


	17. Lutin Irlandais

------

**Chapitre 16 : Lutin irlandais**

------

Seamus Finnigan n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il était conscient des regards dirigés vers lui des Slytherins, et la fureur de Draco Malfoy emplissant ses yeux argentés semblait faire un trou à l'arrière de sa tête. 

Il savait que Harry était amoureux de la fouine mais cela faisait mal. Seamus savait aussi que celui qui recevait l'amour et l'affection de Harry recevait pour la vie. Harry avait toujours été très timide, et avait toujours été exceptionnellement près de ses amis… Surtout de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. 

Seamus avait regardé le petit première année timide se développer en un fier, modeste et magnifique jeune homme. Il devait admettre qu'il avait été amoureux de lui pendant plusieurs années. 

Chasser le magnifique Harry Potter avait été un des plus grands défis que Seamus avait essayé de gagner. Le garçon ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ses essais de flirt avec lui, et de tout ce que Seamus envoyait dans sa direction. 

L'école avait suivit sa séduction avec de grands yeux alors qu'il essayait vainement de sortir avec le Gryffindor aux yeux verts qui pensait fréquemment que Seamus était fou et avait besoin de contacts physiques. 

Seamus se souvint vaguement d'avoir fait du pied au sublime garçon, et Harry de lui demander pourquoi il le frappait. La salle entière avait éclaté de rire envers la curiosité de Harry et les yeux incrédules de Seamus. 

'C'était le problème.' Pensa Seamus. 'Harry est innocent. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger, pour l'aimer, pour prendre soin de lui.'

En d'autres termes, Harry Potter avait besoin de Draco Malfoy. 

Seamus avait essayé de rivaliser avec le Veela aux cheveux blonds mais il avait été trop tard. Harry avait déjà donné son cœur au garçon, même s'il l'avait réalisé ou non. Seamus pensait que Harry ne l'avait tout d'abord pas réalisé, et en fut seulement conscient lorsque Draco Malfoy avait admis qu'il était amoureux de Harry. 

Le Veela était le garçon le plus énervant qu'il ait rencontré. Tout le monde pouvait dire que Draco Malfoy ne voulait rien de plus que de dévorer son compagnon, même s'il essayait de l'ignorer. 

Draco avait visiblement mal réagit à la situation, emporter par sa jalousie et son besoin de s'unir avec Harry, qui semblait nerveux envers cette dernière chose. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Seamus que Harry ne veuille pas s'unir.

Harry était, après tout, le garçon le plus innocent et avec le plus de compassion qu'il ait rencontré. Une des raisons pour laquelle Seamus avait été si distrait par Harry était la passion qu'il montrait lorsqu'il aimait quelque chose profondément… Le Quidditch par exemple. 

Harry avait un brasier non allumé en lui, quelque chose qui avait attiré Seamus. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui avait attiré Draco. Harry était unique. Harry était, selon Seamus, simplement Harry Potter. 

Après être revenu du bal, Seamus avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux de Harry. Oh, il aimait vraiment l'autre garçon, et l'aimerait toujours, mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui, et c'était ça la différence. 

Seamus l'avait seulement chassé puisque c'était la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. 

Harry était comme un frère pour Seamus, et Seamus était très protecteur envers ses amis et sa famille. Mais Seamus savait que Harry ne serait jamais vraiment heureux sans le Veela aux cheveux blond qui avait réussit à voler son cœur très bien gardé. 

Seamus soupira à voix haute, les gens le regardant ainsi autour de lui, perplexe en voyant le regard pensif sur son visage habituellement souriant. 

'Je suppose que je dois simplement parler à la fouine.' Réalisa Seamus, levant sa tête, et fixant les petits yeux argentés de Draco. 

Seamus déglutit. 

------

« Finnigan n'arrête pas de te regarder. » dit soudainement Pansy. 

« Je sais. » cria Draco. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Millicent. 

« Il essaye visiblement d'énerver Draco. » dit Pansy en souriant, regardant Draco à travers ses paupières abaissées. 

Blaise regarda Seamus. 

« Il semblerait que ce à quoi il pense est sérieux. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu si silencieux auparavant, » murmura Blaise, contemplant le comportement du garçon irlandais. 

Draco renifla, et fixa Seamus non subtilement. 

------

« Malfoy ! »

Draco ignora le cri. 

« Fouine ! »

Draco se figea. Ils étaient en train de retourner dans la salle commune lorsqu'il avait vu Seamus Finnigan le suivre. Draco avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se retourna, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. 

Seamus s'arrêta devant lui, reprenant légèrement sa respiration. Son visage joyeux était dissimulé par quelque chose ressemblant à de la tristesse. 

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Draco, sentant les autres Slytherins se placer autour d'eux, offrant un support silencieux à leur chef. 

Seamus ne paraissait absolument pas intimidé. 

« C'est à propos de Harry. » 

Le ton doux de Seamus figea la réponse sarcastique avant qu'elle ne passe la bouche de Draco. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, regardant prudemment Seamus. 

« Il ne te déteste pas. » dit Seamus, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur alors qu'il posait une main sur sa bouche. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » demanda Draco finalement, le regardant toujours attentivement. 

« J'aime Harry… Je veux dire… »

Draco tapa du pied avec impatience. 

« Il est magnifique, il vole très bien, à un superbe corps… »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cette conversation ? » gronda Draco, n'aimant pas le fait qu'un autre garçon pense à son compagnon de cette façon. 

'Le compagnon qui ne te veut même pas.' Lui rappela vicieusement l'esprit de Draco. 

« Et il est le plus gentil garçon que j'ai rencontré… un grand ami… mais… »

« Quel est le but Finnigan ? » Draco cria avec colère. 

« Mais je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? Tu viens juste d'admettre que tu aimais Potter et maintenant non ? » Draco leva un sourcil. 

« Non, c'est juste que. J'aime Harry… »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » siffla Draco. 

« Bordel, laisses-moi finir ! » Les narines de Seamus s'évasèrent, son tempérament irlandais faisant surface.

Draco acquiesça légèrement de la tête, montrant son consentement. 

« J'aime Harry mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. C'est un ami… comme un frère pour moi… »

« Et tu viens juste de découvrir ça ? » ronronna Draco, sa voix dangereusement douce. 

Les Slytherins tremblèrent, reconnaissant la furie derrière l'extérieur clame de Draco. 

« Oui ! Non ! Je l'ai toujours su… mais je voulais… c'était une habitude ! Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de le séduire pendant des années, et il ne l'a jamais remarqué. Je n'étais pas sur le point de te le laisser sans me battre. »

« Donc, tu m'as délibérément séparé de mon compagnon parce que tu avais l'habitude de le séduire ? » résuma froidement Draco. 

« Non.. Oui… Je n'étais pas en train de danser avec lui pour le séduire ! » expliqua Seamus. 

« Alors pourquoi le faisais-tu ? »

« Je connais Harry… Enfin je savais pour ces fiançailles, et j'ai demandé à Harry quelque chose de personnel. Il m'a dit la vérité, sur le fait qu'il m'aimait simplement comme un frère. J'ai accepté ça, et je lui ai demandé de danser. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une danse entre deux amis. Je lui ai dit que si tu le blessais, je te tuerais, et il a seulement rit et m'a dit que tu ne le ferais jamais, et puis, tu es arrivé, et tu nous as hurlé dessus, » finit rapidement Seamus. 

Draco réalisa que le garçon lui disait la vérité. Mais une chose le rendait perplexe…. Pourquoi le garçon irlandais lui disait ça ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

« Tu es le seul qui peut le rendre heureux. Je ne te dirai pas pourquoi il est en colère contre toi, ou pourquoi il a retiré son anneau. C'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir par toi-même, mais il a une bonne raison, » répondit Seamus. 

Draco acquiesça, montrant qu'il comprenait. Seamus soupira de soulagement et se retourna pour partir. Il s'arrêta après quelques pas et se retourna pour voir les Slytherin agir de la même façon qu'au bal. 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en toi… personne ne le voit, et je m'en fiche. Blesses-le encore une fois Malfoy, et Ron, Hermione et moi chasserons ton sang. »

« Compris Finnigan. » dit Draco en souriant. 

Il fut choqué de voir Seamus lui sourire en retour. 

------

Ce fut plus tard dans la journée que Harry reçut la lettre. Hedwig lui avait apporté dans son dortoir, où il était allongé sur son lit, sa tête posée sur son coude alors qu'il réfléchissait au comportement de Draco. 

Il dut admettre qu'il était terrifié envers la réaction du Veela. Draco avait gardé son tempérament sous contrôle, l'ignorant. Cela avait blessé Harry plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il s'était habitué à l'attention constante du Veela. 

'Tu es tombé amoureux de lui, mais tu le connais à peine… J'ai pensé qu'il exploserait ou viendrait me voir dès qu'il arriverait, mais il n'a fait aucune de ces deux choses… Il est simplement assis là, ne me remarquant pas… J'étais un fou… Vraiment un fou…'

Il détacha la lettre de la patte tendue de Hedwig, caressant amoureusement ses plumes, alors qu'il la regardait s'envoiler. 

Avec un soupir, Harry retourna la lettre dans sa main. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut le sceau de la famille Malfoy. 

Avec des mains tremblantes, heureux mais aussi anxieux de découvrir pourquoi ce n'était pas une beuglante ou du poison. Il commença à lire l'écriture élégante, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il lisait les lettres tracées avec confiance. 

Cher Mr Potter 

_Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien ce fut difficile de convaincre ma femme de ne pas vous envoyer la malicieuse beuglante qu'elle avait prévue, donc soyez heureux que je sois bon pour les manipulation et le chantage. _

_Même si nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendus, et que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une situation des plus inhabituelles, je sens que je suis peut-être le mieux capable de juger votre être, sûrement de meilleure façon que vos amis. _

_Votre père était identique : courageux, puissant, intelligent, et plus que tout, loyal. Peut-être que sa meilleure qualité était sa loyauté. Il faisait très attention et se battait pour ses amis, même pour Peter Pettigrew, et spécialement vous et votre mère. _

_Vous partagez spécialement le même caractère borné, qui rivalise avec celui de l'infâme Sirius Black, notre échappé de Azkaban bien connu, et le très connu Severus Snape, maître de Potions à Hogwarts. _

_Cependant, même si vous partagez quelques-uns de ses traits, et que vous avez une ressemblance des plus frappante avec James Potter, en dehors des yeux de votre mère, je dois admettre que vous ressemblez bien plus à votre mère que vous le réalisez. _

_Lily Evans était une jeune fille populaire à Hogwarts. Elle était muggleborn, bien sûr, mais belle… très belle… et immensément intelligente. Elle était très perceptive. Elle était différente de votre père cependant. Elle était rusée, quelque chose qui m'a tout d'abord surpris. Après tout, les Slytherins étaient connus comme étant les personnes les plus rusées, mais, une simple Gryffindor partageait ce même trait. _

_Je pense que la seule chose qui l'a empêché d'être une Slytherin était son sang muggle. Ginny Weasley me la rappelle, même vaguement. Elles ont les même cheveux roux, même si ceux de votre mère étaient plutôt auburn. _

_Vous êtes un mélange de trois personnes. Vous avez l'apparence, la loyauté, la puissante et la fierté de votre père, vos yeux, la ruse, et la perceptivité de votre mère, et en dernier, mais pas des moindre, le don de la magie de l'héritier de Slytherin. _

_Vous êtes peut-être la plus étrange des personnes. Un garçon qui a grandit avec un passé chargé, qui fait attention à ses relatifs qui sont connus pour ne pas faire attention à vous. Je ne vous dirais pas comment j'ai reçu cette information, et je ne le dirai jamais à mon fils. J'aimerai que vous en parliez un jour à mon fils. _

_Vous devez être immensément curieux de savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tué dans ma maison, ainsi que vos amis. La principale raison, bien sûr, est le fait que Draco est amoureux de vous. Je pensais que c'était d'abord une farce très élaborée… _

_La seconde raison est le fait que vous savez qui je suis. Je ne vais pas dénier le fait que je suis un Death-Eater, et que je sers l'homme qui a assassiné sans merci vos parents. On vous considère maintenant comme faisant partie de la famille. _

_Je voulais simplement vous informer que Draco n'avait jamais eut l'intention de devenir un de ses serviteurs, et je ne permettrais jamais à mon fils de se plier devant un autre homme comme un vulgaire serviteur. _

_Donc, vous connaissez la vérité maintenant, vous connaissez la seule façon qui pourrait m'arracher mon cœur. J'aime profondément ma femme, mais mon fils, mon magnifique fils, représente plus pour moi qu'elle. _

_Il est le seul capable de franchir les barrières que j'ai construites autour de moi au cours des années. Il est ma fierté et ma joie, un peu comme vous et votre père, si je me souviens bien des fois où je vous ai vu en sa présence dans Diagon Alley avant qu'il n'aille supplier Dumbledore pour se cacher. _

_Draco n'a pas été capable de dénier le fait qu'il était désespérément amoureux de vous. Je ne connais pas les raisons pour lesquelles vous étiez en colère, et je ne vais pas vous le demander. Vos opinions doivent rester les vôtres, aussi longtemps qu'elle ne blesse pas plus mon fils. _

_On vous a fait confiance pour cette relation, sans même en réfléchir aux conséquences, et c'est, je le sens, la raison de cette chute. Dumbledore a toujours été un entremetteur fou, et le sera toujours. _

_Je sais de source sûre qu'en ce moment Draco cache sa douleur derrière son masque sans émotions que j'ai aidé à créer lorsqu'il était petit. Vous devez vous rappeler qu'il est en colère, jaloux et blessé. _

_Les Veela sont très possessifs, et il a simplement besoin de temps pour penser avant d'agir. Il sera bientôt à nouveau de votre côté, n'ayez aucun doute. _

_Je n'avouerai jamais avoir écrit cette lettre sous n'importe quelle forme, et dès que vous aurez terminé ces mots, elle sera automatiquement réduite en cendre. _

_Votre futur beau-père, _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Harry laissa tomber la lettre sous le choc. 

------

Harry était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, entouré de ses amis, et d'un Seamus Finnigan souriant, lorsqu'il entendit un coup sur le tableau. Seamus se leva, souriant, et ouvrit rapidement, autorisant celui qui avait frappé à rentrer à l'intérieur. 

La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Draco Malfoy, se tenant debout, son dos droit et déterminé, mais ses yeux doux, montrant la tornade d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher. 

« Nous devons parler. » dit Draco doucement. 

« Allez dans notre dortoir. » dit Seamus instantanément, tirant un Harry figé vers les escaliers, et un Draco suivant silencieusement. 

Ron en était bouche bée. 

« Est-ce que Seamus Finnigan vient juste de laisser entrer Draco Malfoy dans notre salle commune, et le mener à notre chambre où il pourrait être seul avec Harry ? »

« Oui, il l'a fait. » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

 Lorsque Seamus revint, il était tout souriant, et il s'écroula sur le sofa à nouveau. Il leva un sourcil envers les visages figés qui le regardaient. 

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais après Harry ? » demanda Dean avec confusion. 

« Harry est à Draco. » répondit Seamus, comme si cette simple réponse pouvait tout résoudre. 

« Que veux-tu dire par ça ? » demanda Ron, perplexe. 

« Harry ne peut pas être à moi, et comprenez-moi bien, je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce dont il a besoin, » expliqua Seamus. 

« Je suis fier de toi. » dit Hermione, d'un ton maternel. 

Seamus luit fit un sourire. 

'J'espère seulement que cela va marcher.' Pensa Seamus avec inquiétude, mordant inconsciemment ses lèvres. 

------

Harry s'assit sur son lit, fixant silencieusement Draco. Il trembla légèrement sous le regard du Veela, conscient que Draco pouvait facilement réparer ou briser son cœur encore plus. Le Veela alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, pensif. 

« Tu n'es pas seulement mon compagnon. » dit-il finalement. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es tout pour moi… absolument tout, » confessa Draco.

Harry baissa sa tête, ne voulant pas voir la douleur dans les yeux du Veela. Il fut surpris lorsque Draco bougea, tendant un doigt pour relever le visage de Harry vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. 

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda finalement Draco, un peu d'incrédulité et de perplexité dans sa voix. 

Harry hésita avant de secouer légèrement sa tête, faisant attention à ne pas repousser la main de Draco. 

« C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle nous avons des problèmes, parce que nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ça ensemble, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. » 

« Tu es au courant pour l'attraction Magnétique ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis attiré par toi ? »

« Le Veela en toi a besoin de moi. » dit Harry simplement, gardant sa réponse raisonnablement courte.

Draco se renfrogna. 

« Tu penses que je suis seulement avec toi parce que je suis un Veela ? » demanda Draco lentement, formant sa phrase prudemment. 

Harry se mit à rougir. 

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimé avant tout ça ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais eu la chance de le découvrir. » fit remarquer Draco. 

Harry resta silencieux. 

Draco soupira.

« Tu penses que je t'aime parce que je suis un Veela. » Ce fut une affirmation plutôt qu'une question. 

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, disant à Draco qu'il avait raison. 

« Les Veela choisissent leurs compagnon par l'odeur Harry. Ils choisissent le compagnon parfait pour eux… en cœur, corps et âme… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je ne serai jamais capable de t'avoir comme compagnon, Harry, à moins d'être auparavant amoureux de toi. Les Veela sont capables de sélectionner la seule personne au monde avec qui ils aimeraient s'unir. J'aurai pu être amoureux de n'importe qui… un muggle, un géant… Mais je t'ai choisi Harry… J'étais amoureux de toi, donc mon sang Veela t'a choisit, » expliqua doucement Draco. 

« Tu m'as aimé avant ton héritage ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que tu sais combien il est difficile de refuser d'aimer Harry ? J'étais amoureux de toi pendant un moment, j'envoyais des couteaux vers Seamus Finnigan, et j'essayais effectivement de me débarrasser de la compétition des années avant mon héritage. Mon héritage m'a seulement fait réaliser ce que j'avais essayé de dénier pendant tout ce temps… Je suis, et je serai toujours amoureux de toi, et seulement de toi. »

Les mains de Draco se resserrèrent. 

« Je suis désolé d'être si possessif, Harry. C'est seulement dans ma nature. Cela me blesse de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, de savoir que je peux te perdre… »

Draco s'interrompit avant de continuer, sa voix s'élevant alors que ses yeux brûlaient de désir et d'amour. 

« Je suis le seul autorisé à te toucher, de te goûter… Je suis le seul à pouvoir te toucher avec mes mains, mon corps, et ma bouche, pour te faire soupirer et gémir comme je… »

Draco ferma ses yeux, n'ayant pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour dire à Harry comment il se sentait. 

« Je comprends. »

Draco ouvrit ses yeux, rencontrant les yeux verts sympathiques de Harry. 

« Je ne veux simplement pas m'unir maintenant… Je n'ai que seize ans… »

« Nous n'avons pas à nous unir maintenant Harry. Je ne te forcerai jamais. J'ai simplement besoin de savoir exactement ce que tu ressens pour moi, » le poussa doucement Draco. 

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots étaient fermes, mais doux, ne laissant alors aucun doute à Draco sur leur véracité. 

« Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui. Je t'aime tant… c'est pourquoi cela fait si mal. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la seule pensée que tu m'aimes parce que tu le dois… Je ne dormirai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre Draco… »

« Tu n'as pas à dire… »

« …Je veux que tu sois mon premier. » finit Harry, ignorant son interruption, et rougissant légèrement.

Draco sourit, son bonheur se reflétant dans ses yeux argentés inhabituellement doux.

« Tu ne sais pas combien cela signifie pour moi, » fut tout ce qu'il dit. 

Draco se pencha en avant, ses mains se levant pour caresser la joue de Harry tendrement avec le bout de ses doigts. Harry frémit sous ce toucher, se détendant sous ce contact. 

« Draco… »

La voix était douce, et poussant. Les yeux verts émeraude de Harry rencontrèrent les orbes argentés avec une intensité qui figea Draco. 

« Oui, amour ? »

« Embrasses-moi, s'il te plait. »

Draco approcha son visage pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent, ses cils sombres reposant légèrement ses joues roses. Draco respira sur ses lèvres, aimant la façon dont Harry gémissait. 

« Draco.. »

Ce fut tout ce que fut dit avant que Harry ne se jette contre le Veela, ses lèvres dévorantes alors que Draco ouvrait les siennes et qu'une langue chaude passait sur la sienne. Alors que leurs langues tournaient et se battaient l'une contre l'autre. Soulagé d'être maintenant réunis, Draco poussa Harry sur le lit pour qu'il soit au-dessus de lui. 

Harry gémit, se redressant pour avoir plus de contact. La main de Draco glissa sous son tee-shirt, ses doigts passant sur les tétons roses qui se durcirent instantanément sous elle. Il joua avec un des bouts, heureux par les petits bruits qu'il obtenait de son amour. 

« Je t'aime. » murmura Draco dans son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi. »


	18. Un nouveau Départ

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction… **

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre… alors pour ceux qui était pas au courant j'étais en vacances (je le suis encore d'ailleurs) mais bon pas d'ordi pendant une semaine réduit la publication forcément… Donc j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, un noel un peu en retard… 

Sinon… Polaris m'a dit qu'elle comptait publié La suite de Trahison (Triuvirat de Puissance) à partir de la semaine prochaine… voilà c tout…

Bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 17 : Un Nouveau Départ **

------

Harry se réveilla le jour suivant dans les bras de Draco. Il se déplaça légèrement afin que son visage se retrouve dans l'ombre de la gorge de l'autre garçon, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa que cela n'avait pas été un rêve. 

« Bonjour mon chéri. » murmura Draco d'une voix enrouée dans son oreille. 

« Bonjour. » Harry soupira. 

Draco posa un tendre baiser sur son front, caressant doucement la peau douce derrière l'oreille, ce qui fit légèrement gémir Harry. Draco fit un grand sourire, clairement heureux de sa réaction. 

« Je pensais que c'était un rêve. » lui confia Harry. 

Draco recula légèrement pour qu'il puisse regarder les yeux de Harry. 

Les yeux émeraude de Harry étaient grands ouverts, emplis d'amour et de soulagement alors qu'il essayait de se rapprocher du blond. Draco lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux luisants. Harry sentit l'attraction magnétique familière dirigée vers lui, et s'abandonna avec enthousiasme à elle. 

Il se pencha vers l'avant, et captura de façon possessive les lèvres du Veela sous les siennes. Il sourit durant le baiser lorsqu'il sentit Draco se fondre contre lui. Harry entendit un bruit du lit de Ron et se dégagea. 

« Taquin. » 

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'aimes. » dit Harry, d'accord avec lui.

Draco se mit à rire, ne le déniant pas. 

Harry descendit du lit. 

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Vers ma malle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry l'ignora et commença à fouiller, bougeant les livres et les vêtements sur le côté. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, serrant le petit anneau fermement dans la paume de sa main. 

Il le tendit silencieusement à Draco. 

« Je suis désolé. » confessa Harry. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sèchement Draco, ayant peur que Harry soit une fois de plus en train de se séparer de lui. 

« Pour l'avoir retiré… Cela me faisait mal de le porter lorsque… »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Draco, demandant à rencontrer les siennes. 

------

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, le bras de Draco resta fermement autour de sa taille, l'anneau de fiançailles était une fois de plus à son doigt. Entouré par ses compagnons de Gryffindors, le silence était oppressant. Un sourire satisfait se forma pratiquement sur le visage de Draco, alors qu'il guidait Harry à la table Gryffindor. 

« Bonjour. » dit Harry en accueillant Seamus qui avait quitté la Tour un peu plus tôt avec Hermione, qui l'avait aidé à la dernière minute pour son devoir de Métamorphose. 

« Bonjour Harry. » dit Seamus, tout en souriant joyeusement. 

« Finnigan. » dit Draco simplement, penchant sa tête légèrement en signe d'accueil. 

« Malfoy. »

Tous deux se fixèrent pendant un moment avant de briser le contact, fixant alors Harry qui, comme à son habitude ne voyait rien, avait pris un morceau de pain de la pile en face de lui. 

« Bien dormi ? » le taquina Seamus, avec des yeux innocents.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux vides. 

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Draco plaça rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler son rire. Harry le fixa curieusement, ne comprenant clairement pas le sous-entendu sexuel se trouvant derrière la question 'innocente' de Seamus.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Rien chéri. » dit Draco, haussant des épaules, en mordant ses lèvres, mais ses yeux brillant de d'espièglerie. 

« Dis-moi. » ordonna Harry. 

« Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ? » demanda Draco, ses yeux brillant d'une joie étouffée. 

« Oui. »

« Le commentaire de Finnigan ne se référait pas à dormir Harry, il a demandé si nous avions fait l'amour la nuit dernière. » dit Draco, tout en souriant joyeusement. 

Harry toussa, son visage rougissant alors qu'il fixait Draco avec incrédulité. 

« Quoi ?! » hurla Harry. 

« Tu m'as demandé de te le dire. » fit remarquer Draco avec un air satisfait. 

« Et bien, dans le futur, ne me le dis pas. » cria Harry, n'était clairement pas capable de dire quelque chose pour répondre à la logique des défenses de Draco. 

« Alors est-ce que vous l'avez fait ? » demanda Seamus. 

« Seamus ! » 

« Quoi ? Je suis simplement curieux Harry, » dit Seamus sournoisement. « Pourquoi es tu si embarrassé ? »

« Je suis embarrassé parce que tu es en train de discuter de ma vie sexuelle devant toute l'école. » siffla Harry, abaissant sa voix pour que seuls Draco et Seamus puissent l'entendre. 

« Non ! »

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Draco. 

« Harry et moi essayons de redéfinir nos relations Finnigan. » dit Draco à l'irlandais facilement, glissant un bras autour de la taille de Harry. 

Harry se laissa aller instinctivement. 

« Donc, tu ne lui a pas pardonné tout de suite ? » s'enquit Seamus, curieux. 

« Non. » dit Hary sèchement. 

« Oh… »

« Fermes-là Finnigan. » grogna Draco. 

Seamus se tut rapidement. 

------

 « Est-ce que tu retourne à la Tour ? » demanda Hermione à Harry un peu plus tard dans la même journée. 

Ils étaient assis en Histoire de la Magie, en train d'écouter, ou dans le cas de tout le monde, sauf d'Hermione, en train de prétendre écouter les cours du professeur Binns sur la sombre période de Grindelwald. C'était surprenant de voir combien il pouvait rendre ennuyeux une fascinante guerre. 

« Probablement. » dit Harry en haussant des épaules, essayant de rester éveillé. 

« Et puis Grindelwald s'est vu lui-même dans le Miroir du Rised. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que le Miroir montre ? »

La question sortit Harry de sa torpeur. 

« Le Miroir du Rised montre le désir du cœur. » dit Harry doucement. 

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. 

« Pouvez-vous expliquer ? » demanda le professeur Binns, clairement surpris de voir quelqu'un autre que Hermione qui réponde à sa question. 

« C'est un miroir qui vous montre le désir de votre cœur. Rised prit à l'envers est désir. Le plus heureux des hommes du monde sera capable de l'utiliser comme un miroir normal, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui regarderait dedans y verrait la chose qu'il voulait ou dont il a besoin le plus se réfléchir. »

« Excellent ! Cinq points pour Gryffindor, Mr Potter. Donc Grindelwald s'est vu dans le miroir, en train de conquérir le monde. Cela l'a rendu fou, et l'a fait se diriger vers le but qui lui avait été montré. En conséquence, il a essayé de diriger le monde sorcier… »

Harry retourna rapidement dormir. Alors qu'il le fit, Harry se demanda vaguement ce que le miroir lui montrerait maintenant s'il le regardait. 

------

Harry était assis dans la Tour, attendant que Draco revienne de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il entendit un coup sur le tableau, et demanda à Merlin qui était la personne derrière. 

« Un chien. » dit Merlin, lui faisant un clin d'œil. 

Comprenant, Harry se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le tableau. Il l'ouvrit et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer l'énorme chien noir. Alors qu'il fermait le portrait, il fut pris dans une profonde étreinte. 

« Sirius, tu es en train de m'étouffer. » plaisanta Harry. 

Sirius le libéra instantanément, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. 

« Comment vas-tu ? »

La question était relativement simple, mais Harry savait d'instinct qu'un simple 'je vais bien' ne satisferait pas son parrain surprotecteur. 

« Je vais mieux. » confessa-t-il. 

Sirius acquiesça, guidant Harry vers un des sofas. 

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un moment, Sirius attendant visiblement que Harry parle. 

« Moi et Draco… Nous avons eut une discussion. Il est venu dans la Tour Gryffindor la nuit dernière et m'a parlé. »

« Il est venu à toi ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry, souriant, et comprenant la légère surprise de Sirius. 

Draco était, et serait toujours, un homme avec bien trop de fierté. Cela avait été pour Harry une surprise la nuit dernière de voir le Veela s'excuser auprès de lui, puisqu'il pensait que Draco attendait qu'il s'excuse, ce que Harry n'aurait jamais fait. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Chacun a dit à l'autre la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes emportés. Il m'a dit que c'était la jalousie et qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu. J'ai accepté ses excuses et je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour le lien et sur le fait qu'il m'aimait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pour moi- même, et que ses pouvoirs Veela lui avaient simplement fait réaliser qu'il m'aimait. » Harry finit par rougir, ayant pratiquement une expression rêveuse dans ses yeux. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? »

« Rien ! »

Sirius leva un sourcil à cause de la réponse rapide, tout en voyant le visage rouge de Harry, de grands yeux, et son corps tremblant. 

« Ne me mens pas Harry. » dit-il sèchement, ne voulant pas taquiner son filleul. 

« Il… nous… je… nous nous sommes embrassés, d'accord ?! » explosa finalement Harry, posant une main sur sa bouche sous le choc dès que les mots eurent quittés ses lèvres. 

Sirius éclata de rire. 

« Harry, tout le monde s'embrasse, il n'y a pas avoir honte. J'étais simplement inquiet sur le fait que tu ais fait quelque chose que tu ne comprenais pas. »

« Comme quoi ? » questionna Harry, semblant perplexe. 

Sirius mordit sa lèvre, émerveillé intérieurement par l'innocence de Harry. 

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver lorsque vous vous unirez ? » demanda finalement Sirius, doucement. 

« Oui… Je veux dire… Je sais que nous… tu sais… » Harry se mit à rougir. 

« Est-ce que tu sais comment tu le feras ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsque un homme fait l'amour avec un autre homme ? »

Harry secoua légèrement sa tête, clairement mortifié. 

« Pas vraiment. » murmura Harry avec reluctance. 

« Il n'y a pas à avoir honte Harry. Je sais que c'est embarrassant mais nous devons nous asseoir et en parler. Je ne veux pas que tu t'unisses avec Draco sans savoir ce qui se passera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Est ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Pardon ? » Sirius cligna des yeux. » 

« Le sexe, est ce que cela fait mal ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Que veux- tu dire ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry étaient emplis d'une curiosité pratiquement enfantine. 

« Et bien… faire l'amour avec un autre homme est différent de coucher avec une fille. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive avec une fille ? »

« Oui… le père de Ron nous l'a dit. » dit Harry, rougissant à nouveau. 

Sirius essaya de ne pas sourire, sachant que s'il riait de la naïveté enfantine de Harry, alors la situation empirerait. 

« Lorsque tu dors avec un homme, il y a deux rôles, comme lorsque tu dors avec une femme. Un homme aura le rôle plus dominant, dans ton cas Draco. »

« Donc je serai la femme ? »

« Oui. »

La réalisation se montra sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Sirius voulait dire. 

« Donc il sera… au-dessus ? »

« Oui… »

« Est ce que… Comment sera… ? »

« Il utilisera du lubrifiant… un gel glissant. » expliqua Sirius. 

« Où… ? »

« Il te mettra en condition pour que tu ne sois pas blessé lorsqu'il… tu sais. » lui dit Sirius, se demandant pourquoi il rougissait. 

« Oh… ! »

« Cela picotera tout d'abord, cela le fait toujours la première fois, comme avec une fille. Mais cela peut être superbe, et je suis sûr que Draco rendra cela spécial, » le rassura Sirius, se demandant s'il avait arracher le sexe de la vie du garçon. 

« Ne fais simplement rien Harry avant d'en être absolument certain. » demanda Sirius. 

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Promets-le-moi. »

« Je le promets. » 

Sirius sembla soulagé. 

A l'instant même, le tableau s'ouvrit et un Draco trempé entra, son balai à la main. Il fixa Sirius prudemment, peu sûr de sa réaction face à sa relation entre lui et Harry. 

« Sirius me parlait, c'est tout. » expliqua Harry. 

« De quoi ? »

Harry devint écarlate. 

« D'affaires privées. » dit facilement Sirius, se devant du canapé et se dirigeant vers l'entrée. 

« Bye. » lui dit Harry. 

Sirius lui envoya un baiser, et disparut, le portrait se fermant derrière lui. 

Harry fit face à Draco, qui le fixait curieusement. 

« De quoi avez vous parlé ? »

« C'était … privé… Cela importe peu… ce n'était pas vraiment sur toi… »

« Oh. » Draco ne força pas la réponse, mais se demanda ce que Sirius avait pu dire pour faire autant rougir son compagnon. 

« Je vais prendre un bain. » dit rapidement Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte voulant s'éloigner du blond persistant.

Draco le regarda partir avec amusement. 

------

Ce fut plus tard cette nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble sur le lit que Draco se souvint de ce que Blaise lui avait dit précédemment. Il se renfrogna, se demandant comment exprimer ses peurs avant de décider qu'il serait tout simplement mieux de demander directement à Harry. 

« Harry ? »

« Hmmm… » murmura Harry, ses yeux s'ouvrant. 

« Blaise m'a parlé de ta rencontre avec lui cette nuit dans le couloir. » murmura doucement Draco. 

Harry se tendit instantanément dans ses bras. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry, espérant désespérément que Draco ne dirait pas ce qu'il pensait. 

« Qui t'a blessé Harry ? »

Harry essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Draco, mais le Veela ne fit que la renforcer. 

Harry gémit, sa tête touchant l'épaule de Draco alors qu'il essayait de cacher son visage de l'autre garçon. 

« Qui ? » demanda à nouveau Draco, sa voix disant à Harry qu'il ne se sortirait pas de là avant d'avoir répondu à sa question. 

« Mon oncle… »

Draco se figea, osant difficilement croire ce que ses propres oreilles lui disaient. Son Harry, le garçon qu'il aimait, avait été abusé par sa propre famille, les gens qui étaient supposés s'occuper de lui et l'aimer. La seule famille qui lui restait l'avait blessé. 

« Comment ? » murmura-t-il, caressant la joue de Harry ? 

Harry trembla sous ce geste, des larmes passant à travers ses paupières fermées. 

« Ce n'était pas si mauvais tout d'abord. » Confessa Harry. 

« Dis-moi. »

« Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, je l'ai toujours su puisqu'ils me l'ont dit. Ils ont dit que j'étais un monstre qui ne méritait pas d'être aimé. »

La prise de Draco se renforça, alors qu'il tenait le corps en pleur de Harry proche du sien, voulant offrir du réconfort. 

« Je ne peux pas me rappeler énormément de mon enfance. Je pense que je dois l'avoir bloqué pour une certaine raison. Je me rappelle simplement m'être assis par moi-même dans une aire de jeu, avec rien à faire en dehors de regarder Dudley jouer avec ses jouets. On me laissait toujours seul au début… C'était comme s'ils ne voulaient pas me toucher. » 

Draco s'énerva silencieusement. 

« J'avais cinq ans lorsque ma Tante Pétunia m'a donné un sceau plein d'eau savonneuse et une éponge. Elle m'a fait frotter le sol de la cuisine pendant deux heures avant de me donner un verre d'eau. Le désinfectant avait brûlé mes mains, mais elle m'a dit d'arrêter de pleurnicher. Puis Dudley est revenu de dehors après avoir joué, et a mit de la boue sur le sol. Elle m'a crié dessus pour ne pas avoir nettoyé correctement. 

Ce dont je me rappelle ensuite, est d'avoir jardiner. J'aimais être dans le jardin parce que j'étais libre. Je n'étais jamais autorisé à sortir là où les voisins pouvaient me voir, à moins que cela soit pour l'école ou pour faire des corvées. 

Il y eut un jour où il faisait si chaud que j'étais tout rouge parce que j'avais été sous le soleil trop longtemps…. On m'avait demandé de m'occuper du jardin et de laver la nouvelle voiture de mon Oncle Vernon. 

Puis je me rappelle de Mrs Figg, elle me gardait lorsque les Dursley sortaient ou partaient en vacances. Je n'ai jamais eut de vacances avant. » dit Harry en soupirant. 

« Jamais ? » demanda Draco, choqué par le niveau d'abus que Harry avait traversé. 

« Oui. J'aurai aimé aller à la plage… je me souviens d'une fois, avant d'avoir eut ma lettre d'Hogwarts, où j'avais été autorisé à aller au zoo avec eux. J'ai lâché accidentellement un boa constrictor sur mon cousin. J'ai été enfermé dans mon placard pour ça. »

« Ton placard ? » 

« Je dormais dans le placard sous les escaliers. » dit Harry à voix basse. 

La mâchoire de Draco se serra. 

« Ce n'était pas si mal je suppose. Ils ne me frappaient jamais à moins que je ne fasse quelque chose d'étrange… de magique. Ils me privaient simplement de nourriture ou m'enfermaient. Dudley me chassait également, mais il était très rare qu'il puisse m'attraper. »

« Il n'y a plus à se demander pourquoi tu es si petit… » murmura Dracon réalisant que la minuscule silhouette fine de Harry lorsqu'il avait commencé Hogwarts avait été causé par un abus d'âge tendre. 

« Je suppose. »

« Cela s'améliora une fois que j'eus la première lettre. Ils prirent peur puisqu'elle était adressée à mon placard. Ils m'ont déplacé dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. »

'Donc ils ont gardé le Garçon qui a Survécu dans un placard alors que leur fils muggle inutile avec deux chambres ?' rugit Draco intérieurement, furieux. 

« Ils ne m'ont pas donné la lettre… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ils ont essayé de m'empêcher d'aller à Hogwarts. Je sais maintenant qu'ils croyaient que les abus pouvaient retirer la magie de moi… »

« Mais ne savais-tu pas pour Hogwarts ? » demanda Draco avec surprise. 

« Non. Je ne savais rien du monde magique avant que Hagrid m'en ait parlé. »

« Mais tes parents… ? »

« Ils m'ont dit que ma maman et mon papa étaient mort dans un accident de voiture. »


	19. Gui

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

Et nous revoilà pour un chapitre… un peu tardif celui là… et oui… j'ai reprit les cours…et je suis rentré à 18 h… donc voilà… 

_J'ai même eut le beau résultats de mon exams d'anglais… 78,5 / 100 … meilleurs notes de tous les groupes confondus ^_^… vive les traducs… ça sert au moins à avoir de bonnes notes à son deug… _

------

Chapitre 18 : Gui 

------

On était maintenant le 10 décembre. Les étudiants attendaient impatiemment les habituelles vacances de Noël, voulant rentrer chez eux, et passer du temps avec leurs familles qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. 

Harry attendait spécialement les vacances. Pour la première fois, en tous cas à ce dont il se souvenait, Harry avait une famille avec qui être pour Noël… et il avait Draco, le garçon avec qui il aimerait partager ça. 

« Harry ? »

« Hmmm ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, donnant à Harry un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

Harry poussa un petit cri, ce qui fit retourner les autres occupant de la bibliothèque. 

Harry, remarquant leur attention, rougit. Il grogna vers Ron, massant l'endroit où le garçon aux cheveux roux l'avait touché. Ron avait des coudes très durs. 

« Très mature Ron. » murmura Hermione, ne sortant même pas ses yeux du livre qu'elle lisait. 

« Harry était dans la lune. » répondit Ron. 

« Tu m'as frappé ! »

« Tu n'écoutais pas ! »

« Je pensais. » cria Harry fortement. 

« A propos de quoi ? » 

Harry devint écarlate, baissant ses yeux et fixant le livre sur le bureau en face de lui. Ron le regarda avec incertitude, ne sachant pas s'il devait le forcer à parler. 

« Cela importe peu. » grommela Harry. 

« Dis-moi. » poussa Ron. 

Harry secoua sa tête fermement, ses yeux brouillés. 

Ron réalisa soudainement qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas savoir ce que pensait exactement Harry, spécialement s'il continuait à rougir comme ça. 

'Après tout' pensa Ron. 'Harry a vraiment un Veela voulant faire l'amour après lui.'

Ils retournèrent travailler. Harry essayant, mais échouant misérablement, à lire le livre qu'il était supposé lire pour faire des recherches sur son projet d'Histoire. 

Il pensait à sa relation avec Draco. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, le Veela avait été complètement différent. Il était bien plus calme pour leur union, et apparaissait ne vouloir rien de mieux que de tenir Harry dans ses bras, ce que Harry adorait. 

Le Veela avait commencé à parler civilement à Ron, au grand amusement de toute l'école. Harry pouvait encore se souvenir de l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Ron, lorsque Draco lui avait dit que ses cheveux étaient plus propres pour une fois. 

Ron, bien sûr, ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça comme une insulte ou un compliment, donc il s'était assis durant tout le repas, fixant Draco avec de grands yeux incrédules. 

Harry avait donné à Draco un prix pour son bon comportement… un profond baiser passionné qui les avait tous deux figés par son intensité. 

Harry réfléchissait plus dernièrement et surtout à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sirius. Il savait maintenant ce qui lui arriverait, et il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que cela faisait. 

Il n'était pas prêt à avoir des rapports sexuels et à s'unir encore, mais Harry avait découvert qu'il était incapable de s'arrêter de penser aux autres choses qu'ils pouvaient faire à la place… des choses que le Veela aimerait faire selon Harry. 

Il s'était surpris à fixer Draco plusieurs fois, imaginant à quoi ressemblait le blond nu, et comment cela serait de le toucher, et si Draco aimerait également son propre corps. 

« Peut-être… nous pouvons… le lendemain de Noël… comme cadeau. » pensa Harry. 

Satisfait par son idée, Harry se mit au travail. 

------

Plusieurs jours passèrent après l'incident à la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry se reposait contre Draco, le bras du Veela fermement autour de sa taille, écoutant la discussion du blond sur les potions avec Hermione lorsqu'un silence soudain envahit la salle. 

Soudainement, une silhouette se jeta sur Harry. 

« Harry ! »

Harry cria, s'éloignant un peu de la paire de yeux chocolat machiavélique. Harry sourit instantanément, se souvenant l'identité de l'étranger. 

« China. » Il fit un grand sourire, étreignant la jeune fille souriante. 

« Tu m'as manqué ! C'était horrible ! Frances et Angela ont mis des cafards dans le vin de l'oncle Lucius, et il m'a blâmé pour ça ! »

Draco cria. « Je paris qu'il a essayé de te tuer. »

« Ne sois pas si horrible Draco ! J'ai à peine survécu ! Je suis privé de sortie, Harry… Je ne peux même pas jouer dehors, » murmura China, tournant ses yeux humides vers Harry qui s'adoucit instantanément. 

« J'essayerai de lui parler. » offrit Harry. 

Draco secoua sa tête. 

« Awww ! Merci Harry ! Tu es le meilleur. Tu peux te marier avec moi lorsque je serai plus vieille. » China sourit, battant des paupières, et adoptant le sourire séducteur de Caitlin. 

Draco s'étouffa, crachant son jus de citrouille. 

« Merde ! Je savais que Caitlin aurait une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Harry sourit au blond. 

« Je ne pourrai pas me marier à China… Je l'étranglerai en dix minutes, » confessa Harry, faisant un clin d'œil à la petite fille. 

China fit la moue, passant ses cheveux platines par-dessus ses épaules de façon bornée. 

« Mais je suis bien plus gentille que Draco ! Draco est maléfique ! Il a dit à Mère que j'avais mis le feu à la bibliothèque ! »

« Ce que tu as fait. » fit remarquer calmement Draco. 

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

« Ne mens pas ! »

« C'était un accident. » dit China, ses yeux s'emplissant à nouveau de larmes. 

« Les filles. » murmura Draco, fixant China avec incertitude. 

« J'ai entendu ça. » gronda Hermione, ses yeux rivés sur China. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là China ? » demanda Draco prudemment. 

« Maman ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Non. »

« Tante Narcissa nous a amenée à Hogwarts avec elle. » dit China, semblant heureuse. 

Draco la regarda comme si on lui avait dit que Ron avait un faible pour lui. 

« Quoi ? » croassa-t-il. 

« Tata a essayé de me faire porter une robe, alors je me suis échappée ! Angela et Frances me couvrent… elles me devaient quelque chose. » China haussa des épaules. 

Harry découvrit que China était habillé d'une paire de jeans muggle et une blouse blanche usée qui se dégradait. 

« Elle va te tuer lorsqu'elle réalisera que tu t'es montrée en public habillée comme ça. » fit remarquer avec prudence Draco, fixant China de ses yeux durs argentés. 

China leva ses yeux au ciel. 

« Harry peut dire qu'il m'a trouvé et que j'ai insisté pour le rejoindre pour dîner. »

Harry cilla. 

« Tu le ferais Harry ? » Les yeux sombres de China firent immédiatement fondre le cœur de Harry. 

« Bien sûr que je le ferais. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas mentir ! » cria Hermione. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda China, confuse. 

« C'est mal. » objecta Hermione. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca l'est c'est tout. »

« Mais ma maman ment… et oncle Lucius ! »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, visiblement, ne sachant plus quoi dire. 

« Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que tu es supposé mentir subtilement, pour que personne ne le sache. L'école entière sait maintenant que tu vas mentir. » Draco leva ses yeux au ciel. 

China sourit, acceptant visiblement sa réponse. 

« Draco ! Comment peux-tu dire à ta cousine que mentir c'est bien ? » cria Hermione. 

Harry se tourna pour voir encore Draco lever les yeux au ciel. 

« C'est une Malfoy. Elle est supposée mentir. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, curieux. 

Draco acquiesça, tournant ses yeux argentés sur Harry, et serrant un peu plus son bras autour de la taille de Harry. Harry rougit en voyant l'amour dans ses yeux, toujours pas habitué à voir de telles émotions dirigées pour lui. 

« Allons à la tour, et allons trouver des vêtements décents pour China avant que ma tante la voie. » suggéra Draco calmement, ses yeux brillant étrangement. 

Harry haussa des épaules. 

« Bien sûr. »

Alors que Harry, Draco et China quittait la pièce, Ron se tourna vers Hermione. 

« Comment peut-il être si innocent ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire. 

------

La tour avait déjà été décorée, et avait même son propre arbre de noël dans le salon, illuminé par de petites bougies magiques. Du gui et du houx étaient éparpillés ici et là, pour ajouter une touche romantique. Harry aimait ça. 

Ils allaient rentrer à la maison dans une semaine pour passer les vacances de Noël et le nouvel an avec les Malfoy, Sirius et Remus au manoir. Harry était impatient d'avoir son premier noël familiale. 

« Draco ! »

Harry, qui avait été en train de faire son devoir de Divination sur le lit secoua sa tête lorsqu'il entendit de l'eau tomber. Il semblait que Draco avait jeté China encore habillée dans le bain pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Harry leva les yeux, souriant lorsqu'il vit Draco se reposer contre la porte, ses yeux argentés regardant attentivement Harry. 

« Mon devoir. »

« Divination ? »

« Oui. »

Draco sourit, secouant sa tête, alors qu'il vola le parchemin de Harry et commença à le lire rapidement, se débarrassant durant tout ce temps d'un Harry indigné.

'Le vingtième jour, lors de l'alignement de Pluton il y aura un rapidement changement. De nouvelles relations vont se renforcer.

Le 22, un membre de la famille dira un secret familial, quelque chose que je ne savais pas auparavant.

Le 23, la quatrième étoile entrera dans la cinquième maison, ce qui signifie qu'un dangereux complot verra jour. 

Le 24, un nouveau développement sera créé, un chemin de deux routes sera formé. 

Le 25, je choisirais le bon, ce qui me poussera à confesser quelque chose de personnel du à l'alignement de la lune avec Jupiter.'

« Un chemin ? »

« Oui… Draco … ! »

« Quel chemin ? Que vas-tu confesser ? »

Harry se mit à rougir. 

« Tu le découvriras. » dit-il, à bout de souffle, reprenant le parchemin des mains du blond. 

« Est-ce que je vais le découvrir ? »

C'était le seul avertissement que Harry eut avant qu'il soit jeté sur le lit, Draco se trouvant sur ses hanches, tenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Harry essaya de se dégager, sachant qu'il n'avait virtuellement aucun pouvoir contre le Veela. 

Draco sourit. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te persuader ? » ronronna Draco de façon séductrice, bougeant légèrement ses hanches. 

Harry poussa un petit cri, avec de grands yeux. 

« Draco ? » demanda-t-il, incertain. 

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien tu es beau ? »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour demander à Draco ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres douces se poser sur les sienne. Harry grogna, gémissant lorsqu'elles se retirèrent. 

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'embrasse ? »

« Oui. » Harry respirait fortement, son visage rougi et ses yeux sombres de désir. 

'Il me rend fou.' Pensa Harry, étourdi. 

« Où ? »

« Je… »

Draco, sentant la confusion de Harry, se pencha vers l'avant, et embrassa sa joue, léchant un chemin jusqu'à la tendre peau juste derrière l'oreille de Harry. Il la suça avant d'attraper le lobe de Harry entre ses dents, le mordillant légèrement. 

« Ohhh ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas me le dire maintenant ? » taquina Draco alors qu'il se retirait.

Harry ferma ses yeux, refusant l'idée de dire à Draco sa confession, et d'avoir à nouveau ses lèvres taquinantes sur sa peau. Il prit une inspiration saccadée, se calma, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il fixa Draco avec résolution. 

« Le jour de Noël. » dit finalement Harry. 

Draco lui fit un petit sourire. 

« Je ne peux pas attendre. »

« Merlin ! Prenez une chambre ! » cria China. 

Harry mit son visage sur la poitrine de Draco.

« Nous sommes dans notre chambre. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Ce n'est pas le point. »

Harry poussa un petit soupire, réalisant que ses vacances seraient horribles. 

------

 « Sirius ! »

« Quoi ! »

Remus leva ses yeux au ciel, prenant la photographie des mains de son ami. Sirius fit la moue, essayant de la récupérer. 

« Je doute que Harry veuille vraiment d'une image où son père dans un string rose. » dit finalement Remus, clairement frustré. 

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais voir ton père dans un string rose ? »

Sirius trembla à cette question, regardant Remus placé la photographie sur ce qui est devenue la pile 'non'. 

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » concéda-t-il. 

Remus secoua sa tête, passant à travers une autre pile de photographies. 

« J'ai eu une discussion avec Harry l'autre jour. » confessa Sirius. 

Remus le regarda, ses yeux dorés emplis de curiosité. 

« Sur quoi ? » 

« L'union entre autre. » Sirius s'interrompit. 

« Quoi ? Oh… » Remus rougit, réalisant ce que Sirius voulait dire. 

« Tu lui as dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus soudainement, regardant Sirius durement. 

« Oui : je ne laisserai jamais Harry s'unir sans réaliser ce qu'il fait. Je lui ai dit que Draco le rendrait plaisant pour lui, après tout, c'est un Veela. »

« Qu'a dit Harry ? »

« Il m'a promis qu'il me le dirait avant qu'il s'unisse avec Draco. Je lui ai un peu parlé de… enfin… tu sais… »

« Oh… »

Alors que Remus se levait, allant chercher une autre pile de photographies poussiéreuses, Sirius se demanda pourquoi l'autre homme ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. On dirait que parfois il était plus innocent que Harry qui ne savait rien. 

Sirius soupira. 

'Pourquoi essayer ?'

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Padfoot ? »

Alors que Sirius regardait le visage inquiet de Remus, il sut pourquoi. 

'Parce que l'amour est aveugle…'

« Rien Moony… rien du tout. »

------

Draco fixa Harry subtilement alors que l'autre garçon jouait à la bataille explosive avec China… Narcissa et les deux autres triplets devaient encore arriver. 

Depuis leur conversation, l'autre nuit, sur l'enfance de Harry, ils avaient été plus proches qu'avait. Il voulait donner à Harry l'amour et le support dont il avait besoin… l'amour qui lui avait toujours été refusé. Harry méritait d'être aimé plus que n'importe qui, et Draco allait s'assurer que Harry sache qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Lèves les yeux. »

Harry le fit, cillant de surprise lorsqu'il vit le gui au-dessus leurs têtes. 

Alors que les lèvres de Draco descendaient sur les siennes, Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi Draco semblait agir comme un drogué, un drogué qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans ça. 

« Je t'aime. » dit Draco dans sa bouche. 

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura Harry alors qu'ils se séparaient, ses yeux disant combien il adorait le Veela blond. 

« C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » fut sa réponse. 

« Ewwww ! »

Harry jeta un oreiller à la jeune fille qui faisait maintenant des bruits de baiser, avec un visage amoureux. 

« Comporte-toi bien China. »

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer Narcissa Malfoy. 

« Draco. » dit-elle doucement. 

« Mère. » dit Draco l'accueillant à voix basse. 

Il se déplaça pour l'étreindre, et alors qu'il le fit, il manqua le regard sombre que Narcissa lança à Harry par-dessus la tête de son fils. Harry mordit sa lèvre. 

« Combien de temps restez-vous ? » demanda Draco à sa mère avec affection. 

« Pour au moins une semaine. »

« C'est fantastique. Je suppose que les triplés restent également ? »

« Oui, s'ils se tiennent bien, chéri. Tu m'as manqué. » dit Narcissa, souriant à son fils. 

« Asseyez-vous. Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. » Draco montra le sofa. 

« Merci. » Narcissa sourit gracieusement, le dépassant pour s'asseoir à l'opposé de Harry. 

Draco fit un grand sourire à Harry, et partit. 

Dès que le tableau fut fermé, Narcissa se retourna pour faire face à Harry, ses yeux brillant de dégoût. 

« Harry, joue avec moi. » commanda China, ne voyant pas la façon dont sa tante regardait Harry.

Instantanément, les deux autres filles se mirent autour de China et lui, les regardant jouer, riant d'excitation alors qu'ils commençaient leur jeu. 

« Est-ce que vous avez reçu la lettre de Lucius ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers sa future belle-mère.

« Oui Mrs Malfoy. »

« Bien. »

Ce fut un moment après que Harry sut que Narcissa ne le pardonnerait jamais pour avoir blessé son fils. C'était visible qu'elle allait mentir lorsque son fils serait là, mais seuls, ils n'auront jamais la proche amitié que Harry avait pensé avoir un jour avec Narcissa. 


	20. Les Vacances de Noël

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà… un petit chapitre tant attendu… et je sens que vous allez me haïr encore plus après l'avoir lu… mais je décline toute responsabilité… 

Sinon… pour les nouvelles… **Triumvirat de Puissance **est enfin sorti (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore… c la suite de **Destin**, qui est la suite de **La Trahison… ) **donc.. vous avez le droit d'aller le lire… ainsi que **La Forêt du Mystère** (petite nouveauté également) … et tout ça c de Polaris… 

Bonne lecture… 

------

**Chapitre 19 : Les Vacances de Noël.**

------

On était maintenant le 17 décembre, le jour où Harry allait au manoir passer Noël avec la famille Malfoy, Sirius et Remus. Harry avait attendu avec impatience les vacances, mais maintenant, il souhaitait avoir choisi de rester à Hogwarts. 

Harry n'avait jamais eut de vraie famille auparavant, et la pensée qu'il avait perdu sa nouvelle famille si facilement l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Oh, il avait Sirius, Remus, Draco, Ron, Hermione, les triplées, et même Lucius à ses côtés, mais Narcissa était un problème entièrement différent. 

Même si elle faisait semblait autour de Draco, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle ne laissait aucun doute à Harry qu'elle le détestait. Elle ne lui parlait pas, et lorsqu'il lui parlait, elle le fixait avec dégoût comme elle l'avait fait à la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. 

Harry n'avait parlé à personne d'autre que Narcissa de la lettre de Lucius… c'était personnel. Il n'avait même pas donné à Narcissa des détails, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait reçu la lettre. Harry ne pouvait plus attendre de voir Lucius à nouveau. Le vieil homme était étrange, distant parfois, mais il était clairement dévoué à Draco, et il avait offert un support lorsque Harry en avait eut le plus besoin. Harry n'oublierait jamais ça. 

Draco semblait inconscient de la tension autour de Harry et de sa mère, ou l'ignorait. De toute façon, cela blessait Harry de savoir que son fiancé ne pouvait pas voir à travers la façade qu'il s'était construite autour de lui-même. 

Remus avait été le seul qui avait semblé le remarquer, et il avait fixé Narcissa pratiquement froidement, ce qui était étrange pour le loup-garou. Narcissa semblait terrifié par Remus… se souvenant sans aucun doute qu'un loup-garou attaquerait celui qui blessait son groupe. 

« Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux. 

Il s'était assis dehors, près du lac, s'était échappé à la compagnie de Draco et Narcissa. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa disparition. 

« Hey Remus. »

Remus s'assit à côté de lui, sans parler. 

« Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sais quoi ? »

Remus tourna ses yeux perçant pour rencontrer les verts troublés de Harry. 

« A propos de Narcissa… comment… »

« Oui. » l'interrompit Remus, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement avec la colère. 

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Draco ne l'a pas remarqué, et je sais qu'il pensera probablement que j'imagine des choses. Il dira quelque chose comme 'Elle t'aime. Tu es celui qui lui donnera des petits enfants, et puis, tout ira bien'. »

« Et cela ne l'est pas. »

C'était plus un fait qu'une question, donc Harry n'y répondit pas. Remus savait de toute façon la vérité. 

« C'est une folle bornée. » dit Remus doucement, rapprochant Harry de lui, protégeant le maigre garçon du vent. 

« Elle me déteste. »

Remus ne le dénia pas, sachant que c'était la vérité. 

« Alors, c'est une folle qui ne te mérite pas, ou les enfants que tu vas porter. Draco se cache derrière l'amour aveugle qu'il a pour sa mère. A ses yeux, sa mère t'aime parce que tu es son compagnon. Il ne peut pas voir qu'en fait elle te blesse. »

« Je pensais poser une date pour le mariage… » confessa Harry, à voix basse, ses yeux se brouillant avec les larmes.

Remus soupira, resserrant son étreinte. 

« Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter Harry. Une fois uni, il n'y aura rien à faire pour le briser. Ne te marries pas avec lui si tu n'es pas heureux. »

« Je serai heureux avec Draco. Je l'aime. »

« Mais tu es inquiet à propos de Narcissa, et de sa réaction ? »

« Oh, elle se montrera toute heureuse et excitée à côté de Draco, mais, lorsque nous serons seuls, elle me regardera comme si elle aurait préféré que Ron soit le compagnon de son fils. »

« Oublies la, Harry. Sois heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Je le serai. »

Remus ne dit rien, mais son silence dit à Harry qu'il avait entendu un léger doute dans sa voix. 

« Je suppose que cela ne fait que s'écrouler… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu une famille… et maintenant que j'ai la chance d'en avoir une, je l'ai ruinée. » murmura Harry. 

« Tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

Surpris par la voix dur du loup-garou, Harry le fixa avec prudence. 

« Tu mérites une famille Harry… »

« Peut-être. »

Remus regarda Harry qui avait la tête penchée, et se renfrognait. Même si Remus ne dirait jamais ses doutes à voix haute, il se doutait que Harry avait été abusé plus qu'il ne l'avait dit à Sirius. Oh, Harry avait parlé du manque de nourriture et des nombreuses corvées qu'il avait été forcé à faire, mais il n'avait jamais discuté des autres évènements de son enfance. 

C'était étrange. C'était comme si Harry n'avait jamais été un enfant… comme s'il n'avait jamais été aimé. Harry ne comprenait pas complètement l'amour… oh, il aimait, et lorsqu'il aimait, c'était de tout son cœur, mais il avait découvert qu'il était bien plus facile d'accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être aimé. 

« Tu m'auras toujours, moi et Sirius. » Remus lui sourit chaudement, essayant de lui remonter le moral. 

Harry lui rendit faiblement son sourire. 

« Oui. »

Il semblait débattre, sur le fait qu'il devait ou non dire quelque chose. Finalement, sa bouche gagna. 

« Je t'aime Remus. » dit-il. 

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. » murmura Remus, lui souriant chaudement. 

------

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Draco soudainement. 

Il avait été en train de discuter de ses plans pour le jour de Noël avec Narcissa, et il venait juste de réaliser que son compagnon n'était pas à ses côtés, là où il devrait être. Draco paniqua, regardant rapidement autour de lui. 

« Il est parti se promener. » lui dit Narcissa, semblant intéressé par le bien-être de Harry. 

« Oh… »

« Il va bien. »

« Je suis inquiet pour lui. » confessa Draco. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune raison… J'aime simplement l'avoir près de moi. »

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Narcissa sembla réaliser qu'elle poussait son fils trop loin parce qu'elle sourit, se penchant vers lui pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de retourner aux plans qui reposaient sur ses genoux. 

« Bien sûr. De toute façon… »

Mais il était trop tard… les graines du doute avaient déjà pris racine.

------

Harry était assis, pelotonné entre Sirius et Remus dans le transport qui les menait au Manoir. Draco avait visiblement été blessé par la décision de Harry de s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un d'autre, mais Harry avait besoin de ce temps pour rassembler ses pensées, et décidé s'il voulait vraiment se marier ou non au Veela. 

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Harry sursauta.

Sirius éclata de rire, donnant à son filleul un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

« Rien… »

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu as été silencieux durant tout le voyage. » argumenta Sirius.

« Sirius, laisse Harry tranquille. » dit sèchement Remus. 

« Mais… »

« Maintenant ! »

Sirius fut bouche bée par le loup-garou. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais il vit une petite étincelle dorée dans les yeux de Remus. La pleine lune était proche… Remus était en train de combattre le loup, et il n'hésiterait pas à se déchaîner. 

« D'accord… calme-toi. » dit-il, se défendant tout en levant ses mains en signe de soumission.

« C'est bon Remus. » murmura doucement Harry, souriant au loup-garou surprotecteur. 

Remus envoya à Sirius un autre regard d'avertissement avant de se tourner vers Harry, ses traits s'adoucissant instantanément. Harry était la seule chose que Remus adorait ouvertement. Il était la dernière connexion avec Lily et James, la seule nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs. 

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il, ne le semblant pas du tout. 

Harry se mit à rire, s'adossant à l'autre homme. 

« C'est bon… j'aime quand tu hurles sur Sirius. » dit Harry en souriant, lui faisait un clin d'œil. 

« Hey ! » s'exclama Sirius. 

La mâchoire de Draco se serra. 

'Est-ce que Harry l'ignorait délibérément ? Et bien, on peut jouer ce jeu à deux…'

------

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Manoir, et il semblait être exactement le même, sauf que cette fois, une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol, les racines et les arbres. Le terrain semblait plutôt ravagé… comme s'ils avaient été vide pendant une longue période de temps. 

L'attelage s'arrêta, et Harry sortit. Narcissa les guida vers les escaliers, et vers l'entrée principale. Harry retira sa cape, souriant à l'elfe de maison qui la lui prit. 

« Merci. »

L'elfe de maison le regarda avec surprise avant de disparaître. 

Sirius lui sourit. 

« Ils ne sont pas à être traités comme des égaux. » l'informa Sirius à voix basse. 

« Où est Lucius ? » cria Narcissa, visiblement énervé parce que son mari ne l'accueillait pas. 

« Ici. » dit une voix. 

« Lucius, chéri. » Narcissa sourit, levant son visage pour accepter le baiser du devoir. 

« Narcissa. » l'accueillit-il, passant ses yeux par dessus elle pour regarder son fils. 

« Père. » dit Draco cordialement. 

Lucius hocha de la tête, ses yeux trahissant son amour pour son unique héritier. 

« Je pense que nous allons nous retiré dans nos chambres. » instruisit Narcissa, s'éloignant de l'entrée, en montant l'escalier de marbre qui montait à l'étage suivant. Elle traîna Draco avec elle, et le Veela ne regarda jamais en arrière. 

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Lucius tourna ses yeux perçant vers Harry. 

« Vous avez reçu ma lettre ? »

« Oui… Merci. » dit doucement Harry. 

Harry vit un bref éclair d'émotions dans ces yeux froids avant qu'il fut rapidement caché. 

Sirius et Remus les fixèrent avec perplexité. 

« Est-ce que Draco et vous avez résolu vos problèmes ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

« Vous savez où est votre chambres. » Lucius lui sourit de façon glacé avant de se diriger vers son bureau. 

« Lettre ? » demanda Sirius. 

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre… » confessa Harry. 

« A propos de ? »

« C'est privé ! » dit Harry fermement. 

Harry pouvait voir que Sirius était sur le point de discuter mais un regard de Remus le réduisit au silence. 

« Bien. » dit-il avec reluctance. 

Harry lui sourit. 

« Personne ne sait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Draco qu'il m'avait envoyé une lettre. » les informa Harry. 

Sirius sembla se détendre en entendant ça. 

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans nos chambres, n'est ce pas ? » Harry leur sourit facilement. 

------

Harry entra dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco lors de sa dernière visite au Manoir. Il trouva Draco allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond de contemplation. Le Veela ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il entra, se qui provoqua le plissement du front de Harry. 

« Draco ? » demanda-t-il avec in certitude. 

« Tes affaires sont dans ta chambre. » cria Draco. 

Harry cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. 

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« Je veux dire que tu ne partageras pas ma chambre. Ma mère pense qu'il serait mieux que nous ne partagions pas un lit. Je pense qu'elle a raison… Ce n'est pas juste pour moi. » 

Harry recula, comme si Draco l'avait physiquement blessé. 

« Bien sûr… Je suis désolé… Je n'avais jamais réalisé… » murmura Harry doucement, combattant les larmes qui était sur le point de tomber. 

Il n'allait pas pleurer devant Draco. 

« Où est-ce que je dors alors ? »

« Dans la pièce circulaire. » fut la réponse froide. 

Harry mordit sa lèvre avant de prendre la direction de la pièce circulaire. Il ferma la porte sans bruit, ne voulant pas énerver le Veela. 

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Draco ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi froid depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié la semaine dernière. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque nous avons finalement tout résolu, quelque chose d'autre arrive ? » demanda Harry à voix haute. 

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. 

« Parler à moi-même… » murmura Harry, secouant sa tête. 

Il regarda la pièce. 

Elle était vide, sauf pour le simple lit et une petite garde robe. Harry sentit qu'il voulait ensorceler Narcissa. Elle ruinait tout. 

« Enfin, s'il la croit, alors, je peux toujours jouer leur jeu. » pensa Harry en colère alors qu'il commençait à déballer. 

------

Harry était assis sur le lit lorsqu'il entendit le frappement sur la porte. Il avait décidé de faire ses devoirs de vacances après s'être installé, sachant que Draco n'aimerait pas qu'il le dérange dans ses appartements pour discuter. Ses livres étaient étalés partout sur le lit. 

Harry hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait ouvrir la porte, qu'il avait verrouillé avec la magie. 

« Harry ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de China, Harry l'ouvrit immédiatement avec un mouvement de baguette, et regarda China se précipiter à l'intérieur. 

Il regarda China qui jetait un œil sur la pièce vide avec un froncement, se demandant sans doute pourquoi Harry ne partageait pas le lit de Draco, et pourquoi Harry avait la pièce la plus simple du manoir. 

« Pourquoi es-tu là dedans ? » demanda-t-elle avec incertitude, mordant ses lèvres. 

Harry fut étrangement touché par l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. 

« J'aime cette chambre. » mentit Harry. 

Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge. Il aimait cette chambre, mais il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il voulait retourner avec Draco. Cette chambre était prévue pour leurs enfants, des enfants que Harry doutait un jour avoir. 

« Oh ! »

China ne sembla pas convaincu mais elle laissa tomber le sujet. 

Elle alla vers le lit, s'asseyant à côté de harry. 

« Tu ne viens pas dîner ? »

Harry la fixa. 

« Dîner ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Draco a dit que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. » expliqua China. 

« Oh ! je n'ai pas faim. » mentit Harry. 

China l'ignora, sortant une petite barre de chocolat de sa poche. Elle la tendit à Harry en silence. 

Harry lui sourit avec gratitude. 

« Merci. » murmura-t-il. 

« Est-ce que toi et Draco vous êtes à nouveau séparés ? »

Harry lui sourit, secouant sa tête. 

'Je mens beaucoup aujourd'hui.' Pensa-t-il. 

« Menteur. » China fit la moue. 

« Nous ne sommes pas… Narcissa a simplement pensé qu'il serait mieux que nous ayons nos propres chambres. » dit doucement Harry. 

China renifla. 

« Oui, bien sûr. » murmura-t-elle. 

Harry commença à travailler, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

China commença à regarder ses livres, curieuse. C'était étrange de voir la jeune fille habituellement hyperactive si silencieuse. 

« Est-ce que tu nous aimes ? » demanda China soudainement. 

Harry lui sourit. 

« Bien sûr que je vous aime. » 

« Est-ce que Draco est en colère parce que tu ne veux pas t'unir avec lui ? » 

« Je ne sais pas. » confessa Harry, décidant de lui dire la vérité, comme le mensonge ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. 

« Draco est stupide. »

« Peut-être. » dit harry. 

« Est-ce que tu vas voler demain avec moi ? »

« Oui. » Harry lui fit un grand sourire. 

China sautilla, visiblement heureuse de sa réponse. 

« Je te verrais plus tard Harry. Bonne nuit ! »

Harry la regarda sauter de son lit, et foncer hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Harry hésita avant de verrouiller la porte à nouveau. 

« Bonne nuit, Draco. » murmura-t-il doucement, triste que le garçon ne puisse pas l'entendre, mais sachant que le geste ne serait pas apprécié. 

Alors que Harry se changeait, et s'installait dans son lit pour dormir, Harry se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été de la journée. China lui avait remonté le moral. 

Harry sourit, s'imaginant la jolie jeune fille. 

« Elle est toquée. »

------

De chaudes mains passaient sur sa poitrine, caressant son estomac avant d'aller toucher ses épaules. De douces lèvres posèrent de petits baiser sur toute sa gorge, certaine en suçant, le clamant. 

« Draco. » gémit Harry. 

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, fixant l'argent des yeux avant qu'ils ne changent, se durcissant, formant le regard familier. 

« Je te déteste. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche et cria, alors que le garçon qu'il aimait le prenait vicieusement, ne pensant aucunement au plaisir alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à se libérer. Harry pleura, essayant de fuir, pleurant sa virginité perdue. 

Harry cria, se réveillant d'un coup. Il leva une main tremblante pour retirer la sueur et les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage. 

« C'était juste un rêve. » soupira Harry, passant ses bras autour de lui. 

Mais peu importe combien Harry essayait de se persuader de ne pas y croire, Harry avait des doutes. 

« Non, il ne fera jamais… » dénia Harry durement. 

Mais, alors que Harry fermait ses yeux pour dormir à nouveau, l'image du visage de Draco, ses petits yeux, et son visage déformé par l'envie apparaissait derrière ses paupières fermées. Le rêve l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. 

« Je te déteste. »

Les mots se répétèrent dans l'esprit de Harry, et, alors que le sommeil le clamait à nouveau, Harry pouvait jurer qu'il avait entendu un rire haut et moqueur. 

------

Alors vous me haïssez ? Je sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'en faire un la semaine prochaine…sachant qu'il y a une bonne quinzaine d'exams qui m'attendent…. 

**Saael'**: c'est moi^^! Bon, je sais, je m'aime^^! Je ne m'inquiète pas^^! Mais non^^! Je sais aussi que tu veux la suite^^! PTDR!!! Plus de bisous pour plus d'encouragements à toi aussi ^___-!

**Pitchoune**: Coucou^^! Merci pour tes encouragements qui ... font leur boulot, ils encouragent l'auteur^^! En espérant te retrouver, gros bisous^^!

**Kuriyama**: question, ton surnom, il a un lien avec Kiriyama de Battle Royale? Non? Et Kurama de yuyu hakusho? non^^''''? Bonjour^^! Je comprends et... je sais à quel point tu es à fond dans cette fic^^! Elle est tellement belle... j'adore aussi^^!pour la suite, ... n'oublie pas, un chapitre, une semaine TT____TT!!! Nous souffrons avec toi... Merci pour la review^^!

**Lilou**: Coucou^^! Bonne résolution pour l'anglais!! mais, le plus simple en tant que fan de HP, c'est de les lire en anglais^^! Merci encore pour ta review^^! L'auteur est très contente ^___^!

**Eowyn Malefoy**: Je suis comme toi, que va faire Narcissia??? j'adore China aussi^^! Tropppp mimi^^! Merci pour la review^^!

**Tiffany Shin**: AHHH!!! Fallais pas le dire!!! Je sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe!!! TT____TT!!! je trouve ça triste pour Narcissia! J'adore les Malfoys^^! Alors... Merci pour ta review^^!

**lilou**: Coucou encore^^! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, il y a deux reviews de toi^^! Merci, deux fois plus, merci^^! En espérant te retrouver^^!

**yami aku**: L'auteur te passe le bonjour et le merci^^! Elle est toute contente^^! Et elle te remercie aussi pour le bravo de l'exam^^! C'est très gentil de ta part^^! Bon, see you later^^!

**Lululle**: COUCOU MA CH'TITE LULULLE!!! C'est Saael'^^! Et oui, j'ai plus d'ordi... plus d'msn... plus de fic TT___TT!!! Bon, 3615 ma vie, c'est finit^^! Je suis avec toi pour encourager l'auteur!!! MWA, HA, HA!!! LA SUITE!!! Gros bisous^^!

**gaia666**: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi!!! Trop triste!! Pour Narcissia et Draco. Ca me rend triste... j'adore les Malfoys donc... bien... je suis triste... Merci pour la review ^___^!

**tolkiane**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^! Et, surtout, pour ton enthousiasme. Merci encore^^!

**Frederique**: Coucou ma ch'tite Fredy^^! Alors, je demanderai à l'auteur au passage mais, c'est précisé normalement a chapitre où elles entrent en scène! Non^^? Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère^^!

**mangafana**: Merci beaucoup mangafana, copine de moi^^! Pour Narcissia, ark! Je n'ai pas tout compris mais d'après ce que l'on m'a dis... je ne dois rien dire^^! Bon, alors, merci pour les encouragements, pour ta review, pour ta présence, c'est vraiment gentil^^! PTDR!!! Gros bisous et dévore bien la suite^^!

**Lunenoire**: coucou^^! Alors, si tu parle de la ... réaction de Narcissia, elle est très compréhensible!!! Elle n'avait pas tout les éléments, elle ne savait pas tout. Et puis, Draco est son fils. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne peut être que parfait. Voilà^^'''. C'est ma théorie^^'''. Comment ça elle est nulle @___@? Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère^^!

**Miya Black**:PTDR!!! Moi aussi^^! Je la trouve troppp^^! Elle est toute

mimi, toujours à les mettre ensemble, ... trop^^! Bonjour au passage^^'''. Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^! Gros bisouxe comme le dirait... des amis ^___-!


	21. Lucius Suspicieux

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou Frizzy, sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà … le nouveau chapitre… je sens que quelques uns d'entre vous vont me hair arriver à la fin… 

Bon sinon… niveau review… ben … saeel m'a rien envoyé ^_^ Et là … je suis un peu occupée… 

Mais vous savez koi… on va passer sous peu de temps le cap des 500 reviews !!!!!!!

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre… 

------

**Chapitre 20 : Lucius suspicieux**

------

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant par un grand coup sur sa porte. Harry grogna, enfonçant son visage un peu plus dans les couvertures, alors qu'il cherchait son fiancé. Harry se figea, ne trouvant pas la chaleur de l'autre corps comme à son habitude. Par peur que cela soit en fait la réalité, qu'il était au Manoir Malfoy entouré par une famille Malfoy anormale, Harry tenta de se rendormir, sans succès.

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est onze heures ! Allez Harry… est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de China força Harry à saisir sa baguette, et à murmurer le contre-sortilège sur la porte verrouillée. Elle s'ouvrit en révélant une joyeuse China déjà habillée, sautant pratiquement de joie à l'idée de passer du temps avec Harry. 

« Onze heures ? Bordel ! » grogna Harry, réalisant qu'il devait avoir eu sa nuit courte sans repos pour avoir dormi si tard.

« Remus était inquiet pour toi. » l'informa China, se rapprochant du lit. 

Grommelant, Harry sortit du lit, se dirigeant vers la garde-robe pour prendre une pile de vêtements chauds. China lui sourit. 

« Je vais bien, China… simplement un peu fatigué à cause du voyage. » mentit Harry. 

China le fixa. 

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Harry sortit de la chambre, ses vêtements sous son bras. Il ne remarqua pas Draco assis sur le lit en silence, le regardant entrer dans la salle de bain, ses yeux montrant un mélange de tristesse et d'envie.

------

Harry, assis sur le balai, en plein air, regardait China faire une séries de figures avec enthousiasme. Elle était très habile sur un balai, souple, habile, et un bon adversaire. Cependant, il lui manquait le don naturel qui lui donnerait la chance de jouer professionnellement. 

'Elle n'a pas le style de Draco…' pensa tristement Harry, se souvenant du Veela blond difficile.

« Harry ? »

Harry sursauta, attrapant son balai fermement alors qu'il baissait sa tête pour fixer le visage inquiet de China. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup cette expression, se dit Harry. 

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… Je me demandais simplement où étaient tes sœurs. » mentit Harry sans problème. 

China sourit. 

« Elles ont été renvoyées à la maison parce que Tanta Narcissa a dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'occuper que d'une de nous, et je voulais rester avec toi. Elles reviennent pour le jour du réveillon de Noël. Nous nous rassemblons tous pour être ensemble pour le repas. » 

« C'est super. » murmura Harry, essayant de paraître enthousiaste. 

« Ouais… mais Caitlin vient. » se plaignit China. 

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une pute. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle voit de magnifiques garçons qui dorment avec elle. Elle a toujours été comme ça… un jour, elle va avoir des problèmes… » prédit China solennellement 

« Grossesse ? »

« Oui. »

------

China réussit à faire venir Harry au déjeuner. Il était assis entre Sirius et Remus. Draco était assis à son opposé, mais n'avait pas dit un simple mot à son compagnon. Narcissa ignorait la simple existence de Harry. Le front de Lucius était plissé, et China mordait sa lèvre. 

« Moi et Harry sommes allés volés. » dit-elle soudainement, essayant de briser le silence. 

« Vraiment ? » répondit Lucius, levant un sourcil, pratiquement de façon moqueuse. 

« Oui… Cela change des fois où je vole seule. » continua China, ne recevant clairement pas le message de Lucius lui disant qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se taise. 

« China, tais-toi. » ordonna Narcissa, se renfrognant envers sa nièce. 

China la regarda, semblant cracher du venin. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, China ? » La vieille femme ne semblait pas du tout énervé. 

« Rien. » dit China, reniflant. 

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant, se penchant sur la table pour lui murmurer quelque chose. 

« Ignores-les… C'est ce que je fais… »

China se mit à rire, le couvrant rapidement avec sa main. Après tout, les Malfoy n'était pas supposé faire ça à la table du dîner. 

Narcissa la fixa. 

« Désolé. » murmura China. 

« Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ? » demanda joyeusement Sirius. 

« Je vais passer la soirée avec Harry. » annonça clairement China. 

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« N'ai-je pas raison, Harry ? » demanda la jeune fille. 

Harry hocha de la tête légèrement, se concentrant sur son repas. 

« Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. » dit Lucius. 

« Oui… » murmura Harry.

Lucius se renfrogna. 

« Harry… Hermione a envoyé un hibou alors que tu étais dehors. » interrompit Remus rapidement. 

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux brillant soudainement. Même Lucius sembla surpris par ce changement. 

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?! » demanda Harry. 

« Tu étais dehors, et nous ne voulions pas te déranger. » Remus sourit, heureux que l'interruption est marchée si bien. Cela avait même remonté le moral de Harry. 

« Où est-elle ? »

« Dans ta chambre. » dit Narcissa froidement.

« Oh… oui… » la voix de Harry s'abaissa, ses yeux s'assombrissant. 

Il savait exactement dans quelle chambre elle était… dans la pièce circulaire. 

------

Ce fut après le dîner que Lucius fut capable de forcer littéralement Harry à aller dans son bureau. Dès que Lucius eut fermé la porte, il se retourna pour faire face à Harry, ses yeux argentés brillant du désir de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans sa maison. 

Harry trembla. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry haussa des épaules, se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Lucius l'arrêta avec un regard dur. 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Harry, gardant son visage sans expression. 

Lucius le fixa. 

« Je ne suis pas, et je n'ai jamais été stupide, M. Potter. Durant les derniers jours, même depuis que vous êtes arrivés au Manoir, vous et mon fils avez à peine parlé ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Alors que s'est-il passé ?! » rugit Lucius, perdant le contrôle. 

Harry recula de lui, la peur visible sur son visage. Surpris, Lucius se dirigea vers lui, mais il arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard piégé et l'air paniqué recouvrant le visage du compagnon de son fils. 

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il, baissant sa voix pour que cela ressemble à un doux ronronnement. 

« Je suis désolé, je… »

Lucius le fit taire facilement, plaçant une main sur la bouche du garçon. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. 

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Harry. »

« Je sais… Je… »

« Tu as eut de mauvaises expériences dans le passé. » Les mots étaient distants, ne laissant aucun doute à Harry que Lucius se doutait qu'il avait eut de l'abus dans son enfance. 

« Oui. » murmura Harry, sa voix si basse que Lucius eut du mal à l'entendre. 

Lucius soupira. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est produit entre toi et Draco ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Harry franchement. 

Lucius se renfrogna, ne le croyant clairement pas.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé récemment… à propos de Draco… J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut être nous mariés... » Harry s'interrompit tristement. 

« Mariage ? »

« Oui… Je sais que Draco doit s'unir avec moi avant qu'il ne soit en chaleur… Je voulais le lui dire le jour de Noël… J'avais prévu ça… pour que nous puissions le faire en février… mais… »

« Mais ? » demanda doucement Lucius, ses yeux teintés d'un bleu pâle sous la faible lumière du chandelier au dessus d'eux. 

« Mais Narcissa… elle ne m'aime pas… J'ai d'abord pensé que nous pourrions résoudre cela, mais cela ne fait qu'empirer. Elle est toujours là… et Draco ne remarque pas la façon dont elle me hait… Il semble penser que tout va bien… »

« Alors, tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai commencé à disparaître plus souvent, essayant de m'éloigner d'elle… Draco doit être en colère contre moi pour ça…et dans la calèche, je me suis assis entre Sirius et Remus parce que je voulais penser à la façon dont je voulais dire à Draco que je voulais me marier avec lui… »

« Et mon fils a cru que tu l'ignorais ? »

« Oui, je suppose. Et puis, nous sommes allés dans nos quartiers… » Harry s'interrompit, ses yeux soudainement distants. 

« Oui ? »

« Draco était déjà là. Il ne m'a pas regardé. Tout ce qu'il a dit c'était 'Tes affaires sont dans ta chambre'. Je n'ai pas compris tout d'abord… puis il m'a dit que nous ne partagerions pas une chambre… que Narcissa désapprouvait, et qu'il sentait que c'était bon puisque ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Je peux comprendre ça, mais il n'a jamais voulu être loin de moi avant. Ca fait mal… Je pensais qu'il voulait être près de moi… »

Alors que Lucius écoutait Harry, il remarqua la tension du garçon et la façon dont les mots étaient emplis d'incertitude, il découvrait qu'il souhaitait étrangler sa femme. À cause de son sang Veela, Lucius pensait qu'elle pouvait comprendre la nature de l'union, mais visiblement, elle était trop aveugle pour faire autre chose que de protéger son fils… même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait le séparer de son compagnon pour cela. 

Il savait que Draco avait été blessé par Harry, mais Draco avait également blessé Harry. Ils s'étaient très bien entendus depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, une lettre jubilante de Draco le lui avait assuré. 

Narcissa devait arrêter. Il ne la laisserait pas jouer avec les émotions de Harry comme ça. Le garçon était clairement épuisé. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre. 

« J'ai fait un rêve. » confessa Harry d'une petite voix. 

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda doucement Lucius, essayant de ne pas brusquer la silhouette tremblante devant lui. 

« Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé… »

Alors que les yeux émeraude s'emplissaient de larmes, Lucius avança de quelques pas. Harry se jeta désespérément sur lui, il put sentir les émotions troublées et le cœur erratique du garçon qui avait volé le cœur de son fils. Le garçon que Lucius considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille.

« Ce que tu me diras restera strictement entre nous. » murmura Lucius, massant son dos. 

« Comme la lettre ? »

« Oui. » répondit Lucius, surpris par sa référence à la lettre. 

« J'ai eut un rêve… Cela a commencé… et bien… » Harry rougit. 

« Un rêve d'adolescent ? »

« Oui… avec moi et Draco… »

« Ah… »

« C'était bien tout d'abord, mais alors… »

« Alors ? » dit promptement Lucius. 

« Il m'a dit qu'il me haïssait…et… »

« Et ? » questionna Lucius, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre. 

« Il m'a violé. » gémit Harry. 

Lucius renforça son étreinte autour du garçon pleurant, espérant calmer suffisamment les larmes du garçon pour qu'ils puissent parler normalement. Finalement, les pleurs s'éteignirent, et Harry le fixa avec des yeux verts emplis de gratitude. 

« Merci. » murmura-t-il en tremblant. 

« Tu es de la famille. » dit simplement Lucius. 

« Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi. » dit Harry souriant faiblement. 

Lucius acquiesça. 

« Tu sais bien sûr que Draco ne te toucherait jamais de cette façon ? »

« Je sais ! Mais c'était si réel… et maintenant qu'il ne me veut plus… »

« Il te veut. Harry, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que Draco ne pourra jamais être sans toi. Oh, il peut essayer d'être en colère pour aussi longtemps qu'il le veut, mais il reviendra toujours vers toi. Il le doit… parce qu'il t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

Lucius passa une main dans sa main, le laissant un peu ébouriffé. 

« Bien. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. C'était une occasion rare de voir Lucius dans un état moins que parfait. 

« Narcissa a encore interférée, je pense. »

« Oh… »

« Je vais lui parler. »

« Non ! »

Harry sembla paniqué. 

« Je ne peux pas vous autorisé, toi et mon fils, à être blessé par ses idées folles, Harry. » gronda-t-il, disant par cette voix que leur conversation resterait confidentielle, mais qu'il allait agir. 

« Je comprends. » murmura Harry. 

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit. »

« Oui. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Lucius. » répondit Harry, se glissant hors de la pièce. 

------

« Narcissa ! »

Narcissa Malfoy s'arrêta, fixant bouche ouverte son mari de foncer vers elle, ses yeux emplis de fureur. Elle sut instantanément qu'elle avait des problèmes. Lucius n'avait jamais été aussi en colère auparavant… en tout cas envers elle.

« Chéri ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, essayant de le calmer. 

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas interférer dans les relations de Harry et Draco ? »

Narcissa recula. 

« Je n'ai pas… » mentit-elle. 

« Ne mens pas ! Des chambres séparées ? Pas juste pour Draco ? »

Narcissa rougit de colère, n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle était dans le faux. 

« Qu'est ce que ce petit… »

« Ton futur beau fils. » corrigea Lucius, sa mâchoire serrée. 

Narcissa se figea. 

« Lucius, Draco était énervé ! » se défendit-elle de façon bornée. 

« Non… Draco allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu décides d'essayer de rendre leurs relations tendues. Tu as lu la lettre de Draco ! Tu savais qu'il était heureux avec Harry ! »

« Mais Potter l'a blessé ! »

« Et Draco a blessé Harry. Il avait tous les deux tord, Narcissa, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de toi pour corriger leurs erreurs. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, et tu les as délibérément séparé ! »

« Mais il dirigeait notre fils… le taquinait… ne l'autorisant pas à s'unir… »

« Narcissa, je sais que cela peut être dur pour toi à comprendre, à cause de ton sang Veela, mais les gens ne veulent pas toujours être liés par le mariage avec un parfait étranger ! » ragea Lucius. 

« Mais ils… »

« Etaient les pires ennemis pendant cinq ans ! »

« Mais… »

« Et puis tu es allé parler de bébé … terrifiant Harry… »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment se demander pourquoi le garçon a peur du mariage ? Il pense probablement qu'il a seulement été accueilli dans notre famille pour donner des enfants ! »

Narcissa cria. 

« Je n'ai jamais… »

« Non ? Et bien tu l'as fait. Je ne vais pas t'avertir à nouveau Narcissa. Restes hors de leur relation. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ton aide ! »

Narcissa put voir que Lucius ne laisserait pas le problème passer avant qu'elle ne décide de les laisser tranquille. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que son mari avait raison.

« Bien. » dit-elle avec reluctance. 

« Tu vas traiter Harry Potter avec courtoisie, comme le compagnon de Draco le mérite. » siffla Lucius. 

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien. »

------

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se sentait vidé après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lucius, mais il savait qu'il devait régler le problème avec Draco. Il entra dans leur appartement, et découvrit Draco allongé sur son lit. 

Harry avala nerveusement. 

« Draco ? » sa voix craqua. 

Le garçon sursauta, se tournant pour lui faire face, la surprise clairement visible sur ses traits. 

« Nous devons parler. »

« Non, nous ne le ferons pas. »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Alors maintenant, tu as décidé que tu voulais me parler ? »

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Pour quoi ? Pour m'ignorer ? Pour disparaître ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement derrière mon dos Harry ? »

« Rien ! »

Avant que Harry ne sache ce qu'il se passe, il fut immobilisé sur le lit, les mains de Draco déchirant se vêtements. Harry se débattit, ses yeux s'agrandissant de peur alors qu'il sentait son cauchemar devenir réalité. 

« Est-ce ce que tu veux ? » siffla Draco. 

« Draco… s'il te plaît… non… »

« Si tu agis comme une pute, alors je te traiterai comme ça ! »

« Non… s'il te plaît… oh mon dieu, s'il te plait, ne fais pas… »

Draco retira le pantalon de Harry, laissant Harry dans son simple caleçon noir en soie. Draco gémit, serrant Harry avec son corps alors qu'il saisit durement les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes dans un baiser douloureux. 

Draco cria lorsque des dents entrèrent dans ses tétons, les tirant. 

« Tu es à moi. » gronda Draco de façon possessive. 

« Arrêtes ça ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux… »

Mais il était trop tard. Draco avait déjà déchiré la seule protection de Harry, une main se déplaçant pour toucher la chair qui lui avait toujours été refusée. Harry cria, essayant de s'échapper. 

Cela ressemblait bien trop à son rêve… ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait … avec de gentils baisers et de doux mots d'amour… ce n'était pas bien… 

Alors que Draco utilisait le bas de son corps pour immobiliser Harry, il réussit en quelques sortes à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il poussait rudement les jambes de Harry, Harry releva sa tête, et hurla. 

Ce fut un cri de pure terreur, et il résonna dans la pièce. 

Draco se figea. 

------

Lucius était au lit, en train de lire, lorsqu'il entendit le cri. Il sauta de son lit, s'arrêtant à peine pour prendre sa robe de chambre avant de courir vers les quartiers de son fils. Il entra en se précipitant à l'intérieur, rencontrant un Sirius et Remus à bout de souffle lorsqu'il le fit. 

Ils foncèrent vers la chambre, ouvrant la porte durement. 

Ce qu'ils virent les figea complètement. 

Harry était recroquevillé sur le lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes, son visage rouge. Il avait été couvert par les couvertures, mais cela ne cachait pas le fait qu'il était nu en dessous. Draco était également assis sur le lit avec seulement son caleçon, essayant de se rapprocher de Harry, mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs criait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de venir près de lui, la terreur visible dans ses yeux verts.

« Oh mon dieu. » cria Sirius. 

Lucius était d'accord avec lui. 

Il se rapprocha, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Le garçon s'accrocha à lui, son visage humide dans sa poitrine. 

« Chut, tout va bien maintenant. Tu es en sécurité… »

« Oh, bon dieu, Harry. Je suis désolé. » gémit Draco dans ses mains.

« Bât … » ragea Sirius. 

« Sirius! » le réprimenda Remus, mais ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis. 

« J'ai perdu le contrôle… Merlin, je l'ai pratiquement violé. » cria Draco, n'était pas capable de détourner ses yeux de ce qui se trouvait dans les bras de son père. 

« Pratiquement ? » cria violemment Lucius. 

« J'ai arrêté… il criait… »

Lucius acquiesça. 

« S'il te plaît, va dormir dans la chambre de Harry, Draco. » lui demanda-t-il. 

Draco obéit, regardant Harry avec pure angoisse et remord avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. 

« Je pensais qu'il… »

« Chut Harry. » murmura Lucius, ne regardant pas Remus et Sirius qui étaient figés, leur bouche sur le point de tomber sur le sol. 

« Le rêve… cela y ressemblait… »

« Je sais, chéri. » murmura-t-il doucement, le berçant gentiment. 

« Il ne voulait pas cependant… Il s'est arrêté… Il a essayé de m'habiller mais il ne pouvait pas… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'approcher… »

« Je sais… »


	22. La demande en mariage

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction. 

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de magnetic attraction que vous avez sans doute attendue avec impatience… donc sans plus attendre … voilà la suite… 

------ Chapitre 21 : La demande en mariage ------ 

 « Draco, s'il te plait ! »

Draco faisait le va-et-vient dans le bureau de Lucius. Lucius l'avait forcé à descendre pour parler un peu plutôt ce matin. On avait donné à Harry une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour l'aider à dormir puisqu'il avait été incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, s'accrochant à Lucius comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

« Quoi ? » siffla Draco. 

« Tu dois lui parler. » dit Lucius calmement.

« Comment puis-je le faire ? Je l'ai pratiquement violé ! » hurla Draco. 

« Le mot clé étant 'pratiquement' »

« Il était si effrayé… terrifié… et je lui ai fait ça… il me déteste. » gémit Draco. 

« Il ne te détestera jamais. » répondit doucement Lucius, s'approchant, passant ainsi un bras autour de son fils.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Parce qu'il t'aime, et lorsque tu aimes une personne de tout ton cœur, tu ne peux jamais le détester. »

« Et si il ne m'aimait plus ? »

« Si tu penses ça, alors tu ne mérites pas son amour. »

« Je l'adore ! »

« Crois en lui. »

« Je… »

« Tu dois avoir confiance en lui Draco. »

« J'ai confiance en lui. »

« Alors montre-lui. »

------ 

Harry était en boule sur le petit lit dans la pièce circulaire. Lucius avait été avec lui durant toute la nuit, mais dès que Malfoy senior était parti, dans l'intention de trouver son fils qui avait quitté la chambre des heures plutôt, Harry avait été transporté dans la chambre dans laquelle Draco avait dormi.

Alors que Harry respirait l'odeur musquée du Veela, il savait sans aucun doute qu'il ne pourrait jamais haïr l'autre garçon. 

« Je ne peux même pas te haïr ! » gémit Harry, furieux contre lui même.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dit Remus doucement, caressant ses cheveux. 

Sirius acquiesça. 

« Il… Je l'ai taquiné. » répondit Harry, borné. 

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. Draco ne peut pas contrôler ses instincts Veela Harry. Il a besoin de toi… la saison de l'union se rapproche… » Remus s'interrompit. 

« Si tu le veux, nous pouvons toujours revenir à Hogwarts. » suggéra Sirius avec espoir. 

Harry se retint de rire, tournant des yeux emplis de gratitude vers son parrain. 

« Je veux rester. »

« Tu es très proche de Lucius. » dit Remus, voulant que Harry s'explique, le rendant très visible par le ton de sa voix. 

« Nous avons parler. »

« Oh… »

L'homme plus âgé n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Lucius Malfoy était un homme très privé, et il n'apprécierait pas s'ils essayaient d'arracher des détails de Harry. 

« Tu veux encore t'unir avec le Veela fou ? » demanda Sirius, essayant de paraître le soutenir, même si le ton de sa voix disait clairement à Harry que, s'il le faisait, alors, Sirius pensait qu'il était fou. 

« Oui. » dit Harry fermement.

« Oh… »

« Oui… »

« Il serait mieux que nous nous unissions… si nous le faisons, alors, nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter, et Draco n'aurait aucun doute. » dit Harry doucement, parlant plus pour lui même que pour Remus et Sirius.

« Oui… »

« Et ce n'était pas techniquement la faute de Draco… C'était Narcissa qui causait des problèmes. »

« Oui… »

« Donc tout devrait aller bien ! » résuma Harry, un sourire sur son visage. 

Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent prestement, heureux de voir que le moral de Harry était remonté. 

------ 

 « Mère. » dit Draco poliment, l'accueillant avec un sourire froid. 

« Draco… » commença Narcissa, un froncement sur son visage. 

« Ne me parles pas. »

« Draco ! Je suis ta mère, et en conséquence, je mérite un peu de respect ! »

« Alors agis comme ma mère. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'agis pas comme ma mère. Si tu tenais à moi, tu nous laisserais moi et Harry ! Mais non, tu dois tout déranger ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu as causé ? J'ai pratiquement violé mon propre compagnon ! »

Narcissa le fixa, choquée.

« Je suis désolée. » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Draco rencontra son regard avec ses yeux glacials. 

« Désolé, ça ne marche pas. Tu étais si heureuse que Harry soit mon compagnon, parlant de petits-enfants, et le gâtant. Tu lui as donné une place dans notre famille lorsque cela a satisfait tes envies, et lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin de ton aide, tu t'es détourné de lui. Si je le perds, je ne te pardonnerai jamais. » la menaça Draco. 

« Je réglerai ça pour toi. » répondit Narcissa à voix basse, disant à Draco qu'elle comprenait la menace. 

« Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois régler ça. »

------ 

Ce soir-là, Harry avait décidé d'aller trouver Draco, puisqu'il semblait que le Veela blond faisait tout pour éviter de rencontrer Harry. Il demanda à un elfe de maison qui lui dit immédiatement d'aller dans les jardins. 

Il faisait froid dehors. La respiration chaude de Harry était clairement visible alors qu'il se déplaçait silencieusement sur le sol recouvert de neige. Le ciel était couvert d'inquiétants nuages noirs, la lune étant ainsi dissimulée, faisant légèrement trembler Harry. 

Il entendit un petit soupir à sa gauche, et se dirigea en silence dans cette direction, recherchant Draco. Il trouva très vite le Veela blond. Draco était assit sur un banc en bois, sa tête penchée, et ses longs cheveux dissimulant ses traits. 

« Est-ce que tu étais dehors toute la journée ? »

Draco sursauta en entendant sa voix, levant deux yeux argentés figés vers les yeux verts amusés de Harry. Personne ne parla. A la place, ils s'étudièrent silencieusement, pas besoin de mots. 

« Je t'aime. » dit Draco finalement. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Harry. Je te le jure ! J'ai simplement perdu le contrôle… Il est difficile de combattre le désir de m'unir avec toi lorsque tu n'es pas à côté de moi. »

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ? »

« Parce que je pensais que tu avais besoin d'espace. Tu n'arrêtais pas de disparaître… me laissant avec ma mère… ne disant rien lorsque tu revenais… Bien sûr, je comprends exactement pourquoi tu partais maintenant. » Draco soupira, ses yeux s'emplissant de remords. 

« J'ai une confession à faire. »

« Quoi ? »

« La raison pour laquelle j'ai été si distant avec toi, même lorsque nous étions seuls, était parce que j'étais occupé à penser à un moyen de te donner mon cadeau de Noël. »

« Cadeau ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai été un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » s'accorda Harry, riant. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, enfin, le cadeau je veux dire ? »

Harry sourit, s'approchant, se tenant maintenant en face du Veela assit. Il mit Draco sur ses pieds. Il fixa les yeux argentés confus pendant un moment avant de baisser les yeux, soudainement peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » demanda Draco, l'inquiétude audible dans sa voix.

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

La question était si peu audible que Draco l'entendit à peine. Lorsqu'il comprit finalement ce que Harry venait juste de dire, il se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous un choc à peine contrôlé. 

« Je veux que nous nous marrions. » expliqua Harry. « Peut-être dans un mois ou deux… »

Il fut interrompu lorsque Draco passa ses bras autour de lui. Un sourire heureux s'était formé sur le visage de Draco. 

« Je t'aime. » dit Draco dans son oreille, sa respiration chaude faisant réagir la peau froide de Harry. 

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tellement… »

« Je sais… »

« Complètement et totalement… »

Harry leva ses lèvres impatiemment.

« Ne vas-tu pas m'embrasser ? »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Toujours, amour. » promit-il.

Et il le fit. 

------ 

 « Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils iront bien ? » demanda Remus à voix basse de la fenêtre où il se trouvait. 

Sirius se renfrogna avec inquiétude. 

« Je l'espère. »

« Harry mérite le bonheur. » confirma doucement Remus. 

« Et toi ? » dit Sirius, rencontrant de grands yeux dorés choqués. 

« Moi ? »

« Oui toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Moony ? »

« Oh ! Rien… Je vais bien… »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes ? »

Sirius savait que Remus n'avait jamais eut une relation auparavant, après tout, un loup-garou s'unissait pour la vie, et Remus n'avait jamais eut la chance de tomber amoureux. Les loups-garous étaient craints… particulièrement par ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas personnellement. 

« Ho… Pourquoi est-ce que tu le demandes Padfoot ? »

« Les hommes ? »

« Sirius ! »

Sirius sourit de bonheur. 

« Quel est ton amant idéal ? »

« Sirius, pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

La question de Remus était désinvolte, mais il y avait une intensité dans ses yeux qui surprit Sirius, et l'Animagus savait que la réponse était importante pour le loup-garou. 

« Je voulais savoir si j'ai de la compétition. » Sirius sourit en toute honnêteté. 

Remus rougit. 

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime quand tu rougis. » Sirius soupira, ses yeux emplis d'adoration. 

« Pardon ? » 

La confusion et l'incrédulité dans les yeux de Remus provoquèrent la décision de Sirius, qui lui montra ce qu'il sentait, que les actions valaient mieux que les mots. Il se déplaça rapidement, pour que le loup-garou ne puisse pas bouger, et il l'eut rapidement dans ses bras.

Remus leva ses yeux dorés confus pour voir le bleu espiègle avant que ses lèvres ne fussent capturées en un tendre baiser taquin. Remus soupira doucement, aimant son premier baiser exactement comme il l'avait autrefois pensé. 

« Je t'aime. » gémit-il, fixant les yeux bleu de Sirius. 

« Je t'aime aussi Moony. » répondit Sirius, sa voix étrangement enrouée. 

------ 

 « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » dit Harry nerveusement, prenant un trou sur sa manche. 

Draco leva un sourcil, rapprochant l'autre garçon de son propre corps. 

Harry se serra un peu plus, s'accrochant aux épaules de Draco, pratiquement désespéré. 

« La raison pour laquelle j'étais si effrayé était parce que j'ai des rêves. C'est le même rêve qui se répète. Cela commence bien. » admit Harry, rougissant sans aucun contrôle alors qu'il se souvenait. 

« Oui. » ronronna Draco. 

« Mais cela… change…tu… »

Harry était pâle maintenant, ses yeux vacant. 

« Qu'est ce que tu … »

Et puis, il comprit. 

Il releva le menton de Harry pour voir ses yeux. 

« Je ne te blesserai jamais Harry. Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur. Je veux que ta première fois soit la chose la plus surprenante que tu expérimenteras… Je veux que cela soit parfait… Je ne te forcerai jamais à me donner ce que tu dois donner à qui tu le veux par droit. »

« Je te veux… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit dernièrement… » Harry rougit. 

Draco empêcha un sourire de se former. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au commencement de ton rêve ? » demanda-t-il doucement sa voix ronronnant dans l'oreille de Harry. 

La respiration de Harry s'interrompit. 

« Tu me touchais…. »

« Où ? »

« Draco ! »

« Aw, allez Harry. Tu te demandes sûrement comment c'est … » le taquina Draco. 

Le visage de Harry brûla. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? »

Harry enfonça son visage dans le tee-shirt de Draco. 

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » dit-il, sa voix étouffée. 

« Quand veux-tu te marier ? » siffla Draco, se retenant à peine de faire ce que Harry lui demandait. 

« Bientôt. »

« Quand ? »

« Janvier… »

« Si tôt ? » le taquina Draco, heureux. 

« Oui. »

« Que dis-tu du 16 ? »

« Le 16 ? »

« Oui. Si c'est bon pour toi… ? »

« C'est bon. » murmura Harry. 

« Bien… »

« Mmmm. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'attends avec impatience notre lune de miel. »

Harry enfonça un peu plus son visage dans la poitrine de Draco. 

Draco se mit à rire. 

« Tu n'imagines pas combien mon père sera heureux de ça. » commenta-t-il. 

« Je l'aime bien. » dit rapidement Harry. 

« Bien, il t'aime bien aussi… même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. »

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Il m'aimerait plus si j'avais un fils. »

« Je veux un fils et une fille bien sûr. » dit Draco en souriant, le regardant sournoisement. 

Harry éloigna sa main, riant malgré lui. 

« Je veux aussi un garçon. » confessa-t-il. 

« Juste un ? »

« Non… une fille serait bien aussi. »

« Deux ? »

« Combien en veux-tu ? »

« Des tonnes. Les Malfoy n'ont pas normalement plus d'un ou deux enfants. Je veux rectifier ça. Je veux le Manoir entier rempli d'enfants. » Draco sourit à cette pensée. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aimerai ça aussi. »

« Mmmm… que penses-tu d'Alexandre pour notre premier enfant ? »

« Cela pourrait ne pas être un garçon. » fit remarquer Harry, se retenant de sourire. 

Draco le fixa. 

« Bien sûr que cela sera un garçon. »

« Je ne sais pas pour Alexandre comme premier prénom… »

« Tu as raison. Il peut l'avoir en deuxième prénom. »

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Et Brandon ? »

« Brandon ? hummm c'est un joli nom… »

« Je l'aime bien. »

« Moi aussi… »

Draco sembla si sérieux que Harry eut une crise de fou rire. Draco le regarda curieusement. 

« Tu réalises que nous sommes assis ici en train de discuter d'enfants qui n'ont pas encore été conçus ? »

« Oh je sais. » dit Draco oisivement. 

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

Harry soupira d'exaspération. 

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu stupide ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, perplexe. 

Draco sourit. 

« Parce que j'ai l'intention de créer notre enfant la nuit où nous nous unirons. »

« Quo.. ? Oh !! »

Harry rougit. 

« Imagine ça… notre enfant… crée lorsque je te prendrai pour la première fois… lorsque je t'aimerai pour la première fois… »

Harry le fixa avec un air regard sur son visage. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais si romantique. » admit Harry. 

Draco éclata de rire, levant son menton avec une main. 

« Tu ne sais pas comment je vais prévoir cette nuit pour qu'elle soit la meilleure de ta vie, amour. » dit Draco, souriant. 

« Tu ne… »

« Je le ferai. »

« Mais… »

« Je le ferai. »

« Je veux simplement… »

« Je sais. »

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« Je sais Harry. Tu veux simplement que cela soit parfait, et cela le sera, crois-moi. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre avant d'acquiescer. 

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui. »

Et Harry disait la vérité. Il l'avait fait. 

------

_Op … laissons place à Saeel qui adore faire les réponses aux reviews… _

**Gwen**: elle arrive la suite!!! Elle arrive!!! Bonjour toi! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments^^! Mais, il ne faut pas oublier que, même si cela ne semble pas être le cas, ce n'est qu'une traduction!!! Mais, elle est merveilleuse!!!

**Lyly**: elle est là la suite! Bonjour et merci de la review!

**Yunafab**: Bonjour^^! Tu viens juste de découvrir la fic??? Bienvenu dans le fan club! La suite est publiée, normalement, tous les lundis^^! Pour la suite, pas d'inquiétude! La fic est publié sur un autre site. Ce qui permet la traduction. A bientôt j'espère!

**Ishtarlee67**: Merci pur tout, pour le message, pour les compliments, merci beaucoup^^! 

**Gaiyle**: Bonjour^! NON!!! Ne tues pas Draco! Pauvre Harry! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour… la situation. Mais, il faut savoir que Draco est veela. Il doutera toujours de Harry tant qu'ils ne seront pas unis. De plus, Harry lui semble trop pure et innocent pour être vrai. Alors,… Enfin, … c'est noël ; le printemps approche. Draco commence à paniquer. La suite est là normalement^^! Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**Tarahiriel**: PTDR!!! Bonjour^! Merci pour la review enthousiaste. La fic est publiée tous les lundi. Il faut laisser la traductrice vivre^^. L'auteur aussi…

**Saael'**: Bonjour moi-même. Bon, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Alors, gros bisous à mouah, bon rétablissement à mouah, … Saael' qui fait son autre boulot… Plus de bisous pour plus de reviews. 

**Sirie-stefie**: Coucou^^! La raison pour laquelle Draco a fait ça est simple. C'est un veela. La suite arrive!!! Merci pour la review.

**Sk8tou2003**: Kikoo! Moi aussi j'ai pleuré en lisant la fic… snif… trop triste. Mais, ça va permettre… une régression TT____TT!!! Je vais venir pleurer avec toi! Pour Harry, pour avoir la suite, pour Draco, pour mon Lucius d'amûr! Merci pour la review.

**Dibbye**: Bon, … Bonjour à toi. Je viens de relire, pour la 5ème fois le chapitre. Et je pleure toujours autant. J'ai mal pour Harry, j'ai peur pour Draco, j'aime Lucius… snif… merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Lululle**: Coucou ma petite Lululle. Alors, … je pense que la situation est normale. Après mure réflexion. Ce n'est que la réaction d'un enchaînement de conséquences. Merci beaucoup pour la review et à bientôt j'espère!

**Lilou**: coucou! Pour Narcissia, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est, et veela, et la mère de Draco. Elle pensait bien faire. Mais, … elle a tout raté. Maintenant, c'est rappé pour noël entrez Harry et Draco. Enfin, … qui sait? Oui, j'ai pensé comme toi. Harry ne va plus vouloir entendre parler de Draco. Mais, tu as bien lus, pour leur dispute, Harry AIME Draco. Il ne peut donc que lui pardonner. Mais, pas tout de suite… Pour la suite, tu fais comme les autre!!! è___é! Tu supplies à genoux et tu reviens lundi! Ne t'inquiète pas, je rigole ^^'''. Bisous!

**seleme59**: Ey! Tu te trompe d'auteur! Ici, c'est chez la traductrice^^! Il faut lui laisser le temps de vivre aussi! Bien que… pour ce chapitre, … j'suis vraiment d'accord avec toi. 

**Khisanth**: Ca arrive^^! Merci pour la review.

**Dumbledore**: Luciusssss!!! Tu es le soleil de mes nuits… CO-FI-DIS! Tu es le credis de mes envies. CO-FI-DIS! PTDR!!! LUCIUSSSS!!! Je t'aime!! I love you!! Ti amo! Ai shiteru! Wu aï ni Lucius! Merci pour la review.

**Sarah Levana**: Salut^^! Elle est vraiment bien cette fic^^! Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une traduction! Tu te rends compte? La fic n'est absolument pas gâché. Merci pour la review^^! Et à bientôt j'espère!

**Tiffany Shin**: Pour… chanter plus faux! Chanter plus faux-oh-oh! Tu connais les parodies de Choum? Moi, j'adore^^! C'est trop PTDRisant. Ta review m'y a fait penser. Merci encore pour ce petit mot agréable. Gros bisous!

**Pitchoune.Z**: Bin… bonjour^^! Pour la fin de chapitre… c'était la fin du chapitre… vivement la suite^^!

**Yami Aku**: mais qui c'est que voilà, C'est KARABA! Mais non! C'est la suite!

**Kuriyama**: Coucou^^! La suite, elle est là^^! Pour les veelas, il ne faut pas oublier que pour Draco, … Harry peut toujours être une, il faut dire ce qui est, une putain. Donc, juste avant de commencer sa… tentative, il lui dit "est-ce que tu veux?" et juste après "si tu agis comme une pute, alors je te traiterai comme ça!" autrement dis, il pense que Harry est dans un certain sens très… cherché, consentant. 

**Mangafana**: Ah… Lucius… Oh, Lucius, Lucius, … Pourquoi es-tu Lucius? Reni ton père et le nom qu'il t'a donné. Sois seulement le Lucius que je n'ai jamais aimé. J'ai inventé la dernière phrase, j'ai oublié la suite^^''''. PTDR! Donc, bonjour^^! Comment vas? Pour Draco, … Il va, car je l'ordonne, se rattraper! Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Pandoria:** Je te comprends^^''. J'ai fais la même chose. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Maria:** Nous sommes lundi! Enfin, pour le moment, on est encore dimanche. Mais, quand tu liras ça, si tu le lis, nous serons lundi^^! Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Clau**: Salut. La traduction continueras! Et un jour, … elle s'arrêtera TT__TT!!! J'aime trop cette fic… Merci beaucoup pour le chibi message tout gentil.

**Lunenoire**: Ahhhh… Lucius… j'aime Lucius… je dirai même plus, J'aime! Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Shany-Blue Pendragon**: j'suis comme toi… là, j'suis presque en manque. … je veux la suite è___é!! Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et tout et tout!

**4rine**: AH!!! STOP!!! Arrêtez de dire du mal de Narcissia!!! Elle est vella! Elle surprotège son fils! Il a fait du mal à Draco? Bien! Elle doit l'en séparer!!! Voilà^^! Mais bon, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**LLS**: ARK!!! Tu peux lire la réponse qui est juste au dessus? Stp^^''? Pour la review, moi, je suis très heureuse! Enfin, l'auteur est très heureuse! Elle publie pour recevoir notre avis! Elle est heureuse qu'il soit si souvent positif.

**Laurie:** Je ne pense pas qu'ils se remettront vite ensemble. Bien que cette fic soit toujours pleine de surprise. Merci beaucoup pour la review et, au passage, lis la réponse que j'ai donné à 4rine stp^^'''. Merci pour tout et gros bisous!

**Lunicorne**: des reviews, des reviews, des reviews!! PTDR!!! Merci^^!

**Miya Black**: Mais si!! Imagine toi, il pleut en plus! Imagine toi, … il l'aurait vraiment violé!!! ARK!!! Merci pour la review et grossss bisous^^!


	23. Réactions

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction. 

Pas le temps de faire des réponses ou de dire quelque chose ce soir… sorry… vive la reprise…. T_T

------

Chapitre 22 : Réactions. 

------

Harry se rapprocha de Draco pour se réchauffer, heureux de découvrir que le Veela blond était toujours à ses côtés. Il entendit vaguement Draco soupirer de contentement. Il se prépara à retourner dormir. 

BANG ! 

Harry sauta du lit, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'ils scannaient la pièce. Draco était en train de jurer, grognant sur des gamins stupides. 

« Harry ! »

Harry, reconnaissant la voix de China, sourit. 

« Attends. » cria-t-il, trouvant rapidement sa baguette et la dirigeant vers la porte. 

China entra dans la pièce. Elle n'était visiblement pas intimidée par le regard glacial de Draco. Draco, sembla-t-il, n'appréciait pas d'être réveillé lorsqu'il était bien endormi. Il passa un bras possessif autour de Harry et força le Gryffindor aux cheveux sombres à s'allonger. Harry, qui désirait l'affection de Draco, sembla être du même avis, et se pressa contre lui, soupirant. 

China ronronna. 

« Awwww ! »

« La ferme. » grogna Draco en guise d'avertissement. 

China fit la moue, s'asseyant les jambes croisées sur le lit. 

« Je pensais que je devais vous avertir. Le reste de la famille va arriver aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui… Caitlin inclut. »

Draco se tendit à ce nom, Harry le regarda avec confusion. 

« Ce n'est rien. » le rassura Draco. 

Harry, après avoir étudié Draco silencieusement pendant une minute, hocha de la tête avec reluctance. 

« Oui… Alors est-ce que vous vous levez maintenant ? » demanda China, changeant de sujet. 

« Non. » gronda Draco, embrassant la joue de Harry de façon possessive. 

« Awww ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà uni ? »

Harry en fut bouche bée. 

« Dehors ! » ragea Draco, lui jetant un oreiller. 

« Mais… »

« Maintenant ! »

China évita de justesse l'oreiller et fonça vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta, tournant son visage vers Harry avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. 

« Au fait, Harry, tu as un très beau corps. »

« DEHORS ! »

Le visage de Draco était rougit par la colère alors qu'il mettait rapidement les draps sur le torse nu de Harry… Draco avait retiré le haut durant la nuit sans que Harry le sache. Harry apparut mortifié, et fixait la porte sous le choc. 

« Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire que j'avais un beau corps ? »

Draco gronda. 

« Je vais la tuer. » murmura-t-il. 

« Elle ne voulait pas dire ça. » la défendit Harry. 

Les yeux de Draco s'adoucirent.

« Peut-être pas. » concéda-t-il. 

Harry retira les draps de ses jambes, chaudes. Alors qu'il s'étirait, il ne remarqua pas les yeux de Draco emplis de désir. Il sentit, cependant la douce main descendant sa gorge pour chatouiller un téton. 

« Hey. » gémit Harry, ne se plaignant pas vraiment alors qu'il se penchait en arrière en poussant un petit sifflement.

Draco sourit, se penchant pour sucer son cou. 

« Draco. » articula Harry, essayant de se dégager. 

Draco recula, après avoir laissé une marque rouge visible. Il leva un sourcil. 

« Tu peux attendre jusqu'au mariage. » dit Harry en riant. 

« Mais c'est dans plusieurs semaines ! »

« C'est seulement deux semaines. » protesta Harry. 

« Mais… »

« Et puis, nous pourrons en faire plus. » ajouta Harry, souriant innocemment. 

Draco gémit de détresse. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » dit rapidement Harry, se penchant vers le Veela.

« Rien. » murmura Harry, mordant sa lèvre. 

« Regarde-moi ! »

Draco leva les yeux, et alors que leurs yeux se connectaient, Harry comprit. Draco combattait son désir. Souriant pour montrer son appréciation, Harry l'embrassa sur ses lèvres légèrement avant de sortir du lit. 

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Me préparer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux faire une bonne impression. »

« Tu les as déjà rencontré. » fit remarquer Draco. 

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel. 

« C'est poli. »

Draco éclata de rire. 

Harry l'ignora. 

------

Harry sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard, au grand amusement de Draco, mais sa respiration fut rapidement coupée alors qu'il regardait son compagnon. Draco dut combattre l'envie de s'unir avec lui tout de suite. 

Harry avait enfilé des pantalons en soie noire. Ils tombaient sur ses longues jambes, montrant leurs formes parfaites et les muscles puissants. Le pull en cachemire d'un vert sombre semblait être comme une seconde peau, révélant un estomac bronzé, des épaules bien bâties et des bras forts. Ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé depuis les derniers mois, avaient été attachés en queue de cheval, de petites mèches étaient lâchées sur son visage. Des yeux verts éblouissant rencontrèrent les siens. 

« Est-ce que je suis bien ? »

« Tu es parfait. » articula Draco. 

A sa surprise, Harry ne rougit pas. En fait, il avait un grand sourire sur son visage, montrant ses dents blanches. Draco se dirigea vers lui, l'embrassant brièvement sur ses lèvres avant de continuer à étudier Harry de plus près. Harry sembla pratiquement amusé par son comportement. 

« Je veux être sur mon trente et un. » admit Harry. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, mais il n'allait vraiment pas se plaindre. 

« N'allons-nous pas annoncer à ta famille la date du mariage ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux pratiquement enfantin, montrant leur innocence. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? »

Hary savait que Draco lui offrait une chance de retirer sa promesse, la chance de changer d'idée. Il se retint de sourire. Si seulement Draco savait combien il attendait leur mariage…

« Je suis sûr. Maintenant, va te préparer, » le réprimanda-t-il légèrement. 

Le soulagement se montra sur les traits de Draco.

« Va te préparer. » répéta Harry. 

------

Lucius, Narcissa, China, Sirius et Remus étaient assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Ils semblaient tous éviter de parler. Ce fut en conséquence une surprise lorsqu'ils entendirent des hurlements provenant du couloir. 

« Harry ! »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas ! »

« Cela vaudra le coup… »

« Draco ! »

Il y eut un autre cri, et un grand bang alors que les portes s'ouvraient, révélant un Harry Potter rouge en train de se faire dévorer contre les énormes portes en chêne. Tous furent bouche bée. 

Draco, ne remarquant même pas que des personnes les regardaient, leva le corps de Harry pour que l'autre garçon mette ses jambes autour de sa taille, forçant leurs corps à être plus près. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry essaya faiblement de se dégager. 

« Draco. » articula-t-il, ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche enflée. 

« Quoi ? »

« Nous devons prendre notre petit déjeuner. » protesta Harry, même si c'était faible. 

« Tenace. » siffla Draco avant d'attaquer rapidement la bouche de son compagnon avec un autre baiser tendre et passionné. 

Harry tourna son cou pour pouvoir prendre une inspiration, respirant contre la gorge de l'autre garçon, et faisant trembler Draco par la même occasion. 

« Le 16. » lui rappela Harry. 

Avec reluctance, Draco replaça Harry sur ses pieds, tenant le menton de Harry avec une main, il plaça un tendre braiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer. Harry lui sourit, aplatissant ses vêtements.

« Je peux attendre. » promit Draco. 

« Bien, parce que même si j'aime l'idée d'avoir des petits-enfants, je préférerai qu'ils ne soient pas conçus devant mes yeux à la première heure de la matinée »

Harry se retourna, figé. 

Lucius leva simplement un sourcil, mais il était visible qu'il était hautement amusé. Sirius souriait comme un fou, même si Remus le regardait, semblant désapprouvé. Harry ne put empêcher son visage de rougir. Il venait juste de se faire prendre avec son fiancé, à nouveau. 

« Nous étions… et bien… »

« En train de fêter un événement. » Dit Draco rapidement, ses yeux chauds rencontrant ceux de Harry pendant un moment avant qu'il ne passe un bras autour de la taille fine de l'autre garçon.

« Fêter ? » demanda Remus, visiblement curieux. 

« Oui… »

« Fêter quoi ? » Lucius sourit, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Draco fit un grand sourire, un sourire si franc que cela surprit même Lucius. Le Veela regarda son compagnon, ses yeux emplis d'amour et d'adoration. 

« Harry a prévu une date pour le mariage. »

« C'est formidable. » Lucius sourit. 

Harry gigota. 

« Quand ? » demanda Sirius, choqué.

« Le 16 … » murmura Harry. 

« Juin ? » s'enquit Sirius, paraissant étrangement espérer quelque chose. 

Harry secoua faiblement sa tête. 

« Quel mois ? » Remus toussa. 

« Janvier. » Draco sourit, se penchant vers Harry. 

« Janvier ? » dirent Lucius, Narcissa, Remus et Sirius à l'unisson. 

« Oui. » dit Draco fermement. 

« C'est siiiii cool ! Et si tu abandonnes à nouveau, Harry, tu peux toujours venir vivre avec moi. » dit China. 

« Merci China. » Harry sourit, clairement amusé. 

China lui fit un clin d'œil. 

------

Harry était pelotonné sur le sofa dans les bras de Draco lorsque les autres Malfoy arrivèrent. Harry et Draco avaient passé toute la matinée à parler à voix basse, s'embrassant doucement, et se souriant tendrement. Même China les avait laissés seuls, en voyant la façon dont ils se regardaient. Elle ne les avait même pas taquinés une seule fois, à la grande surprise de Harry. 

Draco était en train d'embrasser avec légèreté la douce peau derrière l'oreille de Harry, mordillant de temps en temps la chair, et rendant Harry fou. Harry soupira de bonheur, se rapprochant du blond. 

« Heureux ? »

« Très. » répondit Harry. 

Draco murmura son accord, trop occupé en touchant Harry pour vraiment donner une réponse. 

« Tu me rends fou. » Draco mordilla  sa peau, faisant crier Harry. 

« Draco ! »

« Désolé, mon chéri. » Draco sourit, embrassant ses lèvres légèrement. 

Harry ouvrit ses lèvres, autorisant le Veela à approfondir le baiser. Il se rendit compte à peine que Draco l'avait poussé contre le canapé et était au-dessus de lui. Il vit les yeux argentés malicieux avant que ses propres yeux se ferment. 

Draco caressa son visage, laissant une trace de baisers sur la gorge maintenant bien marquée de Harry. 

« Ohhh ! »

« Les garçons ! »

Draco leva les yeux. 

Harry protesta fortement lorsque Draco s'arrêta, rapprochant une fois de plus le Veela de lui. Draco, enchanté par la réponse de Harry, envoya un clin d'œil aux intrus, avant de continuer sa séduction. Harry mordit la gorge du Veela, faisant crier Draco de surprise. 

« Draco ! Harry ! Nous avons des visiteurs. » hurla une forte voix. 

Draco jura alors qu'il sentit Harry se raidir, reconnaissant visiblement la voix de son parrain.

« Hey Sirius. » bégaya Harry. 

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hey Harry… » ronronna-t-il. 

Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes à l'instant suivant, l'animagus envoya ainsi au loup-garou un regard horrible. Remus l'ignora. 

« Draco, le reste de ta famille est arrivé. » dit facilement Remus. 

Draco acquiesça, aidant Harry à s'asseoir. Il garda ses bras autour du garçon aux cheveux sombres pour que Harry soit piégé sur ses genoux, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de Draco. Harry ne se plaignit pas. A la place, ses grands yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa que la famille Malfoy était en train de les regarder à travers la porte ouverte avec amusement. 

« Quelle magnifique bienvenue. » Daniel fit un clin d'œil, ses yeux argentés étincelant de joie.

« Tu devrais voir Harry lorsqu'il est à moitié nu… »

« China ! » cria Harry, rougissant. 

China sourit innocemment, en se tenant à côté de ses sœurs riantes. 

Harry murmura quelque chose à propos de verrous.

« C'est rien. » dit Draco facilement, laissant cela tomber, mais il fixait méchamment China. 

« Bien sûr. » dit Lucius sur un ton moqueur. 

Les Malfoy entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent, leurs yeux regardant Harry se rapprocher de Draco. Harry soupira doucement, mal à l'aise sous les regards scrutateurs. 

« Alors, Lucius nous a dit que vous avez posé une date pour votre mariage ? » demanda finalement Marissa. 

Draco et Harry acquièrent. 

« C'est plutôt… tôt. » continua Marissa, ses yeux montrant sa curiosité. 

« Nous voulons nous marier. » Harry haussa des épaules. 

« Bien sûr. » interrompit Amethyst. 

Un silence inconfortable s'en suivit. 

« Harry, pouvons-nous aller voler à nouveau ? » demanda China soudainement, tournant ses yeux suppliants vers Harry. 

« Er… »

« Tu as dis que nous pouvions. » fit remarquer China.

« J'ai dit… »

« Tu as dit peut-être. » interrompit China. 

« Oui mais… »

« Alors quand pouvons-nous ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« Allez Harry. Tu m'as dit que tu me montrerais la feinte de Wronski ! »

« Je l'ai dit ? »

« Oui ! »

« Quand ? »

« Lorsque nous volions ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'en souvenir. » dit Harry en y réfléchissant. 

« Tu étais de l'autre côté du terrain, et j'ai hurlé 'peux-tu me montrer une feinte de Wronski' et tu as hurlé oui. »

« Je pensais que tu disais que tu allais utiliser Caitlin comme appât. » répondit Harry. 

« Appât pour quoi ? » demanda sèchement Caitlin, ses yeux se plissant. 

China sembla innocente. 

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont Harry est en train de parler. »

« J'ai dû mal t'entendre… Je n'écoutais pas vraiment. » confessa Harry. 

China fit la moue. 

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » demanda Draco, murmurant ça dans l'oreille de Harry. 

« Rien. » murmura Harry, empêchant un cri de sortir sous le ronronnement d'affection dans la voix de Draco. 

« Bien sûr… » taquina le Veela. 

------

Ce fut plus tard lors de cette même journée, que Sirius et Remus passèrent voir Harry et Draco dans leur appartement. Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrir les garçons dans le lit, Harry placer sous Draco, qui était en train de taquiner sans merci l'autre garçon avec ses lèvres.

« Les garçons ! »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, se séparant, et fixant un Remus gêné et un Sirius souriant. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation. 

« Rien ! » cria Sirius. 

Harry les regarda de plus près, remarquant la rougeur sur le visage de Remus, et la façon dont ils se tenaient proches. Harry cria lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Il fit un grand sourire. 

« Je suis si heureux pour vous. » dit-il, fonçant pour les étreindre tous les deux.

Remus lui sourit, le tenant plus près. Sirius lorgna Remus. 

Draco renifla. 

« Arrêta ça Sirius. » le réprimanda Harry, amenant Remus près du lit. Ils s'assirent à côté de Draco, Sirius les rejoignant rapidement. 

« Au fait, ce fut vraiment une scène ce matin. » taquina Sirius. 

« A quelle heure ? » dit Draco, souriant. 

Harry attrapa un oreiller et le jeta à son compagnon, ne voulant clairement pas discuté de leur vie amoureuse en face de deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses parents adoptifs. Draco fixa Harry rapidement sur le lit. 

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » gémit Harry. 

« Pourquoi cela ne l'est-il pas ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours au dessus ? »

Draco se pencha de manière suggestive, ses yeux scannant le corps de Harry. 

« Parce que… Les Veela aiment dominer… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors… Ils aiment prendre leurs compagnons et… » 

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus. 

« Et… »

« Draco, je pense que c'est une conversation que vous devez avoir en privé. » interrompit rapidement Remus. 

Harry se renfrogna, ne comprenant pas.

« Pourquoi ? Draco me parlait juste des Veela… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec ça ? »

« Rien. » Sirius toussa. 

Draco mit un petit baiser sur la joue de Harry. 

« Pas étonnant que je t'aime. » murmura Draco avec affection. 

------

Le jour suivant, Harry se retrouva seul à seul avec Narcissa dans le salon. La femme était clairement nerveuse, elle tortillait ses mains, mais en dehors de ça, elle ne montrait aucun signe d'émotions. 

« Harry. » elle l'accueillit doucement. 

« Mrs Malfoy. »

Narcissa trembla. 

« Harry… assieds-toi… »

Harry s'assit, la regardant avec prudence. 

« Je crois que je dois te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » commença-t-elle. 

Harry acquiesça. 

« Je suis très protectrice envers mon fils, Harry. Je l'aime énormément. J'ai été enchanté d'entendre qu'il avait découvert un compagnon acceptable, toi. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit amoureux…. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela pourrait être plus difficile que ça… Dans mon esprit, vous vous seriez unis et auriez eut des enfants… J'ai oublié idiotement le fait que vous ne vous connaissiez pas vraiment. J'étais aveuglé par le besoin d'avoir une grande famille. Je veux tellement de petits-enfants… » confessa-t-elle. 

« Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez en colère contre moi. » dit Harry simplement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. 

« Mais… ? »

« Mais je ne peux pas vous pardonner pour le moment. Draco m'aurait violé, s'il n'avait pas récupéré ses esprits… Je pense que vous avez échoué à comprendre ce que cela nous aurait fait de savoir que nous étions unis, unis par la force plutôt que par l'amour… Cela nous aurait détruit. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien. »

« Je m'excuse. » murmura Narcissa. 

Harry mordit sa lèvre. 

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça… J'ai besoin de temps… »

« Je comprends. » dit rapidement Narcissa, sentant la confusion de Harry. 

« Merci. 

« J'espère seulement que nous pourrons devenir amis… »

« Peut-être. » dit Harry laconiquement. 


	24. Enfin Noël

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction 

Bon pour répondre rapidement à une review... non ... frizzy ne compte pas arrêter sa fic... enfin je pense pas... m'en a rien dit... 

------

Chapitre 23 : Enfin Noël 

------ 

C'était le jour du réveillon de Noël. Draco était dans la salle de bain, se préparant pour se coucher, Harry était allongé sur le lit, peu sûr de comment commencer ce qu'il voulait faire. Noël était dans moins d'une heure.

Mordant sa lèvre, il mit les couvertures sur son corps tremblant, ses yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle son compagnon passerait. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Draco réapparut, ses cheveux blonds brillant dans la lumière faible de la bougie. 

Harry regarda Draco brosser ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers le lit. Il ferma ses yeux alors que le Veela retira les couvertures. Entendant un petit cri, puis un soudain silence. Son c½ur battant, Harry ouvrit ses yeux. 

Draco se tenait immobile, un désir évident sur son visage mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Il savait que Draco n'irait pas plus loin que ce qu'il souhaitait. 

« Harry ? » questionna Draco, sa voix cassée. 

« Je. »

Harry se figea, ne sachant pas comment mettre ses pensées en mots. 

« Tu ferais. tu ferais mieux d'aller et. de mettre des vêtements sur. » murmura Draco, ses yeux se posant sur l'estomac de Harry. 

Harry secoua sa tête. 

« Non. Je pensais que nous pourrions. tu sais. pas du sexe mais. »

De la confusion se montra sur le visage de Draco, pour seulement être remplacée par de la surprise quelques secondes plus tard. Les yeux de Draco cherchèrent une preuve de refus sur le visage de son compagnon, mais il ne découvrit que de la sincérité et de l'envie. 

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

La voix ferme de Harry encouragea Draco à prendre le contrôle. Il se glissa dans le lit, fixant le corps de Harry comme s'il avait peur de le toucher. Harry remua inconfortablement,  ne sachant pas si Draco aimait son corps.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Enfin. Suis-je. ? Ou. »

« NON ! Tu es. parfait. si parfait. » dit Draco avec force, ses yeux étincelants. 

Harry rougit. 

« Si parfait. » répéta Draco, tendant un bras pour placer une main sur la cuisse de Harry. 

Harry soupira. 

« Tu peux me toucher. » l'encouragea-t-il. 

« Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle. » admit Draco 

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » hurla pratiquement Harry de frustration. 

Draco sourit soudainement. 

« Alors, je vais devoir te l'apprendre. »

Avant que Draco ne puisse le toucher, Harry recula, un froncement sur son visage. 

« Qui te l'a appris ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment répondre à cette question. Il savait ce que Harry demandait. Son compagnon lui demandait s'il avait une bonne expérience, et avec qui il avait été. Il demandait à savoir la vie amoureuse passée de Draco. 

« Plusieurs personnes. » confessa-t-il finalement. 

Harry avala difficilement, mais ne dit rien d'autre. 

« Blaise Zabini était le premier. J'étais saoul. » Draco s'interrompit. 

« Combien ? »

« Hmm, pratiquement tous les Slytherins de sixièmes années, et les septièmes années. peut-être un ou deux Ravenclaw. »

« Oh. »

Harry prit les draps de Draco, les entourant autour de son corps, loin des yeux désireux de Draco. Il avait soudainement froid. Il était vierge. Il ne savait pas comment faire plaisir à Draco. Qu'attendait Draco de lui. ? Harry eut soudain très peur. peur qu'il soit comparé aux anciens amants de Draco. 

« Ils ne veulent rien dire Harry. C'est simplement une envie normale d'adolescent. Je me fiche d'eux. »

Harry ne parla pas, ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Ils ne peuvent pas t'être comparé. Tu es tout. si beau. si parfait. Ce n'est même pas pour le sexe Harry. C'est pour faire l'amour. » murmura Draco, regardant Harry prudemment, alors qu'il glissait une main sous les draps pour toucher le dos nu de Harry. 

Harry le regarda. 

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment te toucher. »

« Laisse-moi simplement te toucher, c'est tout ce que je veux. crois-moi. tu verras. »

Harry acquiesça, autorisant Draco à retirer les draps de son corps. Il trembla lorsque l'air frais entra en contact avec sa peau. 

« Je vais bientôt te réchauffer. » lui promit Draco. 

Harry le fixa attentivement alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements, révélant son corps musclé. Draco revint rapidement sur le lit, plaçant Harry sur son dos. Il regarda Harry se détendre, avant d'embrasser sa joue. 

« Où est-ce que tu veux être touché le plus ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous la surprise. 

« Quoi ? »

« Ici. » murmura Draco, passant une main sur le torse de Harry, touchant ses tétons en le taquinant. 

Harry cria.

« Ici. » La main de Draco descendit,  traçant le nombril, et continuant  son chemin vers son aine.

Gémissant, Harry remua, se rapprochant de la main taquinante. 

« Ou ici. »

« Oh !!! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Merlin ! Draco. s'il te plait. Oh ! »

------

Harry se réveilla le jour suivant se sentant au chaud et en sécurité. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien, et se rapprocha. Alors qu'il sentait les bras de Draco se resserrer autour de sa taille, les doigts passèrent sur son estomac faisant rougir Harry, les sourires encore frais de la nuit dernière lui revenant. 

Il ne pouvait pas croire combien cela avait été passionné. Draco l'avait taquiné complètement, le libérant lorsque son corps ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cela avait été la meilleure nuit de sa vie. 

Il avait à peine touché Draco. Il avait d'abord voulu, passant ses mains en hésitant sur la douce peau de Draco, mais il était devenu soudainement conscient du fait que Draco voulait simplement le toucher, et donc, il s'était simplement accroché à Draco, son visage dans la poitrine du Veela. 

Après ça, Draco l'avait embrassé, l'avait touché, l'avait caressé jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, murmurant un petit 'Je t'aime' que le Veela rendit. 

« Bonjour Amour. » murmura Draco, sa voix enrouée. 

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Réalisant cela, Harry rougit, mais ne protesta pas lorsque Draco le rapprocha de lui avec un sourire en coin. 

« Hmm. Je pense que nous devrions rester au lit aujourd'hui. » suggéra Draco avec un clin d'½il. 

Harry secoua sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il caressait la douce peau de la nuque de Draco, ses yeux verts emplis d'amour. 

« Merci Draco. » dit-il doucement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'être si doux avec moi. » Harry sourit. 

« Non, merci à toi pour me laisser te toucher. » dit Draco sérieusement, ses yeux fixant directement Harry. 

« Je voulais que tu le fasses. » protesta Harry. 

« Hmm. oui. tu le voulais. »

La main de Draco glissa entre leurs corps, ses doigts agiles touchant Harry d'une façonsqui le faisait s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Draco sourit en voyant ça, embrassant son épaule alors que l'orgasme passait dans le système de son amant. Harry trembla. 

« Oh. ! » 

« Comme ça ? » le taquina-t-il. 

« Hmmm. Dieu. »

Draco éclata de rire. 

Alors que Harry tombait entre ses bras, leurs corps s'entremêlèrent, Draco se souvint de la nuit dernière. la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

« Merci pour le cadeau de Noël Harry. » dit-il doucement. 

Harry rougit. 

« Tu l'as aimé ? »

« Je l'ai adoré. » Draco sourit, secouant sa tête pour renforcer son point de vue. 

Harry se mit à rire doucement, embrassant la joue de Draco. 

« Bien. »

------

Midi retentit lorsque Harry et Draco émergèrent finalement de leur appartement. China, Sirius, Caitlin, et plusieurs autres avaient frappé. mais sans aucun résultat. Draco n'avait pas laissé Harry sortir du lit. 

Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise lorsque la famille Malfoy complète les regarda alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Draco ne fit que sourire, amenant Harry vers le sofa libre. Harry s'installa à côté du Veela, leurs corps heureux de ce contact. 

Lucius ne fit que lever un sourcil. 

« Bonne soirée ? »

Harry ne rougit même pas. 

« Superbe. » répondit-il avec un sourire taquin. 

Draco éclata de rire. 

« Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda China, curieuse. 

Harry vit Draco ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre mais mit sa main dessus pour s'arrêter. Draco rigola de plus belle, ses yeux 

Amusés, alors que Harry lui lançait un regard noir. 

« N'essayes même pas ! » siffla-t-il, inconscient du fait qu'il avait parlé en parseltongue. 

« Pardon ? » demanda Draco, sa voix étouffée. 

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » siffla à nouveau Harry. 

Il fut complètement pris par surprise lorsque Draco lui sauta dessus, l'envoyant s'étaler contre le bord du sofa. Il cria lorsque les mains de Draco passèrent sur son corps, conscient du fait qu'ils se faisaient observés de près. 

« Draco ! » siffla-t-il. 

« Merlin. » articula Draco, ses yeux embrumés. 

« Quoi ? » siffla Harry, visiblement confus. 

Draco grogna, s'écroulant sur lui. 

« Parseltongue. » 

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, cette fois en anglais. 

« Tu parlais en Parseltongue. »

« Vraiment ? Quand ? »

« Là. »

« Oh. »

Harry rougit, confus du fait que Draco ait réglé le problème en face du reste de sa famille juste parce qu'il a parlé parseltongue, mais néanmoins embarrassé. 

« Tu ne sais même pas lorsque tu le parles ? » demanda Sirius avec surprise. 

Harry haussa des épaules, mal à l'aise, passant ses bras autour de Draco pour l'étreindre gentiment. Draco soupira. 

« Pas vraiment. » admit-il. 

« C'est un cadeau formidable. » commenta Lucius. 

Les Malfoy acquiescèrent. 

« Sexy. » ronronna Caitlin. 

Draco se tendit. 

« Quoi ? » cria Harry. 

Il comprit et regarda Draco avec amusement. 

« Ferme-la Potter. » menaça le Veela. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Ouvrez vos cadeaux. » interrompit Remus. 

------

Harry découvrit très vite ce que Remus et Sirius avaient prévu. C'était un livre marron intitulé 'Les Maraudeurs.' À l'intérieur, les pages étaient couvertes de photographies, de notes, de plans, de diagrammes, et un guide complet de farces. Il semblait que les Maraudeurs avaient planifié toutes les farces en détail, et les deux derniers Maraudeurs fidèles les avaient rassemblés ensembles. 

Harry essuya ses larmes, reconnaissant l'écriture de son père. 

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, sa voix enrouée. 

Sirius lui sourit, mais il y avait une tristesse dans ses yeux qui disait à Harry qu'il comprenait. Remus lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux dorés emplis de sagesse. Draco serra Harry contre lui. 

« Voilà Draco, ouvres ton cadeau. » Harry lui sourit nerveusement. 

Draco l'ouvrit avec envie, se renfrognant lorsqu'il vit une boîte avec une étrange image sur le dessus. Harry leva ses yeux au ciel. 

« C'est un téléphone portable. » expliqua-t-il. 

L'expression de Harry ne changea pas. 

« Tu peux appelé des gens dessus. C'est un portable muggle. mais je l'ai changé pour que cela marche avec la magie. J'en ai également un, et j'en ai acheté un pour les Triplées, Hermione, Ron, Remus et Sirius. »

« Bientôt, nous pourrons nous appeler ? » demanda Draco impatient. 

« Oui. et c'est en argent. »

« En argent ? »

« C'est pour aller avec tous tes uniformes. » dit Harry solennellement.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. 

« Merci mon amour. » Draco lui sourit avec bonheur, heureux d'avoir un moyen d'être constamment avec son amant. 

« Et ça. »

Harry tendit à Draco une autre petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit pour révéler une petite pochette en velours noir. Avec hésitation, il la sortit, et y glissa une main. Il prit un petit objet et le mit dans sa paume. 

C'était un anneau, un Simple anneau avec une pierre rouge solitaire en son centre. 

« C'est l'anneau de fiançailles de mon père. » expliqua Harry. 

Draco sentit des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Il savait combien Harry devait l'aimer pour lui donner un tel objet sans prix. Il savait que Harry n'avait que très peu de biens qui avaient autrefois appartenu à ses parents. 

« Merci mon chéri. »

« De rien. » Harry sourit, acceptant le baiser passionné de Draco.

« Mon cadeau maintenant. » dit Draco après ça. Il était emballé d'un papier vert et doré, un mélange des couleurs de leurs maisons, que Harry apprécia. Il sourit à Draco qui le lui rendit, lui faisant un clin d'½il. 

Harry l'ouvrit, révélant une petite boîte. Il regarda Draco avec curiosité, espérant avoir un indice mais le Veela ne fit que lui sourire simplement. Harry éclata de rire, secouant sa tête, alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte. 

Il cria. 

À l'intérieur se trouvait un collier en or blanc. C'était une simple chaîne, mais ce qui avait attiré le plus l'attention de Harry était le serpent brillant qui sifflait sur la chaîne, ses yeux vert émeraude étrangement vivant alors que le serpent sortait sa langue. 

« Il est enchanté pour agir comme un serpent vivant. Il te répondra. » l'informa Draco. 

« Bonjour. » siffla Harry au serpent. 

« Bonjour, je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un pouvant parler à des sssserpents depuis un long moment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouiii, le dernier fut Ssssalazar Ssssslytherin lui-même. »

 « Sssssalazar Sssslytherin ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je suis heureux de te rencontrer. » siffla Harry. 

« Moi de même. Maître. »

« Je ne ssssuis pas ton Maître. »

« Vous êtes mon Maître. Vous êtes meilleurs que le sssserpent maléfique.. Ssssalazar doit se retourner dans sa tombe. »

Harry éclata de rire, amusé. 

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Harry se tourna vers Draco. 

« Il a dit que j'étais la première personne parlant aux serpents à qui il a parlé depuis Salazar, et qu'il me préfère à Voldemort. » Harry sourit. 

« C'est le collier de Salazar ? » Draco cria, figé. 

« Apparemment. » dit Harry réfléchissant. 

Draco se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta rapidement lorsque Harry plaça un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était bref, mais cela disait exactement à Draco ce qu'il ressentait. 

« Merci mon amour. » murmura Harry. 

« De rien. »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas dû. » le réprimanda Harry, pensant à l'argent que cela avait du lui coûter. 

Draco lui fit un clin d'½il. 

« Le propriétaire ne savait pas qu'il était à Salazar ! »

« Le savais-tu ? »

« Non. »

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Ouvres ce cadeau de moi, de Narcissa et du reste de la famille. » interrompit Lucius, tendant à Harry un paquet. 

Harry le prit, souriant en le remerciant.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique montre. Mais ce qui figea le plus Harry était le fait que c'était une montre sorcière, et qu'elle avait deux mains. L'une était Harry, l'autre était nommée Draco. C'était un signe pour montrer à Harry qu'ils l'avaient accepté. Ouvrant son propre cadeau, Draco découvrit une montre identique. 

« Merci. » dirent-ils à l'unisson, souriant amoureusement l'un à l'autre. 


	25. Le Nouvel An

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 24 : Le nouvel An **

------ 

Ces derniers jours ont été les plus merveilleux de la vie de Harry. Il avait découvert qu'il aimait plus les vacances qu'il ne le pensait possible. Sirius et Remus étaient heureux et contents, et il était clair pour tous que l'Animagus adorait visiblement le loup-garou. Lucius avait été amical, spécialement en privé. China était une bonne amie, et il s'était lié d'amitié avec toute la jeune génération de Malfoy, et bien sûr, il y avait Draco. 

Le garçon qui rendait Harry fou. Il semblait que peu importe où ils étaient, avec qui ils étaient, ou si c'était approprié, le Veela blond ne pouvait pas garder ses mains pour lui-même… ce n'était pas que cela dérangeait Harry. 

Leurs nuits étaient devenues un besoin constant de se toucher. Draco avait déjà mémorisé son corps et savait exactement ce qu'il aimait, où il aimait. Il utilisait sa connaissance pour que Harry se tienne à lui, tremblant pour résister à l'envie d'autoriser le Veela à aller plus loin, de franchir le pas suivant… de briser la dernière barrière les séparant… 

Mais il avait résisté… tout juste. 

« Harry ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Draco ? »

China s'écroula sous une crise de fou rire, ses sœurs la suivant rapidement. Harry rougit, grognant… enfin il essaya. 

« Je ne veux même pas savoir exactement à quoi tu pensais. » Frances éclata de rire. 

« Oh… Draco ! Merlin… » se moqua China, sa voix devenant des gémissements. 

« Arrêtes ça. » siffla Harry. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Angela, paraissant innocente. 

« Laissez Harry tranquille vous trois. » réprimanda Matthew de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre. 

« Bien sûr... »

« … frère chéri… »

« … nous… »

« … voulions simplement… »

« … le laisser ici… »

« … et laisser Caitlin le trouver… »

« … et puis de lui dire que c'était ta faute… »

« Et que Draco peut te tuer. » finit China. 

Harry cligna des yeux. 

Il ne pouvait pas les différencier lorsqu'elles faisaient ça.

Matthew leva les yeux, ses yeux argentés illuminés par le rire en voyant l'expression confuse de Harry. 

« Ignores-les Harry. Tu découvriras bientôt qui est qui. » Il ricana. 

Harry remarqua soudainement que les yeux de Draco étaient d'un argent bien plus brillant. Il secoua sa tête, essayant de se débarrasser de l'image de Draco de la nuit dernière… 

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

Matthew éclata de rire. 

« Va trouver Draco. » l'instruisit-il, tournant ses yeux amusés de nouveau vers son livre. Harry sourit timidement et se leva. Il quitta les triplets riants au sol et alla dans le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et découvrit que Draco était dans le bureau de Lucius. 

Il était en train de passer la salle à manger lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Surpris, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se retourna, la tendant pour qu'elle soit en position parfaite face à l'intrus. 

En voyant Caitlin, il se détendit, abaissant sa baguette. 

« Harry… est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » ronronna-t-elle, se rapprochant, et levant une main pour toucher son front, ses doigts restant trop longtemps sur sa peau. 

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. 

« Je vais bien. Tu m'as simplement surpris. » Harry haussa des épaules, reculant légèrement. 

Les yeux violets de Caitlin brillèrent. 

« Je me demandais simplement si tu voulais bien me raccompagner à ma chambre. » Elle lui fit un sourire. 

« Er… J'allais trouver Draco… » murmura Harry, essayant de reculer. 

Il se cogna contre le mur, et se maudit pour son manque d'inattention. Il était piégé. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si mal à l'aise… ? C'était simplement Caitlin… Elle n'allait pas lui faire de mal… 

« S'il te plait, Harry. » ronronna Caitlin. 

Harry avala avec difficulté. 

« Draco va me rechercher. » protesta faiblement Harry. 

Caitlin se rapprocha, clairement amusé. Elle passa ses cheveux blonds voir blancs par-dessus ses épaules et rit, le son ressemblait à de petites clochettes dans le couloir pratiquement vide. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? »

« Rien. » Harry sourit faussement. 

Caitlin serra ses lèvres, se rapprocha. Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra, mais pas de désir, c'était de la peur. Caitlin cependant semblait pensée que c'était le premier, parce qu'elle lui fit un grand sourire. Sa main se tendit et toucha le haut de son jeans, s'abaissant pour toucher les muscles. 

Harry sentit la rage sortir au fond de lui. 

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » siffla-t-il. 

« Calme-toi. » murmura Caitlin, sa voix enrouée. 

« Laisse-moi… J'aime Draco… Je ne veux pas… »

Elle l'interrompit en rapprochant son corps, ses lèvres forçant sa propre bouche à s'ouvrir et à passer ses dents serrées. Harry mordit sa langue. 

« Bâtard ! »

Elle lui donna une claque sur le visage, et essaya de prendre sa baguette de sa main, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de colère. Elle se retourna, son visage pâlissant. 

« Narcissa. » dit-elle doucement. 

Elle ne fut pas préparée à la main qui rencontra son visage, laissant une trace de main rouge sur sa peau pâle. Une goutte de sang tomba de son nez. Caitlin poussa un petit cri, reculant. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot union Caitlin ? Je sais de source sure que Draco va t'arracher les membres lorsque je lui dirai que tu as accosté Harry dans les couloirs. » siffla Narcissa, ses yeux montrant sa colère. 

Harry se dégagea du mur, ses yeux emplis d'incrédulité. 

« Va dans le salon maintenant, Harry. » l'instruisit Narcissa calmement. 

Harry acquiesça faiblement, quittant rapidement les deux femmes. 

Il entra en courant dans le salon plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il vit Draco installé sur le sofa sur lequel il avait été plus tôt et fonça vers lui. Il s'installa sur les genoux de Draco et enfuit son visage dans la gorge de Draco. 

« Harry ? »

La voix était emplie d'incertitude et de confusion. Harry savait sans aucun doute que son amant pouvait sentir Caitlin sur lui. Il trembla, ayant besoin du garçon qu'il aimait pour retirer toutes traces de Caitlin. 

« Que s'est-il pass ? » insista Draco, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude, et de colère, une colère qui était tout juste contrôlée alors qu'il renforçait son étreinte autour du garçon. 

« Je… J'ai rencontré Caitlin dans les couloirs… Narcissa m'a dit de venir ici… »

Les mots hésitants de Harry furent suffisants. Il sentit le garçon qui le maintenait se tendre sous la fureur. Il leva les yeux, surpris par les yeux argentés brillants, et la façon dont l'autre garçon le protégeait de quelque chose… de tout.

« Je vais la tuer. »

Harry trembla. 

« Je vais… bien… »

« Je vais la tuer. »

« Draco, ne le fais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry grimaça en entendant son ton froid. Draco s'adoucit instantanément, levant une main pour lever le visage de Harry. Harry évita ses yeux, ce qui fit se renfrogner le Veela avec un air pensif. 

« Je peux me protéger tu sais. » dit Harry doucement. 

« Je sais. » admit Draco, n'aimait visiblement pas le fait. 

Harry sourit faiblement. 

« Je t'aime. » dit-il honnêtement. 

Draco sourit. 

« Je t'aime aussi chéri. »

Harry se détendit dans l'étreinte de son amour alors qu'il murmurait quelques mots. 

« Elle va souhaiter que je l'ai tu »

------

« Par Merlin, à quoi pensais-tu ? » ragea Narcissa, incapable d'en croire ses yeux. 

« Je n'est rien fait, j'ai… » se défendit Caitlin avec colère. 

Les yeux de Narcissa se durcirent. 

« Tu n'as rien fait ? Tu as coincé Harry contre un mur, et tu l'embrassais contre sa volonté. »

« Ce n'est pas une femme sans défense. » répondit Caitlin, ses yeux brillant de fureur contenue. 

« Je m'en fiche ! Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le touches, et tu as défié son souhait. Je pensais que tu avais plus de respect pour Draco, Harry, et toi-même, et que tu ne te comporterais pas comme une putain ! »

« Comment oses… ! » hurla Caitlin. 

« J'ose parce que Harry va bientôt être mon gendre dans un peu moins de deux semaines ! J'espère pour ta sécurité que Harry a réussit à contrôler Draco ! Si leur relation recule encore une fois à cause de ton comportement indécent, tu retourneras chez toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui. » dit Caitlin soudainement. 

« Bien, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne poseras plus un doigt sur Harry. Il ne doit pas être touch ! Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui. » murmura Caitlin, sachant que sans une promesse, elle ne quitterait pas le couloir en vie. 

« Bien. Attends que j'en parle à ta mère… »

Avec un envol de ses robes élégantes, Narcissa partit dans la même direction que Harry avait emprunté, laissant Caitlin bouillir de fureur derrière elle.

------

Les Malfoy avait gardé le silence depuis l'incident de Harry et Caitlin. La fille en question était en train de bouder, assise à côté de ses parents furieux qui étaient apparemment dégoûté du comportement de leur fille. 

Lucius avait aussi eu un mot avec elle, et Caitlin était sortie de son bureau toute blanche, tremblante, et visiblement terrifiée. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce que Lucius lui avait dit. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir... Cela avait marché, et cela était suffit. 

Harry était resté pendant tout ce temps dans les bras de Draco depuis qu'il avait découvert le Veela sur le canapé, au grand bonheur de Harry, Draco s'était finalement calmé mais ses yeux regardaient chaque mouvement de Caitlin, et il se mettait à gronder à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait trop de Harry. 

« Tu me passes cette carte, Harry ? » demanda Frances, montrant une carte de la bataille explosive qui avait été jetée par China en faveur de Draco. 

Harry rigola, et la ramassa. Il la jeta vers elle. 

Draco le serra un peu plus lorsque Harry retourna s'asseoir sur lui, faisant remuer Harry d'inconfort. Le pendentif de serpent autour de son cou siffla de déplaisir, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. 

« Sssshhhh Félicia. » siffla Harry. 

« Garçon sssstupide… Ne ssssait-il pas combien je suis délicate ? »

« Il ne voulait pas le faire…. Sssssshhhhh… »

« Hmmmmmm. » fut la réponse. 

Harry se mit à rire, tout en secouant sa tête. 

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« C'est une fille… son nom est Félicia. » corrigea Harry en entendant le sifflement indigné de Félicia. 

Draco éclata de rire, secouant sa tête, et murmurant une excuse au serpent sifflant autour de la gorge de Harry. 

« Tu lui parles ? » demanda Henry de surprise. 

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Elle aime parler. »

« Awww ! » dirent les triplés. 

« Taisez-vous. » dit Harry, riant. 

------

Le jour suivant, Harry était assis sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Draco, composant la lettre qui allait informer ses amis du futur mariage. Son mariage. Le problème était, comment allait-il leur dire sans qu'ils ne soient suspicieux face à cette soudaine décision, et combien le mariage était près. 

Harry soupira, prit sa plume et commença à écrire. 

_Chers Ron, et Hermione. _

_Je passe du bon temps. Merci pour les cadeaux. Draco et moi avons aimé le chocolat pour ne pas mentionner le livre sur le Quidditch. J'espère que vous avez aimé les cadeaux que je vous ai offerts. _

_Draco a été enchanté par l'anneau… J'ai décidé de lui donner après tout, et je suis fier de l'avoir fait. Il aime aussi le téléphone portable et nous l'avons préparé pour l'utiliser lorsque nous reviendrons à Hogwarts. _

_Draco m'a offert le cadeau le plus magnifique. C'est un collier d'or blanc avec un pendentif de serpent. Le serpent a des yeux émeraude et il a été enchanté pour agir comme un vrai serpent. En lui parlant, j'ai découvert que son nom était Félicia, et que son premier maître était Salazar lui-même ! _

_Lucius nous a donné, à moi et à Draco, des montres allant ensemble. Elles nous disent où nous sommes. Je pense que Draco est heureux puisqu'il peut garder un œil sur moi à tout moment ! _

_Sirius et Remus m'ont offert… Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire, ils sont finalement ensembles. Ils forment un couple magnifique, et Sirius est si sentimental ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il agirait un jour comme ça. Vous devriez le voir lorsque Remus lui dit non ! _

_Enfin bon, ils m'ont offert un livre. Il y a tout ce qui existe à la période où les Maraudeurs étaient des farceurs… des images, des plans, des notes, des messages… vous le nommez, c'est là. Quelques trucs sont plutôt cool. J'ai hâte de vous le montrer ! Ils doivent avoir travaillé dessus pendant longtemps. _

_J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… Moi et Draco étions à nouveau séparés. C'était à cause de Narcissa. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que j'ai blessé son fils. Tout va bien maintenant cependant… cela a été réglé. _

_Mais je me rappelle que je vous écris en fait pour vous dire que je vais me marier. J'ai prévu une date avec Draco… C'est le 16 janvier. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais le printemps arrive… et … enfin… vous savez ce que je veux dire !_

_Je veux le faire. Je ne suis pas sous pression. J'espérais que vous seriez les témoins. J'ai décidé d'avoir Sirius puisqu'il a fait la même chose pour mon père…Je ne pouvais pas choisir entre vous deux. _

_Draco est enchanté… Il me traite comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine ! Lui et moi nous sommes rapprochés… et arrêtes de grimacer Ron ! … et je suis heureux. _

_J'espère vous voir bientôt. _

_Amour. _

_Harry. _

_PS : n'envoyez pas de Beuglante ! _

Satisfait, Harry roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Hedwige. Il caressa ses plumes, et elle mordilla son doigt avec affection avant de sortir par la fenêtre. 

------

 « Herm ! Nous avons une lettre de Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

Hermione était resté avec Ron au Terrier pour Noël, à sa joie. Elle aimait passer du temps avec les Weasley. En voyant le parchemin dans ses mains, elle l'attrapa. 

« Hermione ! » hurla Ron avec colère, essayant de le récupérer.

« Je vais le lire à haute voix. » lui dit Hermione, le fixant avec amusement. 

Les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire. 

Avec reluctance, Ron acquiesça. 

Après avoir terminé, la pièce fut silencieuse. 

« Il va se marier ? » cria Ron. 

« Oui. »

« Mais il ne peut pas ! »

« Il peut. » insista Hermione, souriant en voyant combien Harry semblait joyeux. 

« Je vais lui envoyer une foutue beuglante. » cria Ron. 

Hermione attrapa son bras, l'arrêtant. Elle se renfrogna. 

« Harry est heureux, Ron. Il ne l'était pas vraiment dernièrement. » dit-t-elle doucement. 

Le visage de Ron s'adoucit à la pensée de leur ami. 

« Je suppose. »

« Nous sommes témoins. » lui rappela Hermione. 

Ron sautilla. 

Le reste des Weasley rirent de lui. Molly soupira, pensant à combien Harry avait grandi si soudainement. Elle avait toujours eu un point faible pour lui, principalement par la façon dont il était si… normal… et cela l'arrangeait d'avoir les yeux verts les plus enfantins. 

« Mari » murmura-t-elle. « Il me semble que c'était hier que nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois à la station. »

------

Harry regarda Lucius en train de sortir des verres de champagne. Les triplées étaient en train de rire, mangeant des douceurs, et discutant à voix haute. La vieille génération était en train de sourire, regardant l'horloge qui arrivait à minuit. 

« Heureux ? » murmura Draco dans son oreille, ses bras autour de son compagnon. 

Harry rigola, se retournant. 

La respiration de Draco resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le visage rouge, ses yeux étincelants, et ses lèvres séparées. Harry ne saura jamais combien il est beau pour Draco. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre le self-contrôle qu'il devait avoir pour s'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Mais il résistait… résistait en sachant qu'il aurait bientôt Harry complètement et à jamais. 

« …Cinq… quatre… trois… »

« Je t'aime. » murmura Draco. 

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« … un… »

Alors que les triplées criaient 'Bonne année !', Draco se pencha vers lui et embrassa tendrement son amant, caressant la peau douce de son menton alors que Harry se rapprochait, ouvrant la bouche pour permettre à Draco d'approfondir son baiser. 

Comme d'habitude, Harry sentit la même sensation qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il touchait Draco. La sensation que tout allait bien… que tout était parfait… du moment qu'il restait dans ces bras. 

« Je t'aime tant. » murmura Harry dans sa bouche. 

Draco sourit tout en l'embrassant. __


	26. Le Grand Jour

Rien ne m'appartient, Harry Potter est à JK Rowling et la version originale à Frizzy

**Chapitre 25 : Le Grand Jour **

« Tu es nerveux. » dit Lucius calmement, ses yeux argentés, identiques à ceux de son fils, brillant de joie contenue.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » déclara fermement Draco, aplatissant sa robe sans aucune utilité. 

Lucius se mit à rire, posant une main calmante sur l'épaule de son fils. Draco ne la retira pas, mais fixa son père. 

« Détends-toi, ce jour est supposé être le plus heureux de ta vie. »

« Il l'est. » murmura Draco. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu paniques, imagine comment doit se sentir Harry. Après tout, il est celui qui va être donné, » lui rappela Lucius. 

Un regard rêveur passa sur les traits de Draco alors qu'il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il paniquait en premier lieu. Il allait finalement se marier… s'unir… à l'amour de sa vie.

« Je me demandes à quoi il va ressembler…. »

Lucius toussa. 

« Désolé. » Draco sourit timidement au grand amusement de son père. 

« Pas de problème. »

------

Harry était dans un état similaire. Il allait et venait dans sa chambre, son parrain et Remus le regardaient. Il s'arrêta, faisant face à la penderie sur laquelle se trouvait la robe qu'il porterait pour son mariage. 

« Je vais me marier. »

« Oui. » dirent Remus et Sirius à l'unisson. 

Ils étaient déjà passé par là avec Harry un peu plus tôt. 

« Avec Draco. »

« Oui. »

« Aujourd'hui. »

« Oui. »

« Et je dois me tenir en face de tout le monde et prêter serment. »

« Oui. »

« Oh putain ! »

Harry se jeta sur le lit, enfonçant son visage dans les couvertures de soie. Sirius hésita avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il était un petit enfant. Harry ne se plaignit pas, à la place, il se détendit, et soupira de soulagement. 

« Je ne sais pas si je fais la bonne chose. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda doucement Sirius. 

« De tout mon cœur. » dit Harry véritablement. 

« Est-ce que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec lui ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu as pris la bonne décision. » dit Remus fermement, caressant la joue rose de Harry. 

« Tu as raison. » Harry soupira, le soulagement visible sur son visage. 

Sirius se mit à rire. 

« James était exactement pareil. » dit-il. 

Remus acquiesça. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Va prendre une douche Harry. » l'instruisit Remus. 

Harry acquiesça, souriant au loup-garou. 

« Merci les gars. » murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans la douche. 

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Sirius prit Remus dans ses bras, les passant autour de la silhouette fine de son compagnon. Remus caressa son cou d'affection, ses yeux dorés brillant d'amour. 

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il ira bien ce soir ? » demanda doucement Sirius, gardant sa voix basse pour que Harry ne les entende pas. 

« Draco ne le blesserait jamais. » fit remarquer Remus. 

« Mais Harry n'a jamais eu de relation avant, tu sais ça. Il sait ce qu'il se passera, mais… je ne sais pas… cela aurait été plus facile si Draco avait été une fille. 

Remus éclata de rire en entendant le sérieux dans la voix de son amant. Il embrassa la joue de Sirius avant de se lever, se rapprochant de la robe de mariage de Harry pour caresser le doux tissu, prudent afin de ne pas l'abîmer. 

« Lily et James auraient été fiers de lui. »

« Oui. » confirma Sirius. « Et c'est James qui aurait dû le donner. »

« Ils ne t'auraient pas détesté pour ça, Sirius. Ils auraient compris que tu faisais ça pour Harry, et ils l'auraient voulu de cette façon. » l'informa Remus à voix basse. 

Sirius acquiesça. 

« Je sais. » soupira-t-il. 

« Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Je suis son parrain, et je suis autorisé à m'inquiéter pour lui. » murmura Sirius. 

« Il ira bien. »

------

 « Est-ce que tu es sûr que je suis bien ? » demanda Draco, conscient qu'il tortillait le riche tissu de sa robe alors qu'il étudiait son reflet dans le miroir avec un œil critique. 

Lucius le regarda. 

Le pantalon noir allait parfaitement, alors que le haut blanc entourait son torse musclé confortablement. La robe noir qui tombait sur le sol était la seule chose de décorée, si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait y voir de petits serpents argentés brodés autour des poignets et sur les revers. Elle avait été faite par un tailleur, et créée du tissu le plus cher du monde sorcier… de la soie d'araignée… mais le prix en valait le coup.

Lucius n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi magnifique. 

« Tu es bien. » dit Lucius doucement. 

Draco le fixa à travers le miroir avant d'acquiescer, satisfait. Son père ne le laisserait jamais sortir de la pièce lors d'un jour si important si sa tenue n'était pas parfaite. 

Lucius prit la rose blanche qui était enchantée pour rester en vie, et la fixa doucement sur le devant de la robe de son fils. Il l'examina d'un œil critique avant de hocher de la tête. 

« Parfait. »

Draco sourit. 

« Tous les hommes souhaiterait être là pour le jour du mariage de leur fils. » dit Lucius soudainement.

Draco ressentit de la tristesse pour son compagnon, sachant que même si Harry le voyait comme son père adoptif, cela ne serait jamais pareil. Harry ne pourrait jamais voir la fierté sur les visages de ses parents lorsqu'il se donnera. 

« Tu as raison. » murmura-t-il. 

Lucius hésita avant de parler. 

« Sois prudent avec lui ce soir. »

Lucius n'eut pas besoin de mentionner exactement ce à quoi il se référait, Draco savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se référait à l'union qui aurait lieu après le mariage, loin des yeux priant des invités. 

« Je le serais. » promit-il. 

« Bien. »

------

Harry se fixa avec frustration. 

« Ils ne veulent pas rester plat ! »

« Harry, tes cheveux sont bien. » dit Remus. 

« Mais ils… »

« sont parfaits. » interrompit Remus. 

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, et Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. L'homme plus âgé se fixa sous le choc, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette tremblante, et mordant nerveusement sa lèvre en face de lui. Remus dissimula un sourire. 

« Est-ce que je suis bien ? » demanda finalement Harry. 

Sirius ne répondit pas. 

« Je te l'ai dit Remus ! Je suis horrible ! Je ne peux pas… » cria Harry, pensant que le silence de son parrain signifiait que Remus lui avait menti. 

« Tu es parfait, Harry. » dit Sirius soudainement, se rapprochant pour prendre son filleul dans ses bras. 

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'incertitude. 

« Tu es sûr ? » 

« Draco est un homme chanceux. » Sirius sourit, montrant qu'il le pensait. 

Harry rougit, trifouillant le col de sa robe. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr pour la robe… ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es magnifique. »

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien tu ressemblais à ta mère. » continua Sirius, fixant le visage confus de Harry. 

« Vraiment ? Tout le monde me dit normalement que je suis comme mon père, » murmura Harry. 

« Tu as ses lèvres, ses yeux, et tes pommettes sont légèrement plus hautes que celles de James. » murmura Sirius. 

« Merci Sirius. » Harry sourit, étrangement réconforté par le fait qu'il avait plus que les yeux de sa mère. 

« Pas de problèmes. » dit Sirius, se dégageant. 

------

Harry se tenait à l'entrée de la salle où la cérémonie aurait lieu. Sirius se tenait à ses côté, fixant souvent Harry, ce qui faisait paniqué le jeune homme, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux rapidement. Remus bien sûr, trouvait la situation hystérique. 

« Es-tu prêt ? » demanda Sirius à voix basse. 

« Oui… aussi prêt que je le peux l'être. » Harry soupira. 

Ils entendirent les premières notes de la musique de mariage flottées à travers la porte. 

Harry accepta le bras que Sirius lui tendit, alors que Remus ouvrait la porte. Le soudain silence était assourdissant, et Harry combattit l'envie de s'enfuir. Sirius passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le laisser sur son dos, principalement pour le réconforter mais aussi pour le guider. 

------

Draco avait écouté alors que la musique familière avait commencé à passer. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il se retourna, cherchant son compagnon, pour simplement se figer. Il vit à peine le visage souriant de Blaise. 

Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant Harry comme ça. Il avait su que Harry était un bel homme, et il avait même acheté des vêtements qui le métamorphoseraient du gamin de Gryffindor en compagnon d'un Malfoy… mais il n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça. 

Sa robe était blanche, ce fut la première chose que Draco remarqua. Elle était ouverte, volant autour de ses jambes alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Alors que la lumière des chandelles volantes se réfléchissait sur le tissu, elle brilla d'une couleur argentée, entourant Harry d'une petite lumière qui arrêta la respiration de Draco. Son pantalon et son haut étaient blancs… du même tissu mais sans la finition argentée, et attaché à sa robe se trouvait une rose blanche solitaire. 

Ses cheveux avaient été aplatis, et les petites boucles tombaient autour de son visage, le faisant paraître encore plus féminin qu'avec sa coupe de cheveux habituels. Cela montrait ses pommettes et sa bonne mâchoire, et cela contrastait bien avec sa robe. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelants, la couleur ressortant par rapport au blanc de ses vêtements. Il souriait, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Draco, et brillant d'un mélange d'émotions, et Draco put voir qu'il était nerveux, amoureux, et admiratif. 

Son bronzage avait visiblement été retiré, laissant sa peau d'une couleur crémeuse et pâle dont il se souvenait dans son enfance. Il était un peu rouge, un rose colorant ses pommettes en voyant le silence dans la pièce. 

Alors que Harry approchait, Sirius retira son bras de Harry, l'autorisant à aller vers l'autel où Draco, Blaise, Lucius, et Albus Dumbledore se tenait. Sirius se plaça à côté de lui. 

« Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour unir Harry James Potter à Draco Lucius Malfoy par les liens du mariage. »

Draco entendit à peine Dumbledore parler et décrire aux invités ce que le mariage était. Son attention était rivée sur son compagnon, bientôt son mari, qui se tenait calmement à ses côtés, ses yeux verts souriant à Draco de temps en temps. 

« Draco, répète après moi : Je prends ces gens ici présents comme témoins… »

« Je prends ces gens ici présents comme témoins… » dit Draco fermement, se tournant complètement vers Harry, montrant qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. 

« … Que Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prend pour Harry James Potter. »

« … Que Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prend pour Harry James Potter. »

« … comme légitime époux… »

« … comme légitime époux… »

« … à partir de ce jour et après… »

« … à partir de ce jour et après… »

« Pour le meilleur, pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté. »

« Pour le meilleur, pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté. »

« … en maladie, et en bonne sant » 

« … en maladie, et en bonne sant » 

« Pour l'aimer et le chérir.. »

« Pour l'aimer et le chérir.. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

« Harry, répète après moi… »

Draco observa Harry prendre les mêmes vœux, ses yeux fermement fixés dans les siens alors qu'il les disait, l'honnêteté dans sa voix prouvait à Draco qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que maintenant. 

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… » finit Harry. 

Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux bleus étincelant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et il se tourna vers Lucius qui se tenait fièrement à côté de son fils, habillé d'une tenue identique. 

« Les anneaux. »

Lucius ouvrit une petite boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main, et en sortit deux anneaux de mariage. Ils étaient en or, une bande simple sans aucune décoration, ce qui surprit Harry qui s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus élaboré. 

« Je bénis ces anneaux… » Dumbledore sourit, passant sa main sur les anneaux en invoquant une lumière blanche qui les entoura pendant un moment avant de disparaître. 

Draco prit l'un des anneaux, et prit la main gauche de Harry. 

« Draco, répète après moi : Harry James Potter, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélit »

« Harry James Potter, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélit »

« … Au nom de Merlin… »

« … Au nom de Merlin… » finit Draco, fixant Harry de près alors qu'il glissait l'anneau au doigt de Harry de façon possessive. 

« Harry répètes après moi : Draco Lucius Malfoy, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélit »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélit »

« … Au nom de Merlin… »

« Au nom de Merlin. »

Harry passa l'autre anneau au doigt de Draco, souriant alors que le Veela le faisait aussi. 

« Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Draco passa instantanément un bras autour de Harry, le rapprochant de son propre corps. Harry se mit à rire légèrement, levant sa tête. Au lieu du baiser passionné auquel il s'était attendu, Draco embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, les caressant, mettant tout son amour dans cet acte simple, et laissant Harry sans le souffle alors qu'il se retirait. 

« Je t'aime. » dit Draco dans son oreille. 

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Harry. 

Les invités applaudirent lorsque Draco se pencha pour un autre baiser. 

------

La fête se déroula bien. La grande Salle, qui avait été décorée de lis blanc et de roses blanches, était emplie de personnes riantes. Harry était assis sur les genoux de Draco, au grand amusement de tous, parlant à Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Remus. 

« La cérémonie était magnifique. » commenta Hermione. 

Ron leva ses yeux au ciel. 

« Elle a pleuré cependant toute la journée. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse. 

Harry éclata de rire, se reposant sur le torse de Draco. 

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » cria Hermione. 

« Ne mens pas. » répondit Ron. 

« Je ne mens pas ! »

« Ne vous disputez pas. » les réprimanda Harry, les faisant rougir. 

« Les anneaux sont jolis. » dit Remus, se penchant pour examiner leurs anneaux de mariage. 

« Ils sont gravé avec les premiers mots que nous nous sommes dit après la cérémonie. » Draco sourit, clairement heureux d'avoir Harry comme mari. 

« Qu'avez vous dit ? » demanda Ron, curieux. 

Harry rougit. 

« C'est privé. » Draco sourit. « Entre moi et Mr Malfoy. »

Harry rougit de plus belle, tournant sa tête pour sourire à Draco. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'avait appelé par son nouveau nom, et il sentait que c'était un geste étrangement romantique qui avait été fait pour la première fois par son mari. 

« Awww. » ronronna China, apparaissant soudainement. 

Draco la fixa. 

------

Seamus toussa, attirant l'attention de Harry. 

« Hey Seamus. » Harry sourit. 

« Tu es magnifique. » dit Seamus honnêtement, fixant Harry d'admiration. 

Harry rougit. 

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. 

Seamus se mit à rire. 

« Habitues-toi aux compliments Harry… Je sais de source sûr que tu vas en avoir des tonnes. » le taquina Seamus. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux ? » l'interrompit Harry, mais ses yeux souriant dirent à Seamus qu'il ne voulait pas être rude. Seamus comprit. Harry était simplement inconfortable par rapport à son apparence, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. 

« Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance. » dit Seamus de façon joueuse. 

« Merci… cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. » dit Harry honnêtement. 

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

Harry détourna les yeux. 

« Calme-toi… Je t'aime, bien sûr que je t'aime, qui ne pourrait pas ? Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi… J'ai cependant trouvé quelqu'un… »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. 

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement heureux pour son ami. 

« Oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Blaise Zabini. »

« Blaise ? »

« Oui… Il est bien une fois que tu le connais. Mais ne le dis pas à personne Harry, c'est supposé être un secret ! Je voulais simplement que tu sois le premier à savoir. » Seamus rougit. 

« Je suis heureux pour toi. »

« Merci Harry. »

Seamus se retourna pour partir lorsque Harry l'arrêta. 

« Je t'aime aussi. » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de disparaître dans la foule, laissant Seamus avec un sourire sur son visage. 

------

Il était une heure du matin, et Harry commençait à être légèrement mal à l'aise. Plusieurs invités étaient saouls, et le regardait ouvertement, levant des sourcils suggestifs, et puis regardant Draco avant d'éclater de rire. Il était clair qu'ils discutaient de la lune de miel. 

Harry glissa des genoux de Draco, lui dit qu'il allait à la salle de bain, et il disparut dans la foule, laissant Draco avec Remus, Sirius et Lucius Malfoy, qui avait rejoint leur conversation un peu plutôt. 

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco le voulait… » dit Millicent. 

« Oui, pour un gamin squelettique de Gryffindor, il s'est métamorphosé en bâtard sexy lorsqu'il est habillé, n'est-ce pas ? » Marcus Flint sourit, regardant Harry se déplacé dans la foule. 

Pansy renifla. 

« Il est moche ! »

« Awww… Pansy, ne sois pas si horrible… tu dis simplement ça parce qu'il t'a volé ton homme… » lui dit Michael Anderson. 

Pansy renifla. 

« Je ne vois pas l'attraction. »

« Imagine l » ronronna Marcus.

« Imaginer quoi ? » cria Pansy. 

« Potter… une chair crémeuse sans marque, fixé sur un lit… reposant sur des draps de soie blancs… ses yeux ouverts de curiosité… son corps allongé pour toucher… goûter… prendre… » Marcus était envieux, ses yeux dans le vide alors qu'il l'imaginait. 

Pansy trembla. 

« Ne sois pas dégoûtant. En plus, blanc n'est pas sa couleur. »

« Ca l'est… » défendit Michael. 

« Virginité. » dit Marcus. 

« Virginit ? » Millicent cligna des yeux. 

« Bien sûr. Potter est vierge… n'a jamais pris, ou été pris… complètement pure… jusqu'à ce soir… Draco est un bâtard chanceux… » expliqua Marcus. 

« Oui… Je ferai tout pour prendre sa place ce soir. » acquiesça Michael. 

« Alors Draco le veut parce qu'il est vierge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à ça ? Il ne sait rien ! »

Michael et Marcus regardèrent Pansy comme si elle était folle. 

« Se marier à une vierge est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. Tu es une femme, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Potter n'a jamais …. Il n'est pas habitué… Il sera à Draco, et seulement sien… jamais à quelqu'un d'autre… Draco sera capable de tout lui enseigner… »

« Pure. » confirma Michael. 

« Parfait. » résuma Marcus. 

Marcus regarda autour de lui, et vit Harry retourner où il avait quitté Draco et son parain. 

« Imagines ses fesses sur un lit… » commença Marcus. 

« Je vous suggère de la fermer avant que je coupe la partie de votre corps que vous voulez visiblement utiliser sur mon compagnon. » siffla une voix. 

Marcus avala difficilement, se retournant pour voir les yeux argentés furieux de Draco. 

« Draco… ! »

« Surpris ? » siffla Draco, se rapprochant dangereusement près, sa baguette tournant entre ses doigts. 

Plusieurs invités s'éloignèrent de lui. 

« Nous ne voulons pas faire de mal Draco ! Nous étions simplement en train de discuter…. Honnêtement. Nous ne voulons pas le toucher ! » se défendit Michael. 

« Vous n'auriez pas du en discuter en premier lieu ! »

------

 « Où est Draco ? » demanda Harry, s'asseyant sur le siège de Draco. Il remarqua que Blaise Zabini était assis à côté de Lucius et acquiesça en guise d'accueil. 

Blaise lui sourit. 

« Il s'occupe de quelques invités. » dit-il. 

Harry se renfrogna. 

« Pourquoi ? »

Remus et Sirius se tortillèrent, mal à l'aise. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. 

« Rien. » mentit Lucius. 

« Ils parlaient de… ah… devons-nous le dire… de ta…. Lune de miel… »

Harry rougit.

« Quoi ?! »

« Et Draco n'a pas aimé leur appréciation envers tes … cadeaux… »

« Tais-toi Blaise. » cria Lucius, fixant l'autre garçon froidement. 

« Quels cadeaux ? » demanda Harry, ignorant Lucius. 

Blaise signala à Harry de se rapprocher ce que Harry fit avant que Remus et Sirius ne puisse l'arrêter. 

« Ils discutaient de ta … virginité bientôt… prise. »

« Arrêtes ça Blaise. » ordonna Lucius, envoyant un regard glacé vers l'autre garçon. 

Blaise sourit. 

« Où est-il ? » demanda Harry, horrifié. 

« Il les maudit. »

« O ? » cria Harry, se mettant sur ses pieds. 

« Vers le Punch. »

Sirius essaya de saisir le bras de Harry mais il était trop tard. Harry avait déjà disparu. Sirius jura, fixant Blaise avec colère. 

« Bordel, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Pour le spectacle. » Blaise sourit, prenant une gorgée de Whisky. 

------

 « Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer. » siffla Draco. 

« Nous sommes tes amis ! »

« Tu parlais de mon compagnon comme si c'était une pute ! »

« Nous n'étions pas… »

« Ne me mentez pas ! » cria Draco, levant sa baguette de façon menaçante. 

« Draco, arrête ! »

Draco tourna sa tête, pour voir les yeux paniqués de Harry. Son regard s'adoucit immédiatement, au grand soulagement de Marcus et de Michael. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chéri ? » demanda-t-il doucement. 

Harry sourit, se rapprochant. 

« Je veux danser. »

Draco hésita, ne sachant clairement pas comment lui dire qu'il allait ensorceler les garçons à côté de lui pour avoir parlé de son mari en un langage très inapproprié. Il était sur le point de dire à Harry de retourner voir Sirius lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts suppliant de Harry. Il soupira avant d'acquiescer. 

« Bien sûr. » Il sourit. 

Harry se détendit visiblement, avant de se pencher vers lui et d'embrasser sa joue, signalant qu'il aimait son comportement. 

« J'aime cette chanson. » murmura-t-il, prenant le bras de Draco, et le tirant vers la piste de danse. 

Draco envoya à Marcus et Michael un regard d'avertissement avant de prendre son mari dans ses bras. Harry fut bientôt contre sa poitrine, et ils parlaient à voix basse, appréciant la danse, et oubliant rapidement les gens autour d'eux. 

« Bon travail, Potter l'a piégé autour de son petit doigt. » dit Marcus. 

« Oui ». confirma Michael. 

------

 « Est-ce que tu as fait ses bagages ? » demanda Draco d'une petite voix. 

Sirius acquiesça. 

« Nous les enverrons au Manoir aujourd'hui. »

Draco sourit. 

« Merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

Sirius était sur le point de se retourner lorsqu'il s'arrêta, fixant durement Draco. 

« Sois doux avec lui ou je te tuerai. » dit Sirius finalement, montrant qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait. 

Draco acquiesça. 

« Je ne le blesserai jamais. »

« Bien. »

------

Il avait été prévu que Draco et Harry passent une semaine au Manoir pour leur lune de miel. Lucius et Narcissa devaient rester à l'hôtel pour que le couple soit en privé afin de pouvoir s'unir, et de s'y habituer. 

À deux heures du matin, Harry se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ses amis les plus proches et sa famille autour de lui, ainsi que sa nouvelle famille. Draco se tenait à ses côtés, l'observant alors qu'il étreignait tout le monde avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Au Manoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lucius sourit. « Vous l'avez pour vous-mêmes. »

Harry rougit. 

« Merci. » murmura-t-il timidement. 

« Félicitations. » crièrent-t-ils, regardant Harry jeter une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu avant d'hurler la destination et de disparaître. 

Draco le suivit rapidement. 

------

 « Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ? » ronronna Draco, guidant Harry dans leur chambre. 

« Magnifique ? » demanda Harry, ne le croyant clairement pas. 

« Magnifique. » réaffirma Draco. 

« Mais je ne suis pas… »

« Si magnifique… beau… comme un ange… me taquinant… » murmura Draco, faisant passer la robe de Harry par-dessus ses épaules, la faisant tomber sur le sol formant une flaque de soie argentée sous ses pieds. 

Harry trembla. 

« Ces garçons… Ils étaient en train parler de toi… combien ils souhaitaient être dans ma position en ce moment… »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. 

« … et je dois admettre qu'ils ont au moins un goût exquis… Mais ils n'auront jamais la chance de te toucher. » gronda Draco. 

Draco retira avec une main experte le haut de Harry, retirant la soie des épaules crémeuses de Harry pour que cela tombe sur sa robe. Harry toucha ses mains alors qu'elles se déplaçaient pour retirer son pantalon, souriant alors qu'il faisait de même avec Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent  tous deux sans hauts.  

« Tu es si beau Draco… Que vois-tu en moi ? » se demanda Harry à voix haute, comparant leurs corps. 

« Tout. »

Le pantalon de Harry suivit bientôt ses autres vêtements, et il retira ses chaussettes et chaussures pour se tenir qu'avec un caleçon de soie blanche. Il était visible que Sirius avait choisit la couleur des vêtements de Harry pour rappeler à Draco que Harry était toujours inexpérimenté. 

Même s'ils avaient tous deux touchés le corps de l'autre avant, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin avec leurs mains. Draco n'avait jamais touché la partie inférieure de Harry avec ses lèvres. Il avait voulu garder ça pour ce soir. 

Harry déshabilla lentement Draco pour qu'il ne se retrouve qu'avec son caleçon noir, et Draco prit son temps pour observer combien ils étaient opposés. Harry était sombre… mais innocent…. Alors qu'il était lumineux et loin d'être innocent. 

« Est ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Toujours. » promit Harry. 

------

À peu près une heure plus tard, Draco avait installé Harry dans une position confortable, plaçant un oreiller sous ses hanches. Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux verts, mais il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard. 

« Je vais aller lentement. » promit-il. 

Harry acquiesça, se reposant sur les draps de soie. 

Draco l'avait déjà amené à l'orgasme une fois cette nuit, et son corps était complètement détendu, prêt pour que Draco puisse compléter l'union. Draco ne s'était pas occupé de son propre plaisir, à la place, il s'était assuré de rendre Harry heureux. 

Il se tendit légèrement alors que Draco le préparait, mais se détendit à nouveau rapidement. 

« Oh ! »

Draco sourit. 

« Ta prostate. » expliqua-t-il, le taquinant sans merci. 

« Draco… oh… »

------

« Oh ! »

Draco se battit pour se calmer alors qu'il regardait les yeux verts fixés sur lui. 

« Je t'adore… »

« Je t'adore aussi. » cria Harry, courbant son dos, et passant un bras autour de Draco pour se retenir, rapprochant avec succès le Veela de lui en même temps. 

« Toujours…. »

« Toujours. » répéta Harry. 

Il était submergé. Il pouvait sentir l'attraction le rapprocher de Draco… Il pouvait sentir le Veela en lui… autour de lui… partout. Chaque centimètre de sa peau réagissait délicieusement. L'amour de Draco l'entourait… le touchait… s'unissant avec son cœur… 

« Draco ! »

« Je t'aime. » dit Draco, essayant de garder le contrôle. 

« Je t'aime aussi. » cria Harry. 

« Maintenant, et toujours. »

« Maintenant et toujours. »

Ils s'écroulèrent au même moment, leurs yeux s'agrandissant avec l'intensité des émotions passant à travers eux. 

Harry mit son visage dans l'épaule doux de Draco, soupirant de contentement alors que les bras de son mari passaient autour de lui alors qu'il sortait de lui au même moment. 

« C'était superbe. » murmura Harry, somnolant. 

« Shhh… dors. » dit Draco, caressant le bas de son dos. 

« Hmmm… »

« Etait-ce de cette façon que tu le voulait ? » demanda Draco, brisant le silence. 

Harry leva ses yeux verts légèrement confus vers ceux de son mari. Comprenant avant qu'un sourire taquin n'éclaire son visage. 

« Mieux. »

« Mieux ? »

« Bien Mieux. »

« Seulement bien mieux ? »

« J'ai aussi dit que c'était superbe. » fit remarquer Harry. 

« Hmmm… marquons ta performance alors… »

Harry rougit à l'émotion intense et la concentration sur le visage de Draco. 

« Tu étais si beau… J'aimais te tenir…. Je n'ai pratiquement pas pu me contrôler lorsque tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour… C'était si magnifique… si spécial … » 

Draco s'interrompit, comprenant l'embarras de Harry. Il tira les draps froissés sur les corps refroidissant, et s'installa sur Harry, sa tête reposant sur la gorge du garçon plus petit. 

Harry se rapprocha. 

« Bonne nuit Draco. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. » murmura Draco, embrassant sa joue. 

Harry murmura un petit « Je t'aime » avant de s'endormir, Draco le suivant de près. 


	27. Lune de Miel

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction **

**Bon comme d'hab…. j'ai pas le temps de raconter des trucs… simplement que le chapitre de Gardien sortira demain pour l'anniversaire de Polaris… voilà c tout…**

------

**Chapitre 26 : Lune de Miel**

------

Draco se réveilla le matin suivant se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il baissa les yeux vers la tête sombre sur sa poitrine et eut un petit sourire, il leva une main pour caresser les petites boucles. 

La nuit dernière avait été … Draco ne savait même pas comment la décrire. 

Il avait laissé libre cours aux désirs qu'il avait retenu pendant des mois… 

Il se souvenait très bien de la nuit… la façon dont Harry avait réagi à ses lèvres… la façon dont il avait été capable de toucher chaque centimètre de son compagnon… non son mari… La façon dont Harry s'était tenu à lui… la façon dont ils s'étaient liés avec le sortilège. 

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime aussi… Maintenant et à jamais… Maintenant et à jamais… »

Ces quelques mots avait lié son âme à son compagnon…. Ils avaient scellé leur mariage pour qu'il ne puisse jamais être brisé…. 

Mais ce qui avait le plus plu à Draco de cette nuit était la façon dont Harry avait réagi. Harry avait été curieux sur tout… répondant avec une passion montante à tout ce que Draco faisait ou essayait. Ce à quoi il ressemblait lorsque Draco l'avait prit…

Draco gigota, rapprochant Harry de son corps. 

Il ne voulait jamais que ce souvenir s'efface. 

« Draco. » murmura Harry. 

« Bonjour, Amour, »murmura Draco.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent, le vert encore empli de rêves. 

« Bonjour. » Harry bailla. 

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. » Harry se mit à rougir. 

'Seul Harry rougirait après ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière.' Pensa Draco amoureusement. 

« Bien. » Draco prit une inspiration, faisant rouler Harry pour qu'il soit sous lui. 

« Draco ! » 

« Quoi ? J'ai attendu des mois pour cette chance… J'ai l'intention de l'utiliser le plus possible pour te montrer exactement combien je t'aime. » murmura Draco passionnément, embrassant les lèvres de Harry avec de doux rapide baiser. 

« Vrai… Vraiment ? » articula Harry. 

« Oh oui. »

Draco fut figé lorsque Harry sourit, se plaçant contre lui. 

« Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix sonnant d'innocence. 

Draco fondit sur lui. 

« Oh Merlin ! »

------

Harry ouvrit sa garde-robe, cherchant quelques vêtements à porter. Draco était parti chercher un elfe de maison, et il voulait prendre le temps de se couvrir, sans avoir à le faire, durant tout ce temps en train de rougir, devant son mari qui était aussi devenu un maniaque du sexe, ce que Harry lui avait dit. 

Draco, bien sûr, avait souri, et commencé à le taquiner sans merci pour 'prouver à Harry qu'il avait raison'… ce qui ne l'embêtait pas. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco était adossé contre la porte, habillé d'une robe en soie noire, regardant Harry avec amusement. Harry serra plus fermement les draps autour de son corps, le visage rouge. 

« Je cherche des vêtements. » dit Harry faiblement. 

« Enfile simplement une robe. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire porter quelque chose d'autre durant la semaine, » dit Draco simplement, complètement sérieux. 

« Quoi ? Nous ne pouvons pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Je te préférerai complètement nu, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas te partager avec les elfes de maison. » Draco sourit. 

Harry en fut bouche bée. 

« Tu es sérieux. » réalisa-t-il. 

« Bien sûr. »

Draco se dirigea vers la garde-robe et en sortit une robe en soie blanche que Harry n'avait pas vue. Il l'a tendit à Harry, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. 

« Essaye-là. »

« Est-ce que tu peux te retourner ? »

Draco éclata de rire mais obéit, sachant que Harry était prude lorsque cela avait un rapport avec son corps. 

« Merci. » murmura Harry, enfilant rapidement la robe. 

Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, et ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais s'arrêta, voyant que Draco le fixait avec désir. 

La robe était courte. L'ourlet tombait à moitié sur sa cuisse, au grand embarras de Harry. Le tissu apparaissait être le même que celui de sa robe de mariage, parce que, lorsqu'il le pliait sur le regard scrutateur de Draco, il vit la lumière qui brillait dans l'argent familier. 

Elle tombait sur ses épaules, et entourait sa taille avec une petite ceinture faite de quelque chose dans le même genre. Il était visible que c'était une robe légère… et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que Harry trouvait confortable, même s'il sentait à peine la soie contre sa peau. 

« Stupéfiant. » murmura Draco. 

« C'est un peu… court. » Harry hésita. 

« Oui. » confirma Draco. 

« Er… ? » 

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux mettre quelque chose en dessous ? »

« Non. »

« Draco ! »

« Cela casse l'effet. Ne veux-tu pas être beau pour moi ? » ronronna Draco, se rapprochant. 

Harry se tortilla, sentant le désir de son mari par leur lien. 

« Oui. » dit-il. 

« Est-ce que tu porteras ça pour moi ? » demanda Draco, paraissant innocent. 

Harry hésita. 

« Ne pouvons-nous pas reconsidérer la robe ? Ou laisses-moi en porter une plus longue. »

« Oh Harry. » soupira Draco, secouant sa tête. 

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne vois pas l'utilité de la robe. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Maintenant, je peux te faire l'amour sans même te déshabiller. » Draco sourit, se rapprochant. 

Harry vit le regard dans ses yeux et décida de le taquiner. 

« Ne pouvons nous pas simplement… nous étreindre ? » suggéra-t-il timidement.

Instantanément, le visage de Draco fut couvert d'un regard d'horreur absolue. Il fonça en avant, prenant Harry dans ses bras. 

« Bien sûr, chéri. Je ne faisais que te taquiner ! Je ne te ferai jamais ça ! »

Harry sourit, se sentant un peu coupable. 

« Je sais. » murmura-t-il. 

« Si tu ne le veux pas, promet-moi que tu me le diras ? » demanda Draco, caressant la joue de Harry. 

« Je le promets. » 

« Bien. Je veux que chaque moment soit spécial, » murmura Draco, installant Harry sur le lit. 

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. » expliqua Harry, rougissant. 

Draco se renfrogna. 

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je suis… Je suis fatigué. » sortit Harry, dissimulant son visage. 

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Draco. 

« Alors nous pouvons nous reposer chéri. » Draco sourit. 

« Merci. Je t'aime Draco. 

« Je t'aime aussi, maintenant détend-toi. » ordonna Draco. 

« Détente ? »

« Sur ton estomac. »

Fixant Draco douteusement, Harry se retourna. Draco essaya de retenir un grognement mais n'eut aucun succès. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude. 

« Oui ! Oui je vais bien, » réussit à dire Draco, fermant ses yeux. 

Il les ouvrit à nouveau après qu'il ait récupéré son contrôle. 

'Qui a conçu cette robe mérite une médaille.' Pensa Draco. 

La robe s'était soulevée lorsque Harry s'était retourné, le tissu blanc léger égalant les joues de Harry qui regagnaient peu à peu leur pureté d'origine. Il était visible que Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué, et pour une fois, il était heureux de la naïveté de Harry. 

« Je vais bien. » répéta-t-il, se penchant vers la table de chevet pour prendre un petit flacon. 

Il l'ouvrit et mit quelque goutte du liquide clair dans sa main. Il replaça la bouteille là où il l'avait prise, et frotta l'huile sur ses mains. Une belle odeur de lis emplit la pièce. Harry soupira, appréciant. 

« Ca sent bon. »

Draco ne répondit pas, à la place, il monta sur le lit, et toucha les hanches de Harry, faisant sursauter l'autre garçon. 

« Draco ! »

« Détend-toi et apprécie. » taquina Draco, s'installant confortablement. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu … ? »

Harry s'interrompit lorsque Draco commença à passer ses mains sous son corps, détachant avec adresse la robe qu'il glissa par-dessus ses épaules pour révéler son dos. Il fut sur le point de protester lorsqu'il sentit le petit tissu recouvrir le bas de son corps. Il se relaxa. 

Draco se pencha en avant, et embrassa le bas de son cou. 

« Massage. » expliqua-t-il, se mettant au travail. 

« Oh… »

Harry gémit en sentant ça, n'en ayant jamais eu auparavant. 

« C'est bon. » dit-il. 

Harry soupira de joie, sentant les mains de Draco retirer la fatigue de son corps. Il sentit l'amour de Draco à travers ses mains… à la façon dont l'autre garçon le caressait, si doucement  que Harry pensait qu'il allait fondre. 

« Tu es si beau. » murmura Draco, se penchant en avant pour embrasser la joue de Harry. 

Harry ne répondit pas. 

« Harry ? »

Pas de réponse. 

Se renfrognant. Draco regarda Harry avec son visage à moitié dissimulé. Il sourit lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas parler. 

Il était profondément endormi. 

------

Harry s'habitua rapidement à la robe argentée, et découvrit plusieurs autres robes avec la même coupe, et le même modèle mais de couleurs différentes dans sa garde-robe. Draco, il semblait avait fait faire ses robes pour lui, d'une variété de couleur pastel… menthe, bleu pâle, pêche, crème, mais la robe favorite de Draco était la robe blanche qu'il avait portée le jour de leur mariage. Draco avait aussi fait faire des pantoufles en soie allant avec, et même si Harry était complètement embarrassé par le prix et semblait pratiquement féminin, il les portait pour faire plaisir à son mari. 

Il semblait que Draco avait besoin d'une petite raison pour le guider vers leur lit et pour lui faire l'amour. Il s'était souvent demandé avant leur mariage si Draco le forcerait à essayer différents types de positions qu'il avait déjà eu avec d'anciens partenaires, mais Draco était si tendre et si gentil avec lui qu'il avait parfois envie de pleurer. 

Harry était encore nouveau pour le sexe, mais il découvrait que c'était un nouveau pas qu'il aimait dans leur relation. Il aimait lorsque Draco lui faisait l'amour… et même si la première fois avait été légèrement douloureuse tout d'abord, cela s'était vite estompé et le plaisir avait pris sa place. 

Draco avait été extrêmement prudent et l'avait préparé à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais forcé Harry et avait toujours attendu que Harry soit prêt avant d'entrer en lui. Si Harry semblait fatigué, il ne faisait simplement que le tenir près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous deux endormis. 

Mais Draco avait complètement disparu. 

C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry était en train de marcher dans le Manoir avec rien d'autre que la robe blanche. 

« Draco ? »

Harry avait laissé sa montre dans leur chambre ce matin-là, et il ne voulait pas aller de l'autre côté du Manoir pour la prendre. À la place, il se baladait aux alentours à la recherche de son mari qui avait été pratiquement absent toute la journée, à la grande confusion de Harry. 

« Draco ? »

« Harry ! »

Harry se retourna, surpris, pour faire face à son mari un peu rouge. Les yeux de Draco étaient étincelants et quelque chose ressemblant à une lueur machiavélique se voyait. Cela fut rapidement remplacé lorsque les yeux de Draco bougèrent avec envie vers sa silhouette pratiquement nue. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry, curieux. 

« Rien. » mentit Draco. 

« Menteur. » Harry sourit, absolument pas dérangé par le fait que Draco lui mentait. Il avait confiance en Draco. Il ne le blesserait jamais en le faisant exprès. 

« Je prévoyais une surprise. » dit simplement Draco, ses yeux disant à Harry que tout essai pour le persuader de dire la vérité serait futile. 

« Oh… pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry lui sourit timidement. 

« Quand est ce que je vais l'avoir ? »

« Maintenant. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour exprimer sa surprise lorsque Draco tendit une main vers lui, et il sentit la sensation familière d'un portkey tirant son estomac. 

------

Harry fut facilement rattrapé par Draco lorsqu'ils atterrirent, son visage enfoncé dans la poitrine de Draco. Il prit une profonde inspiration, retrouvant son équilibre, avant de se dégager pour regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa où ils se trouvaient. 

Ils étaient sur une place. Il était sur une plage… pour la première fois de sa vie. 

« Oh Draco. » murmura Harry, tournant ses yeux amoureux vers son mari qui le regardait nerveusement. 

« Tu aimes ? »

« J'adore. » corrigea Harry, se penchant vers lui. 

« Bien. »

Harry se fit guider vers un palmier, où une couverture avait été étalée sur le sol. Il y avait aussi un panier de pique-nique à côté. 

Harry enfonça ses pieds dans le sable alors qu'il marchait, s'exaltant en sentant le sable sous ses pantoufles. Il était chaud, et il pouvait entendre la mer d'ici. 

« Assied-toi. » Draco sourit, l'aidant à s'installer sur la couverture. 

Harry le fit, retirant ses pantoufles et étira ses pieds pour qu'ils ne reposent pas sur la couverture, tout en jouant avec le sable. 

« C'est superbe Draco… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Tu n'as jamais été à la plage auparavant. » dit Draco simplement. 

Harry le regarda avec surprise. 

« Tu te souviens de ça ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. » dit Draco, le fixant comme s'il était fou de dire autre chose. 

« J'aime le sable. » dit Harry, enfonçant ses pieds un peu plus dans la masse dorée. 

La robe, qui couvrait à peine maintenant les cuisses de Harry, était plus haute. 

« Vraiment ? » Réussit à dire Draco, heureux de voir que sa voix n'avait pas changé. 

« Oui… où sommes-nous ? »

« Sur l'île Malfoy… peu original, je sais. » Draco sourit. 

« Vraiment ? Tu as ta propre île ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est adorable. » Harry sourit. 

« Nous pouvons venir ici quand tu le souhaites. Personne ne viendra jamais nous déranger, » l'informa Draco. 

« Merci. »

Harry se déplaça pour se retrouver près du sable, s'allongeant pour attraper quelques grains avec ses doigts. Il les examina de plus près, n'ayant jamais vu de sable réel auparavant comme ça. Oh, il en avait vu et avait une fois jouer dans le bac à sable de Dudley pour seulement quelques minutes lorsqu'il avait été laissé seul. 

Draco s'était déplacé pour se retrouver allongé à côté de lui, retirant la robe de son épaule pour qu'il puisse embrasser la peau crémeuse. Harry trembla de désir, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant. 

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? » La voix de Draco s'était abaissée pour qu'elle devienne celle que Harry aimait entendre. 

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Draco éclata de rire, visiblement amusé. 

« Dehors ? » taquina-t-il. 

Harry se mit à rire pour dissimuler son embarras. 

« Tu ne veux pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement. 

Draco le regarda étrangement. 

« Pas encore. » dit-il finalement. 

« Pourquoi ? » Harry se renfrogna. 

« Parce que je veux d'abord prendre quelques photos. » l'informa Draco, se rapprochant du panier.

Draco chercha à l'intérieur et finit par en sortir un petit appareil. Il le plaça sur la couverture, et sortit une bouteille de champagne et deux verres de cristal. Il utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir magiquement la bouteille et mit le liquide dans les verres. 

Il en tendit un à Harry. 

« Tu essayes de me rendre saoul ? » Harry se mit à rire, amusé. 

Draco sourit, mais secoua sa tête. 

Harry prit une gorgée, maintenant habitué au goût. Draco lui avait montré plusieurs vins différents et d'autres alcools mais le champagne était son favori. 

« Que veux-tu prendre en photo ? »

Harry rampa vers Draco, le verre tenu fermement dans une main. 

« De toi. »

« De moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Harry en fut bouche bée. 

« Parce que je veux te… Parce que je t'aime… Parce que tu es si beau… J'ai l'intention de faire peindre des tableaux de toi… sous tous les angles… » ronronna Draco, caressant la joue de Harry. 

Harry déglutit. 

« D'accord.  » dit-il en tremblant. 

Draco sourit. 

« Détend-toi. Allonge-toi sur le sable et regarde la mer. »

Harry obéit, allant hors de la couverture pour se mettre sur le sable. Il remua pour s'installer confortablement, le sable se modelant sous son corps. Satisfait, Harry resta immobile, fixant Draco nerveusement. Draco poussa un petit rire. 

« On dirait que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. » le taquina-t-il. 

« C'est comme si. » grommela Harry. 

« Tu n'aimes pas que l'on prenne des photo des toi ? »

Harry haussa des épaules, visiblement inconfortable. 

Draco se renfrogna. 

« Et étant enfant. Tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup de photos de toi en petit garçon ? »

Une lueur de profonde tristesse passa sur les traits de Harry, et Draco se maudit intérieurement pour avoir creusé dans une partie sensible du passé de Harry. Un doute monta au fond de lui, mais il n'en parla pas. Harry le lui dira lorsqu'il sera prêt. 

« Ma tante et mon oncle ont toujours pris des photographes. » dit finalement Harry. 

Draco attendit, sachant qu'il y en avait plus à venir.

« Ils les prenaient de Dudley. » Harry haussa des épaules. 

« Et toi ? » demanda Draco faiblement. 

« Pourquoi auraient-ils pris des photos de moi ? » demanda Harry, clairement surpris par cette pensée. 

« C'est ta famille. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Tu sais qu'ils se fichent de moi, Draco. » dit Harry, son ton disant clairement à Draco de ne pas poursuivre le sujet. 

« Désolé. » Draco sourit. 

Harry lui rendit faiblement son sourire. 

« Cela importe peu. » mentit Harry. 

Harry ne trompa pas Draco. 

'Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été' se demanda-t-il 'si jamais tu n'avais rien eu de ton enfance… seulement de mauvais souvenirs… aucun amour… personne pour s'occuper de toi…'

« Est-ce que tu vas prendre une photo ? » le taquina Harry à moitié. 

« Bien sûr. »

Draco prit plusieurs photos de son mari, mettant correctement l'appareil pour montrer les meilleurs traits de Harry, qui était selon l'opinion de Draco, les longues jambes, la peau crémeuse de sa poitrine qui se montrait sous sa robe détachée, et les yeux verts tristes. 

Il replaça l'appareil dans le panier, et avala le reste de son champagne. Il sourit et se dirigea vers Harry, tendant une main paresseusement pour jouer avec la ceinture qui maintenait la robe blanche. 

Il la défit et l'ouvrit, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge comme à chaque fois où il voyait la nudité de son compagnon. Harry était habitué à la façon dont il réagissait maintenant, mais ne dit rien, il ne fit que lui sourire avec des yeux vert brillant. 

« N'es-tu pas un peu trop habill ? » demanda Harry, retirant le tee-shirt de Draco. 

« Impatient ? » le taquina Draco. 

Le visage de Harry parut on ne peut plus innocent. 

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? » taquina-t-il, retirant sa main, passant légèrement ses doigts sur la clavicule de Draco. 

Il savait maintenant que ce simple toucher pouvait faire perdre le contrôle plus rapidement au Veela qu'autre chose. 

« Allumeur. » Draco sourit. 

Harry éclata de rire. 

« C'est toi qui le dis. » répondit-il de façon enfantine. 

Draco retira ses pantalons, ses chaussettes, et ses chaussures rapidement. Il se glissa facilement hors de son caleçon, son visage ne quittant jamais celui de Harry. Il aimait la façon dont le visage de Harry s'éclairait avec cette étrange innocence sans fin. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il prenait son mari, il revenait au statut de puceau. C'était encore plus attirant que les autres amants expérimentés et passionnés de son passé. 

Il remit Harry sur le sable, Harry passant immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou, ses yeux verts souriant. 

Draco lui caressa ses lèvres. 

« Oh ! »

Il lécha les lèvres de Harry, le taquinant avant de se retirer lorsque Harry gémit. 

« Draco. » se plaignit Harry. 

« Est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Draco… que fais… ? » Harry cria lorsque les mains chaudes firent glisser la robe de ses épaules, ses doigts passant sur le vêtement pour le taquiner sans répit. 

« Est-ce que tu ? »

« Oui. » murmura Harry, ses yeux suppliant. 

« Dis-moi. » continua Draco, tirant le téton légèrement. 

« Je... Je te… veux… oh ! »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui ! »

Draco rit en entendant l'impatience dans sa voix, qui allait avec la sienne. Il l'embrassa à sa façon sur la gorge de Harry, suçant le bleu disparaissant du matin. Harry cria, son corps remuant de plaisir. 

« Je t'aime. » cria Harry. 

Draco sourit, se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes. 

« Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. »


	28. Retour à Hogwarts

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est à JKR et Magnetic Attraction à Frizzy. Mais la traduction est à Leena.

_(Dod ayant complètement zappé que la semaine avait recommencé et qu'il y avait un certain chapitre qui l'attendait bien sagement pour une petite séance de correction vous présente ses excuses pour le retard occasionné.)_

**Chapitre 27 : Retour à Hogwarts**

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as fait tes bagages ? »

« Pratiquement. »

Draco secoua sa tête avec affection et entra dans la chambre dans laquelle était son compagnon. Harry était en train de jeter ses vêtements dans une grande valise. Draco éclata de rire, sortant sa baguette, il jeta un sortilège. 

« Pacarentiao. »

Instantanément, les vêtements de Harry commencèrent à ses plier par eux-mêmse avant de tomber dans la valise. Harry sourit timidement, et tira sur son cou avec inconfort. Il semblait mal à l'aise dans la robe noire et le tee-shirt vert. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant concerné. 

« Ce n'est rien. » murmura Harry, détournant les yeux. 

Draco se renfrogna. 

« Ne mens pas. »

« Je ne suis simplement pas habitué à porter ces vêtements. » dit Harry rapidement. 

Draco éclata de rire. 

« Lorsque nous rentrerons dans notre tour, tu pourras te changer. » suggéra-t-il, ses yeux disant à Harry qu'il préférait la robe. 

Harry rougit. 

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Draco soupira, repensant à la semaine qu'il avait passé joyeusement caché avec son chéri. 

« Oui. »

------

Harry sortit de la cheminée, et fut rattrapé par son Parrain qui avait un grand sourire. 

« Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-il de bonheur. 

« Hey Harry. » l'accueillit Sirius chaudement, le prenant dans une forte étreinte. 

Harry se tortilla. 

« Pas si fort, Sirius ! »

Sirius acquiesça timidement, et adoucit sa poigne. 

Harry se mit à rire. 

« Je t'ai manqu ? »

« Enormément. » admit Sirius. 

Remus fit un petit bruit. 

« Hey Moony. » l'accueillit Harry, se rapprochant pour étreindre l'amant de son parain. 

« Tu as passé un bon moment ? » s'enquit Remus, ses yeux brillant. 

À ce moment-là, Draco apparut. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Harry avant qu'il ne retire la suie de sa robe. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements sales, puis regarda ses parrains et sourit. Sirius était couvert de suie. 

« Merci Harry. » gémit Sirius. 

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Arrête de te plaindre ,Sirius. » le taquina-t-il. 

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius, levant un sourcil, ses yeux joueurs. 

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus. 

« Est-ce que tu as passé un bon moment ? »

Draco fit un grand sourire, ses yeux collés sur la silhouette embarrassée de Harry avant qu'il acquiesce un 'oui'. 

« Magnifique. »

Sirius fut sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche et de taquiner un peu plus Harry lorsque Remus le regarda. 

« Je n'allais pas le faire. » protesta-t-il. 

« Ne mens pas ! »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Remus ne fit que sourire. 

« Si je ne t'aimais pas tant, je te ferai payer ça. » murmura Sirius. 

Harry se mit à rire, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Draco, et se reposant contre sa poitrine. Les autres occupants de la pièce ne firent aucun commentaire, mais remarquèrent combien ils étaient familiers envers le corps de l'autre. Harry apparaissait être heureux, et soupira doucement lorsque les bras de Draco se mirent autour de lui, le rapprochant. 

« Ron et Hermione auraient aimé te voir. » dit Remus après un moment de silence. 

Harry sourit, n'écoutant pas vraiment. 

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu vas aller les voir aujourd'hui ? »

« Probablement. » dit Harry vaguement, sentant le corps de Draco réagir au sien. 

« Tu ferais mieux de défaire tes valises alors. » dit Sirius, essayant de garder son sérieux. 

Harry acquiesça, autorisant Draco à le guider hors de la pièce. 

------

« A quelle heure penses-tu que Harry va arriver ? » demanda Ron, fixant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffindor pendant un long moment. 

Harry lui avait manqué… passé plus de temps avec Hermione, peu importe combien il l'aimait secrètement, c'était plutôt… et bien… barbant… Ron avait décidé un peu plutôt que Harry était son sauveur. Il était malade à la vue de la bibliothèque. 

Hermione renifla. 

« Il arrivera lorsqu'ils arriveront. » répondit-elle, lui rappelant que Draco sera aussi avec lui. 

Ron se renfrogna. 

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va bien ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Hermione vaguement, ne levant pas les yeux de son épais livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle essayait de lire. 

« Harry ! »

« Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi ! » cria Ron. 

Seamus, qui avait écouté leur conversation, renifla. 

« Vraiment. » dit Hermione, refermant durement son livre. 

« Désolé Mione. » sourit Ron timidement. 

Le visage de Hermione s'adoucit. 

« Il va bien. Draco n'est pas capable de le blesser. »

« Ils se sont unis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que Harry va être enceinte alors ? »

« Pas nécessairement. »

« Comment va-t-il tomber enceinte ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, rougissant. 

« Va à la bibliothèque ! »

Ron sembla horrifié. 

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me le dire ? »

Seamus éclata de rire. 

« Parce que… Parce que ! »

« Mais tu sais comment. » fit remarquer Ron. 

« Oui. » dit Hermione. 

« Alors dis-moi ! »

« Ils doivent faire l'amour » dit Seamus en riant. 

Un regard d'horreur absolue passa sur le visage de Ron. 

« Ewww ! Seamus la ferme. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça ! Je voulais savoir si Harry avait prit une sorte de potions… Tu sais… pour être comme une fille. »

« Harry sera enceinte naturellement. » dit Hermione rapidement, ne voulant clairement pas continuer la conversation. 

« Donc cela va simplement arriver ? »

« Oui. »

« N'importe quand ? »

« Oui. »

« Pauvre Harry. »

Seamus tomba du canapé, son rire se réverbérant dans la salle commune. Les autres enfants le fixèrent avec perplexité, ne sachant clairement pas ce qu'il trouvait si drôle. 

------

« Je dois aller voir Ron et Hermione. » gémit Harry, essayant à moitié de se dégager du Veela persistant. 

Draco grogna pour jouer, le poussant sur le lit. 

Comme d'habitude, il fut très prudent afin de ne pas blesser son compagnon. Harry trouvait cela étrangement mignon. Draco semblait pratiquement terrifié, comme s'il allait casser, ou se briser facilement. 

Harry leva ses hanches pour que Draco puisse retirer son pantalon. 

« Plus tard. » promit Draco. 

La respiration de Harry s'interrompit lorsque les doigts de Draco tirèrent son téton. 

Draco lui sourit avec amour. 

« Je t'adore. » articula Draco, embrassant son cou. 

Harry passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, mettant son visage dans le torse de Draco. Il passa ses doigts sur la poitrine de Draco, usant de ses ongles pour ajouter un peu de pression, ce qui fit bouillir le sang de Draco. 

Harry embrassa la peau derrière l'oreille de Draco, laissant le coin humide. Lui faisant un grand sourire, il souffla légèrement jusqu'à ce que Draco commence à trembler. 

Harry protesta lourdement lorsque ses mains arrêtèrent de toucher la peau de son amant, au grand amusement de Draco. 

« Je veux te toucher. » se plaignit Harry, en se tortillant. 

« Tu le peux… laisse-moi simplement te déshabiller entièrement. » gronda Draco, ses yeux argentés adoucis. 

Harry s'arrêta, s'allongement docilement alors qu'il se faisait déshabiller. 

Il regarda les yeux de Draco voyager sur lui, et trembla sous ce regard scrutateur. 

« Tu as gagné un peu de poids. » remarqua Draco, levant une main pour caresser la peau douce de l'estomac de Harry. 

« Vraiment ? » Harry haussa des épaules, ce qui ne l'ennuyait visiblement pas. 

« Oui. On ne peut pas vraiment le dire… mais tu as… de pas beaucoup cependant… »

Harry se demanda pourquoi Draco était si intéressé par le fait qu'il avait pris un peu de poids. 

« J'ai plus mangé. » dit Harry simplement. 

« Bien… tu étais trop squelettique. »

« Je ne l'étais pas ! »

« Je pouvais passé mes mains autour de ta taille. » fit remarquer Draco. 

« Donc tu dis que je suis gros ? » demanda Harry avec horreur sur son visage. 

Draco mit sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Offensé, Harry attrapa vite les draps de soie et les passa sur son corps. Draco essuya ses yeux et secoua sa tête. Avant que Harry puisse protester, il retira les draps complètement et les laissa tomber sur le sol, laissant Harry découvert. 

« Que fais-tu… ! »

Draco plaça une main sur la bouche de Harry pour l'interrompre. 

« Je ne riais pas parce que tu es gros, Harry. » 

Harry, qui ne pouvait pas parler, plissa ses yeux. 

« Je riais parce que tu m'as mal compris. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise. 

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que je pensais, Harry… j'avais tord de toute façon… c'est impossible… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? » murmura Harry contre la paume de ses mains. 

« Je pensais que tu pourrais être enceinte. » confessa Draco, laissant tomber ses mains alors qu'il étudiait le visage de Harry. 

Harry cligna des yeux. 

« Enceinte ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais nous n'avons été mariés que depuis une semaine ! »

Draco se mit à rire. 

« Calme-toi… J'admets que c'est une courte période de temps, Harry, mais les Veelas sont très virils. Il est très facile pour toi de tomber enceinte. » dit Draco sérieusement. 

« Oh… »

Draco observa Harry alors qu'il baissait les yeux. 

« Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? »

La tête de Harry se releva. 

« Bien sûr que si. » cria Harry, ses yeux emplis d'honnêteté. 

« Alors nous n'avons aucun problème, n'est-ce pas chéri. » ronronna Draco, caressant le dos de Harry. 

« Mais même si je suis enceinte, cela ne se verrait pas tout de suite. » fit remarquer Harry, mordant sa lèvre. 

Draco attrapa son téton avant de le sucer. 

« Draco ! »

« Quoi ? » 

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je prend du poids. »

« Je t'ai forcé à manger plus dernièrement… spécialement lors de notre lune de miel… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu es trop maigre… et tu as besoin d'énergie. » ajouta Draco après avoir réfléchit, se déplaçant vers l'autre téton de Harry. 

Il glissa une main sous Harry, le soulevant fermement. Harry se tortilla, puis entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. 

« Pourquoi avais-je besoin d'énergie ? Je n'ai rien fait. » Harry se renfrogna, fixant les yeux couleur argent amusés de Draco. À la place de répondre, Draco l'embrassa pour le réduire au silence afin qu'il oublie totalement ce qu'il avait demandé. 

------

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Draco, sa respiration erratique. Ses yeux verts troublés sourirent à Draco, avant de se fermer. Harry soupira avec bonheur, sentant Draco caresser son dos et embrasser son cou. Il aimait vraiment la façon dont le Veela le touchait toujours après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. C'était plus… et bien… Harry ne savait pas vraiment. 

« J'aime la façon dont tu es lorsque nous sommes ensembles comme ça. » dit Draco finalement, étudiant Harry de plus près. 

Harry rougit, ouvrant les yeux. 

Draco rit, tout en embrassant ses lèvres tendrement avant de caresser ses épaules et sa poitrine. 

« J'aime la façon dont tu me tiens. » dit doucement Harry. 

« Bien. » Draco sourit, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il était content. 

« Je devrais vraiment aller voir Ron et Hermione. » fit remarquer Harry. 

Draco ne dit rien. À la place, il se retira et alla s'installer sur le lit. Harry le regarda pendant un moment, déchiré. En voyant la silhouette de Draco, il savait sans aucun doute qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. 

Il se rapprocha de lui, et tapota l'épaule de Draco. 

Des yeux argent surpris rencontrèrent les siens. 

« Je pensais que tu partais. » 

« Je peux les voir demain. » Harry sourit timidement. 

Draco fixa les yeux de son compagnon, sentant son cœur se serrer à sa vue. Il s'était honnêtement attendu à ce que Harry parte, et cela voulait dire plus de chose pour lui qu'il n'aurait pu le dire que Harry ait changé d'avis. 

« Viens ici. » dit-il rapidement. 

Harry se rapprocha, un peu embarrassé par sa nudité. Draco, cependant, semblait le préférer de cette façon, et le fixait ouvertement. 

« Plus près. »

« Plus près ? »

« Oui. »

Draco tendit ses mains, et mit Harry sur lui, entortillant facilement leurs membres ensemble. Harry éclata de rire, embrassant ensuite sa joue. 

« Je suis heureux que tu sois resté. » dit Draco sérieusement. 

« Moi aussi. » confessa doucement Harry. 

L'étreinte de Draco se renforça, rapprochant Harry. 

Harry se pencha en arrière et pressa un baiser taquin sur la gorge de Draco, se tortillant un peu lorsque la main forte de Draco menaçait de le briser. Il sourit envers les yeux argentés brillant qui le regardaient de près. 

« N'es-tu pas fatigu ? »

« Non. » dit Harry avec innocence. 

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça maintenant Harry, je vais… »

« Quoi ? »

Draco grogna, se demandant pourquoi Merlin lui avait donné un compagnon qui ne savait simplement pas combien il le tentait. Harry ne se rendait pas compte de ses charmes… et lorsqu'il les utilisait, il ne remarquait pas combien il affectait profondément Draco. 

« Je ne serai pas capable de m'empêcher de te faire l'amour. » articula-t-il. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Harry, arrêtes ça… »

L'expression de Harry devint désespérée en entendant la voix de Draco. Il se pencha plus près, pressant leurs torses ensemble alors que leurs bras étaient alignés correctement. 

« Fais-moi l'amour alors. » dit simplement Harry. 

« Je ne veux pas te fatiguer… nous avons cours demain. » dit Draco, voulant clairement s'abandonner. 

« Tu ne me fatigueras pas. »

« Harry… »

« Je te veux… » le persuada Harry, se tortillant délibérément. 

« Arrête… »

« J'aime ça… »

« S'il te plaît, arr…. »

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Regardant le visage sincère et suppliant de Harry, Draco abandonna. Il mit Harry sous lui si rapidement que Harry cria. Souriant vers Draco, Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant avec envie. 

« Allumeur. » murmura-t-il, se retenant. 

« Tu ne veux pas… ? Si tu veux, on peut arrêter… »

« NON ! Merlin non. » articula Draco, mordant l'épaule de Harry jusqu'à ce que du sang en sorte, le suçant tendrement. 

Harry trembla alors que le désir parcourait son corps, s'émerveillant, comme toujours, du fait qu'il était si facile pour lui de donner envie à Draco de le toucher. 

« Je t'aime. » murmura Harry, embrassant tendrement les lèvres de Draco. 

« Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » répondit solennellement Draco. 

------

Ce fut le main suivant que Ron, qui était maintenant extrêmement impatient, traîna Hermione à la Tour. Merlin leur sourit joyeusement. 

« Est ce que vous pouvez nous laisser entrer ? » demanda Ron avec espoir. 

« Harry a dit de vous laisser entrer si vous veniez par là. » répondit Merlin, s'ouvrant avec une révérence. 

Hermione lui sourit, secouant sa tête lorsque Ron la passait et passait l'entrée. Elle suivit, en murmurant « Ah les garçons. »

------

« Draco, je dois porter ça. » dit Harry. 

Draco grogna. 

« Laisse-moi l'agrandir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco fixa la robe noire que Harry portait. Pour Harry, c'était parfaitement normal, mais pour Draco, qui se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir entendu ses amis d'école parler du corps de Harry comme s'il était une putain, c'était bien trop… impropre. 

La robe noire était plus serrée que dans ses souvenirs, et serrait là où il fallait, ou plutôt là où il ne fallait pas, selon Draco. Le pantalon serré et le tee-shirt étaient aussi trop révélateurs selon Draco. 

« C'est… »

« Ron ! »

Il soupira alors que Harry se retournait pour étreindre son ami aux cheveux roux qui était apparu dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment se plaindre, puisque Harry avait reporté sa rencontre avec ses amis pour passer toute la nuit avec lui. 

Il avait fait l'amour avec Harry en début de matinée, et son mari avait été un partenaire très enthousiaste. 

Le souvenir amena un sourire sur son visage. 

« Bonjour Draco. » l'accueillit Hermione poliment. 

Clignant des yeux, Draco regarda autour de lui, et vit que Hermione, Ron et Harry le fixant avec inquiétude. Enfin, Harry et Hermione semblaient inquiets. Ron le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes. 

« Bonjour. » dit Draco facilement. 

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Je le suis, Harry ne l'est pas. » dit Draco instantanément. 

Harry se renfrogna. 

« Je suis prêt. »

« Tu n'iras pas comme ça en public. » déclara Draco. 

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec confusion. 

« Draco. » dit Harry lentement. « Je porte ça pratiquement tous les jours. »

Ron acquiesça, pensant que Draco avait vraiment perdu l'esprit. 

Hermione, cependant, scanna Harry, et dissimula un sourire. 

« Très bien. » cria Draco, se glissant hors de la pièce. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry se renfrogna. « Il allait bien hier… »

« Oh Harry. » Hermione soupira, le fixant avec surprise avant de suivre Draco hors de la pièce. 

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par ça ? » demanda Ron, curieux. 

Harry haussa des épaules. 

------

Dès qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit. Harry, qui était en train de parler avec Ron de Quidditch ne le remarqua pas, alors que Hermione et Draco étaient incrédules.

« Donc, je l'ai manqu ? »

« Oui, juste un peu ! C'était hystérique ! Enfin, Ginny ne le pense pas, mais ça l'était ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle se soit endormie sur son balai. » Harry éclata de rire. 

Harry fut amené à son siège habituel à la table de Gryffindor, Draco s'asseyant immédiatement à côté de lui. 

« Hey Harry. » dit Seamus. 

Harry lui sourit. 

« Comment vas tu-sais-qui ? » demanda-t-il doucement. 

Seamus sourit, regardant vers la table de Slytherin. 

« Bien. »

« Je suis heureux. »

« Attends une minute, qui est tu-sais-qui ? » demanda Ron, confus. 

« Personne. » Seamus lui sourit. 

« Je suis sûr que Blaise n'aimerait pas être considéré comme personne. » ajouta Draco. 

Seamus s'étouffa. 

« Blaise ! » cria Ron. 

« Draco, c'était horrible. » dit Harry avec conviction, se retournant sur son siège pour faire face au Veela. 

« Il t'a dit où me trouver lorsque je voulais ensorceler des… personnes. » dit Draco, regardant Michael. 

Marcus avait seulement été un invité pour le mariage… malheureusement pour lui.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. »

« Mais ce n'était pas simplement son secret ! Ce n'est pas juste pour Seamus. » 

« Finnegan m'énerve. »

La compréhension passa sur le visage de Harry. Draco Malfoy avait pris sa revanche, même si cela prenait du temps pour planifier une façon de le faire. 

« Cela importe peu Harry. » murmura Seamus, semblant mal à l'aise. 

 Draco haussa des épaules. 

« Blaise comprendra pourquoi je l'ai fait… c'est un Slytherin. »

« Les Slytherins sont bizarres. » murmura Ron. 

Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Harry mit rapidement une main sur sa bouche. Toute la grande Salle était silencieuse. 

« Ne. Dis. Pas. Un. Mot. »

Passant son expression la plus innocente sur son visage, Draco passa facilement ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et le rapprocha pour que leurs fronts soient l'un contre l'autre. De surprise, la main de Harry tomba. 

« Vous oubliez votre place, Mr Malfoy. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Oui, monsieur. »

Ron s'étouffa alors que les Gryffindors et les Slytherins éclataient de rire. Les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs pouffèrent. 

« Vous serez puni ce soir. » ajouta Draco avec un sourire 

Il ne fut pas préparé lorsque Harry le fit tomber du banc. 

Tous rirent plus fortement, et Draco, qui était encore à moitié figé, secoua sa tête. 

« J'ai eu une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Comporte-toi bien, Draco. » le réprimanda Harry, ses joues rougissant. 

Ron renifla. 

« Ferme-là Weasley. » dit Draco avec facilité, en se levant. 

« Bien sûr, Malfoy. »

« Tu réalises que je compte te faire payer ça ? » demanda Draco à Harry, ignorant Ron. 

Harry haussa des épaules. 

« Je pensais que tu le ferai. Tu le méritais de toutes façons. »

Draco lui fit un faux regard blessé. 

« Cela ne te dérangeait pas la nuit dernière. »

Tous se tournèrent pour regarder Harry qui était devenu écarlate. Harry mut sa tête entre ces mains. 

« Draco ! »

Draco, souriant à l'expression horrifié sur le visage de Ron, caressa le dos de Harry pour le rassurer. 

« Je me comporterai bien, maintenant. » promit-il, se sentant un peu coupable pour avoir tellement embarrassé son compagnon. 

« Tu ferais mieux. » murmura Harry.


	29. Surprise

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà un p't nouveau après une semaine d'attente c long hein ? Bon je vais pas vous faire plus attendre… alors … bonne lecture… ça faisait très longtemps que vous attendiez cette partie là ^_^ 

------

Chapitre 28 : Surprise 

------

Harry s'est rapidement habitué à sa vie de marié à Hogwarts. Draco était dans toutes ces classes, et même si Harry se sentait parfois un petit peu trop protégé, il savait que son mari essayait seulement de prendre soin de lui de la façon qu'il pensait être le mieux. Il s'était habitué à avoir toujours Draco à ses côtés, et ils étaient plus proches que jamais, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seulement mari et mari, mais aussi de proches amis. 

Ron avait appris maintenant à accepter Draco. Il regardait toujours bizarrement lorsque Draco était trop romantique, mais sinon, il les laissait seul, comme un couple. Hermione, et la plupart des filles de l'école, pensaient qu'ils étaient adorables ensembles. 

Blaise et Seamus étaient toujours ensemble. Il semblait que l'Irlandais avait réussit à soumettre le Slytherin. Il était toujours difficile parfois, mais la plupart du temps, il réussissait à arrêter ses commentaires sarcastiques, ou en tous cas les diminuer. 

Ron et Hermione semblaient être arrivés sur quelque chose. Ils étaient amis, de proches amis à cause du mariage de Harry, mais ils n'avaient commencé aucune relation. Ron, le découvrit Harry, avait réalisé qu'il serait mieux de passer plus de temps avec elle pour commencer une relation. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés durant des semaines. 

La relation de Harry avec Draco hors de l'école était aussi devenue une routine. Il se levait avec Draco, ils se préparaient et s'habillaient ensemble avant de partir pour la grande salle. Après les cours, ils retournaient à la Tour où ils faisaient leurs devoirs. 

Après ça, soit leurs amis étaient là, soit il passait du temps ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le sofa, à parler, ou à jouer. 

La nuit, ils faisaient l'amour jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, lorsque Harry se pelotonnait dans les bras de Draco pour dormir. 

Harry eut un sourire. 

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Draco, qui était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. 

« Je pensais à combien j'étais heureux. » confessa Harry, lui faisant un grand sourire. 

Draco le rapprocha de lui, caressant sa joue. 

« Allons au lit. » murmura-t-il doucement. 

Harry sourit, suivant Draco dans leur chambre. 

------

Harry se roula sur son côté, se pelotonnant contre Draco. Draco, à la place de le toucher amoureusement comme il le faisait toujours après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, était en train de fixer le plafond, un petit froncement sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? »

La tête de Draco se tourna, et, en voyant la confusion de Harry et les yeux légèrement craintifs, il bougea et prit Harry dans ses bras. Draco caressa les lèvres de Harry avec légèreté avec les siennes, saisissant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que Harry ouvre sa bouche. Alors que leurs langues se rencontraient, Draco sentit l'amour familier emplir son cœur. 

Il termina le baiser et pressa son front contre celui de Harry. Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre en silence. 

« Je pense que tu devrais voir Madame Pomfrey. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco se retira complètement et plaça Harry sur le lit. Harry le regarda alors qu'il examinait son estomac. Les doux doigts caressèrent la chair tendre, faisant attention à ne pas pousser trop fort. 

« Tu manges étrangement. » dit-il simplement. 

« Oh… » murmura Harry, ne voyant pas réellement le topique de la conversation. 

« Et tes tétons sont tendres. » dit Draco, réfléchissant, soufflant sur les tétons de Harry pour le prouver. 

Harry cria, hochant de la tête pour signaler que Draco avait raison. 

« Je pense que tu es enceint. » dit Draco finalement, rencontrant les yeux de Harry complètement verts. 

Harry vit l'inquiétude et la joie dans les yeux de son mari, et baissa les yeux vers son estomac. C'était vrai, réalisa-t-il. Il avait dernièrement mangé plus de nourriture qu'il le faisait habituellement, et ses tétons étaient plus sensibles qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Est-ce qu'il est possible que cela soit vrai ?

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » dit Harry de joie, levant ses yeux verts brillant pour rencontrer ceux de son mari. 

« Moi non plus… Si j'ai raison ? » Draco sourit. 

« Je pense que tu as raison… Je me sens… différent… » dit Harry, essayant de s'expliquer. 

Il trembla alors que de l'air froid rencontrait sa peau. 

Draco saisit immédiatement les draps qu'il prit du sol, et les recouvrit tous les deux, déplaçant prudemment Harry sur les oreillers. Harry protesta, disant qu'il pouvait bouger lui même, mais Draco l'ignora. 

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ? »

« Je vais bien, Draco. »

« Et… ? »

« Draco ! Je ne suis peut-être pas enceint tu sais. Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfrey demain. » Harry sourit. 

« Tu as raison. » confirma Draco, s'installant à côté de lui. 

« J'espère cependant que tu as raison. » murmura Harry, se pelotonnant à côté de lui. 

« Moi aussi. »

Draco passa ses bras autour de lui, le gardant près de lui. Il s'assura que Harry était complètement recouvert par les draps, sauf sa tête. 

« Est ce que tu veux une autre couverture ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, craignant que Harry puisse attraper froid. 

« Draco, tais-toi. » Harry éclata de rire. 

« Je suis inquiet pour toi. » confessa Draco. 

« Ton père a dit que j'irai bien. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si tu portes notre enfant… Merlin… nous serons parents… pères… »

« Je sais. Cela semble un peu incroyable, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je suis cependant heureux… très heureux. » Draco sourit, embrassant sa joue avec affection. 

« Et moi aussi. » Harry bailla. 

« Va dormir, chéri. »

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. » murmura Draco. 

Draco observa Harry alors qu'il s'endormait, tenant son corps chaud près de lui. Il pensait que ses doutes allaient être confirmés. En fait, il se doutait de quelque chose sur la condition de Harry depuis quelques semaines…

La pensée que Harry portait son enfant le fit sourire de bonheur. 

« Je vous aime tant. » murmura Draco à la pièce silencieuse. « Vous deux. »

Harry, qui était profondément endormi, se rapprocha. 

------

Draco tint la porte ouverte pour Harry, et Harry secoua sa tête d'exaspération, mais passa tout de même. Depuis la nuit dernière, Draco l'avait traité comme s'il allait se briser si on lui soufflait dessus. 

« Mr Malfoy. » l'accueillit Madame Pomfrey. 

« Bonjour Madame Pomfrey. » Harry sourit, sentant Draco se placer derrière lui et passer son bras autour de son estomac. 

Les yeux de la matrone s'éclairèrent soudainement, comprenant la situation, et elle sourit. 

« Asseyez-vous Mr Malfoy. »

Draco aida Harry à s'installer sur un des lits alors que Madame Pomfrey fouillait dans ses placards. Harry décida de saisir l'instant et de faire comprendre quelque chose à son mari. 

« Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. » commença Harry. 

« Je veux m'assurer que rien n'aille de travers. » dit Draco simplement, tendant à Harry un verre d'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître. 

Harry soupira, mais lui sourit pour le remercier. Il s'assit, buvant l'eau. 

« Nous manquons des cours. » dit Harry finalement. 

« Cela importe peu. Cela ne dérangera personne. Tu seras absent la plupart de la matinée maintenant. » Draco haussa des épaules. 

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco fixa Harry comme s'il plaisantait. 

« Les nausées. » dit-il finalement, voyant que Harry était sérieux. 

« Oh ! » Harry rougit, sachant maintenant que cela avait été une question stupide. 

« Et voilà, Mr Malfoy. » dit Madame Pomfrey à voix haute, les interrompant. 

Harry se retourna, et la vit en train de lui tendre un gobelet d'une potion orange. Cela sentait d'ailleurs étrangement l'orange. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une simple potion de grossesse. Je crois que son véritable nom est Pregnante Suspecia. » l'informa Madame Pomfrey, lui indiquant de la boire. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Harry, tournant ses yeux peu surs vers son mari. 

Draco serra sa main. 

« Vous devez boire la potion pour que je puisse jeter le sortilège. Une fois que vous l'aurez bu, j'aurai besoin que vous retiriez vos vêtements, que vous vous allongiez sur le lit, et que vous me laissiez examiner votre estomac. »

« Oh. » murmura Harry, levant le gobelet à ses lèvres. 

Il la but prudemment, ayant déjà eu l'expérience d'horribles potions dégoûtantes durant ses anciennes visites à l'infirmerie. Cela avait le même goût que l'odeur, donc Harry la but sans se plaindre, à la grande satisfaction de Draco et de Madame Pomfrey. 

Elle prit le verre et le replaça sur la table alors que Draco aidait Harry à se déshabiller. Une fois qu'il eut retiré ses vêtements, rougissant durant tout ce temps, il s'allongea sur le lit. 

« Bon garçon. » dit-elle. 

Elle ne dit rien lorsque Draco se tint à côté du lit, tenant la main de Harry. A la place, elle se pencha sur l'estomac de Harry, tout en murmurant quelque chose. Harry tendit ses oreilles pour entendre. 

« Revealio Pregnante. »

Harry regarda la boule de lumière blanche frapper son estomac avant de devenir rouge brillante. Madame Pomfrey acquiesça, satisfaite. 

« Félicitations, Mr Malfoy. » dit-elle simplement. 

Draco poussa un cri de joie, s'abaissant pour embrasser son mari. Harry répondit, oubliant son état de nudité et la matrone qui attendait. 

« Hem Hem. »

Rougissant, ils se séparèrent.

« Désolé. » murmura Harry. 

« Aucun problème, Mr Malfoy. » dit-elle, les coins de sa bouche se relevant. 

« Est-ce que je peux m'habiller maintenant ? » dit Harry, rougissant. 

« Je dois vous examiner maintenant. »

« Oh… »

« Que savez-vous sur la grossesse chez les hommes ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » confessa-t-il. 

« Vous donnerez naissance par le canal de naissance par votre anus. » l'informa Madame Pomfrey d'une voix informelle. 

« Donc, cela sera comme une naissance normale. » ajouta Draco. 

Harry se détendit, soulagé. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Potter. Vous aurez les meilleurs soins. » Harry fut surpris par sa voix adoucie. 

« Merci. » Il lui sourit. 

Sa bouche se détendit. 

« Mr Malfoy, est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous vous déplaciez vers le bout du lit pendant que je continue mon examen ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Draco se déplaça, autorisant Madame Pomfrey à se préparer. Elle sortit un autre flacon de sa poche et mit son contenu sur ses mains. Elle leva les yeux. 

« Levez vos jambes vers votre poitrine, Mr Potter, en étant allongé sur votre dos. »

Harry rougit, mais obéit. Une fois qu'il fut installé confortablement, il la sentit en train de toucher son entrée. Son doigt glissa à l'intérieur.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« C'est un test pour voir si votre corps sera capable de porter l'enfant. » fut sa réponse. 

Harry acquiesça, souriant en voyant le visage inquiet de Draco. 

« Cela devrait aller. » dit-elle. 

Harry bougea pour reposer à nouveau ses jambes. 

Madame Pomfrey continua à examiner le bas de son estomac, ses mains se déplaçant rapidement pour examiner ses parties génitales. Harry rougit, mais ne protesta pas, puisqu'il savait que c'était nécessaire. 

« Tout est en bonne condition. » dit-elle finalement, tout en allant se laver les mains. « Vous pouvez vous habiller maintenant, Mr Potter. »

Draco, qui avait soupiré de soulagement, aida Harry à s'habiller. 

« Vous devez venir chaque semaine pour des vérifications régulières. Nous devons parler de la naissance, de la grossesse, de la nourriture, et de beaucoup d'autres choses. »

« Je peux venir quand vous le voulez. » offrit poliment Harry. 

« Je vais fixer une heure et je l'enverrais par hibou. » fut la réponse. 

Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'elle les arrêta. 

« Des interaction sexuelles ne sont pas un problème durant le début de la grossesse. »

La bouche de Harry tomba, mais elle les regarda avant de glisser dans son bureau. 

------

 « Où étais-tu ? » siffla Hermione dès qu'ils furent assis. 

Harry regarda autour de lui, et, en voyant que la classe entière écoutait, il secoua sa tête. Il envoya un regard suppliant à Draco, et son mari acquiesça, montrant qu'il comprenait que Harry voulait que cela reste secret. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall. 

« Non, professeur. »

« Bien, Tournez vos livres à la page 163, et lisez le chapitre sur la métamorphose animale. »

------

« Alors, où étais-tu ? » demanda Hermione, dès qu'ils furent hors de la salle de classe. 

Draco s'illumina, la faisant le regarder avec perplexité. 

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange si j'attends avant de vous le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux vous le dire, à vous, Sirius et Remus en même temps. » dit simplement Harry, ses yeux la suppliant. 

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » Ron sourit, tapotant son épaule.

Hermione acquiesça, curieuse. 

------

Après un jour d'observation, Draco était plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, et Harry souriait. Tous étaient curieux sur les nouvelles. Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le canapé dans la tour, attendant une explication. 

« Je suis allé à l'infirmerie. » dit Harry soudainement, brisant le silence. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron, inquiet.

Un doute s'éleva dans l'esprit de Hermione. 

« Je suis enceint. » Harry sourit. 

Sirius poussa un cri de joie, et se jeta sur Harry pour l'étreindre. Draco le regarda sèchement, et Sirius s'arrêta rapidement et prit doucement son filleul dans ses bras. Harry lui sourit, clairement heureux de sa réaction. 

« Félicitations ! Un petit Prongsie ! »

« Sirius. » le réprimanda Remus, se levant pour étreindre Harry à son tour. 

Harry le serra, riant. 

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si doux avec moi… tu es aussi mauvais que Draco. »

Il se tourna vers Ron, qui n'avait rien dit. Ron était assis, en train de fixer Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. 

« Tu es enceint. »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas avoir un bébé. »

« Oui. »

« Dans ton estomac. »

« Oui. » 

« Et cela… va sortir… d'une certaine façon. » bégaya Ron. 

Hermione lui donna un coup sur la tête. 

« Ne sois pas stupide Ron, bien sûr que oui. Arrête de répéter les faits. »

Ron regarda le visage anxieux de Harry, et avec une gentillesse qui les surprit tous, il étreint Harry. Harry enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de son ami. 

« Félicitations Harry. » dit-il en souriant. 

« Merci. » dit Harry timidement. 

« Viens ici. » dit Hermione. 

Harry se rapprocha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle embrassa sa joue, heureuse pour lui. 

« Je m'attends à être sa Tante Hermione. » dit-elle sèchement. 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… tu le seras. » Harry sourit, regardant Draco pour s'assurer que c'était bon. 

Draco acquiesça, souriant. 

------

Merci pour toutes les reviews… je sais j'ai pas le temps d'y répondre… je suis missante…. Merci à Dod… et pis à Frizzy 


	30. Les Nouvelles

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction. 

------ 

**Chapitre 29 : Les Nouvelles. **

------

Lucius Malfoy fixa la chouette avec curiosité. On n'avait pas vu de chouettes aussi belles que celle-ci… et elle était vaguement familière. La chouette hulula avec impatience, et il tendit une main vers elle pour détacher la lettre de sa patte. 

« Merci. » dit-il simplement. 

La chouette ne bougea pas.

« Alors tu veux une réponse ? »

La chouette ne répondit pas, mais le regarda avec reproche pour avoir pensé autre chose. 

Lucius ouvrit l'enveloppe, reconnaissant l'écriture de son fils. 

_Cher Père, _

_J'ai la plus grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Harry est enceint de notre premier enfant ! Je dois admettre que je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment, mais hier, nous avons reçu la confirmation de Madame Pomfrey. _

_Harry est extatique, comme je le suis. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux… Il rayonne… Sirius et Remus sont enchantés, bien sûr, et Hermione et Weasley nous ont félicité… après qu'ils aient surmonté leur choc. _

_Harry n'arrête pas de me dire que je le couve, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est super... Savoir que la personne que tu aimes porte ton enfant. _

_J'ai envoyé une lettre à mère avec les bonnes nouvelles, mais est-ce que tu peux t'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas pression sur Harry. Je suis inquiet pour la grossesse. N'importe quoi pourrait mal se passer. Je veux que Harry soit aussi détendu et heureux qu'il puisse l'être. _

_La connaissant bien, je sais qu'elle va commencer à le bombarder de lettres avec de bons conseils, des idées, etc… _

_Harry vous envoie son amour. _

_En espérant vous voir bientôt, _

_Amour Draco _

Lucius fixa la lettre avec choc. Il allait être Grand-père. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. 

Il pensa à la minuscule vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son beau-fils. La minuscule vie qui était un danger face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il sentit une envie de protection envers la 'mère'. 

Harry et son enfant resteraient en sécurité… même s'il devait donner sa propre vie pour s'assurer de cela. 

Lucius prit une plume, et commença à composer sa lettre. 

_Cher Draco_

_Tes nouvelles sont plus que bienvenues. Félicitations. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis heureux par l'idée d'être Grand-père. Ce fut un choc, je dois dire que je suis surpris d'entendre une grossesse si tôt après votre mariage. _

_J'espère que Harry et le bébé vont bien, et qu'on s'occupe bien d'eux. Narcissa sera, sans aucun doute, enchantée, et je vais essayer de la restreindre pour qu'elle ne gêne personne. _

_Madame Pomfrey est l'une des meilleures infirmières de la région, donc Harry devrait être en sécurité sous son aile. S'il y a cependant des problèmes, alors ne crains rien… tout sera fait pour que cela soit réglé. Harry est jeune et capable de porter l'enfant à son terme s'il est prudent. _

_Ne l'étouffe pas. Il est habitué à être indépendant. Continue comme d'habitude. Harry appréciera ta normalité. Je dois te dire que c'est l'approche correcte pour que Harry reste heureux et soit aussi détendu qu'il le peut. _

_Ses hormones doivent être hors de contrôle, comme le sera sa magie. _

_Je m'attends à t'entendre rapidement, avec des nouvelles sur mon petit-fils et Harry, et je vais organiser  une visite à Hogwarts pour vous voir tous les deux. _

_Donne mes meilleurs vœux à Harry. _

_Amour, _

_Ton Père. _

Satisfait, Lucius attacha la lettre à la patte de la chouette, et la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre, se dirigeant vers Hogwarts. 

Il se leva, avec l'intention de trouver sa femme. 

------

Narcissa était dans le salon lorsqu'il la trouva finalement. Elle était en train de lire un livre, mais elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son mari entrer dans la pièce, un sourire sur son visage habituellement froid. Son visage montra sa surprise. 

« Lucius. » questionna-t-elle. 

« Est-ce que tu as reçu une lettre de Draco ? »

« Pas encore, pourquoi ? »

« Je viens tout juste d'en recevoir une. Harry est enceint avec leur premier enfant. »

Une expression de joie éclaira le visage de sa femme. 

« Un enfant ? Harry est enceint ? Si tôt ? »

« Oui. Il doit être à six semaines. »

« Superbe ! »

« Oui. » confirma Lucius. 

« Je dois envoyer une lettre de suite… »

« Je viens juste d'en envoyer une. »

« Mais je dois dire moi-même à Draco que… »

« Narcissa. Draco sera occupé avec Harry. Harry doit être protéger… Les grossesses mâles ne sont jamais faciles, tu le sais. » dit Lucius fermement. 

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent de compréhension. 

« Bien sûr. Tu as parfaitement raison ! Nous devons nous assurer qu'il va bien. Peut-être que nous pourrions passer bientôt ? »

« J'ai dit à Draco que nous allions venir les voir. » l'informa Lucius. 

« Bien… Je dois dire à Mère… »

Narcissa sortit hors de la pièce, ayant l'intention d'annoncer les nouvelles au reste de la famille. 

Il allait y avoir un nouvel héritier Malfoy.

------

Harry rit de Draco, qui était en train de mettre son écharpe Slytherin autour du cou de Harry pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid. 

« Draco, arrête ça. » le réprimanda-t-il, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. 

Il aimait vraiment que Draco soit si proche. 

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Draco haussa des épaules, sa main se déplaçant à l'intérieur du manteau de Harry. 

Harry trembla alors que les doigts de son mari commençaient à caresser son ventre en cercle. C'était étrangement relaxant, et Harry se laissa aller contre lui, soupirant. Il s'était sentit très fatigué dernièrement. 

« Fatigu ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous en parlerons à Madame Pomfrey. » dit Draco, inquiet. 

Hermione, qui était en train de marcher à côté d'eux, renifla. 

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, énervé. 

« Harry est enceint. »

Draco et Harry la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle. 

« Nous le savons, Hermione. » dit Harry lentement. 

« Bon dieu ! Ne savez vous rien sur les grossesses ? »

« Pas vraiment. » admit Harry. « Je comptais demander à Madame Pomfrey s'il y avait des livres qu'elle pouvait me prêter. »

« Tu te sens fatigué parce que ton corps est fatigué des demandes faites par ta grossesse. Si tu es enceint de six semaines, ce que je suspecte, tu devrais te sentir bientôt nauséeux. » dit Hermione. 

Harry et Draco la regardèrent, choqués. 

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je suis une fille. » dit Hermione avec un air de supériorité. 

« Alors, quand est-ce que je vais devenir gros ? »

« Tu vas avoir une bosse à dix-huit semaines. » dit facilement Hermione. 

« Vraiment ? »

Loin de repousser la pensée de son corps changeant de forme, Harry semblait enchanté. 

« Oui. » dit Hermione impatiemment, sa voix s'adoucissant alors qu'elle regardait Harry. 

« C'est super, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry pratiquement rêveusement. 

Hermione étouffa un rire. 

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, amour. » répondit Draco, embrassant sa joue. 

------

« Harry Potter ! »

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri. 

Harry, qui était assis en train de parler à Draco, tourna son visage vers le groupe en colère qui le fixait. 

« Je ne peux pas te croire, Potter ! » cria Angelina. 

« Je… »

« Je vais te dire ce que je ne peux pas croire, d'accord ? Je viens juste de recevoir une lettre disant que tu arrêtais le Quidditch ! »

La bouche de Harry tomba sous le choc. 

« Je n'ai jamais envoyé de lettre. »

« Madame Pomfrey l'a fait… disant quelque chose sur le fait que tu n'étais pas en condition pour jouer ! Foutaise ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant en forme ! »

Angelina avait pris la place de Oliver Wood en tant que Capitaine au Quidditch. C'était sa dernière année, et elle voulait désespérément gagner la coupe. Harry pensait secrètement qu'elle était pire que Wood, et c'était quelque chose. 

« Je ne peux pas jouer. » dit-il faiblement. 

« Pourquoi ? » siffla-t-elle, le fixant. 

Draco, qui avait un grand sourire, passa un bras autour de son mari. 

« Parce que j'ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer. Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arrivé… une jambe cassée, un bras cassé…. Frappé par un cognard… »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu es suffisamment bien pour jouer, Potter ! »

« Malfoy. » corrigea Draco. 

Angelina et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch le fixèrent sombrement. 

« Alors Harry ne peut pas jouer parce que tu l'as dit ? Je ne pense pas que Harry soit le genre de personne qui te laisse le contrôler ! Il est notre Attrapeur… simplement parce que tu veux gagner. » cria Katie. 

« Rien, et je veux bien dire rien, n'est plus important que la sécurité de Harry. » dit Draco dangereusement, ses yeux s'étrécissant. 

Harry grogna. 

« Vraiment ? Ne men… »

« Harry ne peut pas jouer. » hurla une voix. 

Harry regarda son ami avec gratitude, Ron, qui était visiblement en colère. 

« Ron, que veux… ? » commença Fred. 

« Il ne peut pas jouer parce qu'il est malade. » dit Ron avec fermeté, acquiesçant pour renforcer son point de vue. 

« Malade ? » cria George, devenant blanc. 

« Oh Ron, arrête d'être si dramatique. Harry n'est pas malade ! » le réprimanda Hermione, tapotant l'épaule de Harry comme une mère. 

« Bien sûr qu'il est malade, être malade… devenir gros… » bégaya Ron. 

« Merci Ron. » Harry sourit. 

« Aucun problème. »

« Malade ? Gros ? Vous m'avez perdu ! » cria Angelina. 

« Je suis enceint. » dit Harry faiblement. 

Le silence était assourdissant. 

« Enceint ? » crièrent Fred et George à l'unisson. 

Harry acquiesça, se rapprochant de Draco pour le réconfort. 

« Tu vas avoir un béb ? » murmura Angelina. 

« Oui. »

« Oh ! Maman sera aux anges… » ronronna George. 

« Extatique… » confirma Fred. 

« Elle va commencer à tricoter des pantalons… »

« Envoyer des conseils… »

« Des lettres… »

« Des chocolats… »

Harry fut vraiment surpris lorsqu'ils le tirèrent de sa chaise et le prirent dans une gigue Irlandaise à trois. 

« Draco ! »

Draco, au lieu de le sauver, était mort de rire. 

« Laissez-le tranquille. » cria Ron, retournant son ami à son siège. 

Harry s'adossa à lui, se sentant mal. 

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron, pâle. 

« Simplement fatigué. » murmura Harry. 

Draco fut instantanément à ses côtés. 

« Viens et mange, chéri. » dit Draco. 

« Je ne suis pas… »

Draco arrêta les protestations de Harry avec un regard. 

« Tu dois manger. »

------

« Ils l'ont bien pris. » commenta Harry un peu plus tard, se préparant pour le lit. 

« Hmmm. » murmura Draco. 

Harry retira sa robe et la posa sur une chaise. 

« Spécialement les jumeaux. »

« Oui… »

Harry retira son tee-shirt. 

« Je ne savais cependant pas que Madame Pomfrey ferait cela, le savais-tu? »

« Non… »

Harry défit son pantalon et le retira, ainsi que ses chaussettes. 

« Cela sera dans le Daily Prophet demain. »

« Hmmm… »

Draco observa Harry qui prenait une robe vert pâle de sa collection dans la garde-robe. Il disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec la robe qui entourait sa silhouette nue. 

« Je me demande ce que ton père et ta mère vont dire. »

« Je leur ai envoyé une lettre. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Simplement que tu étais enceint et combien nous étions heureux. » murmura Draco, regardant Harry se déplacer vers le lit, là où il se trouvait. 

« Je pense que Père sera heureux pour nous. » Harry sourit, se glissant dans le lit. 

Draco se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant sur la joue. 

Harry soupira, aimant la présence des bras de Draco autour de lui. Il sentit les doigts de Draco pousser la soie de ses vêtements de son corps jusqu'à ce que cela tombe sur ses cuisses. 

Les lèvres de Draco allèrent mordiller son oreille. 

« Tu me rends incroyablement heureux. » dit Draco, poussant doucement Harry sur les oreillers. 

Harry sourit, caressant sa joue avec le doigt portant son anneau de fiançailles et de mariage. 

Draco l'embrassa en dessous de la gorge jusqu'à ses tétons. Il les toucha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit durs, puis glissa jusqu'à ce que son visage caresse son ventre… là où reposait leur enfant à naître. 

Il embrassa la douce peau, passant ses doigts sur la trace de poils sombres. 

Harry poussa un petit cri de protestation lorsque Draco se retira pour l'étudier. 

« Nous n'avons pas à aller plus loin. » dit-il doucement. 

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. 

« Madame Pomfrey a dit que c'était bon. » lui rappela-t-il. 

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux arrêter. » demanda à nouveau Draco. 

Harry se mit à rire, prenant ensuite Draco dans un baiser passionné. 

« Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes. » supplia Harry. 

Draco fixa les émeraudes brillantes avant de montrer à Harry combien il l'aimait tant. 

------

« Et bien ? Est-ce que je t'ai montr ? » demanda Draco après, tout en tenant Harry. 

« Hmmm… Tu devras me le rappeler à nouveau plus tard. » murmura Harry, ses yeux se fermant. 

Draco se mit à rire, ses doigts se mettant à caresser le ventre de son mari. 

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent. 

« Tu as déjà pris l'habitude de faire ça. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » dit Draco simplement, lui souriant avec amour. 

Sentant une vague de tendresse dans son cœur, Harry se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Draco répondit rapidement, ses mains se déplaçant pour supporter Harry contre lui. Harry glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de Draco par ses lèvres ouvertes, caressant gentiment sa langue avec la sienne. 

« Pourquoi ? » articula Draco lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. 

« Pour te montrer combien je t'aime. » Harry sourit, se penchant à nouveau pour embrasser Draco. 

Draco poussa un cri. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… dites-moi, Mr Malfoy, que voulez-vous exactement me faire ? »

« Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi… avec toi… ensemble. » Draco respirait fortement. 

Harry rit doucement, pressant leur corps plus près. 

« Si tôt ? Nous venons tout juste de faire l'amour. » dit-il innocemment. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie. » ajouta-t-il, sa voix pleine de rire. 

« Allumeur. » siffla Draco, essayant de se contrôler.

« Mais. » Harry fit un grand sourire. « Je te veux aussi. »

Draco bondit. 


	31. Le mauvais côté de la grossesse

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

On a dépassé les 700 !!!!!!!! Whaouh… quel choc… on va bientôt battre le Pêché d'un père ^_^

------

**Chapitre 30 : Le mauvais côté de la grossesse **

------

Harry s'assit, frottant ses yeux. Dès qu'il le fit, il sentit une nausée monter dans sa gorge, et sortit rapidement hors du lit. Il entendit la voix inquiète de Draco mais l'ignora, allant aux toilettes. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, chéri ? »

Harry acquiesça faiblement, retirant les cheveux de ses yeux. Draco vint derrière lui, et caressa son dos, le regardant vomir la nourriture non digérée de la nuit dernière. 

« Désolé. » murmura Harry, se sentant embarrassé par le fait que Draco l'ait vu dans un tel état. 

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. » dit Draco sèchement. 

Harry avait eu des nausées matinales depuis trois jours. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il avait vu pour la première fois Madame Pomfrey, et son rendez-vous était prévu pour demain. Draco l'avait beaucoup réconforté ces matins-là, en étant simplement là. 

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors reviens, amour. » dit Draco. 

Il aida Harry à aller au lit, le rapprochant de lui. Harry se détendit contre lui avec un petit soupir. Il détestait les nausées. 

« Je déteste être malade. »

« Je sais. » Il y avait maintenant de l'amusement dans la voix de Draco. 

Harry gronda, le frappant légèrement. 

« Ne rie pas de moi. C'est de ta faute si je suis enceint en premier lieu. » cria Harry. 

Draco, qui savait que Harry avait un tempérament de feu dernièrement dû à ses nausées et sa fatigue acquiesça sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas mettre Harry en colère dans cette condition… Sa magie serait hors de contrôle, et c'était quelque chose qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. 

« Je sais, amour. » ronronna Draco, embrassant son nez. 

Les yeux de Harry s'adoucirent. 

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il, sachant qu'il était dérangeant. 

« Ce n'est rien. » Draco haussa des épaules, le rapprochant, une main se tendant pour caresser le ventre de Harry. 

« Nous avons cours dans une heure. » lui rappela Harry. 

« Est-ce que tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner ? »

Harry secoua sa tête de dégoût. 

« Non, merci. » 

Harry avait déjà découvert que l'odeur de la nourriture si tôt le matin était la pire chose que l'on pouvait sentir lorsqu'on était frappé de nausées. Il avait dû sortir avec précipitation de la Grande Salle le jour précédent parce qu'il était devenu malade sur Ron. 

Ron, bien sûr, avait trouvé toute la situation amusante. Mais son attitude envers Harry était celle d'un grand frère protecteur. Il ne laissait Harry que rarement hors de vue lorsque Draco n'était pas là, ou bien assez près pour regarder Harry. 

« Alors va prendre un bain. » continua Draco. 

Harry sourit de fatigue, secouant sa tête. Il voulait dormir. Draco leva ses yeux au ciel. 

« Je vais te préparer le bain. » dit-il, se dégageant de son mari, et se dirigeant dans la salle de bain. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre pour découvrir Harry endormi, pelotonné contre les draps de soie. Il retira facilement les draps, et prit un Harry protestant dans ses bras. 

Il le porta dans la salle de bain. 

« Draco. » se plaignit Harry. 

« Tu te sentiras mieux après un bain. » lui promit Draco, lui retirant déjà sa robe. 

Harry soupira mais autorisa Draco à le faire glisser dans l'eau chaude. Il soupira à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit la petite odeur de lavande. 

Il entendit Draco se diriger vers la porte et ouvrit ses yeux. 

« Draco ? »

« Oui, chéri ? »

« Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? »

Ils n'avaient jamais été dans le bain ensemble auparavant, mais Harry avait toujours voulu essayer. Draco se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa derrière lui. Ses bras passèrent immédiatement autour de la taille de Harry, rapprochant leurs corps. 

« Cela gaspille moins de temps. » Harry rougit. 

Draco leva un sourcil. 

« Je pense que j'aime cette idée. » murmura-t-il, passant ses mains sur le corps humide de Harry. 

Harry poussa un petit cri. 

« Nous n'avons pas de temps pour ça ! »

« Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. » murmura Draco, sachant qu'il pouvait facilement satisfaire son mari avec de simples touchers. Harry réagissait beaucoup, et le ferait sans doute toujours, à sa main. 

« Hmmm…….. »

Draco leva facilement Harry afin qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux, encourageant Harry à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry lui sourit. Draco avait été dernièrement très prudent afin de ne pas mettre de poids sur son ventre… spécialement durant l'amour. 

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, sentant ainsi l'amour qu'ils partageaient dans leur baiser. Harry devint rapidement aussi impatient que son mari, se tortillant lorsque Draco le touchait aux endroits sensibles. 

Harry cria lorsqu'ils se joignirent, tombant comme d'habitude dans un état de pure extase. Il faisait unité avec son mari… l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Rien ne pouvait être comparé à la sensation d'être pris par son époux. 

Draco l'embrassa tendrement, caressant ses hanches. 

« Oh ! »

« Je t'aime tant. » murmura Draco, sa respiration forte. 

« Je… Je t'aime…. A… Oh ! »

L'étreinte de Draco se renforça, leurs corps pressés aussi près qu'il leur était possible. Harry s'accrocha à lui, tremblant. 

« Je….. »

« Shh amour. » murmura Draco, l'embrassant doucement. 

« Je t'aime tant. » articula Harry, recouvrant de son orgasme. 

« Je t'aime aussi, amour. » Draco sourit, sentant son cœur battre envers les mots de Harry qu'il savait honnête. 

« Ne me quitte jamais. » supplia Harry, regardant droit dans le yeux de son mari. 

Draco vit la pure émotion dans les yeux de Harry et retint ses larmes. A la place, il lui fit un petit sourire, rapprochant encore Harry de lui. Il étreignit le petit corps. 

« Jamais. » promit-il doucement, le pensant. 

La seule réponse de Harry fut un tendre baiser. 

------

« Vous êtes en retard. » dit Hermione au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose. Par chance, le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivé. 

« Harry se sentait mal. » expliqua à voix basse Draco, regardant son époux se glisser dans son siège. 

Comprenant, Hermione acquiesça, fixant Harry. 

« Les nausées doivent être terrible. » confirma-t-elle. 

Draco acquiesça. 

Harry était en train de parler à Ron, mais il semblait mieux qu'il ne l'était ce matin. Les mots de Harry l'avaient troublé… 'Ne me quitte jamais…' Est-ce que Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il le quitte ? Il savait sûrement que Draco ne le quitterait jamais, lui et leur enfant.

« Bonjour classe. » dit à voix haute le professeur McGonagall, rendant la pièce silencieuse. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer à étudier la théorie de ... »

------

La journée se déroulait bien. Harry semblait suffisamment heureux… Il riait et plaisantait avec ses amis. La maison Gryffindor avait décidé de s'occuper de Harry à tout prix, et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, lui donnant des fruits qu'ils avaient gardé du petit déjeuner, et s'occupant de Harry comme une mère. Harry, bien sûr, ne l'avait même pas réalisé. 

Les potions étaient le dernier cours de la journée, et pas même Snape ne réussit à rendre Harry malheureux. Il avait mangé un grand déjeuner, et voulait que le cours se termine pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Draco, Ron et Hermione. 

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion d'endormissement. Contrairement à la version facile que vous avez crée lors de votre première année, celle-là est plus complexe. Vous devez être prudents puisqu'il faut ajouter les ingrédients dans l'ordre exact, et le temps est extrêmement important dans cette potion. N'oubliez pas de remuer onze fois et à mi-temps. Au travail… les instructions sont au tableau ! »

La classe se mit silencieusement à travailler sur la potion, le Professeur Snape les observant de près au devant de la salle de classe. Harry fut soulagé de remarquer que sa propre potion était, si non parfaite, pratiquement bonne. Elle était d'un bleu très pâle, mais pas suffisamment pâle. 

Contrairement à la plupart de la classe, celle de Ron était rose fluo. L'odeur de celle de Neville semblait être de la transpiration de chien, et celle de Pansy bouillonnait dangereusement. 

« Tu t'améliores. » approuva Draco. 

« Il y a une bonne chose à cette grossesse. » commença à dire Harry, regardant Neville boire sa potion. 

« Quoi ? »

« Au moins, Rogue ne peut pas me forcer à boire. » Harry sourit.

Draco le lui rendit. 

------

Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry et Draco dans leur tour après le thé. Tout avait bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que le duo commence à se disputer… quelque chose qu'ils avaient évité de faire pendant un moment. 

« Ce n'est pas bien de parler des filles comme ça ! »

« J'ai simplement dit que Parvati était bien dans ce tee-shirt ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien ! Elle a une silhouette de femme…. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que tu baves dessus ! »

« Je ne bavais pas. » cria Ron, la fixant méchamment. 

Hermione renifla. 

« Ne mens pas, Ron ! »

Harry grimaça à son cri, massant sa tête. Il avait eu des maux de tête de plus en plus fréquemment depuis les dernières semaines. 

Draco, bien sûr, regardait avec attention le duo, clairement enchanté par le fait de les voir se disputer en face de lui. Harry sourit à cette vue, se rapprochant en même temps de son époux, qui passa promptement un bras autour de sa taille et l'amena près de lui. 

« Je ne mens pas ! Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec toi de toute façon si j'aime Parvati ? »

« Simplement ça ! Tu es mon ami ! »

Une expression blessée s'installa sur le visage de Ron. 

« Alors, je ne peux pas sortir avec une autre fille parce que tu l'as dit ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton cassant. 

« Ron je … »

« Oublie, Hermione. » cria Ron, prenant son devoir de Métamorphose et lui présentant son dos. 

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Hermione, et Harry tendit une main pour toucher son épaule lorsqu'elle se releva, attrapa son sac et s'enfuit de la pièce. Le tableau se referma avec grand bruit… quelque chose qui fit grimacer Harry pour deux raisons. 

« Tu as été trop loin cette fois, Ron. » dit-il doucement. 

Draco hocha la tête. 

« Elle a commencé. » se défendit Ron. 

« Elle est blessée. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Hermione est jalouse et tu l'as simplement blessé en lui montrant que tu ne faisais pas attention à elle. » fit remarquer Draco. 

La mâchoire de Ron tomba. 

« Oh. » réussit-il à dire. 

Harry et Draco regardèrent l'autre garçon prendre rapidement ses affaires, et se mettant à poursuivre Hermione. Dès qu'il fut parti, Harry soupira de soulagement, et Draco le regarda avec inquiétude. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, amour ? »

« Rien. » Harry sourit faiblement, faisant tout pour que Draco laisse tomber. 

« Ne mens pas. » l'avertit Draco, ne le croyant pas.

 « J'ai simplement une migraine, c'est tout. » murmura Harry, baissant ses yeux. 

« Depuis quand l'as-tu ? »

« Quelques heures peut être. » Harry se tortilla. 

« Et tu ne me l'as pas dit? »

Le ton blessé dans la voix de Draco était audible. 

Harry leva ses yeux, une expression d'horreur sur son visage. 

« Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, Draco ! J'ai simplement eu peur que tu commences à tourner encore autour de moi comme un fou. » expliqua Harry. 

« Je suis inquiet pour toi ! »

« Draco, je vais être enceint pendant encore huit mois. Tu dois comprendre qu'il est habituel pour moi d'être malade lorsque je sens de la nourriture, ou que j'ai des sauts d'humeur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mis dans un cocon. Je sais que tu essayes de nous protéger, moi et le béb »

Draco l'interrompit avec un tendre baiser. Il pressa son front contre le sien, et ils se regardaient ainsi droit dans les yeux. Ceux de Draco trahissaient son inquiétude, et sa peur cachée. Ceux de Harry s'adoucirent visiblement après un moment. 

« Je suis désolé, amour, c'est les hormones. » murmura-t-il. 

« Je sais. Je suis désolé d'être si protecteur. » répondit doucement Draco. 

« Je t'aime comme ça. » confia Harry. 

« Mais pas tout le temps ? »

Harry hocha la tête. 

« Quelques fois c'est un peu trop. » confessa-t-il avec un sourire. 

« Alors promet-moi de me dire si quelque chose ne va pas… même si c'est simplement une 'petite migraine' et puis, je n'aurai pas à te regarder constamment. » dit Draco. 

Harry regarda les yeux de Draco avec une expression suppliante. 

« Ok. » confirma-t-il. 

Draco lui sourit amoureusement, mais cela se tourna en un froncement. 

« Harry, ce matin tu as dit 'ne me quitte jamais' Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? »

Harry se tortilla inconfortablement, se demandant comment expliquer exactement ce qu'il ressentait envers Draco. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir sans dire à Draco la vérité, et Draco méritait de savoir pourquoi il était si énervé ce matin alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans le bain. 

« C'est juste les hormones. » dit-il finalement. 

« Et ? »

« Et parfois, je pense à tout ce qui est arrivé. Je veux dire que, nous avons été mariés depuis six semaines, je suis enceint de notre enfant, et tout semble parfait. Parfois trop parfait. »

« Tu es inquiet sur le fait que cela ne l'est pas. » réalisa Draco, la douleur dans ses yeux. 

« Non ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je me rappelais toutes les disputes, et combien cela a fait mal lorsque tu es parti ou que nous nous sommes séparés. Cela a fait mal avant, mais maintenant que nous sommes unis, cela m'arracherait une partie de moi si tu partais. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, Draco. » 

« Je ne te quitterais pas. » promit à nouveau Draco.

« Je sais…. C'est simplement les hormones. » Harry fit un grand sourire, trop grand selon l'opinion de Draco. 

« Je ne te laisserai jamais Harry. Je serai rien sans toi, tu sais. Tu es tout pour moi, et le seras toujours. C'est comme une drogue. Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez de toi. Tu ne sauras jamais combien je t'aime en ce moment, combien j'adore le fait que tu portes notre enfant… le petit bébé que nous avons crée lorsque nous avons fait l'amour… »

Harry sentit soudainement le désir passer à travers son corps par les mots de Draco. Les yeux de Draco s'emplirent d'une intensité qui l'effraya. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait besoin de savoir que Draco l'aimerait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se produisait. Il avait besoin de Draco. Maintenant. 

Il leva sa tête et se pencha vers lui, pressant un baiser passionné sur la bouche de son amant. Draco répondit avec impatience. Harry glissa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Draco, sa respiration se raccourcissant. Il suça la tendre peau derrière son oreille, défaisant rapidement les boutons de la chemise de Draco. 

« Harry ? » la voix de Draco était mêlée de désir et d'inquiétude. 

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Draco acquiesça, l'aidant à retirer ses propres vêtements avant de déshabiller Harry. L'impatience de Harry le surprenait, ainsi que le petit gémissement que Harry poussa lorsque leurs peaux nues se rencontrèrent et se touchèrent. 

« Fais-moi l'amour. » supplia Harry, son corps tremblant sous le besoin. 

Draco sourit, l'embrassant tendrement, alors qu'il le poussait pour l'allonger confortablement sur le canapé, couvrant le corps de Harry impatient du sien. Mais Harry savait qu'il devait être prudent quand à l'endroit où il s'allongeait, et le poids de Draco toucha à peine son corps. 

« C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, amour. »

------

Plus tard dans la même nuit, après que Draco ait porté Harry dans leur chambre et l'ait allongé sur le lit, Hedwige apparut, portant une lettre. Draco, sachant de qui cela était, se déplaça rapidement pour ouvrir la fenêtre. 

Il accepta la lettre, caressa Hedwige,  et alla sur le lit où Harry l'attendait. 

« De qui est-ce ? »

« Père. Je lui ai dit pour ton état. » expliqua Draco. 

« Oh ! J'avais oublié qu'il voulait savoir. »

« Bien sûr qu'il le veut… Il est le grand-père. » Draco lui sourit chaudement, ouvrit la lettre. 

Il la lut silencieusement. 

« Que dit-elle ? »

« Il me dit de prendre soin de toi, de te donner ses félicitations et la promesse d'essayer de contrôler Mère. »

Harry éclata de rire. 

« C'est typique de sa part. »

« C'est vrai. »

Draco posa la lettre sur le côté, comptant ravir une fois de plus son amant. Harry se laissa aller avec impatience, riant. 

Les seuls sons après cela furent les doux bruits de l'amour. 


	32. Rendezvous medical

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction

**Chapitre 31 : Rendez-vous médical**

On avait demandé à Harry d'aller voir Madame Pomfrey après le déjeuner. Dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner au cas où il aurait une nouvelle nausée, Harry et Draco arrivèrent plus tôt, ce dernier mangeant une pomme qu'il avait pris des cuisines sur le même chemin. 

Madame Pomfrey les accueillit avec un sourire, et leur indiqua de s'asseoir dans deux fauteuils qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour le rendez-vous. Harry se détendit visiblement, ayant eu peur que cela soit une autre rencontre embarrassante où il lui faudrait retirer ses vêtements. 

« Je vais aujourd'hui vous parler de la grossesse et des symptômes que vous avez  pu avoir durant les dernières semaines. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez des nausées. » dit-elle simplement. 

Harry acquiesça. 

« Cela empire cependant, je pense. » ajouta Draco. 

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucune potion pour retirer les nausées. Une potion qui marcherait aurait des effets secondaires, et j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas prendre ce risque. Les grossesses masculines sont plus… dangereuses que les grossesses féminines. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a cependant quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Je ne veux pas rater l'école. » supplia Harry. 

« Il y a plusieurs choses que vous puissiez faire qui pourrait la faciliter. » confirma-t-elle. « Je vous suggère de manger au lit avant d'essayer de vous déplacer… Essayez d'éviter les aliments gras. Les céréales ou les fruits seraient une bonne idée pour que votre estomac puisse s'habituer à se nourrir. Bouger beaucoup donne plus de nausées, c'est pourquoi aller à l'école le matin pourrait être une mauvaise idée… mais nous verrons… Manger du bouillon ou boire du liquide salé pourrait aider. Je vous recommande hautement aussi de boire du thé à la menthe, fréquemment… à petites doses bien sûr… puisque cela empêche la déshydratation et soulage des nausées. Même si vous êtes malade une heure plus tard, la plupart sera absorbé par votre corps. Si cela empire, nous devrons essayer quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne pense pas que cela ira si loin. Vous êtes en parfaite santé, Mr Malfoy. »

« Je vais essayer le petit déjeuner au lit, et si cela ne marche pas, le thé à la menthe. » dit Harry. 

« Bien. » dit Madame Pomfrey, montrant son approbation. 

« Est-ce que vous avez eu des envies ? Constipation ? »

« Non. J'ai cependant envoyé Draco à la cuisine me chercher un gâteau au citron l'autre jour. » dit Harry après y avoir réfléchi. 

« Des envies. » dit Madame Pomfrey simplement. 

« Oh. »

« Et vos tétons ? »

« Mes tétons ? »

« Retirez votre tee-shirt Mr Mafloy. » dit Madame Pomfrey. 

Harry retira facilement sa robe et son haut, laissant ainsi l'infirmière l'examiner. Ses tétons étaient tendres, ce qu'avait découvert Draco, et avaient à peine besoin d'une caresse pour faire mal parfois.

« Ils chatouillent. » offrit Harry.

« Cela veut dire que votre corps se prépare à allaiter. » dit Madame Pomfrey avec satisfaction. 

« Allaiter ? » demanda Draco, surpris. 

« Bien sûr. »

Elle alla prendre sa baguette et un bloc-notes. Elle murmura un sortilège, et des mots commencèrent à apparaître sur le papier. 

 « Vous pesez 51 kilos pour 1,80 m exactement… pas de maladie… un peu plus de nourriture cependant. » dit-elle, examinant son corps. 

Harry passa des bras protecteurs autour de son ventre. 

« Je vais bien. » protesta-t-il. 

« Vous mangez maintenant pour deux. » dit-elle fermement. 

Harry abandonna, hochant la tête. 

« Votre utérus se développe bien… »

« Bien sûr ! Comment croyez-vous être capable de porter un bébé sans un utérus ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Votre corps a développé un utérus pour porter le bébé… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il disparaîtra comme par magie à la naissance. C'est exactement le même qu'un utérus féminin, sauf que l'entrée est votre anus au lieu de l'habituel vagin. »

Harry rougit, acquiesçant. 

« Mr Malfoy, vous n'avez pas à être embarrassé devant moi. Nous allons de plus en plus parler de choses personnelles, et je vais examiner votre corps sous toutes les coutures constamment. »

Draco éclata de rire en voyant une rougeur apparaître sur son mari. 

La bouche de Madame Pomfrey forma un petit sourire. 

« Votre bébé fait maintenant 1,5 cm de long. » les informa-t-elle, regardant à nouveau le parchemin. 

Harry semblait aux anges, alors qu'il se reposait contre Draco. 

« Il pèse une once pour l'instant, mais cela va bientôt changer, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de manger. » dit-elle, le regardant durement. 

« Je le ferai. » promit Harry, s'émerveillant silencieusement du fait que son enfant était si petit. 

« La date de conception était le 16 Janvier. » dit-elle en toussant. 

Harry devint écarlate, ce qui se renforça lorsque Draco poussa un cri de joie. Le Veela était visiblement enchanté du fait que leur enfant fut conçu la nuit de leur union… ce qu'il avait voulu. 

« Donc vous êtes enceint de sept semaines maintenant. Le cœur de votre bébé a commencé à battre le 25, durant la cinquième semaine. La colonne vertébrale, la tête et les organes ont commencé à se développer. Je peux vous dire le genre par les organes sexuels si vous voulez savoir ? »

Harry regarda Draco, voulant savoir mais il respecterait le souhait de son mari s'il ne voulait pas le savoir lui même. Draco, cependant, parut encore plus impatient de le savoir que Harry.

« Oui. » dit Harry fermement, souriant à Draco. 

« C'est un garçon. » dit Madame Pomfrey après avoir regarder ses notes. 

Draco poussa un grand cri, son visage rosi par la joie, tout en étreignant Harry fermement mais prudemment, l'embrassant tendrement sur ses lèvres pour montrer son amour. Harry sourit, heureux. Il avait un fils. Ils avaient un fils. Il pouvait sentir l'amour qui grandissait déjà en lui puisque leur enfant grandissait, puisqu'il savait maintenant qu'il allait avoir un fils. Il aurait été tout aussi heureux avec une fille, mais c'était le fait que c'était maintenant officiel, il allait avoir un fils, un enfant avec une identité, cela le rendait si heureux. 

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir contents. » les interrompit Madame Pomfrey avant qu'ils ne soient plus passionnés. 

Harry lui sourit. 

« Enchanté. » Draco hocha la tête, embrassant la joue de Harry alors qu'une de ses mains passait sur le ventre nu de son mari. 

« Asseyez- vous Mr Malfoy, nous devons encore parler de beaucoup de choses. »

Les deux garçons s'assirent, Draco mettant Harry sur ses genoux au lieu de lui permettre de s'asseoir dans une chaise séparée, mais Madame Pomfrey ne protesta pas. A la place, Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux. 

« Vous allez sentir plus d'envies, vos tétons devraient rester douloureux pendant un moment, et vous aurez des constipations, des indigestions, des bouffées de chaleur, et vos vêtements devraient être un peu plus serrés le mois prochain. Vous devez essayer de manger autant que vous le pouvez. »

« Je le ferai. » Harry acquiesça. 

« Alors je vous verrais le mois prochain. » Madame Pomfrey sourit. 

Harry et Draco quittèrent le bureau, se sentant un peu ailleurs. 

Ils allaient avoir un fils. 

------

« Comment va le béb ? » fut la première chose que Ron demanda dès que Harry apparut dans la salle de classe de Potions. 

Le reste des étudiants écouta avec attention. Harry sourit. 

« Bien. » il sourit, attendant que Draco crie à tout le monde le sexe. 

« C'est un garçon. » cria Draco, visiblement enchanté. 

Il y eut des cris de félicitations de la part des Slytherins et des Gryffindors. Ron étreignit Harry, comme le firent Hermione et d'autres Gryffindors, mais ils étaient sous l'œil possessif de Draco. Etrangement, il ne dit rien lorsque Seamus serra Harry aussi gentiment que possible, comme s'il était une poupée fragile. 

Le professeur Snape ne dit rien, mais Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu des félicitations dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry lui fit un sourire, et vit la bouche dure se relever avant qu'ils ne se mettent au travail. 

------

 « Mon père sera heureux lorsqu'il découvrira que nous attendons un garçon. » dit Draco durant la Divination.

« Oui… un nouvel héritier Malfoy et tout ça. » Harry se mit à rire. 

Draco serra sa main, la portant à ses lèvres pour embrasser la paume. 

« Bien sûr, mon amour. » murmura Draco. 

« Arrêtez ça. » se plaignit Ron. 

Harry lui sourit. 

Même si Ron et Hermione ne lui diraient pas comment ils avaient réglé leurs problèmes, ils étaient à nouveau devenus amis, et Harry pensait secrètement qu'ils étaient ensemble, même s'il n'y avait pour le moment aucune preuve  pour prouver sa théorie. 

« Tu es simplement jaloux. » le taquina Harry. 

« Oui… Je suis jaloux parce que tu es marié à Malfoy. » Ron leva ses yeux au ciel. 

Draco fit la moue. 

« Je pense que je suis digne de lui, Weasley. » Draco sourit. 

Ron leva à nouveau les yeux. 

« Peu importe. »

Harry éclata de rire. 

« En tous cas, nous nous sommes mariés avant que tu me mettes en cloque. » ajouta-t-il. 

Ron s'étouffa, et Draco le tapa dans le dos. 

« Bien sûr chéri… mais je préfère être marié. »

« C'est du bon travail. Peux-tu imaginer ce que Rita Skeeter dirait si elle avait découvert que j'étais enceint avant le mariage ? »

« QUOI ? »

« C'était une plaisanterie Ron ! » dit Harry avec hâte. 

« Ce que Harry essaye de dire, Weasley, est que c'était du bon travail. Le bébé a été conçu lors de notre nuit de noce. » Draco sourit. 

« Trop d'informations. » grogna Ron. 

------

Ce fut le soir que Ron lui donna le journal du matin. Harry et Draco l'avaient raté à cause de leur rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfrey. Alors que Harry l'ouvrait, il cria. 

**« LE GARCON-QUI-A-SURVECU ENCEINT ! »**

« Continue de lire. » murmura Ron. 

'Aujourd'hui, on apprend que Harry Potter, maintenant Harry Malfoy est en fait enceint de son premier enfant. La grossesse fut annoncée dans la Grande Salle par Mr Malfoy et son mari, l'héritier Malfoy, Draco Lucius. 

_Pas d'autres détails ne furent donnés au public pour l'instant, mais les deux parents se disent enchantés face à la naissance prochaine. _

_Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, Mr Potter s'est marié le 16 janvier de cette année. _

_Mr Malfoy est heureux des nouvelles, disant qu'il avait toujours voulu un petit-fils._

_Mrs Narcissa Malfoy dit : « Je suis enchantée des nouvelles et suis incroyablement heureuse pour Harry et Draco. Ils méritent tout le bonheur qu'ils peuvent avoir. Je viendrais les voir bientôt pour m'assurer du bien-être de mon beau-fils, avec mon mari. »_

_Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la grossesse masculine est incroyablement dangereuse, et dans beaucoup de cas, le résultat fut la mort de la 'mère' et de l'enfant. Des recherches plus approfondies montrent que la plupart des grossesses masculines sont en fait dues à des compagnons de Veela, comme dans le cas du Garçon Qui A Survécu. _

_Professeur Grégory de St Mungo: « Les Grossesses masculines présentent et présenteront toujours un grand risque. Le corps masculin aura à créer naturellement un utérus en usant de leur magie intérieure pour porter l'enfant. Cela demande beaucoup de magie pour maintenir l'utérus, et dans quelque cas, le bébé meurt suite à une fausse couche lorsque la 'mère' est incapable de maintenir le bébé plus longtemps. »_

_Professeur Hungary dit : « Mes félicitations au couple. J'espère seulement que toutes les précautions seront prises pour la sécurité de Mr Malfoy et de son enfant. »_

_Félicitations au couple, et nous souhaitons le bien-être de Mr Malfoy, et de l'enfant à venir.'_

****

Le visage de Harry pâlit, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant. Draco, qui avait attendu pour le lire, arracha le journal de ses mains. Il le parcourut rapidement, ses yeux brillant de rage avant même qu'il ne l'ait terminé. 

« Je vais la tuer. » siffla-t-il. 

Harry ne dit rien. Il fixa son ventre sous le choc, incroyable de croire qu'il pouvait mourir, ou que l'enfant qu'il portait ne prendrait même pas une respiration hors de son corps. 

« Je… »

« Oh Merlin, Harry, shh, tout va bien. » Draco prit rapidement Harry dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter et de le sortir de l'état dans lequel il était. 

« Le béb » murmura Harry. 

« Shh chéri, shh… »

« Non Je... meurs… le béb »

« Ron, va chercher Madame Pomfrey ! »

Le ton paniqué de la voix de Draco fut entendu par Ron, et il fonça hors de la salle commune, choqué et inquiet pour son ami. 

Hermione fit apparaître une couverture et enveloppa le corps tremblant de Harry. Draco la passa autour de lui, essayant de le réchauffer. Mais Harry fixait sans la regarder la porte par où Ron était parti, n'étant pas conscient des bras de son mari autour de lui. 

Son enfant pouvait mourir. 

Les mots se répétèrent encore et encore dans son esprit. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de sa propre sécurité… mais celle de son enfant… le sien et celui de Draco… crée la nuit de leur union. 

Des pleurs passèrent les lèvres de Harry. 

« Allons, chéri, s'il te plait. » supplia Draco, essayant de le calmer. 

Hermione se tordit les mains. 

« Va chercher Severus ! » lui cria Draco. 

Voyant sa confusion, Draco la fixa. 

« Le professeur Snape ! »

Comprenant, elle fonça hors de la pièce, vers les cachots. 

------

« Professeur Snape ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? » cria Snape de colère. 

« Vous devez venir… Harry… » articula-t-elle. 

Snape renifla. 

« Dans quoi s'est encore fourré ce gamin cette fois ? »

« Il a lu l'article dans le journal ! Il ne veut pas se calmer ! »

Snape fixa son visage paniqué pendant un moment avant de foncer dans la direction par laquelle elle était venue. Hermione fonçant derrière lui.

------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, Ron n'était pas encore revenu. Harry était encore en train de pleurer dans les bras de Draco, son visage pâle et ses yeux emplis de peur. De la peur, réalisa Snape, pas pour lui-même mais pour son enfant. 

« Laisse-le Draco ! » commanda-t-il. 

Draco se détacha de lui, mais ne le laissa pas aller complètement. 

Snape renifla en regardant les Gryffindors les observant avant de se diriger vers Harry. Doucement, si doucement, que même Draco fut surpris, il souleva la tête de Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pendant une minute, il ne parla pas. 

« Ton enfant ira bien. » fut tout ce qu'il dit. 

Les yeux de Harry s'emplirent d'incrédulité. 

« Je suis un Maître de Potions expert. Lucius m'a déjà contacté pour ce problème. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter… ignore les cas précédents. »

« Mais les bébés sont morts ! »

A nouveau, Harry n'était que concerné par l'enfant. 

« Ces cas étaient il y a plus de cent ans ! Nous avons une meilleure recherche médicale et des potions plus complexes. » expliqua-t-il.

Un peu de la sincérité dans ses yeux dut le calmer, puisque Harry acquiesça faiblement, ses larmes s'arrêtant. 

« Tu dois rester calme… pour l'enfant… est ce que tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça. 

« Draco, ramène-le à la Tour. Je vais t'envoyer une potion calmante immédiatement. » instruisit Snape, relâchant le visage de Harry. 

Harry s'adossa faiblement contre Draco, qui soupira de soulagement. 

« Merci Monsieur. » dit-il. 

« Aucun problème. Et ne prévois pas de revanche. J'ai comme la sensation que Lucius sera très en colère ce soir. » dit Snape doucement, disant à Draco que son père règlerait ça. 

Draco acquiesça, passant ses bras autour du Harry maintenant silencieux. 

« Je dirai au Directeur que vous êtes tous deux excusés de classe, allez. » dit Snape. 

Draco guida Harry loin des Gryffindors et hors de la Salle commune, laissant Snape qui fixait le journal pensivement. 

« Allez au lit. » ordonna-t-il aux Gryffindors. 

Les Gryffindors qui avaient été surpris par sa tendresse envers Harry foncèrent vers les dortoirs. Un gentil Snape était un Snape effrayant. 

Hermione hésita. 

« Merci pour votre aide Professeur. » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître. 

Elle ne vit jamais le sourire sur le visage de Snape. 

------

 « Voilà Harry, allonge-toi. » dit Draco, débarrassant Harry de son uniforme. 

Harry monta sur le lit, ne remarquant même pas sa nudité. Draco se déshabilla rapidement et s'allongea à côté de lui, rapprochant le Gryffindor de son corps, et se pelotonnant autour de lui comme s'il le protégeait. 

« Draco ? »

« Oui, chéri ? »

« Est-ce que tu savais que notre bébé pouvait mourir ? »

« Je savais que quelques bébés étaient morts, oui. » dit doucement Draco. 

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. » dit Harry faiblement, se tournant pour faire face à Draco et que leurs yeux se rencontrent. 

Il y avait de la colère dans les yeux de Harry. 

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu me dirais tout… c'est la raison pour laquelle tu étais si inquiet pour moi… et Ron également… »

« Oui. »

« Ils savaient. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Je te protégeais ! »

Harry se dégagea de lui, tremblotant sous le manque de contact, mais ayant besoin de penser sans l'odeur envoûtante du Veela tout autour de lui. Il devait penser par lui-même. 

Draco vit un flacon apparaître sur la table de chevet et le prit. 

« Je ne veux pas le prendre. » dit Harry avec colère, sa voix montant d'un ton. 

« Tu dois te calmer. » dit Draco, sa voix se brisant. 

« Je vais bien. »

Harry se retourna pour présenter son dos au visage de Draco, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans l'oreiller, essayant d'étouffer le bruit de ses pleurs. Il entendit Draco s'allonger près de lui, mais le Veela ne le toucha pas. 

'Mon enfant pourrait mourir…'


	33. Un malheur ne vient jamais seul

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou Frizzy, sauf la traduction

Bon je sais … encore une fois j'ai pas le temps…. Bon … peut juste dire que Frizzy les publie sur un autre site…. Mais que je les avais déjà avant… c'est pour ça que je peux les traduire… Sinon… ils vont être republier dans peu de temps si c'est pas déjà fait… et je sais que le lien dans ma bio est mort… faut que je le supprime un jour… 

------

Chapitre 32 :  Un malheur ne vient jamais seul  

------

Harry se réveilla le jour suivant en se sentant fatigué, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Tout son corps était lourd. Il se retourna, cherchant la chaleur habituelle de son mari mais ne put la trouver. Il ouvrit ses yeux de surprise, trouvant le lit vide en dehors de lui-même. 

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière revinrent. 

Le journal…

Snape…

Draco… 

Harry se sentit épouvanté lorsqu'il se souvint de combien il avait été froid envers Draco la nuit dernière. Il avait été en colère, oui, mais ses hormones l'avaient énervé encore plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il comprenait pourquoi Draco avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. 

Il descendit du lit, et enfila rapidement sa robe, son cœur se brisant lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la robe blanche et argentée qu'il avait porté après leur première nuit ensemble… la nuit où leur enfant avait été conçu.

Il sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant ainsi vers le salon. Il entra, découvrant Draco sur le canapé, avec son uniforme, fixant un livre sur ses genoux. Harry se figea, ne sachant pas comment approcher le Veela. 

« Il y a un peu de thé à la menthe poivrée près de ton lit. » dit Draco finalement, sa voix plate. 

« Draco, s'il te plait… »

« J'ai cours. »

« Le professeur Snape a dit que tu pouvais la manquer ! »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher. » dit facilement Draco, plaçant le livre dans son  cartable et se levant. 

« Draco, s'il te plait ! »

« Il y a une potion calmante à côté du thé. Prends là avant que Madame Pomfrey appelle avant le thé. »

« Draco… »

Draco sortit de la pièce sans même le regarder. Alors qu'il le fit, Harry s'écroula sur le canapé, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage.  Il ne vit jamais les larmes identiques dans les yeux de Draco alors que le Veela se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

------

« Draco ! » s'exclama Hermione de surprise. 

Draco l'ignora, la dépassant pour s'asseoir à la table de Slytherin. La Grande Salle devint silencieuse alors que le Veela mettait de la nourriture dans son assiette. Blaise hésita, sachant qu'en parlant, il pouvait mettre suffisamment en colère son ami pour que le fameux tempérament Malfoy ressorte. 

« Où est Harry ? »

« Dans la Tour. » dit calmement Draco, sa mâchoire se serrant légèrement à la mention du nom de Harry. 

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Bien. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? »

« Est-ce que je dois tout te dire ? » cria Draco, sa patience commençant à diminuer. 

Blaise ferma sa bouche rapidement, puisqu'il savait que Draco était susceptible de le tuer s'il poussait un peu plus loin. 

------

Harry réussit à aller au lit, avalant rapidement la potion calmante. Il se pelotonna dans le lit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller de Draco, respirant l'odeur du Veela. 

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? »

Il s'assit, avalant le thé à la menthe poivrée. Dès que le liquide alla dans sa gorge, il ressentit le Malaise familier apparaître. Il descendit rapidement du lit, fonçant vers la salle de bain. 

Il atteignit le lavabo, les pleurs secouant son corps. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Draco pour masser son dos ou pour tenir ses cheveux au-dessus de son visage. Cette fois il était seul. Seul et effrayé. Draco avait été là à chaque moment de sa grossesse pour l'instant, et la pensée de porter seul son enfant le terrifiait. 

« Draco… » Il gémit, se penchant sur le lavabo, tout en étudiant son visage pâle et grimaçant. 

Les yeux verts semblaient vides, Harry détourna le regard. 

Harry réussit à retourner dans la chambre, lentement, pour ne pas avoir un autre malaise. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit, pour seulement atteindre ensuite le sol. Il serra son ventre, qui était devenu plutôt douloureux à cause de l'étirement continu. 

L'odeur lui fit bientôt prendre sa baguette, qui était sur la table de nuit, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il glissa. Il attrapa les couvertures pour s'arrêter mais atterrit sur le sol avec grand bruit, sa tête se cognant sur le côté du lit en bois. 

La dernière pensée consciente de Harry fut les yeux argentés tourbillonnant de Draco. 

------

« Mr Malfoy ? »

« Oui, Professeur Trelawney ? »

Draco se demanda ce qui lui avait prit de choisir Divination… puis il se souvint… Il l'avait prit pour Harry… Il renifla. 

« Puis-je regarder la boule de cristal pour vous ? »

« Oui. » Draco dit à travers ses dents serrées. 

Le professeur Trelawney lui sourit mystérieusement. 

Elle plaça la boule de cristal au centre de la table à laquelle Draco était assis. Elle arrangea son châle avant de regarder dans le globe, ses yeux magnifiques se réfléchissant dans le verre. 

« Je vois les ténèbres… le malheur est devant… »

Draco sourit. 

« Vraiment ? » dit-il sarcastiquement. 

« Il y a un… »

Soudainement, la voix de Madame Trelawney changea. Elle devint dure. 

« Cela a déjà commencé… tu as fait le mauvais choix qui ne peut jamais être rectifié… seul dans les ténèbres… Ton enfant se bat pour sa vie, absorbant la magie de vie de la mère pour se sauver… Le seigneur des Ténèbres attend le rival… Il rit des nouvelles… L'enfant sera né, un fils… un grand roi… Le roi des Serpents est arrivé… Faites attention au Serpent ! »

Son discours s'interrompit en un cri avant que ses grands yeux ne clignent, la sortant de sa transe. 

« Pardonnez-moi. » murmura-t-elle avant de se lever. 

Draco renifla, amusé. 

Elle le fixa de près, souriant mystérieusement. 

« Allez à la page trente-cinq. »

« Professeur ? Que voulez-vous dire par le serpent ? » demanda Lavender, se penchant vers elle comme pour boire ses mots. 

« Le Serpent ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mon enfant. »

« Mais vous avez dit… ! »

« Je suis sûr de n'avoir rien dit de cette sorte ! Ouvrez vos livres ! »

Draco secoua sa tête. 

'La vieille chauve souris a vraiment perdu l'esprit.' pensa-t-il. 

------

Ce fut après la divination que Ron vint le voir. Draco pouvait dire qu'il était inquiet pour Harry… Ses yeux bleus étaient plissé et ses cheveux roux étaient plus dressés que d'habitude, disant à Harry qu'il avait dû passer ses mains dedans, c'était une chose que Draco n'avait vu que lorsqu'il était nerveux ou inquiet. 

« Malfoy. » l'accueillit Ron. 

« Weasley. »

« Comment va Harry ? »

« Bien. »

« Où est-il ? » persista Ron.

« Dans la Tour. »

« Tu l'as laissé seul ? »

Draco se hérissa. 

« Je l'ai quitté avec une potion calmante. Il ne voulait pas me parler la nuit dernière donc j'ai pensé qu'il préférait un peu  de temps pour penser sans moi. »

« Oh… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est calm ? »

« Il est en colère parce que nous ne lui avons jamais dit combien c'était dangereux pour lui, mais en dehors de ça, il va bien.. »

« Il est en colère ? »

« Il est enceint. Il ne peut pas contrôler ses humeurs. » Draco haussa des épaules, se sentant coupable d'avoir accepté le rejet de Harry comme ça alors qu'il avait été si paniqué et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. 

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? »

« S'il se sent d'attaque. »

« Quand. »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Très bien ! » Ron leva ses mains en signe de défense, allant vers Hermione qui attendait d'entendre ce que Draco lui avait dit. 

Draco leva ses yeux au ciel. 

« Typique. » murmura-t-il. 

Blaise fit un petit sourire, apercevant Seamus. 

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de les aimer. »

Draco renifla. 

------

Lucius s'agenouilla pour embrasser le bout de la robe de Voldemort, avant de se lever, avec sa tête baissée en signe de soumission… une tenue que Voldemort approuvait. »

« Ah Lucius… »

« Mon seigneur. »

« J'attendais que tu arrives… »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mon Seigneur. » dit rapidement Lucius. 

Voldemort rejeta l'excuse avec un mouvement de sa main. 

« J'ai lu l'article dans le Daily Prophet. » dit doucement Voldemort. 

La mâchoire de Lucius se serra. Il avait lui-même lu l'article, et il espérait que Draco avait réussi à empêcher Harry de le lire. Qui savait ce que cela lui ferait dans sa condition ! 

Il avait déjà envoyé une beuglante au Daily Prophet, leur disant que de telles informations étaient dangereuses pour la santé de Harry. Il avait reçu une lettre d'excuses.

Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé combien Harry en serait affecté, ce qu'il savait être un énorme mensonge. Quel homme enceint ne serait pas terrifié avec de telles informations ?

« Tu dois être heureux des nouvelles, Lucius… »

« Je le suis mon seigneur. »

« Assures-toi simplement que ta loyauté ne défaille pas. » Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit. 

« Bien. »

« Est-ce que tu connais le sexe de l'enfant ? »

« C'est un garçon, mon Seigneur. »

Draco lui avait écrit en lui disant le sexe de l'enfant ce matin, et il avait été enchanté de découvrir qu'il avait un petit-fils, un enfant pour porter le nom Malfoy. La famille Malfoy avait un héritier si le bébé survivait, ce dont Lucius allait s'assurer à tout prix. 

« Bien sûr… »

Lucius se tourna pour partir. 

« Oh et Lucius ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? »

« Tu aurais vraiment du me dire ça plus tôt, Lucius. »

« Je suis désolé mon… »

« Les excuses sont inutiles Lucius. »

« Je… »

« Crucio. »

------

Madame Pomfrey se dirigeait vers la tour, se réprimandant elle-même. Vraiment, pensait-elle avec colère, Severus aurait dû envoyer le garçon à l'infirmerie. Un tel choc dans sa condition n'était pas bon. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver ?

Même si elle ne l'avait admit à personne, pas même Dumbledore, elle avait un point faible pour Harry Potter, maintenant Harry Malfoy. Elle avait été secrètement inquiète après l'avoir vu pour la première fois, remarquant combien il était pâle et maigre. 

En voyant combien il était un aimant à problèmes, elle avait été terrifiée. Oh, son père, James Potter, et Sirius Black avaient constamment été à l'infirmerie, mais c'était Harry qui avait adouci son cœur. Elle s'était toujours sentie proche de Lily Evans… surtout après que la jeune sorcière soit venue la voir durant sa propre grossesse avec Harry. 

Elle avait peur pour Harry, mais elle savait qu'on s'occupait de lui. Son bébé irait bien, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour de Draco Malfoy envers son compagnon. Draco Malfoy adorait Harry… tout le monde le savait. 

Elle arriva au tableau et fixa avec désapprobation Merlin qui suçait des bonbons au citron. Parfois, elle se demandait si Dumbledore avait trop parlé au portrait. 

« Magnetic Attraction. » dit-elle froidement. 

Merlin lui fit un signe avant de s'ouvrir, et elle s'y glissa. Elle passa à travers les pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle suspectait être la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle sut que ça l'était. 

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du vomi dans l'air, mais aucun signe de Harry. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle réalisa que Harry avait dû aller à la salle de bain, donc elle se dirigea vers la porte y menant. 

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle passa le lit, voyant une tache blanche sur le sol d'un coin de l'œil. Curieuse, elle se retourna et regarda. 

« Merlin… » articula-t-elle. 

------

« Albus, c'est une urgence. » cria Madame Pomfrey. 

Albus Dumbledore se retourna, surpris par ses traits tirés. Il remarqua rapidement la panique dans ses yeux, et fonça pour avoir une meilleure vue du feu où la tête de Madame Pomfrey flottait. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Poppy ? »

« Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas le temps de détailler ! Dites-le à Mr Malfoy. » cria Poppy, avant de disparaître avec un pop. 

Dumbledore se leva rapidement. 

------

« Severus, où est Mr Malfoy ? »

« Lequel ? » dit Severus Snape, clairement énervé d'avoir été interrompu sans sa lecture. 

« Draco, bien sûr ! »

Snape leva les yeux, surpris par l'impatience de sa voix. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il vit le visage de l'homme. Il semblait vraiment vieux… plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait vu. 

« Il est dans la salle commune de Slytherin je suppose. » dit facilement Severus, se renfrognant. 

« Peux-tu aller le chercher, s'il te plait Severus ? Et allez à l'infirmerie. » dit Dumbledore rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte. 

« L'infirmerie ? »

« Poppy lui a demandé de venir ! Tout de suite, Severus ! »

Severus acquiesça, regardant le vieil homme foncé hors de la pièce. 

------

Draco était assis à côté de Blaise sur le canapé de la salle commune de Slytherin, riant de Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient une  conversation sur le Quidditch… ou devrais-je dire 'essayaient'. Mais même alors qu'il riait, détendu avec ses amis, il avait le besoin de trouver Harry. Le besoin d'avoir l'autre garçon à ses côtés. 

Il s'était à peine séparé de lui depuis que Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il serait son compagnon, et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Draco s'était habitué à avoir Harry à ses côtés, assis à côté de lui en classe, se serrant contre lui dans leur lit la nuit. 

« Mr Malfoy ! »

Draco leva les yeux, surpris de voir son directeur de Maison se diriger vers lui alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Draco, la désapprobation dans les yeux, légèrement suspicieux. Severus Snape était inquiet… ce qui était rare. 

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« On vous demande d'aller à l'infirmerie immédiatement. »

« L'infirmerie ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur que le directeur ne m'ait pas donné le temps de le questionner sur pourquoi vous étiez nécessaire. » Le sarcasme était audible. 

« Bien sûr, monsieur. » La panique prenait Draco. 

'Où est Harry ?'

« Immédiatement Mr, Malfoy. » lui rappela Snape, mais avec un étrange geste d'affection, il plaça une main réconfortante sur le bras de Draco, le mettant sur ses pieds. 

« C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » articula Draco, ayant peur d'entendre le réponse. 

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Snape calmement mais les mots 'Je m'en doute…' étaient au bout de sa langue. 

Draco fonça hors de la pièce, sa seule pensée vers son compagnon. 

------

« Sh… »

Madame Pomfrey ensorcela avec prudence le brancard sur le lit. Harry ne bougea pas, ou ne donna aucun signe de vie et elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais été face à un étudiant de sexe masculin enceint auparavant… spécialement un avec une commotion cérébrale. Elle ne savait même pas si le bébé avait survécu à la chute. 

Elle fit apparaître rapidement un calepin et une plume et les enchanta pour donner les détails sur Harry. 

« Commotion cérébrale… sévère… bébé encore en vie… battement du cœur faible… signes vitaux faibles… »

Merci Merlin, le bébé est en vie au moins. Elle commença à rassembler les couvertures, les mettant autour du corps froid de Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie au cas où cela interférerait avec le développement du bébé elle était donc forcée d'utiliser des méthodes muggles. 

Ce fut sur cette image que Draco entra dans l'infirmerie, et la vue de son mari, aussi froid que la mort, gisant sous une épaisse collection de couvertures, le terrifia. 


	34. Quelques fois, on ne sait pas quoi faire

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction 

Bon que dire que dire… euh…. Manque d'inspiration…. 

------

**Chapitre 33 : Quelques fois, on ne sait pas quoi faire. **

------ 

Draco s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son mari, tendant son bras pour tenir la main glacée, immobile sur le lit. Harry ne bougea jamais ou ne donna à Draco aucune réponse, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco ressentit une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. La terreur de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour aider celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. 

« Le Directeur arrive. » dit Madame Pomfrey faiblement, comme si elle essayait de ne pas déranger le garçon sur le lit. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda durement Draco. 

« Il doit avoir glisser du lit en essayant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il a été violemment malade… nausée… il a frappé sa tête… »

« Il est en vie. »

« Oui. »

« Le béb ? »

« En vie… »

Le 'tout juste' pendant en l'air, même si les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés à voix haute. 

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes occupé de sa tête ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire avant qu'il ne se réveille… et en plus, il est enceint… » Elle s'interrompit. 

'Bien sûr.' Pensa Draco. 'Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque d'utiliser la magie sur Harry lorsqu'on ne sait pas comment le bébé va réagir à ça. Les potions ne marcheraient pas non plus…'

« Pendant combien de temps va-t-il être comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… des heures, des jours, des semaines… »

À jamais. 

La main que Draco utilisait pour tenir celle de Harry trembla violemment. 

« Sirius et Remus aimerait le savoir. » dit-il finalement. 

« Bien sûr, le Directeur les contacte… eux et votre famille… »

Draco acquiesça, caressant tendrement le visage de Harry. 

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé seul ? »

Il y avait un ton accusateur dans sa voix mais Draco ne le dénia pas. S'il était resté avec Harry, alors son mari et son enfant ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Il méritait la colère de la femme. Il aurait dû laisser ces instincts Veela prendre le contrôle au lieu de sa colère. Il avait toujours eu un fort tempérament, et c'était ce tempérament qui causait principalement des problèmes entre lui et son compagnon. 

« Nous nous sommes disputés. »

« Sur ? »

« Il m'a blâmé pour ne pas lui avoir dit les risques de la grossesse. »

« Oh. » Madame Pomfrey soupira, comprenant. 

« J'ai essayé de lui dire que je le protégeais, mais il n'a pas écouté. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant aussi effrayé. Je l'ai vu fou, heureux, en colère mais il était effray »

« Il était encore en état de choc, et puis, il y avait ses hormones à rajouter au mélange. Il sera plus émotionnel que des femmes enceintes, et Harry n'est pas vraiment le genre de garçon qui comprend ce qu'il ressent. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je savais ça ce matin, mais j'étais trop blessé par son rejet pour m'en préoccuper… et maintenant, regardez ce qu'il s'est pass » 

« Il ne vous blâmera pas. »

« Vous ne savez pas ça ! Si notre enfant meurt, il pourrait très bien ne jamais me pardonner ! »

« Il vous aime. »

« Mais je lui ai tourné le dos lorsqu'il avait besoin de moi. »

« Il comprendra. »

Draco l'ignora, se concentrant sur le visage du garçon qui lui avait volé son cœur. Le garçon qui allait sans doute mourir ou le haïr pour la mort de leur enfant. 

« Le Directeur est là. »

------

Sirius éclata de rire alors qu'il attrapait son amant par la taille, le retournant. Remus sourit, ses joues devenant rosées. 

« Retourne au lit, chéri. » dit Sirius, embrassant son cou avec impatience. 

Remus se tortilla. 

« Arrête Padfoot. » dit-il faiblement, sachant qu'il devait aller voir Snape pour la Potion tue-loup. 

« Nous pouvons y aller plus tard… » dit Sirius, poussant le loup-garou sur le lit. 

« Sirius. » protesta Remus, mais lorsqu'il sentit Sirius se mettre son estomac pour le lécher, il laissa un grondement animal s'échapper, ses yeux brillant d'envie. 

« Je veux te faire l'amour. » continua Sirius, même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. 

Remus passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Sirius. Sirius, heureux de la réponse de son compagnon, fit un grand sourire, et embrassa la hanche nue devant lui.

« Fais-moi l'amour maintenant. » gronda Remus. 

Sirius le fixa avec amour, l'embrassant avant de faire exactement ce que Remus voulait. 

------

Ce fut une heure plus tard que le hibou arriva. Ils étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, Sirius ayant mis les draps sur eux pour réchauffer leurs corps. Remus s'installa confortablement sur lui, s'amusant avec le cou de Sirius. 

« C'est du directeur. » dit Sirius, descendant du lit et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hibou familier. 

Il prit la lettre du hibou, et celui-ci ouvrit ses ailes avant de s'envoler à nouveau, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse. 

« Qu'est-ce que cela dit ? »

Sirius l'ouvrit, et commença à la lire à haute voix. 

_Sirius et Remus. _

_Revenez tout de suite à Hogwarts s'il vous plait. Harry est inconscient à l'infirmerie._

_Albus. _

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria Remus, sautant hors du lit, et passant rapidement ses vêtements. 

Sirius fit de même, et en quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à Hogwarts par la cheminée, armé de leur inquiétude pour leur filleul enceint. 

------

Ce fut une lettre similaire qui fut envoyée à Lucius Malfoy. Dès qu'il eut fini de lire le mot, Lucius appela Narcissa. Le visage grave, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, n'ayant pas besoin de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient arriver à Hogwarts pour seulement découvrir leur petit-fils mort, et le compagnon de leur fils à peine en vie. 

« Nous devons tout de suite partir… Draco aura besoin de nous… » cria Narcissa. 

Lucius hocha la tête, jetant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu de son bureau. Alors qu'il regardait sa femme disparaître, il fit une prière, espérant que tout irait bien.

------

Remus et Sirius foncèrent dans l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers le lit où Harry reposait. Draco leva les yeux en les voyant, des yeux hantés. 

« Hey. » articula-t-il. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » cria Sirius, la peur visible dans ses yeux. 

« Il est inconscient… Il a glissé du lit… »

Remus ferma les yeux. 

« Calme-toi Siri. Harry a besoin de toi calme en ce moment. » murmura-t-il. 

Sirius se tut, se déplaçant pour embrasser le visage toujours immobile de Harry. 

« Combien de temps ? »

« Nous ne savons pas… Madame Pomfrey a dit qu'il pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment… »

« Le béb ? »

« En vie. »

Sirius et Remus se détendirent. 

« Dumbledore est passé un peu plutôt… »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il a dit qu'il vous enverrait, à vous et mes parents, une lettre vous invitant au château. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là. » expliqua Remus, ses yeux comprenant lorsqu'il rencontra ceux montrant le cœur brisé de Draco. 

« C'est entièrement ma faute vous savez. » murmura Draco. 

« Que veux tu dire ? » gronda Sirius. 

« Je l'ai laissé dans la Tour. Nous nous sommes disputés… vous devez avoir lu le journal ? »

« Oui. » dit Sirius à travers ses dents serrées. 

« Harry était en colère contre moi pour ne pas lui avoir dit les dangers de la grossesse… Je l'ai laissé ce matin dans la tour… En divination, le professeur Trelawney a eu une prédiction, et a dit que mon enfant et Harry étaient en danger… Elle ne s'en était pas souvenue par la suite… Elle m'a dit de faire attention au serpent ! Et puis Snape est venu et m'a dit que j'étais demandé ici… »

Draco se mit à pleurer, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de Harry, faisant attention à ne pas bouger sa tête. 

La colère de Sirius mourut lorsqu'il vit la tristesse et le désespoir sur le visage de Draco. 

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser. » dit finalement Sirius, sa voix tendue, essayant de réprimer ses émotions. La vue du visage pâle de son filleul était horriblement familière, comme celle de son ancien meilleur ami, James, et la pensée que Harry pouvait lui être pris aussi facilement, exactement comme ses parents, le terrifiait. 

« Je sais. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons rien changer maintenant. Nous devons rester ensemble et prier pour que Harry et le bébé aillent bien. »

« Qui est le Serpent ? » demanda Remus après un moment de silence. 

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Draco, embrassant gentiment la main de Harry. 

« Voldemort. » suggéra Sirius. 

« Probablement… et tu dis que Trelawney ne s'en est pas souvenue après?  »

« Non… Elle était étrange… »

« Une véritable prédiction. » dit Remus, surpris. 

------

Madame Pomfrey recommença rapidement à examiner Harry à nouveau. Elle lui avait retiré ses vêtements et avaient commencé à examiner son ventre lorsque Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'arrêta, les fixant avant de reprendre sa tâche. 

« Père, Mère. » les accueillit faiblement Draco, ne retirant jamais ses yeux du garçon dans le lit. 

« Draco. » Lucius hocha la tête. 

Narcissa fonça vers son fils, l'étreignant. Draco se sentit se détendre, tout en combattant des larmes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lucius par-dessus la tête de sa mère, et il sourit faiblement en apercevant l'inquiétude dans les yeux habituellement froids. 

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus. » admit-il. 

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

« Shh ! » siffla Madame Pomfrey, déplaçant ses mains sur le vendre de Harry. 

Les Malfoy se turent. 

« Aucun changement. » dit finalement Madame Pomfrey. 

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il trembla, couvrant ses yeux avec sa main pour dissimuler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. 

« Que s'est-il pass ? » répéta Lucius. 

« Il est tombé du lit, et s'est cogné la tête. » dit doucement Sirius, aidant l'infirmière à passer des couvertures sur la forme immobile de Harry. 

« Il est tombé du lit ? » demanda Narcissa, incrédule. 

« Il devait essayer d'aller à la salle de bain… Il a été malade au sol. » expliqua Remus. 

« Il devait ? » cria Lucius, constatant immédiatement le manque de détails. 

« Madame Pomfrey l'a découvert dans la Tour… » expliqua Draco. 

« Tu l'as laissé seul ? » demanda Lucius, l'incrédulité audible dans sa voix. 

Draco acquiesça, son corps tremblant. 

« Nous nous sommes disputés. »

« Encore ? »

« Lucius ! » siffla Narcissa, clairement en colère par son ton moqueur. 

Draco trembla. 

« Il était en colère contre moi pour ne pas lui avoir parler des dangers de la grossesse. » dit Draco. 

La compréhension se montra sur le visage de son père. 

« Je vois… »

« Je l'ai quitté parce que j'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin de temps pour penser, et parce que j'étais blessé. Il m'a rejeté la nuit précédente, ne voulant pas me parler. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le quitte,r Draco. » dit simplement Lucius, se rapprochant du lit. 

« Je sais ! Ne pensez-vous pas que je ne sais pas ça ? J'ai prié Dieu pour qu'il se réveille ! S'il meurt, je… » Draco s'interrompit abruptement, se dégageant de sa mère. 

Lucius acquiesça, ne s'excusant pas, mais ses yeux montrant sa tristesse. 

« Je sais, Draco. » murmura-t-il. 

« La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est d'attendre. » dit Remus gentiment. 

Tous acquiescèrent. 

------

« Inconscient ? »

Hermione se déplaça rapidement au côté de Ron, inquiet qu'il essaye d'ensorceler le professeur McGonagall. La rougeur habituelle qui avait commencé à parcourir son cou et son visage était un signe montrant que son ami était en colère. Très en colère. 

« Il a eu un accident dans la Tour. » dit gentiment la directrice de Gryffindor. 

« Un accident ? »

« Mais il va bien ? Le béb ? »

« Je ne connais pas les détails, Mr Weasley. Vous êtes invités à aller voir Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie si vous choisissez de … »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir. Ron et Hermione avait déjà commencé à courir, leur visage montrant la peur pour le garçon qu'ils aimaient comme un frère, et pour l'enfant à naître. 

« Bénissez l'enfant. » murmura doucement le professeur McGonagall pour elle-même.

------

 « Bâtard ! »

Ron fonça vers Draco et le frappa, son poing entrant directement en contact avec le nez de Draco. Draco ne cria même pas, mais il attrapa facilement les mains de la tête rousse dans les sienne. 

« Saleté de bâtard ! »

« Weasley » gronda Lucius, l'attrapant et le dégageant de son fils. 

« Je pensais que tu l'aimais ! Tu as dit que tu le protégerais ! »

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis désolé. » dit Draco difficilement. 

« Des excuses ne sont pas suffisantes ! »

« Je sais. »

Hermione se dirigea vers le lit, ignorant Ron et Draco. Elle tendit en hésitant une main, et toucha le visage de Harry avec le bout des doigts. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il ne répondit pas à ce simple geste d'affection. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il pass ? »

« Il a glissé du lit et s'est cogné la tête. Il est inconscient. » dit faiblement Draco, regardant droit vers Ron lorsqu'il parla. 

La mâchoire de Ron se serra. 

« C'est ta faute, Malfoy. Si tu ne l'avais pas laissé seul… ! »

« Je sais. »

« Mais il va se réveiller ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. » dit Draco, la douleur audible dans sa voix. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » articula Hermione. 

« Il est dans une sorte de coma… »

« Le béb ? »

Draco ferma ses yeux. 

« Je peux les perdre tous les deux. » réussit-il à dire finalement, sa voix craquant. 

« Tu ne les perdras pas ! » La colère dans sa voix lui fit lever les yeux vers elle. 

« Nous avons été dans des situations pires que celle-ci… Harry ira bien, il est toujours… » Elle semblait essayer de se réassurer. 

« Tu as raison. » confirma Ron, acquiesçant. 

Draco n'eut pas le cœur de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient avoir tord. 

« Il a combattu Voldemort… Il peut sortir d'un coma. » murmura Hermione, serrant la main de Harry. 

« Oui. » Ron sourit faiblement. 

« Venez ici, Mr Malfoy, laissez-moi soigner votre visage. » dit Madame Pomfrey, fixant Ron avec colère. 

Ron lui fit un sourire d'excuse. 

« Il le mérite. » dit-il avec défiance. 

« Je sais que je le mérite. »

« Juste pour que tu le saches. »

« Oui. »

Hermione secoua sa tête. 

« Réveille-toi vite Harry… Ils me rendent déjà folle ! »

------ 

_Quelques petites réponses :_

_Gaiyle : Pour le poids… je me suis pas trompé dans la conversion… Il va falloir que j'en parle à Frizzy… il est vrai que j'avais trouvé ça léger aussi … _

_Audlydou : pour l'adresse du site… hummm … http: // www .foreverfandom.net /viewstory.php?sid =1645 &i=1     retire simplement les espace…et tu tombera sur la fic anglaise… tu peux aussi aller sur mon site dans ma bio… tout y est… http : // ombre-et-folie . com_

Et Magnetic Attraction…message pour tous… se trouve sur mon site en VO également 


	35. Attente

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction. 

Bon que dire… pardonnnnnnnnn pour la semaine dernière…. Mais je suis en période d'examens… estimez vous heureux d'en avoir déjà un cette semaine… mais heureusement pour vous… ça se termine vendredi… tout devrait redevenir normal ^_^… D'ici là… bonne lecture… 

-------

**Chapitre 34 : Attente **

------- 

Ron observait les yeux de Draco se fermer, avant de redevenir grand ouverts à nouveau, cillant, avant de se fixer sur le visage de Harry. Il pouvait dire que l'autre garçon était épuisé, mais Draco avait insisté pour rester aux côtés de Harry. Il avait même balancé à la figure de Madame Pomfrey ses droits du mariage lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le forcer à aller dormir dans un lit. 

« Harry est mon mari, et il est de mon devoir de rester à ses côtés, et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. »

Hermione était assise sur le lit à côté de lui, ses yeux intelligents plissés d'inquiétude alors qu'elle regardait le Veela. Elle connaissait mieux que lui les effets que provoquait Harry dans un tel état sur le Veela, pensait Ron avec un sourire intérieur. Cela ne le surprendrait pas qu'elle ait lu tous les livres sous lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main pour essayer de savoir et de comprendre dans quoi exactement leur meilleur ami s'était trouvé. 

« Il a besoin de dormir. » murmura-t-elle, alors que les yeux argentés de Draco se fermaient, restant comme cela. Sa respiration commença à se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rythmée, de la même façon qu'un profond sommeil pouvait l'apporter. 

« Oui. »

« Je sais que je devrais être en colère contre lui, Ron, mais je ne peux pas. »

Ron acquiesça. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment pouvaient-ils être en colère contre la fouine lorsqu'il était si pathétique ?

Il devait l'avoir dit à haute voix, parce que les yeux de Hermione brillaient d'un amusement contenu. Il la regarda se détendre contre les oreillers, ses yeux fixant le plafond.

« Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? »

Hermione soupira. 

« Harry est dans un état critique. » confessa-t-elle. 

Ron pâlit. Même s'il s'en était douté, cela lui faisait mal d'entendre la vérité de la seule personne à qui il faisait confiance pour ne jamais lui mentir. 

« Sa grossesse empêche Madame Pomfrey de lui donner les premier soins que son état nécessite. Si elle lui donne une potion ou lui jette un sortilège, il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires pour le bébé. Harry et le bébé sont connectés par leur magie, donc en théorie, n'importe quelle magie jetée sur Harry sera automatiquement jetée sur le bébé. »

« Oh… »

« Oui. »

« Donc, nous devons attendre ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que le bébé ira bien ? Je veux dire, si quelque chose lui arrive, et que Harry survit, je ne pense pas qu'il ira bien. » Ron cherchait la bonne façon d'exprimer ses pensées.

« Harry préférerait mourir que de laisser son enfant mourir. » confirma Hermione.

Ron soupira, et regarda Draco bouger dans son sommeil, clairement mal à l'aise dans sa position. 

« Si quelque chose lui arrive, je ne me pardonnerai jamais, tu sais. Je veux dire, Harry est plus proche de moi que mes frères parfois. Je sais que nous avons eu des problèmes par le passé mais… »

« Tu l'aimes. »

Ron lui sourit timidement.

« Je l'aime aussi. » confessa doucement Hermione.

------

Lucius étudia sa femme en silence, s'étonnant comme toujours de voir combien elle se contrôlait bien pendant une crise. Lucius savait qu'elle se contenait à peine, mais aucune trace de son conflit intérieur ne moirait son masque parfait. C'était une femme qu'il admirait grandement, même si son comportement était parfois inapproprié. 

Ils étaient dans la tour. Draco avait insisté pour rester aux côtés de Harry, et Lucius avait décidé d'aller à la tour pour réfléchir. C'était un des seuls endroits où il était suffisamment à l'aise pour baisser sa garde. La tour était bien protégée, et Lucius savait que pas même Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait passer les protections entourant le petit appartement. 

Narcissa leva sa main élégamment pour retirer une mèche blonde soyeuse de son front. 

« Draco devrait vraiment être au lit. » commenta-t-elle, l'inquiétude assombrissant rapidement ses yeux avant de disparaître. 

« Il ne quittera pas Harry… tu le sais. »

Narcissa grimaça en entendant cette réprimande. Elle savait que Lucius lui avait subtilement rappelé que Harry était le compagnon de Draco, et en tant que tel Draco était hors de leur portée. Oh, Draco les aimait encore beaucoup, mais Harry détenait son cœur, Harry et l'enfant qu'il portait, l'enfant dont il avait désespérément envie, et qui était maintenant en danger de mort. 

« Je sais. »

« Bien. »

Lucius avala une gorgée de son whisky, tournant le liquide doré vers le bord du verre avant de se renfrogner, ses yeux se fixant sur la cheminée. Narcissa le regardait avec attention, attendant qu'il parle. 

« Madame Pomfrey m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand Harry se réveillera. »

Narcissa se tendit légèrement. Lucius savait toujours comment la faire réagir. 

« Elle m'a aussi dit que le bébé était en état stable pour le moment, mais elle m'a avertit que sa condition pouvait empirer. »

« Je sais. » cria Narcissa, serrant ses mains. 

Lucius leva un sourcil. 

« Merde Lucius, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire sans énigmes. » siffla-t-elle, ses yeux brillant furieusement. 

Lucius se félicita pour être passé à travers ses défenses. Cela avait été bien plus facile que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il mit ça sur le compte de sa douleur face à la situation de son fils. Draco était son fils unique, après tout, ce qu'ils partageaient. Il était leur parfait garçon, pourri gâté, ce qu'il admettait librement. 

« J'essayais simplement de te dire que nous devons nous préparer au pire. »

« Je sais ça ! Est-ce que tu penses que cela ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit ? Mon fils est complètement détruit, et si quelque chose arrivait à ce garçon, je le perdrais ! »

« Et ton beau-fils. »

La colère de Narcissa s'écroula. 

« Je sais. »

« Tu n'as pas encore résolu tes problèmes avec Harry ? »

« Il a besoin de temps. » dit-elle doucement. 

Lucius acquiesça. 

« J'espère que tu réalise qu'il y a bien plus dans la balance que la santé mentale de Draco. Si Harry meurt, nous perdons Draco, Harry, et notre petit-fils. »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que Draco n'est pas important ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Narcissa. Tu sais plus que n'importe qui ce que mon enfant signifie pour moi. Sa santé couvre une grande partie dans mes pensées, mais Harry est Draco. Ils sont unis, et plutôt tu accepteras ce fait, mieux cela sera. »

« Je l'ai accepté. » ragea-t-elle, son visage rougi par la colère. 

« Narcissa. » Il soupira, massant ses tempes. « Parfois j'ai envie de t'ensorceler. La santé de Harry est pour le moment plus important que celle de Draco parce que Harry est ce qui soutient Draco. »

« Arrêtes de répéter les faits, Lucius. »

Lucius se demanda s'il pouvait l'étrangler. Cette femme était si énervante face à son aveuglement à accepter la vérité. 

« Narcissa, notre devoir pour l'instant et la seule façon de aider Draco, est de s'assurer que Harry reste en vie. Si, et je dis bien si, Harry ne survit pas, alors, nous discuterons de la possibilité de soumettre Draco. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Comment le soumettre cependant ? »

Lucius remarqua le petit tremblement dans la voix de sa femme mais prétendit l'ignorer. Cela le faisait se sentir inutile, de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour réconforter sa femme. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas mentir là-dessus.

« Alors nous utiliserons des moyens médicaux. »

« Nous utiliserons des potions ? »

« Oui. Cela ne le fera pas vivre, mais cela retirera la douleur… »

------

Seamus Finnigan regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre, ne se rendant plus compte de ce qui l'entourait. Dean Thomas, qui était en train de le regarder, leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Seamus ! »

« Hmmm ? »

« Bon Dieu, est-ce que tu veux jouer aux échecs ou non ? »

Dean semblait plutôt énervé. Suffisamment énervé pour attirer l'attention de l'Irlandais. Les yeux rêveurs de Seamus rencontrèrent ceux de Dean pendant un moment, avant de retourner vers la fenêtre. Dean gronda de colère, trop frustré pour lui hurler dessus. Au lieu de ça, il se leva, et laissa le garçon à ses pensées. 

Seamus ne vit même pas l'autre garçon partir. Il pensait à Blaise Zabini. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation, sauf Harry, et il se doutait que Harry l'avait également dit à Malfoy. Il voulait vraiment le dire à tous. Après tous, Blaise était somptueux. 

Une image du Slytherin lui vint à l'esprit. Une touffe de cheveux ébène et sombres, aplati pour entourer son visage magnifique. Des yeux marron, d'une couleur pratiquement aussi sombre que la pupille, et une peau légèrement bronzée lui donnait un regard étrangement érotique que Seamus avait apprit à adorer. 

L'autre garçon l'avait ensorcelé. 

Cela avait été facile pour Seamus de tomber sous son charme. Il s'était senti seul après avoir abandonné le défi de gagner Harry. Il avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de saisir l'innocent Gryffindor, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la beauté de Blaise jusqu'à ce que… 

Flash-back 

Seamus était assis devant le lac, regardant le calamar géant bouger silencieusement dans les eaux ténébreuses. C'était un jour glacial, et le vent mordait à travers ses robes et les collait à sa peau, le faisant trembler. Il se réprimanda de ne pas avoir apporter sa cape avec lui. 

Il ne remarqua pas l'autre garçon s'asseyant à côté de lui avant qu'il ne parle. 

« Finnigan. »

La voix était douce, aussi douce que du chocolat fondu. Cela avait sorti Seamus de ses pensées, et il tourna sa tête pour fixer des yeux marron amusés. De magnifiques yeux…

« Zabini. »

Blaise ne fit rien pour expliquer sa présence, au lieu de cela, il s'installa confortablement à côté de lui, un œil critique fixant la fine robe de Seamus.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Seamus, curieux. 

Blaise sourit. 

« J'étais curieux de découvrir si la limace était encore en train de faire le deuil de Potter. »

Seamus cligna des yeux. 

« Pardon ? »

Blaise leva ses yeux au ciel, reniflant. 

« Les Gryffindor. » murmura-t-il. 

« Les Slytherin. » répondit Seamus, se sentant d'humeur enfantine. 

Blaise éclata de rire, Seamus se joignant à lui. Il était étrange d'être assis à côté de l'autre garçon, de rire de leur comportement enfantin, mais c'était un meilleur changement par rapport à l'éplorement. 

« Je suppose donc que tu sais pour Harry et Malfoy ? »

« Oui. »

Seamus soupira. 

« Draco était enchanté de récupérer Potter. » commenta avec légèreté Blaise. 

« Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de lui. »

Les yeux de Blaise se durcirent, leur intensité effrayant Seamus pendant une minute avant qu'il ne sourie pour alléger la tension. 

« Potter n'a plus rien à voir avec toi maintenant. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi le voulais-tu en premier lieu ? »

« Parce que… parce que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. » Seamus soupira, se tortillant. 

Blaise acquiesça. 

« Il est très beau. » s'accorda-t-il. 

Seamus acquiesça. 

Il fixait le lac lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Clignant des yeux, sa vision s'éclaircit, et il se retrouva face à face avec une paire de yeux sombres. Des yeux qui l'attiraient… qui le réchauffaient… qui le caressaient… 

« Tu regrettes ta décision ? » demanda Blaise, sa voix emplie de désir. 

Seamus ne répondit pas. À la place, il rapprocha le garçon de son propre corps, et pressa un baiser insistant sur ses lèvres qui se transforma rapidement en une étreinte passionnée, ce qui faisait bouillir le sang de Seamus. Il gémit, protestant, lorsque Blaise se dégagea. 

« À plus tard, Finnigan. »

Fin du Flash-back 

Depuis ce moment-là, Seamus avait rencontré le Slytherin en secret, attendant impatiemment leur prochaine rencontre. Leur temps ensemble était court, et Seamus détestait dissimuler leur relation. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que Blaise était à lui. 

D'accord, il était possessif, mais Seamus supposait qu'il avait le droit d'être possessif envers Blaise. Il tenait à lui. 

Il entendit un petit tapotement à la fenêtre, et se dirigea dans sa direction avec impatience, reconnaissant le hibou de Blaise facilement après leurs rencontres fréquentes. 

Il ouvrit la lettre, caressant inconsciemment la tête de l'oiseau avant qu'il ne parte. 

« Rencontre-moi. »

Courte et simple. 

Seamus sourit de bonheur. 


	36. Précautions

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction

Et voilaaaaa.... un autre petit chapitre rien que pour vous..... Bonne lecture ... s'en va avant de se faire tuer 

-----

Chapitre 35 : Précautions

-----

Le jour suivant, Narcissa alla dans les cachots, avec une allure mesurée. Elle fit un hochement de tête à plusieurs étudiants qu'elle reconnut, aucun défaut dans ses manières, comme toujours. Elle s'était toujours félicitée sur ses manières. 

Elle entra facilement dans la salle de e de Potions, découvrant l'homme avec lequel elle voulait parler assis à son bureau, un froncement sur son visage alors qu'il écrivait rapidement sur le parchemin devant lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent instantanément les siens alors qu'elle se rapprochait, un amusement visible lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était en train de gribouiller sur tout le devoir d'un pauvre étudiant à l'encre rouge. 

Il était toujours le même Severus dont elle se souvenait. 

« Severus. » dit-elle. 

« Narcissa. »

Il était curieux, elle pouvait le dire, sur la raison de sa présence ici. Même si elle supposait qu'il supposait que sa venue avait un lien avec le garçon dans le coma allongé à l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle fit apparaître, lui faisant face. 

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Bien. »

Il n'était pas d'humeur pour une plaisante conversation, réalisa-t-elle, et sourit. 

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là. »

« Je peux le supposer. »

« Tu as sans aucun doute entendu que Harry est à l'infirmerie. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle soupira. 

« Alors tu sais que des précautions doivent être prise pour la santé de Draco. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent en entendant ses mots, comprenant. Severus Snape était un homme très puissant, et sa connaissance et sa compréhension des gens autour de lui, faisait de lui le parfait espion pour Voldemort, ou devait-elle dire Dumbledore. C'était un fait connu chez les Malfoy que Severus Snape était du côté lumineux, et c'était aussi un fait connu qu'une telle information devait rester dans la famille Malfoy. Severus Snape était l'ami de Lucius, et elle-même l'aimait. Il était, après tout, le parrain de Draco. 

« Des précautions ? » demanda-il d'une voix douceureuse. 

Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle, Severus Snape aimait jouer le jeu… trouver des informations sans en révéler trop d'abord. Intelligent, mais bon, il avait survécu des années en tant qu'espion sous les yeux scrutateur de Voldemort. 

« Harry Potter est dans le coma et il a une chance de s'en sortir. Cependant, il y a plus de chance que le garçon meure. » dit Narcissa à voix basse, tremblante vers la fin. 

Severus acquiesça. 

« Le lien Veela est difficile à comprendre. » dit-elle. 

« Oui, et Draco est sans aucun doute lié à son compagnon. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide avec Potter ? »

« Madame Pomfrey est une bonne infirmière, et si elle dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre, j'accepte sa réponse. » 

« Le bébé interférerait face à la magie jetée sur Potter, et n'importe quelle magie jetée affecterait le fœtus. C'est une situation délicate, et pas même une potion ne devrait être administrée. Le gamin se bat pour sa propre survie, encore. » Severus sourit. 

« Je veux que mon petit-fils reste en vie… »

« Mais tu es plus inquiète pour Draco. »

C'était un fait, pas une question, mais Narcissa hocha tout de même la tête. 

« Alors tu dois comprendre qu'il n'y a vraiment rien qui puisse être fait pour Draco avant que nous sachions si oui ou non Harry va s'en sortir. Le bébé absorbe sa force, mais il a l'habileté magique de se sortir, lui et le bébé, de l'état dans lequel ils sont. Harry Potter est trop borné, un peu comme son père avant lui, pour permettre une telle chose de finir sa vie, après avoir survécu face à de plus grands dangers. »

« Tu as raison. » concéda-t-elle. 

« Mais tu souhaites savoir si de l'aide pourrait être fourni à Draco s'il en a besoin ? »

« Il est mieux d'être prêt. » dit-elle simplement. 

Severus leva un sourcil, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au rouleau sur son bureau. 

« Les Veela sont forts magiquement, mais leur puissance se dirige vers la protection de leur compagnon. Comme tu dois toi-même le savoir, Harry est lié à jamais à Draco. Leurs âmes sont liées. Si Draco perdait le garçon, cela serait aussi douloureux que de perdre son âme. Les Veela vivent pour leurs compagnons… »

« Je sais ça. » cria-t-elle, visiblement agitée. 

« Je sais. » dit doucement Severus, la fixant légèrement. 

Elle aplatit un pli sur sa chemise en soie, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par ce qu'il disait, mais Severus en savait suffisamment sur Narcissa pour savoir que la santé et le bien-être de Draco était la chose la plus importante pour elle. Elle est une Veela après tout, et ils sont aussi possessifs et protecteurs de leur famille. 

« J'ai une potion qui devrait atténuer la douleur de Draco face à la mort de Harry, mais rien ne soignera le cœur brisé. Je suggère simplement de forts tueurs de douleurs. Cela serait peut-être mieux de l'autoriser à … »

« Non ! »

La colère dans sa voix n'était pas une surprise. Severus soupira intérieurement. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'en aidant Draco de cette façon, elle allait forcer son enfant à vivre une vie de misère, loin de la seule personne qui le rendrait heureux ?

« Donc, il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire, sauf que je pense que cela devrait être la décision de Draco. Il pourrait trouver la mort préférable au lieu de rester en vie à l'agonie, loin du garçon qu'il aime, jusqu'au jour où il mourra. 

------

Seamus fixa Ron de choc, incapable de croire ses oreilles. Ron et Hermione étaient apparus, après avoir été absents toute la journée et toute la nuit, et ils lui disaient maintenant que la raison de cela, était que Harry était dans un coma magique après être tombé du lit. 

Il se demanda s'ils étaient sérieux, mais en voyant le désespoir dans leurs yeux, il réalisa avec un étrange calme qu'il l'était certainement. 

« Pardon ? »

« Harry est à l'infirmerie. Il a dû tomber du lit et se frapper à la tête. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie… »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Seamus, sa voix s'élevant sous la peur. 

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, échangeant leurs réponses sans se parler, leur amitié leur permettant une telle proximité. À un autre moment, Seamus aurait ri de ça, mais il était trop inquiet pour Harry, le garçon qui avait été une pensée constante dans sa vie durant les dernières années. Le garçon qui s'était détourné de lui pour se lier avec le Veela… Malfoy !

« Et où était ce foutu Malfoy ? » rugit Seamus. 

Hermione grimaça. 

« Il a laissé Harry dans la Tour. » expliqua Ron, se fichant du fait que Draco finirait lui-même à l'hôpital, après tout, cela avait été la faute de ce fichu Veela. 

Seamus devint blanc. 

« Quoi ? » croassa-t-il. 

« Ils se sont disputés. » murmura Hermione. 

Seamus ferma ses yeux. 

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il va bien. » articula-t-il, n'essayant pas de dissimuler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. 

Le silence était assourdissant, et les autres personnes dans la salle commune qui avaient écoutées, commencèrent à chuchoter. 

« Le béb ? »

« Ils sont stables… pour le moment, mais Madame Pomfrey ne sait pas quand ils vont se réveiller. Elle ne peut pas le réveiller grâce à la magie au cas où elle causerait une fausse-couche. » murmura Hermione, sa voix tremblante. 

« Je vais le tuer ! Ce bâtard ! Je pensais qu'il s'occuperait de lui ! »

« Seamus, s'il te plait. » gémit Hermione, couvrant ses yeux avec sa main tremblante pour dissimuler les larmes coulant sur son visage. 

« Non, Harry aime ce foutu furet et Malfoy le laisse seul, enceint, dans cette fichu tour où n'importe quoi peut lui arriver. S'il ne se réveille pas, le furet est mort. » hurla Seamus, serrant des points, et imaginant la joie qu'il ressentirait à les envoyer sur Malfoy. 

« J'avais raison depuis le début, Malfoy ne le mérite pas. »

Hermione abaissa sa main. 

« C'était une erreur, Seamus. Draco se sent déjà suffisamment coupable pour que cela dure toute une vie. Je voulais te demander d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais je ne vais pas te permettre d'y aller si tu regardes Draco de travers. Draco arrive à peine à s'en sortir, et il doit rester fort pour le moment où Harry se réveillera. »

Seamus la fixa, comme si elle avait trois têtes en plus, se demandant pourquoi elle était du côté de Malfoy alors qu'il avait envoyé son ami à l'infirmerie. Son ami enceint. Dans le coma. Il devait avoir manqué quelque chose. 

Soudainement, cela le frappa. Il plissa ses yeux. 

« Tu ne le blâmes pas. » murmura-t-il, choqué. 

« Non. » dit-elle fermement, son visage fatigué et pâle. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, peu importe ce que fait Malfoy, et crois-moi, je sais qu'il est loin d'être parfait, il aimera toujours Harry. Comment te sentirais-tu si la personne que tu aimes, la personne que tu adores, qui te rend fou lorsqu'il est proche et fou lorsque tu es loin, était allongé sur un lit, ne bougeant pas, n'étant même pas conscient du fait que tu es à ses côtés ? »

Seamus baissa les yeux, imaginant ce qu'il ressentirait si Blaise était dans ce lit. 

« Je ne le toucherais pas. » dit-il à voix basse. 

« Alors vas le voir. »

« Je le ferais. »

------

Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Sirius et Remus étaient tous aux chevets de Harry, les yeux fixés sur le garçon allongé comme s'il dormait. Sa poitrine se levait lentement, sous les épaisses couvertures, à leur grand soulagement. Draco tenait la main de Harry, ses yeux argentés plein de colère alors qu'il priait que son mari se réveille sans être blessé.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Draco ne leva pas les yeux. Ce ne fut pas avant de sentir que quelqu'un le fixait qu'il leva la tête et regarda droit vers China. Ces yeux ne montraient pas de colère. S'ils montraient quelque chose, c'était de la résignation. Résigné face à la douleur. Il cligna des yeux. Pourquoi China ressentait-elle ça ? 

« China. » l'accueillit-il, sa voix ressemblant à un croassement. 

« Draco. » Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux se déplaçant vers Harry, où ils s'adoucirent, de l'amour visible dans leurs profondeurs, et Draco se figea. Était-ce possible, se demanda-t-il, que China soit amoureuse de Harry ? Il savait qu'elle avait une grande affection pour son mari, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait être ce type d'amour. 

Elle s'avança, et retira une mèche de cheveux noirs en bataille des yeux de Harry. Le geste fit plisser les yeux de Draco de jalousie. 

« J'étais en colère contre toi. » confessa-t-elle. 

Draco attendit qu'elle continue, son corps immobile. 

« Je voulais hurler et te crier dessus jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de voix… mais, je me sens simplement perdue… je ne peux pas l'expliquer… »

« Tu l'aimes. » cria Draco, la rage audible. 

China se tourna pour lui faire face. 

« Oui. »

Sirius poussa un cri, surpris. 

« Mais ce n'est pas ce type d'amour. Harry est peut-être l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai rencontrées. Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme une nuisance. Au lieu de cela, il m'a parlé, il a écouté mes problèmes, et m'a traité comme une adulte. C'est un frère pour lui. Je l'aime énormément. »

Draco se détendit après cette explication, voyant la vérité dans ses yeux chocolat. Des yeux qui ne lui avait jamais menti. Ils ne pouvaient pas. China était peut-être une terreur, mais ses yeux la trahissaient la plupart du temps. 

« Je suis partie immédiatement lorsque ma mère m'a dit ce qui est arrivé. Je devais être l »

« Je comprends. » Draco soupira, lui indiquant de s'asseoir dans le siège libre à côté du lit de Harry. 

China sourit, même si c'était forcé. 

« Merci. »

Elle s'assit, faisant un signe de tête aux autres personnes de la pièce en guise de salut.

« Mes sœurs voulaient venir, mais mère l'a interdit. Elle m'a seulement laissé venir parce qu'elle a vu combien j'étais énervée et elle savait que je viendrais avec ou sans sa permission. »

« Cela ressemble exactement à quelque chose que tu ferais. » répondit Lucius, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. 

China haussa des épaules. 

« Harry ferait la même chose pour moi. »

C'était vrai, ils le savaient tous. Harry s'asssirait aux côtés de China nuit et jour si les rôles étaient inversés. Durant le peu de temps où ils s'étaient connus, China et Harry avaient réussi à crée un lien et une étrange relation qu'ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas. 

------

Seamus se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, la trépidation rendant son allure plus rapide. Il arriva à la porte, et prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de contrôler son tempérament. Ron lui avait parlé de la colère de Lucius Malfoy face à l'attaque qu'il avait faite sur Draco, même si cet idiot le méritait. 

Il ouvrit la porte, et entra. Il sourit timidement lorsque des têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il remarqua les yeux de Narcissa se plisser sous la colère. 

« Hey. » murmura-t-il. 

« Finnigan. » dit Draco froidement. 

« Je suis venu le voir. » expliqua Seamus, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. C'était plutôt évident. 

« Bien sûr. » répondit Draco, regardant brièvement Seamus. 

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non. »

« Oh, pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'es plus une menace. » Draco haussa des épaules. 

« À cause de ce que tu sais de Blaise ? » 

« Oui. »

« Oh… »

Seamus se rapprocha du lit. Il se sentait énervé par la rigidité non naturelle du corps habituellement énergique de Harry. Il se renfrogna, sentant de la colère, mais en voyant le visage pâle de Draco, elle disparut. Hermione avait raison, comme d'habitude, peu importe la punition qui avait été donné au Veela, la pensée de perdre Harry était suffisante. 

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est stable. »

Seamus acquiesça. Il fixa avec prudence Narcissa. 

« J'étais inquiet à son sujet. »

« J'ai pensé que tu viendrais. » répondit Draco, sa voix si faible que Seamus l'entendit à peine. 

« Je ne suis pas venu pour le dévorer des yeux. » se défendit Seamus. 

Draco ne put empêcher le petit sourire de se former sur sa bouche en entendant les mots de Seamus. 

« Je sais. Tu tiens à lui. »

« C'est mon copain. » Seamus haussa des épaules. 

« Et tu l'aimes. » fit remarquer Draco. 

Seamus rougit. 

« Et bien… peut être... je veux dire, Harry n'est pas laid… Je pense qu'il est magnifique mais… attends, j'ai mal formul ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Harry… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Harry est mon ami. Je veux dire que je l'aime, quel homme gai ne voudrait pas ? Il est magnifique, et tu es un furet chanceux, mais je n'essayerais pas de le toucher contre sa volonté. Je veux dire, il t'a choisi au lieu de moi… ne me demande pas pourquoi… Il t'aime. »

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse sonné, Finnigan, tu viens juste de me rendre de la joie. »

C'était vrai. La confirmation de l'amour d'Harry d'un garçon qui avait été autrefois son rival pour l'affection d'Harry rendait la douleur plus facile à supporter. Harry sera toujours sien, peu importe ce qui arriverait, et ils seront ensembles, même dans la mort. 

« Bien. Je ne veux pas que ta mère me tue. » Seamus sourit, pâlissant légèrement en voyant les yeux furieux de Narcissa. 

Il déglutit. 

« Elle ne fera pas de mal. Assieds-toi Finnigan, et dis-moi pourquoi tu es si calme face à ça. »

Seamus s'assit avec hésitation, fixant prudemment Draco. Il ne voulait pas énerver le Veela surprotecteur. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience là-dessus pour toute une vie, et il voulait garder son corps intact. 

« Je sais que rien de ce que je peux dire ne te fera sentir pire que tu ne l'es pour l'instant. » Seamus haussa des épaules. 

« Oui, tu as raison. » concéda Draco. 


	37. Des miracles arrivent parfois

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction.

Je sens que maintenant .... il va y avoir des heureux

-------

**Chapitre 36 : Des miracles arrivent parfois. **

-------

Draco se réveilla, son corps immobile et engourdi, étant resté assis sur la chaise toute la nuit. Alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux il regarda Harry, son cœur se serrant lorsqu'il vit combien la lumière faible du matin éclairait ses traits pâles. Il regarda la poitrine de Harry se lever doucement, soulagé.

« Bonjour, chéri. » murmura-t-il.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait, commencer la journée avec un mot d'affection, et même si Harry ne pouvait probablement pas l'entendre, il n'était pas sur le point d'arrêter sa tradition. Il suspectait inconsciemment que Harry pouvait l'entendre. Il se doutait que c'était ses sens Veela qui le lui disaient à travers leur lien.

Il se pencha et prit les lèvres immobiles de Harry avec les siennes, en un baiser d'amour. Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il s'y était attendu, et il serra fermement la main immobile de Harry dans la sienne.

« C'est étrange que tu ne sois pas là Harry. » murmura-t-il à la pièce silencieuse, ses yeux allant vers les chaises occupées entourant le lit.

Personne n'était parti cette nuit.

« Je suis habitué à te voir… si vivant… si plein d'esprit. Cela me fait mal de te voir allongé là. » admit-il, serrant la main qu'il tenait.

Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de Harry, espérant qu'il ouvrirait ses yeux verts dont il était tombé amoureux.

« J'étais en colère contre toi pour avoir rejeter mon excuse. J'essayais simplement de te protéger, tu sais. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne te laisserai pas porter un enfant si cela signifiait que je pourrais te perdre. Oui, il y a un danger, mais mon père et Severus m'ont assuré que le bébé et toi irez bien. Cela sera simplement comme une grossesse normale… C'est les premiers mois qui sont les plus dangereux… la chance de faire une fausse-couche est au point le plus haut… » Il s'interrompit, sachant que Harry avait pratiquement perdu le bébé, les larmes rendant sa voix cassée.

« Je ne peux pas croire t'avoir pratiquement perdu. Si seulement j'étais resté… J'ai toujours eu beaucoup trop de fierté. Je suis si désolé, Harry. S'il te plait, reviens-moi. Je t'aime. »

Il s'interrompit, clignant des yeux pour arrêter les larmes. Des larmes qui désiraient être versé, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas tant qu'il aurait de l'espoir.

« Cela me rendait fou tu sais, d'abord, lorsque j'ai découvert que tu étais mon âme sœur. L'attraction envers toi était si forte, si puissante, que cela a interrompu ma respiration. Chaque fois que je te regardais, je voulais t'embrasser, te tenir, te faire mien.

Alors, je suis allé voir Dumbledore et il a arrangé une rencontre. Ton parrain était furieux, clamant qu'il ne pensait pas que j'étais assez bon pour toi, et il ne voulait pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Il t'aime tant tu sais. Je peux te le dire. Il est là depuis la nuit dernière, fou d'inquiétude…

Je sais que je suis surprotecteur, et possessif… J'essaye de me calmer, et j'y réussis la plupart du temps, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour… qu'un jour tu ne sois pas là. Je me réveille tous les matins et je pris de tout mon cœur que tu sois dans mon lit, dans mes bras. C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse tu sais, de te réveiller.

Tu ne me crois probablement pas. Tu n'as jamais compris combien tu comptais pour moi, et je blâme ces muggles pour ça. Je sais qu'ils t'ont blessé, et tu m'as dit quelques trucs mais je sais qu'il y a plus. Je ne vais pas te pousser à me le dire, mais un jour, j'espère que tu pourras m'en parler. Je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir sur toi.

J'ai développé les photos…. Celles que j'ai prises de toi à la plage… J'ai oublié de te les montrer... mais je pense que tu les aimeras, même si je t'interdis de les montrer à ton parrain… et à tes amis. Je doute qu'ils aiment la façon dont j'ai fait ressortir tes meilleurs atouts. » Il éclata d'un rire sec, essayant de contrôler ses émotions.

« Cela t'embarrasserait… Je sais que cela t'embarrasserait. Mais tu parais si beau… tu es beau… Je sais qu'ils disent tous que tu ressembles à ton père, mais ce n'est pas vrai, pas vraiment. Tu as ses cheveux, même si les tiens sont plus longs. » dit-il, tendant une main pour caresser les douces mèches.

« Ils sont si doux. Tu as le sourire le plus merveilleux, tu sais. Tes lèvres remontées, le côté gauche légèrement plus haut que le droit… Tu dois probablement penser que je suis étrange maintenant, à remarquer toutes ces petites choses… J'aime cependant te regarder…

Le plus grand jour de ma vie a été le jour où nous nous sommes mariés, et l'union. Je n'oublierai jamais tant que je vis… Tu étais si beau, et tu ne le savais même pas ! C'est ce qui m'a paralysé. Tous te regardaient, et tu n'as jamais remarqué leurs regards, leurs visages… Tu me voulais simplement.

Lorsque tu m'as demandé en mariage… toujours le Gryffindor... Tu devais avoir toute la romance, la lueur de la lune… comme un cliché… C'est ce que j'aime chez toi… tu es si naïf… si vulnérable, et même lorsque tu le dénis, tu sais que c'est vrai. Oh, tu peux vraiment t'occuper de toi sans problème, mais lorsque cela blesse vraiment, tu le caches, mais je le vois. Je l'ai toujours vu.

Tes yeux te trahissent. Ils sont si lumineux, si emplis d'émotions. J'aime la façon dont ils scintillent lorsque tu es heureux, et la façon dont tu me regardes, et avec un regard, tu peux me dire que je suis ton monde…exactement comme tu es le mien.

Lorsque je t'ai dit que je te pensais enceint, je dois admettre que je m'en doutais avant cette nuit-là. Cela a toujours été là, je suppose… Cela doit être mes sens Veela… mais lorsque Madame Pomfrey nous a dit que tu portais notre enfant, conçu le jour de notre nuit de noce, j'étais si heureux, si enchanté. Je ne pouvais pas croire ça…

C'était parfait, absolument parfait. »

Draco s'interrompit, une main caressant doucement le ventre immobile du garçon.

« Je sais que nous avons eu un mauvais départ. Tu avais peur de t'unir, nous nous sommes disputés, en fait, nous nous disputions tout le temps ! Je suppose que c'est une de nos habitudes de revenir vers notre ancien comportement lorsque nous sommes blessés… Il est facile de prétendre que ce n'est pas réel, Harry, mais ça l'est, et peu importe combien de fois nous nous disputons, peu importe combien de fois nous nous hurlons et crions dessus, je sais que je t'aimerai toujours. C'est ce qui fait mal, Harry, parce que je sais que sans toi, je ne pourrais pas survivre, mais toi, tu peux vivre sans moi.

Merlin, Harry, tu me complètes, d'accord ? Je veux dire que tu dois avoir remarqué combien il était facile pour toi de me faire faire quelque chose ? Au mariage, je voulais ensorceler Marcus Flint et cet autre garçon, Michael, qui parlaient de toi comme ça, et tu es simplement venu à moi et tu m'as dit que tu voulais une danse avec moi. Et je l'ai fait. Que la fierté soit maudite, Harry, je ferais tout pour toi et le bébé.

Réveilles-toi Harry, s'il te plait, réveilles-toi. »

-------

Hermione et Ron, qui étaient assis dans des chaises l'un à côté de l'autre, écoutaient silencieusement le discours de Draco. Le blond n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient éveillés. Lorsqu'ils surent que Draco avait fini, ils se fixèrent avec de grands yeux, avant de se redresser, et d'étirer leurs corps engourdis.

Draco ne les regarda même pas. Il était trop occupé à remonter les couvertures sur le garçon dans le lit.

« Bonjour Draco. » dit doucement Hermione.

« Hermione. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » dit Ron d'un coup.

Draco le fixa. Il avait toujours été légèrement détaché d'eux, même s'ils s'entendaient bien pour Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, il avait simplement besoin de Harry, mais Harry voulait qu'il apprenne à les connaître. Harry voulait qu'ils soient tous amis.

« Je vais bien, Ron. »

Ron acquiesça, ne disant rien sur le fait qu'ils avaient utilisé leurs prénoms. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry, et s'adoucirent visiblement.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est réveill ? »

« Non. »

« Où est Madame Pomfrey ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle s'est jetée un sortilège pour qu'elle se réveille immédiatement si quelque chose changeait dans la condition de Harry cependant. »

Hermione acquiesça, satisfaite.

« Je vais aller à la cuisine chercher le petit déjeuner pour nous tous, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Simplement une tasse de café noir. » murmura Draco, les regardant avec gratitude.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête, se dirigeant hors de l'infirmerie. Dès que les portes se fermèrent, ils se regardèrent.

« Il l'aime vraiment. » murmura Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'aime. »

« Je savais qu'il l'appréciait… et qu'il était Veela, et Harry était son compagnon, mais je n'avais jamais vu combien Harry comptait pour lui. »

« Tu es aveugle la plupart du temps. » dit Hermione sur un ton léger et taquin.

Ron eut un petit rire.

« Oui. » confirma-t-il.

-------

Lorsque tous furent installés pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners en silence, Madame Pomfrey apparut. Elle se dirigea directement vers Harry et lui retira les couvertures. Draco la fixa avec méfiance, ces instincts de Veela voulant protéger alors que son esprit humain lui disait que la femme ne voulait pas blesser son compagnon ou son enfant.

« Je dois l'examiner. » dit-elle carrément.

Ron s'étouffa lorsqu'il vit la femme commencer à retirer les vêtements de son meilleur ami.

« Partout ? »

Madame Pomfrey regarda Ron durement.

« Comment espérez-vous que je vois si lui et le bébé vont biens, Mr Weasley ? »

« Ron et moi allons attendre dehors. » dit Hermione fermement, attrapant son ami, le traînant hors de la pièce.

Sirius secoua sa tête en voyant ça, comprenant leur embarras.

Narcissa se leva.

« Je pars également. » dit-elle, suivant les deux autres.

Une fois que les vêtements de Harry furent retirés, Madame Pomfrey commença à déplacer ses mains sur le corps de Harry, pour voir s'il y avait des dommages cérébraux suite à la chute. Elle commença à passer de la crème sur lui, la laissant imprégner la peau.

« À quoi cela sert ? »

« C'est pour s'assurer que son corps ne se déshydrate pas. »

Sirius la regarda étrangement.

« La potion est absorbée par le système sanguin, et elle lui donne de l'eau et des nutriments dont le bébé et lui ont besoin. » dit-elle simplement.

« Oh… »

Lucius renifla, gagnant ainsi un faible sourire de son fils.

« Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? » demanda Draco anxieusement, regardant ses mains passer sur l'estomac de Harry.

« Il semblerait, oui. »dit-elle, acquiesçant.

« Sa condition est meilleure que la nuit dernière ? » demanda Lucius rapidement, se penchant.

« Oui. »

Sirius, Remus et Draco s'affaissèrent de soulagement, la tension quittant un peu leurs corps.

« Bien. » murmura Draco, caressant la joue de Harry.

« Il devrait se réveiller aujourd'hui, sa tête guérit bien. »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

Draco poussa un petit cri, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui glissaient sur son visage. Lucius fut à ses côtés en un instant, posant un bras fort sur ses épaules, offrant du réconfort. Les autres semblèrent surpris par le geste visible d'affection de la part de l'homme habituellement froid, spécialement Madame Pomfrey qui ne l'avait pas vu s'occuper de Harry.

Lucius renifla.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Madame Pomfrey rougit puis revint vers Harry.

-------

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, en train d'écrire une lettre qui dirait au Ministère de la magie la condition dans laquelle se trouvait leur Sauveur. Cornelius Fudge avait essayé de découvrir pourquoi le garçon n'était plus dans ses classes depuis le premier jour.

_Cher Cornelius, _

_Harry Potter, étudiant à Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie, a été à l'infirmerie sous les excellents soins de Madame Pomfrey. Ce n'est rien de sérieux, mais il était mieux pour Harry de rester à l'infirmerie, dans un environnement qui correspondrait à ses besoins. Je lui ferais part de votre inquiétude pour sa sécurité la prochaine fois où je le verrais. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur d'Hogwarts. _

Cela suffira, décida-t-il. C'était bref mais pas trop vague. Cornelius serait certainement satisfait. Si le garçon était vivant, alors Cornelius était heureux. Après tout, le monde sorcier arracherait sa tête si quelque chose arrivait à Harry.

Il soupira. Il n'était pas aussi inquiet pour Harry qu'il ne l'était pour le bébé. Harry avait la force magique de passer ce cap, Dumbledore n'en avait aucun doute, mais il était inquiet, est-ce que le bébé allait vivre ou non, même si Madame Pomfrey assurait que le bébé irait sans doute bien et se développerait normalement.

-------

Il était minuit, et Harry n'avait toujours pas montré de signe de réveil. Madame Pomfrey était déjà allée au lit, le même sortilège que la nuit dernière en place au cas où Harry déciderait de se réveiller. Sirius et Remus étaient endormis, pelotonnés dans un lit. Lucius et Narcissa dans un autre, alors que Ron et Hermione dormaient dans leur lit individuel respectif dans la Tour de Gryffindor.

Draco, bien sûr, était complètement éveillé, tenant la main de Harry fermement.

« Réveille-toi Harry. » supplia-t-il doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de l'infirmerie.

Harry serra sa main.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent sous le choc et il se pencha en avant, examinant le visage de Harry de près, le soulagement visible dans ses yeux.

« Harry ? »

« Hmmm. » murmura Harry, fatigué, ses yeux clignant, avant de se refermer avec un soupir.

« Merci Merlin. » articula Draco, tendant une main tremblante pour caresser la joue de Harry, ne voulant pas se jeter sur lui et le blesser par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco doucement.

« Hmmm… » gémit Harry, incapable de répondre.

« Aidez-le à s'asseoir. » commanda Madame Pomfrey, venant d'apparaître à côté du lit. Elle tenait un verre d'eau. Draco se pencha et aida Harry à s'asseoir, le reposant contre les oreillers. Il gémit de douleur lorsque sa tête lui fit mal, même si Draco avait été aussi prudent qu'il le pouvait.

Madame Pomfrey plaça le verre sur les lèvres de Harry, caressant sa gorge pour l'encourager à avaler. Harry soupira de gratitude lorsque l'eau fraîche humidifia sa gorge. Elle se retira, et plaça le verre à côté du lit.

Harry la fixa avec des yeux verts légèrement vitreux. L'infirmière fit un petit bruit, allant chercher une potion pour retirer les migraines de la collection préparée à côté du lit de Harry.

« Tu nous as inquiété Harry. » murmura Draco, embrasant la main qu'il tenait, et priant pour que Harry ne le rejette pas.

Harry serra sa main.

« Désolé. » réussit-il à murmurer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est la mienne. » dit durement Draco.

Harry sembla vouloir dénier, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Il gardait tout juste ses yeux ouverts, mais il voulait rester suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il était soulagé de voir Draco à côté de son lit.

Draco hocha la tête, levant le verre que Madame Pomfrey lui tendait vers les lèvres de Harry. Harry prit doucement une gorgée, grimaçant face à l'horrible goût. Madame Pomfrey fit un petit bruit.

« Vous n'avez pas à l'aimer, Potter. »

« Malfoy. » corrigea Harry, calmant ainsi le cœur douloureux de Draco un peu, même si sa voix avait été cassée, et emplie de douleur.

« Hmmm. » murmura l'infirmière.

Après que Harry eut finit de boire la potion, Draco donna le gobelet vide à l'infirmière qui attendait.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Mieux. »

« Bien. »

Elle se retourna, mais Draco appela doucement son nom.

« Il ira bien ? Il n'a pas besoin de plus de potions ou d'autres choses ? »

« Il a simplement besoin d'un sommeil naturel. » dit-elle simplement.

Harry acquiesça avec fatigue, un sourire endormi vers son mari. Il poussa un peu les couvertures et se mit sur un côté. Draco le fixa avec hésitation.

« Je ne dormirais pas bien sans toi. » admit Harry, sa voix encore un peu enrouée, et bredouillante.

Draco eut un petit sourire, retirant sa robe avant de monter. Instantanément, Harry se serra contre lui, les bras de Draco passant autour de sa taille, le protégeant lui et leur enfant. Harry leva sa tête et la posa sur son épaule, embrassant le menton de Draco affectueusement. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal mais il voulait essayer de faire comprendre à Draco qu'il ne le blâmait pas. Il se sentait comme s'il pouvait dormir pendant une semaine… ou deux… cela faisait mal de partout…

« T'aimes. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je sais… Je t'ai entendu. »

« Tu m'as entendu ? » demanda Draco, choqué.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, essayant d'éviter la douleur lancinante qui arriverait s'il bougeait trop sa tête.

« Quand… bâillement … j'étais… bâillement … endormi… »

« Tout ? »

« Oui… le béb ? » murmura Harry, ses yeux verts emplis d'une combinaison de douleur et de fatigue.

« Bien. »

Harry poussa un petit cri de soulagement.

« Dors. » commanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux se fermant alors que le sommeil venait à lui.

« Bonne nuit, chéri. » murmura Draco, embrassant son visage endormi amoureusement, avant de s'installer dans le lit.

-------

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est réveill ? » demanda joyeusement Sirius.

Madame Pomfrey le réprimanda.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous taire, Mr Black ? Les garçons ont besoin de se reposer ! »

« Oui. » murmura Sirius, distrait par un étrange bruit venant du lit.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent, de l'amusement visible dans les profondeurs vertes. Il bailla, enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans l'épaule de Draco.

« Harry. » demanda Sirius, hésitant, tout en se rapprochant.

« Hey Siri. » murmura Harry.

« Merci Merlin. » Sirius respira, fonçant vers le lit pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, semblant vraiment énervé.

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de dégager, Black ? » gronda-t-il, ramenant Harry près de son corps.

Harry eut un petit rire, grimaçant ensuite de la douleur qui se forma immédiatement après qu'il eut commencé. Draco le remarqua immédiatement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Hmmm. »

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une potion ? »

« Non. »

Harry ne voulait pas de quelque chose qui le droguerait. Il voulait rester éveillé.

« Tu aurais dû dormir, tu sais. » réprimanda Harry, ses yeux joueurs.

« Comment aurais-je pu dormir en sachant que tu pourrais ne pas te réveiller ? » Draco sembla horrifié par cette pensée.

« C'est si gentil. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil. » protesta Draco, fermant ses yeux.

« Hmm… peu importe Draco. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

Harry fit un petit bruit de contentement lorsque Draco le mit sous les couvertures, rapprochant l'autre garçon de la chaleur de son corps. Il sentit Draco poser un petit baiser sur sa gorge, la caressant doucement. Sirius remit mieux les couvertures sur eux, caressant doucement les cheveux en bataille de Harry, faisant attention à ne pas aggraver la blessure de sa tête, ayant peur de causer plus de douleur.

Madame Pomfrey tapota sa baguette contre la tablette, ses yeux allant sur le parchemin alors qu'elle essayait d'évaluer la condition dans laquelle était son patient. Ses livres se serrèrent.

« Vous semblez avoir échapper au coma en étant dans une bonne condition physique. Vous aurez des maux de têtes pendant quelques jours, et je veux que vous vous reposiez autant que possible pour regagner la force que vous avez perdu. Vous devrez manger des repas légers pour reconstruire votre appétit. Je vais demander aux elfes de maisons de vous préparer un ragoût d'agneau… »

« Mais le bébé va bien ? » demanda Harry anxieusement, mordant sa lèvre.

« Le bébé va bien. Il semblerait que vous ayez inconsciemment utilisé votre propre magie pour conserver l'enfant, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous serez faible durant les jours suivants. »

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai sauvé mon béb ? » demanda Harry, la surprise visible sur son visage.

Draco le serra un peu plus.

« Il semblerait, Mr Malfoy. » dit Madame Pomfrey.

« Bien. »

Le soulagement sur le visage de Harry la fit sourire. Vraiment, pensa-t-elle, le garçon était plus inquiet pour son enfant que pour sa propre santé.

« J'aimerai cependant savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Harry se renfrogna, y repensant. Le souvenir en était vague, réalisa-t-il.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment… je pense que j'ai été malade… »

« Vous devez avoir glissé du lit. » dit facilement Madame Pomfrey, cachant son inquiétude face à la perte de mémoire. Elle aurait dû garder un meilleur œil sur lui. Les effets secondaires de la chute et le coma pourraient interférer sur sa santé et sa grossesse un peu plus tard si elle n'était pas prudente.


	38. Les Invités

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction

Ti da dim ti da da … Nouveau chapitre

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews (et j'ai jamais le temps d'y répondre…..)

------

**Chapitre 37 : Les Invités **

------

Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant que Madame Pomfrey déclare que Harry était en fait en bonne santé, et Lucius, qui n'avait aucune idée que Harry était réveillé, s'était préparé à aller à l'infirmerie. En conséquence, il fut surpris de découvrir un hibou, le fixant avec désapprobation, perché sur la chaise à côté de China.

China avait passé la nuit sur un lit magiquement transformé dans la tour, clamant qu'elle resterait à Hogwarts jusqu'à ce que Harry aille bien. Elle était assise sur le sofa, fixant le hibou avec amusement.

Narcissa qui était assise à côté d'elle, ne fixa que la jeune fille, la réprimandant pour son comportement non digne d'une dame.

Lucius détacha la lettre, et le hibou partit, volant à travers la fenêtre. China se rapprocha, répondant à sa question de qui avait ouvert la fenêtre et laisser la créature entrer en premier lieu.

Il ouvrit le sceau de cire, reconnaissant le sceau familial d'Albus Dumbledore, et sortit un parchemin. Il commença à lire.

_Mr Malfoy. _

_Je souhaiterai vous informer du soudain réveil de votre beau-fils la nuit dernière. Il s'est reposé toute la nuit, et a été examiné sous toutes les coutures par Madame Pomfrey. Le bébé et lui semblent être en bonne santé, même si Harry a besoin de regagner la force qu'il a perdue en essayant de sauver l'enfant avec sa propre magie. Madame Pomfrey l'a déclaré suffisamment bien pour recevoir des visiteurs. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de laisser son corps se détendre de soulagement en lisant ses mots. Il semblait que les précautions afin de préserver la santé mentale de son fils n'étaient plus utiles, et que lui, Harry et son petit-fils étaient en bonne santé. Il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir que c'était Harry lui-même, qui désirait par-dessus tout une famille, qui avait sauvé l'enfant au risque de sa vie. Il était, après tout, le Gryffindor typique qui se sacrifiait.

« Qu'est-ce que cela dit ? » demanda China anxieusement, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

« Il semblerait que Harry soit réveillé. »

China laissa échapper un cri de bonheur, un sourire sur son visage. Narcissa se détendit, mais ses yeux étaient toujours sur la lettre, se demandant sans aucun doute la condition de Harry et de l'enfant à naître à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas sans cœur, son amour et sa loyauté pour sa famille étaient souvent mal placés mais elle faisait attention.

« L'enfant est également stable. Il semblerait que la raison pour laquelle Harry a été dans le coma est qu'il essayait de garder le bébé en vie en usant sa propre magie et sa force. »

« C'est bien quelque chose que Harry ferait. » fit remarquer China avec un sourire. « Alors, est-ce que nous pouvons aller le voir ? »

« Oui, madame Pomfrey l'a déclaré suffisamment bien pour recevoir des visiteurs, mais je ne vais pas te laisser l'énerver ou le fatigué China. Il a traversé beaucoup de chose,s et son corps ne peut plus accepter d'accidents ou de fatigue. »

« Compris. » China sourit.

------

Albus Dumbledore avala une gorgée de thé, un froncement penseur sur son visage. Il fixa le liquide marron, absorbant la sensation de la tasse chaude entre ses mains. Il aimait les tasses de thé, cela le réchauffait. Sa réflexion fut cependant interrompue par un petit reniflement, fait délibérément pour attirer son attention.

Dumbledore sourit sereinement à l'homme assis en face de lui, un sourire éclairant ses yeux bleus. Severus ne fit que grogner, l'expression habituelle qu'il portait sur son visage lorsqu'il était prudent. Severus n'avait aucun doute qu'il voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Voldemort semble avoir un intérêt pour l'enfant, tu as dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Hmm… »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Je dois admettre que je me doutais qu'il en aurait un. Après tout, un enfant né de l'héritier de Gryffindor, Merlin et Slytherin sera puissant… et ajoutons les gènes Veela que Draco Malfoy donne, et l'enfant sera invincible. »

« Personne n'est invincible. » lui rappela Severus froidement, n'aimant pas la façon dont l'autre homme prévoyait d'utiliser un innocent pour être son outil. Le bébé serait innocent, comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être, lorsque sa 'mère' était Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu simplement pour faire vieillir Severus plus vite. Il avait perdu des années à essayer de s'assurer que le gamin reste en vie, et regardez où cela l'a mené, le garçon s'était mis encore plus dans le pétrin, lié à un Veela, et enceint.

Il n'aurait jamais une vie facile, et Severus savait que Harry ferait tout ce que Dumbledore lui demanderait pour sauver le monde sorcier. Cependant, sacrifier le bébé pour qui il avait risqué sa vie ne serait pas quelque chose que Potter ferait. Si Dumbledore essayait même de forcer Harry a abandonné son fils, il perdrait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, et Draco Malfoy insisterait pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Draco n'apprécierait pas le danger diriger contre son compagnon et son enfant, et Lucius lui-même essayerait de s'assurer que son petit-fils premier né, un héritier, serait en sécurité.

« Hmmm… »

« Voldemort voudra savoir où Potter a été ses derniers jours. » Severus interrompit ses pensées.

« Alors, tu devras lui dire la vérité. »

« Et s'il utilisait l'état actuel du garçon pour essayer de l'attraper, lui et l'enfant ? »

« Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas sûr des intentions de Voldemort envers l'enfant, mais nous devons le découvrir. Essayes de voir sa réaction lorsque tu lui diras que Harry n'a pas été loin de la mort. »

« En tous cas, il me croira plus si je lui dis la vérité. Cela apparaîtra comme si je lui disais quelque chose contre vos souhaits puisque personne en dehors de Hogwarts ne sait que Potter a été à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui. Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de temps. »

« Voldemort n'est peut-être pas prêt à nous donner du temps. » répliqua Severus, conscient de combien le seigneur des Ténèbres était impétueux. Il semblait que sa santé mentale avait pris un sacré coup depuis son face-à-face avec un Harry Potter d'un an.

« Alors, nous trouverons du temps. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Voldemort avoir Harry alors qu'il est dans un état si vulnérable. »

« Alors que proposez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, jusqu'à ce que nous connaissons les plans de Voldemort, nous devons attendre. »

Dumbledore sourit en voyant l'expression mécontente de Severus, visiblement amusé.

« Un bonbon au citron, Severus ? »

« Non merci. » fut la réponse.

Dumbledore ricana.

------

Harry leva les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit China passer par les portes, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur lui, entourant ses bras autour d'elle surpris par sa réaction.

« J'étais si inquiète. » murmura-t-elle doucement, sa voix enfuie dans son haut de pyjama.

Harry entendit cela et sourit.

« Je vais bien. C'était de toute façon une chose stupide à faire. Je veux dire, tomber du lit. » murmura Harry, essayant d'alléger la tension.

China pleura.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter si tu nous quittes. Je veux dire, je sais que nous ne connaissons que depuis peu de temps, mais… »

Harry l'interrompit, plaçant une main sur sa bouche, faisant un bref signe de tête lorsque Lucius et Narcissa entrèrent dans la pièce et fixèrent froidement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Tu me manqueras aussi. »

China sourit, séchant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

« Tu dois me supporter maintenant. » dit China avec un sourire forcé.

« Bien. Tu peux t'occuper de moi. »

Draco, qui était assis à côté de Harry sur le lit et qui avait regardé la scène avec amusement renifla.

Ils le regardèrent.

« Si tu penses que je vais laisser mon enfant entre ses mains, alors tu as tord. Nous reviendrons et nous retrouverons l'enfant en train de hurler. »

« Je ne blesserai pas le béb ! » cria China en colère.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ignores-le China, il est simplement surprotecteur. » murmura Harry, ses yeux verts brillant d'amusement alors qu'il se pencha et caressa la joue de Draco avec amour. Les occupants de la pièce virent immédiatement Draco se détendre.

« Bon garçon. » Harry sourit.

Draco le regarda sombrement, mais c'était si faible que Harry et China éclatèrent de rire.

« Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sorti pratiquement sans rien, Harry. » interrompit Lucius, s'asseyant dans la chaise que Sirius avait occupé avant que Remus ne l'ait mis au lit. L'Animagus avait à peine dormi depuis l'accident de Harry, et s'était endormi sur le siège.

« Oui, moi aussi. » dit doucement Harry, se tortillant légèrement.

« Je dois admettre que nous étions inquiets. » dit calmement Lucius.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant.

« Je suis désolé, je promets que j'essayerai de ne plus faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide… »

« C'était ma faute. » objecta durement Draco.

Harry le regarda d'une façon qui lui disait clairement 'tais-toi'. Draco l'ignora.

« Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. » dit Harry fermement.

Draco acquiesça.

« La seule chose qui compte c'est que le bébé aille bien et qu'il soit en bonne santé. Madame Pomfrey a dit que la raison pour laquelle j'étais dans le coma était parce que j'utilisais ma propre magie pour m'assurer que mon bébé survive. » dit Harry pensivement.

« C'est possible. » dit simplement Narcissa.

« Je suppose. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a une chance pour qu'une chute puisse faire du mal à mon béb »

« Tu es très chanceux d'être si borné. » dit Lucius avec un sourire.

« Tu n'as aucune idée. » murmura Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry, la voix douce et taquine mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui disait à Draco qu'il marchait sur une petite ligne. Draco sourit intérieurement, réalisant que Harry était bien sorti du coma, s'il pouvait rire et plaisanter sur des choses aussi triviales.

« Rien. » Draco sourit innocemment.

China se mit à rire.

« Nous pourrions arranger quelque chose pour que tu restes au Manoir durant ta grossesse. » dit soudainement Narcissa.

Harry leva les yeux, ses yeux verts écarquillés de surprise et trépidation.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'es clairement pas en sécurité à l'école. Tu dois être supervisé tout le temps… »

Harry pâlit.

« Vous allez m'enfermer ? »

« NON ! »

Tous furent surpris par le ton dur de la voix de Draco. Il fixait froidement sa mère, ses bras se mouvant pour rapprocher Harry de son corps, possessif et protecteur. Il pensait clairement que sa mère essayait d'interférer avec leur lien.

Ce que Narcissa ne réalisa pas, était que Draco avait sentit la peur de Harry à l'idée d'être éloigné et enfermé. Il se souvenait très bien de la façon dont Harry avait été forcé de grandir et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laissé son compagnon être traité à nouveau comme ça. Harry ne supporterait pas d'être emporté de sa 'maison'. Il aimait Hogwarts et Draco ne voulait pas voir l'effet que cela aurait s'il était éloigné de sa famille et de ses amis. Il s'était promis que Harry ne retournerait jamais à ce genre de vie et il comptait la tenir.

« Harry restera à Hogwarts. »

« Draco, tu viendrais avec Harry au Manoir. » Narcissa essaya de le calmer, ne réalisant pas pourquoi il était en colère.

Draco la regarda durement.

« Nous voulons tous les deux rester à Hogwarts. » dit Draco à travers ses dents serrées.

Harry acquiesça.

« Je veux rester ici. » murmura-t-il, évitant les yeux de tout le monde.

Lucius plissa les yeux pensivement, avant d'acquiescer.

« Il est probablement mieux pour toi et l'enfant que vous restiez sous les soins de Madame Pomfrey. J'insiste sur le fait que tu ne dois pas rester seul, à n'importe quel moment et sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né. »

Harry acquiesça, acceptant les contraintes, visiblement soulagé d'être autorisé à rester où il était.

« Je resterai tout le temps avec lui. » promit Draco, sachant que ses instincts Veela le forcerait à rester aux côtés de Harry peu importe ce qu'il se passait, même s'il était amoureux d'un Gryffindor borné.

« Bien. »

Narcissa était visiblement énervée que son idée soit rejetée si facilement. Elle voulait que Harry et Draco soient sous ses yeux pour qu'elle sache si son fils était en sécurité. Elle était si inquiète pour l'enfant que le compagnon de son fils portait. C'était son petit-fils, l'enfant qu'elle avait désiré et qui lui avait été refusé par son propre corps.

« Vous viendrez au Manoir pendant les grandes vacances ? » dit-elle froidement.

Draco acquiesça.

« Si Harry le souhaite. Il voudra peut-être resté à Hogwarts. »

« Non c'est bon. Nous pouvons aller au Manoir si tu le souhaites. » Harry sourit. Il savait que Draco aimait le Manoir. C'était sa maison.

« Alors nous viendrons. Après que le bébé soit né, et si c'est bon, nous nous arrangerons pour déménager dans la maison de Grand-Père. »

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent avec intérêt.

« Comment est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi grand que le manoir, mais c'est magnifique. C'est situé à côté d'une vallée au pays de Galles. Dans les montagnes de Snowdonia… de belles vues. » décrit Draco, se renfrognant alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la maison.

« C'est plutôt grand… Au rez-de-chaussée il y a l'entrée principale avec un escalier, qui mène à deux ailes en haut. Le rez-de-chaussée est composé de deux salles de réception, une pour la famille, et une pour les invités, deux bureaux, une énorme bibliothèque, une salle de balle, et les cuisines. En haut il y a vingt chambres, toutes sous la forme de suite, dans l'aile de gauche. À droite, c'est les quartiers de la famille. Il y a une grande chambre principale, avec d'énormes pièces connectées, ce qui conviendrait à des enfants… »

« C'est énorme. » dit Harry, un peu surpris par la description de Draco.

Draco éclata de rire.

« Cela a été construit pour les fêtes, mais je ne te forcerais pas à inviter du monde pour des dîners extravagants. Les salles de bal et d'autres pièces sont là si on en a besoin, et les chambres sont là si tu souhaites que tes amis viennent et restent. » répondit Draco, regardant China.

Harry se mit à rire.

« Lorsque nous déménagerons, tu pourras choisir ta propre chambre. » suggéra Harry.

China fut rayonnante, aimant l'idée d'être capable d'aller les voir durant les vacances scolaires.

« J'adorerai. » dit-elle.

« Et bien sûr, si tu veux que ton parrain et Lupin restent, ainsi que Weasley et Granger… Finnigan également. » dit Draco

Harry leva des yeux amusés pour le regarder.

« Seamus. »

« Il est passé lorsque tu étais inconscient. » admit Draco.

Harry sourit.

« Je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de ne pas le tuer. »

« Il est amoureux de Blaise. » Draco haussa des épaules.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je sais, cela serait amusant de voir comment vous réagissez l'un à l'autre. Lorsque nous déménagerons, je leur demanderai s'ils veulent venir… »


	39. Prophétie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction

Ahhh le dernier chapitre..... avant la sortie de HP 3 (je vous ai fait peur la hein ? )... se prépare mentalement à cette sortie bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 38 : Prophétie **

------

Hermione, Ron et Seamus étaient assis dans la Salle commune, près de la cheminée. Ils étaient en train d'attendre d'être demandé à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey leur avait dit de retourner à la Tour de Gryffindor et de se reposer, et qu'elle les appellerait lorsque cela serait le bon moment.

Ron mordit sa lèvre.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est réveillé maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Hermione soupira.

« Mais il ne va pas… mourir ? »

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non. » dit fermement Hermione.

« Oh. »

Hermione le fixa, attendant sa prochaine question.

« Quand est-ce que tu penses que nous serons à nouveau autorisés à aller le voir ? »

« Bientôt. »

« Mais. »

« Ron ? » demanda Hermione, un petit sourire.

« Oui ? »

« FERME LA ! »

------

Minerva McGonagall se dirigeait vers la Tour de Gryffindor, sa bouche fermée, un regard dur. Elle aperçut un groupe de troisième année, jouant à la bataille explosive, ses lèvres se relevèrent d'amusement. C'était un changement bienvenu de voir de jeunes enfants agir en fonction de leur âge.

Elle aperçut Hermione, Ron et Seamus, et se dirigea vers eux, les autres enfants lui donnant de grands sourires et des hochements de tête. Elle était leur directrice, après tout, et bien aimé par ses étudiants.

« Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Finnigan. » dit-elle.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers elles, emplis d'un mélange d'espoir et de peur. Ils n'étaient clairement pas sûrs de si oui ou non elle apportait de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je suis heureuse de vous informer que Mr Potter, ou devrais-je dire Malfoy, s'est réveillé, et est en ce moment en train de récupérer de son accident dans l'infirmerie. »

Ron poussa un cri de joie, en réaction, tous les autres étudiants les fixèrent.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et le béb ? » demanda Hermione, s'avançant.

« On m'a dit que Mr Malfoy et le bébé sont en bonne condition. » dit-elle, ses lèvres bougeant alors qu'elle essayait de retenir un sourire. C'était réconfortant, pensait-elle, que des enfants puissent être aussi unis. Ces trois-là iraient en enfer pour rester aux côtés de leur ami.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller le voir ? » demanda Seamus.

« Oui, si vous vous tenez bien. » dit-elle, les regardant durement.

Ron lui sourit innocemment.

------

Harry était assis sur le lit, enfoui dans les couvertures que Draco avait entourées autour de lui, buvant une tasse de chocolat chaud, lorsque ses amis entrèrent dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant combien ses meilleurs amis étaient anxieux. Il ne fut pas préparé lorsque Hermione éclata en sanglots.

Il regarda rapidement Ron, qui fixait la jeune fille avec prudence.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry se leva, fit taire les protestations de Draco d'un regard. Il se rapprocha et l'étreignit, supposant justement qu'elle avait son saut d'humeur habituelle du mois. Elle pleura sur son épaule, ses pleurs firent grimacer Harry. Il détestait lorsque Hermione pleurait. La jeune fille studieuse avait visiblement été grandement affectée par son coma et il détestait la blesser. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Oh, Ron était aussi son meilleur ami, mais Hermione avait toujours été à ses côtés.

« Hey, c'est bon. » dit-il, la calmant.

« J'ai été si inquiète. » gémit-elle.

Harry soupira, la mettant sur le lit, où Draco les regardait avec amusement. Il était visiblement surpris de voir l'habituelle jeune fille réservée craquer. C'était un événement rare, en tous cas pour le reste de l'école. Ron et Harry, qui avaient été avec Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis après l'incident du Troll, avaient vu Hermione dans toutes sortes d'humeur. Les larmes étaient cependant la pire, puisque Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer l'assaut d'une jeune fille en pleur. Il était terrifié, craignant de faire empirer les choses.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien maintenant ? » demanda-t-il après que les pleurs se soient réduits à des reniflements.

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux rouges.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-elle timidement. « C'était de très longues journées. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » confirma Harry, souriant à Ron et à Seamus.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. » dit Ron, semblant embarrassé.

Harry sourit.

« Oui. » dit-il. Il regarda les yeux de Ron se déplacer vers son ventre.

« Le bébé va bien. » les rassura-t-il, souriant à Draco lorsque les mains des autres garçons se posèrent dessus et caressèrent sa peau nue.

« Nous savions que tu t'en sortirais. » Seamus sourit, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement lorsqu'il regarda Draco.

Harry soupira.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, Seamus. J'étais aussi en faute. J'aurai dû être plus prudent, je n'aurai pas dû le repousser. »

« Il aurait dû tout de même rester avec toi. » murmura Seamus.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouant ses mèches blondes d'une façon attirante.

« Je me suis déjà excusé, et cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau. » dit fermement Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher un chocolat chaud ? »

Draco fut dehors en un instant, ce qui fit rire les autres. Harry vit Seamus se détendre, et il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Seamus était une constante dans sa vie pour le moment, et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

------

Ce fut un peu plus tard dans la nuit que Draco se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un de la prophétie, puisqu'il ne la comprenait pas vraiment, et qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle signifiait pour qu'il puisse protéger sa famille.

Il se tenait devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore, et soupira.

Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

« Sugar Quilles ? »

Rien.

« Canary Creams ? »

Rien.

« Blood favoured lolly pops ? »

Rien.

Draco étouffa l'envie de l'ensorceler. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et à chaque seconde, il combattait l'envie de retourner en fonçant à l'infirmerie, là où il avait laissé Harry sous la garde de son parrain et de Remus Lupin. Il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal à son compagnon. Il avait confiance en eux, mais il voulait être aux côtés de Harry pour le regarder dormir.

« Veela amoureux ? »

Elle s'ouvrit.

Draco soupira. Faites confiance à Dumbledore pour être un tel fou romantique. Gryffindor, pensa-t-il, mais il s'adoucit instantanément lorsqu'il pensa à son propre Gryffindor, son ventre contenant son enfant… leur enfant.

Il monta vers le bureau de Dumbledore, et frappa. Il entendit le vieil homme dire 'entrez.'

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Lucius et Severus Snape assis devant le directeur, mais ils étaient visiblement surpris de le voir sans son compagnon. Draco pensa rapidement à quelque chose d'autre qu'à son compagnon, avant qu'il décide d'y retourner et de vérifier que Harry aille bien.

« Draco ? » demanda Lucius, inquiet.

« Je veux vous parler d'une prophétie. »

Dumbledore fit apparaître une tasse de thé, lui indiquant de prendre une chaise à côté de son père. Draco obéit, acceptant le doux liquide. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Prophétie ? » demanda Lucius, levant un sourcil.

Draco acquiesça, ses yeux paraissant légèrement ailleurs alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir des mots que le professeur Trelawney avait prononcés.

« Qu'est-ce que le professeur Trelawney a dit ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Draco le regarda, sortit de ses pensées. Comment Dumbledore savait-il que c'était elle qui avait fait la prophétie ? Draco laissa tomber, sachant que Dumbledore savait tout, comme d'habitude.

« Cela a déjà commencé… Tu as fait le mauvais choix qui ne peut jamais être rectifié… seul dans les ténèbres. Maintenant que le Serpent s'est à nouveau levé, un Phoenix renaîtra de ses cendres, la création du Marqué et du Lié. C'est le Phoenix qui décidera du destin du monde sorcier. Le Phoenix sera le Juge. » répéta Draco.

« Hmm. » dit Dumbledore, caressant son menton pensivement.

« Le Serpent est sans aucun doute Voldemort. » fit remarquer Lucius.

Severus acquiesça, d'accord avec l'autre homme.

« Mais qui est le Phoenix ? »

« La création du Marqué, et du Lié. Harry a été marqué par Lord Voldemort la nuit où le seigneur des Ténèbres a été battu la première fois. » Dumbledore soupira.

« Donc je suis le Li ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Les implications de cela frappèrent durement Draco. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Alors le bébé est le Phoenix. » articula Draco.

Lucius tendit une main et saisit celle de Draco, qui avait été en train de serrer la tasse si fermement que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches. Il n'avait jamais remarqué. Son enfant, le bébé pour quoi Harry s'était pratiquement sacrifié pour sauver, allait sans doute mourir… pour sauver le monde. Draco avait envie de pleurer.

« Je ne le permettrais pas ! Le bébé n'en fera pas partie. Je ne vous permettrais pas d'utiliser notre enfant comme un pion dans cette guerre. » hurla Draco, jetant la tasse qui se brisa sur le mur le plus proche.

« Si cela a été prédit, cela se fera. » dit Dumbledore.

« Je la rendrais fausse ! Harry préférerait mourir que de laisser notre enfant mourir. Il s'est pratiquement tué dans ce coma en protégeant le bébé. » ragea Draco, la fureur dans ses yeux.

Lucius attrapa rapidement la baguette de son fils. Même s'il aimerait voir Draco ensorceler son Directeur (Lucius pensait secrètement que le vieil homme le méritait), il savait qu'il avait besoin de discuter de ça avant que cela ne leur échappe.

Il savait que Voldemort avait un intérêt en l'enfant, mais si la prophétie sortait de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait un plus grand intérêt en Harry et son enfant, et cela devait être évité à tout prix. Harry était très vulnérable dans sa condition.

L'enfant était son petit-fils, le nouvel héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, et Lucius le protégerait en donnant sa propre vie si c'était nécessaire. Sa famille venait avant l'homme qu'il servait et qu'il avait appelé Maître pendant des années.

Lucius savait aussi que Draco se déchaînerait si Dumbledore usait le bébé comme un pion. Les Veela étaient très protecteurs envers leurs enfants et leurs compagnons, et si Voldemort mettait ses mains sur eux, Lucius savait qu'il perdrait son fils.

« Ton enfant sera en sécurité. Je te le promets Draco. Je les protègerai tous les deux. »

Draco tourna ses grands yeux argentés vers lui, et Lucius trembla intérieurement en voyant leur vulnérabilité dans leur profondeur. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils comme ça. Même avec Harry dans le coma, il y avait eu de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il serait toujours avec son amour peu importe quoi. Mais perdre son compagnon et la seule connexion avec son amour en une fois.

« À chaque fois que nous réglons nos problèmes, d'autres apparaissent. » dit Draco.

« Je sais, Draco. »

Il semblait que son fils n'était pas destiné pour une vie facile.

« Je veux que mon fils et Harry soient protégés. »

« Ils le seront. » interrompit doucement Severus.

Draco sourit faiblement à l'autre homme. Il avait confiance en Severus Snape. En fait, il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour cet homme qui avait espionné pour la lumière en mettant en jeu sa propre vie. Severus avait aussi sauvé la vie de Harry encore et encore.

« Merci. »

« Nous devons attendre, et voir ce qui se passera lorsque l'enfant naîtra. » dit doucement Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de la prophétie ? » demanda sèchement Severus.

« Remus et Sirius. » admit Draco.

Severus gronda.

« Ces sacs à puces ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de leur dire ? »

« Même s'ils sont parfois irresponsables, je sais qu'il protègeront Harry et le bébé. Harry est comme leur propre enfant. Il est le seul lien avec leur passé… avec leurs meilleurs amis. J'ai confiance en eux. »

Severus acquiesça, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Le sang Veela qui courait dans les veines de Draco ne l'aurait pas autorisé à quitter Harry avec ceux qu'il considérait comme une 'menace'.

« Je leur dirait de garder cela pour eux. »

« Il serait mieux que Harry ne le sache pas. » dit doucement Lucius.

Draco le regarda, silencieusement, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui. » confirma-t-il. « Harry n'est pas suffisamment bien pour supporter ça, et il pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide s'il réalise que le bébé est en danger. Il doit finir la grossesse avant que nous lui disions. »

« Il est vulnérable. » admit Severus en grognant.

« Oui. » dit Draco tristement.

------

Draco retourna à l'infirmerie rapidement, ses longues jambes couvrant facilement la distance. Il s'arrêta aux portes extérieures, s'assurant qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit qui pourrait réveiller son compagnon endormi. Il entra, soupirant de soulagement en voyant Remus et Sirius assis à côté de son mari.

« Est ce qu'il s'est réveill ? »

« Non. » murmura Sirius, regardant Harry avec amour.

Draco s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire. Il devait former sa phrase prudemment.

« J'ai parler à Dumbledore de la prophétie. »

« Oh ? »

Il avait capturé facilement leur attention. Ils le fixèrent avec des yeux inquiets.

« Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça pour le moment. » mentit Draco. « Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

Ils le crurent instantanément. Ils croient tout ce que Dumbledore dit, ou ce qu'ils supposent qu'il a dit.

« C'était à propos de quoi ? »

« Il est mieux que vous ne sachiez pas tout. » dit vaguement Draco.

Un bâillement l'arrêta et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le lit, où la silhouette endormie se réveillait. Harry s'étira comme un chat avant d'ouvrir ses yeux verts. Il lui sourit, montrant ses dents blanches, avant de se mettre sous la couverture pour garder la chaleur.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Rien » dit Sirius instantanément.

Harry le regarda avec amusement.

Il tourna ses yeux émeraude vers son mari, faisant légèrement la moue d'une façon qui fit fondre le Veela. Draco serra ses mains sur ses côtés, déterminé à ne pas abandonner.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais vu Harry si désirable. Les cheveux en bataille cascadaient sur sa peau blanche crémeuse, légèrement rougie suite à des rêves plaisants. Le haut du pyjama, fait de soie noire, était un contraste parfait avec la douce peau séduisante sur la poitrine de Harry, qui était visible en haut grâce aux quelques boutons que Harry avait laissés ouverts.

Les yeux verts le regardèrent comme s'ils étaient proches de retourner dormir, les paupières à moitié fermées alors que Harry le scrutait. Combiné avec ses lèvres roses qui faisaient légèrement la moue pour essayer de lui donner envie, Draco eut du mal à contrôler le désir qui traversait son corps.

Harry vit immédiatement un éclair de désir dans les yeux argentés de Draco, et sourit intérieurement. Il étira ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, prétendant étirer son dos, prétendant ne pas entendre l'inspiration de Draco lorsque son haut remonta, montrant son ventre, une légère courbe visible due à la grossesse.

Remus regarda le jeune garçon avec amusement, comprenant clairement ce que Harry essayait de faire. Lily avait souvent employé la même chose pour rendre un James fou d'amour pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Cela avait toujours marché. James n'avait jamais été capable de dire 'non' à la jolie rousse.

« N'as-tu pas froid ? » demanda Sirius, s'avançant pour mettre la couverture sur son filleul.

Harry sourit.

« J'ai plutôt chaud en fait. » répondit Harry, ses yeux se posant sur le visage tourmenté de Draco.

Sirius se retourna pour prendre une choco-grenouille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, inconscient des actions de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu veux t'allonger à côté de moi ? » demanda doucement Harry, ses yeux brillants d'une fausse innocence.

Draco s'avança, montant facilement sur le lit pour faire face à son amant. Harry s'allongea à côté de lui, rapprochant son corps. Il pouvait sentir la réaction de Draco face à sa position proche, et il sourit légèrement à Remus, qui secoua sa tête, amusé.

Harry passa une main sous les couvertures et la mit sous le tee-shirt de Draco, caressant ses muscles tremblants. Draco essayait visiblement de se contrôler. Il saisit légèrement un téton avec l'ongle d'un doigt, le sentant se durcir instantanément.

« Je pense que je vais prendre une douche. » dit Harry, sortant du lit, laissant Draco reprendre sa respiration et cacher ses yeux troublés.

« Tu ferais mieux d'en prendre une froide. » ajouta Remus innocemment.

Sirius le fixa étrangement.

« Harry gèlera jusqu'à la mort, Moony. »

Remus éclata de rire.


	40. Seamus Finnigan

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 39 : Seamus Finnigan. **

------

Harry s'installa confortablement sur le lit, se blottit contre la chaleur réconfortante de Draco. Il soupira, regardant vaguement son parrain lire par-dessus l'épaule de Remus, au grand énervement du loup-garou. Il sourit lorsque Remus repoussa la main de Sirius de sa hanche. Ils semblaient être un couple parfait, et il était visible que Sirius adorait l'homme.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco, sa voix emplie d'inquiétude.

Harry tourna la tête légèrement pour qu'il ait une bonne vue du visage de Draco, un sourire inscrit sur les coins de sa bouche. Il plaça un rapide baiser sur la joue de Draco, faisant attention à ne pas le faire durer sous les yeux scrutateurs de Sirius et Remus.

« Je vais bien Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Hier, tu étais inconscient. » fit remarquer Draco, assombrissant ses yeux.

Harry se renfrogna.

« Je pensais que nous avions réglé ça Draco. Nous avions tous les deux tord… »

« Tu étais émotif à cause des hormones. Tu n'avais aucun contrôle de tes réactions, et je suis, en conséquence, celui à blâmer. Je t'ai délibérément quitté dans la tour, laissé à toi-même, sans personne pour t'aider. Je savais que tu étais malade tous les matins, et je t'ai quand même quitt ! »

« Draco, arrête, s'il te plait. »

Draco ferma sa bouche en faisant du bruit.

« Je sais que tu étais blessé, Draco. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je… » commença Draco.

« Alors pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal ? Même depuis que nous nous sommes mis ensemble, Draco, tout ce que tu as fait était de me protéger de tout ce qui te semblais être une menace. Oui, nous nous sommes disputés, mais bon, chaque couple le fait. Nous en avons simplement plus que les couples habituels. » Harry haussa des épaules.

« Mais… »

« Je suppose que ce que tu m'as dit lorsque j'étais dans le coma était vrai, nous avons l'habitude de nous disputer, et cela va être une habitude difficile à briser. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'envelopper dans du coton, Draco. Je sais que tu fais attention, merde, je sais que tu m'adores. » Harry sourit doucement pour montrer qu'il ne disait pas ses mots pour l'offenser. « Mais tu dois me laisser à nouveau être indépendant. Je dois avoir mon propre espace. Je pense que cela sera bien pour nous… »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » demanda Draco, le choc et l'horreur inscrits sur son visage.

Harry soupira.

« Draco, je t'aime plus que tout. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti avant ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant, ou notre enfant. Je pense que nous avons simplement besoin de régler quelques trucs. Je sais maintenant que ton sang veela te pousse à me protéger moi et le bébé, mais tu n'es pas invincible, Draco, et tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout. »

« Je peux essayer. » dit Draco avec insistance.

Harry éclata de rire, amusé.

« Je sais, chéri, je sais. »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent silencieusement. Ils secouèrent leurs têtes, ne voulant pas se mêler de la conversation du couple lorsqu'il était visible qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à penser et à discuter. Ils se levèrent silencieusement et quittèrent la pièce.

Harry ne le remarqua jamais, à la place, il se redressa, et pressa un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres de Draco, taquinant l'autre garçon avec son corps. Draco gronda doucement, prenant facilement le contrôle, faisant ainsi grogner Harry de désir.

« Je n'arrêterai jamais de te protéger. » jura Draco, ses yeux brillant de détermination.

« Je sais. Ne te blâme simplement pas lorsque les choses n'iront pas. » sourit Harry, arrêtant les protestations de Draco avec un autre baiser.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Harry avait réalisé combien il était facile pour lui et le bébé d'être en danger. Il avait vécu dans un rêve, croyant que rien ne pourrait le blesser alors qu'il était sous la protection de Draco, et avec Voldemort encore en vie, il avait encore plus mis en danger leur enfant. Il devait être conscient des risques, et il devait essayer de les empêcher.

------

Seamus se pencha en avant et donna un baiser amoureux à Blaise Zabini, ses yeux vivant avec une douce tendresse qui faisait battre le cœur de Blaise. Il sourit de bonheur lorsque Blaise le poussa sur le lit. Blaise leva ses yeux au ciel, habitué aux habitudes du Gryffindor maintenant. Seamus fit la moue.

« Je veux parler, Blaise. »

« Nous pouvons parler plus tard. » murmura Blaise, embrassant l'épaule bronzée de Seamus.

Severus se renfrogna, baissant les yeux pour fixer la tête baissée de son amant.

Ils étaient ensembles depuis maintenant quelques semaines, et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas été capable d'obtenir des informations sur ce que Blaise ressentait pour lui. Ils avaient tout d'abord parler, après eu du sexe, mais maintenant, il semblait que Blaise évitait à tout prix de lui parler, et Seamus était fatigué de prétendre que tout allait bien alors qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans leur relation.

Blaise, qui était en train de sucer le cou de Seamus, s'arrêta. Il avait découvert que le Gryffindor irlandais était particulièrement sensible ici, et le fait que Seamus ne répondait pas faisait réalisé Blaise que l'autre garçon était pour une fois sérieux. Il se dégagea.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je veux simplement parler. »

« À propos de quoi ? » cria Blaise.

Seamus grimaça.

Blaise le fixa, sans émotion. En revanche, à l'intérieur, c'était un ouragan d'émotions. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au garçon qu'il avait réussi à séduire et mettre dans son lit il y a seulement un mois. Ils s'étaient graduellement habitués l'un à l'autre, et, même si peu de personne savait à propos de leur relation, merde, il ne l'avait même pas dit, et il se doutait que Seamus l'avait dit à Harry Potter, pour que Harry soit à l'aise autour de lui, il voulait que cela continue.

Durant les quelques semaines où ils avaient été ensembles, Blaise s'était habitué à avoir le Gryffindor irlandais dans son lit. Il avait découvert ses pitreries espiègles adorablement douces, même énervantes parfois. Il savait que Seamus ressentait quelque chose pour Harry Potter, et au plus profond de lui, il se doutait que le Gryffindor ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Blaise avait commencé toute cette histoire comme un défi, et parce qu'il sentait une étrange émotion face au garçon qui avait vu le garçon qu'il aimait arraché de lui par Draco Malfoy, l'ami de Blaise.

Il ne regrettait pas avoir commencé la relation, mais il avait découvert qu'il s'énervait rapidement lorsqu'il faisait face au garçon qui insistait pour parler.

« Je veux parler à propos de … nous ? » la dernière partie sonnait comme une question, comme si Seamus n'était pas sûr qu'il y avait un 'nous'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de nous ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas parler à tout le monde de nous ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La douleur dans les yeux habituellement joyeux de Seamus fit serrer le cœur de Blaise.

« Parce que je ne veux pas. »

« On dirait un béb ! »

« Tu peux parler ! Lorsque nous avons commencé notre relation, tout ce dont tu pouvais parler c'était Potter ! »

Seamus pâlit.

« Pardon ? »

« C'était toujours Harry ci, Harry ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu… »

« Non. »

« Blaise. »

« Il n'y a pas de nous, Seamus, il y a simplement toi et moi, t'as compris ? Je suis seulement venu auprès de toi pour le sexe, donc, à moins que tu sois d'accord avec ça, je te suggère de partir, sinon, ferme-la. »

Blaise n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Il voulait reprendre ses mots aussitôt qu'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche, mais c'était impossible.

Seamus fixa l'autre garçon devant lui silencieusement, son cœur déchiré. Il savait qu'il ne serait que blessé s'il restait avec l'autre garçon, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir se forcer à partir.

« Alors ? » cria Blaise, espérant que l'autre garçon resterait.

Seamus ferma ses yeux avant de repousser l'autre garçon de son corps.

« Je dois réfléchir. » dit-il soudainement.

Blaise haussa des épaules, semblant s'en ficher, alors que son estomac était noué, craignant que Seamus ne lui dise que c'était fini.

« Prends tes affaires avec toi. »

Seamus se leva, se sentant soudainement conscient de son corps nu. Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bon ? Était-ce parce qu'il était dévergond ? Merde, Seamus savait qu'il était dévergondé, mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il pouvait aimer auparavant. Il avait pensé qu'il aimait Harry, et il avait passé la plupart de son adolescence à essayer de séduire le garçon naïf. Il agissait peut-être comme une traînée, mais Blaise avait été le premier garçon à le prendre, une décision qu'il ne regrettera jamais, même s'ils se séparaient.

Il prit son caleçon, et le mit en un temps record avant d'enfiler rapidement son pantalon. Il mit son tee-shirt dans la poche de son pantalon, et passa sa robe sur ses épaules nues, voulant soudainement s'éloigner de tout ça. De Blaise. De la douleur.

Il ne dit pas au revoir. Il savait que Blaise ne s'y attendait pas.

------

Blaise retira les draps plissés de son corps tremblant, tremblotant légèrement. Les cachots étaient bien connus pour être la partie la plus froide du château, et même après avoir vécu pendant six ans ici, il n'y était pas encore habitué, spécialement durant les mois d'hiver.

Il repensa à l'expression blessée qui avait traversé le visage de Seamus après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de 'nous'. Il poussa un petit soupir, regardant autour de lui, dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la porte que son amant avait utilisée pour partir. Seamus reviendrait-il ?

Blaise en doutait. Seamus avait beaucoup de principes, même s'il avait une réputation. Blaise avait réalisé durant ces dernières semaines, que la plupart de ce qu'il avait entendu sur l'Irlandais n'étaient que des simples rumeurs. Seamus était un amant attentif, et il ne choisissait simplement pas son partenaire au hasard.

Blaise ne voulait pas avoir une vraie relation avec Seamus, mais il avait peur de se blesser, et la seule façon dont un Slytherin pouvait protéger son cœur, était d'essayer de le battre. Il ne se rétracterait pas. Il priait silencieusement que Seamus revienne et lui dise qu'ils pourraient continuer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il en doutait.

Et cela faisait mal.

------

« Est ce que tu penses que cela ira pour eux ? » demanda Sirius, mordant sa lèvre.

Remus le regarda.

« Qui ? »

« Harry et Draco. »

« Ils doivent surmonter beaucoup de choses. » dit doucement Remus, essayant de remonter le moral de son amant. Il n'aimait pas voir l'homme habituellement si joyeux être si sérieux. Sirius ne devait pas être sérieux. Oh, Sirius était bien plus observateur que ce que pensait les gens, et il était très intelligent lorsqu'il essayait, mais il le dissimulait derrière un visage optimiste. Un visage qu'il avait perfectionné avant Azkaban. Il semblait que cette partie de vie de Sirius là-bas lui avait même pris ça de lui.

« Je sais. Je veux dire que nous avons pratiquement perdu Harry et le béb »

« Harry a cependant raison. Draco doit laisser un peu d'espace à Harry de temps en temps. »

« Oui, mais il est si difficile de ne pas vouloir le protéger. » Sirius soupira.

Remus se retint de sourire, sachant combien l'homme était surprotecteur envers son filleul. Sirius enfermerait Harry comme le muggle Rapunzel s'il croyait que Harry était en danger.

« Ils iront bien. Ils s'aiment. »

« En tous cas, Madame Pomfrey nous a dit que Harry et le bébé étaient en bonne santé. » Sirius soupira.

Ils s'étaient arrêter pour parler à Madame Pomfrey en sortant de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière leur avait dit que Harry irait bien après qu'il se soit reposé, et qu'il devrait être suffisamment en bonne santé pour continuer la grossesse.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu veux au moins des enfants, Remus ? » demanda Sirius soudainement.

Remus cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux avoir des enfants ? » répéta Sirius, regardant le loup-garou de près.

Un sourire pratiquement rêveur apparut sur le visage de Remus à cette pensée, avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un regard de tristesse absolue. Il voulait des enfants, bien sûr qu'il en voulait, c'était l'une des choses qu'il voulait le plus au monde, mais cela lui avait été retiré le jour où il avait été mordu.

« Ce que je veux importe peu, Sirius. »

« Que veux-tu dire par l ? » demanda Sirius, se demandant si l'autre homme ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant.

« Je ne suis pas capable d'avoir d'enfants. » dit doucement Remus, sa voix étrangement sans émotion.

Sirius cligna des yeux.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Cornelius Fudge a interdit aux loups-garous de se reproduire. On m'a donné une potion pour me rendre stérile. »

Sirius se figea.

« Quoi ? »

Remus se tendit, réalisant soudainement l'énormité de ce qu'il venait tout juste d'avouer. Alors que Sirius s'avançait pour agripper ses épaules, le loup-garou se dégagea.

« Quand ? » demanda Sirius.

« Pendant que tu étais à Azkaban. »

« Comment ont-ils os ?! » ragea Sirius, de la fureur dans ses yeux pâles.

Remus soupira.

« Cela importe p… »

« Bien sûr que c'est important Remus. Tu ferais un superbe papa. » cria Sirius.

Remus eut un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolé si tu voulais des enfants, Sirius. Je ne te retiendrais pas pour ta promesse de rester avec moi maintenant que… »

Sirius l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Je t'aime, Remus. »

« Je pensais… »

« Cela importe peu… pour l'instant… mais nous réglerons ça. Même si nous ne pouvons jamais avoir d'enfant Remus, je ne te quitterais jamais. Merde, je ne pourrais pas à moins que tu me jettes dehors. » Sirius sourit, en se forçant.

Sirius était intérieurement furieux. Comment cet homme osait-il empêcher Remus, l'homme le plus gentil qu'il avait rencontré, d'avoir la chance d'être père ? Il savait que Remus ferait un bon père, merde, il adorait les enfants, et il avait gardé Harry lorsqu'il était un bébé pour Lily et James comme un canard sur l'eau.

Remus se détendit.

« Je t'aime aussi Sirius. » dit-il honnêtement, ses yeux brûlant d'émotions étouffées.

------

« Est-ce que tu penses que je serai rapidement autorisé à rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Harry.

Draco le regarda, tout en mordillant sa tête pensivement.

« Je ne sais pas. Je préférerai que l'on t'examine avant que tu partes. »

Harry acquiesça, d'accord.

« Oui. »

« Je lui ai parlé et elle m'a dit que toi et le bébé alliez bien. Tu dois te reposer pendant quelques jours cependant. »

Harry sourit, soulagé par les nouvelles.

« Je suis heureux. » murmura-t-il, une main allant caresser son ventre.

Il se sentait légèrement fatigué, et parfois, cela faisait mal de penser à ce qui était arrivé avant la chute, mais en dehors de ça, il se sentait bien. Il détestait la façon dont ils étaient tous déterminés à l'envelopper dans un cocon de soie. Il s'en était sorti, et même s'il savait que Draco et les autres croyaient bien faire, c'était suffocant.

------

Hermione soupira, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Ron était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé, prétendant étudier, mais il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder de temps à autres, ce que Hermione trouvait vraiment énervant. Elle n'aimait pas être observé lorsqu'elle essayait de se concentrer.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Erm… »

Curieuse, Hermione le regarda. Ron la fixait pensivement, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il se demandait si oui ou non il devait lui demander. Ses yeux habituellement sans inquiétude étaient sombres d'anxiété.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander ? »

« Il y a un week-end à Hogsmeade de prévu la semaine prochaine… » murmura Ron.

Hermione acquiesça, étant déjà au courant de ce fait.

« Est-ce que tu y vas ? » demanda Ron soudainement.

Hermione le fixa.

« Ron, bien sûr que j'y vais. » dit-elle finalement.

Ron rougit.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est... veux tu .. ? Je veux dire… »

Hermione comprit finalement ce que Ron essayait de dire, et son visage s'adoucit. Ron, le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années, avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle étouffa un rire lorsque Ron devant rouge, s'efforçant de s'expliquer.

« Erm… Nous sortons normalement avec Harry, mais Harry va y aller avec Draco, s'il est autorisé à sortir, donc j'ai pensé que, peut-être nous pourrions… »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« EstcequetuirasàHogsmeadeavecmoi ? » demanda-t-il en fonçant, ses mots se joignant.

« Nous y allons toujours ensemble. » taquina Hermione, son visage parfaitement immobile.

Ron la fixa.

« Tu sais ce que j'essaye de dire ! »

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire. Le visage de Ron était hystérique.

« Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi. » Elle sourit.

Ron acquiesça, évitant ses yeux.

« J'aimerai sortir avec toi, Ron. »

Les yeux de Ron sortirent de leur orbite, incrédule.

« Oui ? » cria-t-il.

« Oh, Ron. » Elle soupira, secouant sa tête.

Parfois elle se demandait comment elle avait survécu en passant deux années à adorer le garçon le moins attentif de l'école. Ron était si dense parfois, mais bon, c'était également une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait.

Elle rassembla ses livres, et les mit dans son sac, oubliant de les placer dans leur ordre alphabétique habituel. Elle se leva rapidement, aplatissant les plis de sa robe, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

C'était seulement le plus bref des baisers, mais cela fit battre son cœur, et fit rougir son visage. Voyant son expression incrédule, elle prit rapidement la direction de son dortoir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait embrassé… C'était complètement hors de son caractère de perdre ainsi le contrôle.

Ron fixa sa silhouette, encore sous le choc, avant de lever une main, et de toucher avec légèreté ses lèvres. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé. Se souvenant le toucher de ses lèvres contre les siennes, il sourit.


	41. Madame Pomfrey

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 40 : Madame Pomfrey**

------

Madame Pomfrey se dirigea vers le lit où reposait Harry Potter…Malfoy se corrigea-t-elle. Elle avait forcé le garçon à rester là où elle pouvait le voir pour qu'elle surveille ses progrès. Il était maintenant enceint de huit semaines, et il était temps qu'elle ait une conversation sur le mois suivant de la grossesse.

Elle soupira. Parler aux garçons était beaucoup plus difficile que de parler à des filles. Les hommes n'avaient qu'une vague idée de comment leur corps fonctionnait, et expliquer la grossesse mâle à un garçon qui ne connaissait même pas les symptômes d'une grossesse normale était un travail difficile.

Elle vit que Sirius et Remus étaient encore là, ainsi que Lucius Malfoy et Draco. Ron et Hermione étaient en cours et Narcissa était partie pour aller voir sa mère et lui parler de la récupération de Harry. China avait aussi été envoyée à la maison par Lucius, qui avait décidé que sa présence, aussi adorable soit-elle, n'était plus nécessaire.

« Mr Malfoy. » dit-elle à Harry.

Harry la regarda, souriant légèrement.

« Nous devons parler de la prochaine étape de votre grossesse. » dit-elle fermement.

Harry acquiesça. Il s'était demandé lorsque l'infirmière lui parlerait à nouveau.

« Je pensais que vous alliez le faire. »

« Bien. Est-ce que vous préférez être seul, ou bien aimeriez vous qu'ils restent ? » Elle renifla, montrant les hommes en train de les observer. Il était clair qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de faire la leçon en face d'une grande audience.

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Ils peuvent rester s'ils le veulent. »

« Bien sûr que nous voulons rester ! » dit Sirius, clairement excité.

Harry étouffa son éclat de rire alors que madame Pomfrey le fixait froidement.

« S'il vous plaît, contrôlez-vous, Mr Black, ou je serai forcer de vous mettre à la porte. Ces discussions sont personnelles et nécessaire, et je déteste les interruptions. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, madame Pomfrey. » murmura Sirius, fixant avec prudence la femme. Elle lui rappelait Molly Weasley lorsqu'un de ses enfants étaient particulièrement énervant. Vraiment effrayant, pensa-t-il.

« Bien. »

Harry regarda avec appréhension la femme alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit comme une mère, le surprenant, et retira les cheveux de ses yeux.

« Alors, Harry, je dois maintenant t'examiner, mais je peux le faire plus tard. Je dois vraiment te parler de la prochaine étape de ta grossesse. Tu as eu des nausées matinales, je le sais. Est-ce que tu as ressenti d'autres envies ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu quelque chose comme ça. » confia Harry.

« Des bouffées de chaleur ? Indigestion ? »

« Non. »

« Constipation ? Maux de têtes ? »

« Ma tête fait mal parfois. »

« Hmmm… Et ta cicatrice ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Bien. »

« Aucun rêve ? »

« Rêve ? » demanda Draco, ses yeux brillants dangereusement. Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Harry fixa ses mains qui étaient croisées sur ses genoux. Madame Pomfrey fit un bruit de désappointement.

« Harry a des rêves… des visions… à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui. » informa-t-elle le Veela.

« Et quand est ce que tu pensais me le dire ? » demanda Draco, en colère.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de le faire ! »

« Bien sûr que je voulais savoir ! Tu es mon compagnon, mon mari, et tu portes notre enfant ! »

Harry pâlit.

« Je suis désolé Draco, je le suis vraiment, mais je suis habitué à ce que cela soit un secret… »

« Qui d'autres le sait ? »

« Dumbledore, Sirius… les Gryffindor.. »

« Oh, c'est bien alors, n'est-ce pas ? Ne le dis pas à Draco, ton mari, mais dis-le à des centaines de personnes ! »

« Ils l'ont simplement découverts parce que Ginny leur a dit ! Je leur ai jeté un sortilège pour qu'ils ne puissent pas en parler, ou même y penser. » se défendit Harry.

« Et comment Wealsey l'a-t-elle découvert ? » Draco renifla, visiblement jaloux.

Harry soupira.

« Elle m'a vu juste après un cauchemar au Terrier. Elle s'est assise avec moi. » expliqua Harry.

« Vraiment ? » continua Draco, ses yeux brillant.

« Nous avons simplement parl ! »

« Vraiment, les garçons, arrêtez de vous disputer. » cria Madame Pomfrey.

Ils se turent.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des rêves récemment ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas eu de rêve depuis que je me suis uni à Draco. » murmura Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Hmmm… donc le lien Veela bloque la connexion. » dit-elle, approuvant.

« Est-ce bon ? » demanda Harry avec incertitude.

« Bien sûr, Harry. » dit-elle gentiment, tapotant sa main.

Draco se calma légèrement, il était heureux de savoir qu'il était celui qui avait arrêté les visions. Il ne voulait pas que Harry soit témoin de chose comme cela durant son sommeil. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé et celle du bébé.

« Et est-ce que votre lien s'est renforcé durant ta grossesse ? »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Draco secoua sa tête.

« Pas pour l'instant. » dit-il à la sorcière. « Nous devrions établir un lien mental durant les prochains mois cependant, ce qui va particulièrement aider durant la grossesse. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Draco sourit, heureux de cette pensée.

« Je suppose que nous n'aurons plus besoin de ces portables alors. » Harry sourit.

Sirius éclata de rire, le couvrant rapidement avec sa main lorsqu'il vit le visage énervé de Madame Pomfrey.

« Hmm… La saison de reproduction va bientôt commencer ? » s'enquit Madame Pomfrey.

« Oui ». dit Draco calmement, regardant Harry, qui devint écarlate.

« Le sexe ne devrait pas être un problème du moment que vous êtes prudents… » dit-elle, ses yeux avertissant Draco qu'elle lui jetterait un sort s'il était dur ou s'il blessait Harry de n'importe quelle façon.

« Il ne le fera pas ! Il a été doux avec moi… » la rassura Harry, s'interrompant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de discuter de leur vie sexuelle avec des gens qu'ils considéraient comme de la famille présent dans la pièce.

Sirius était visiblement enchanté de voir Harry si embarrassé.

« Bien. Si cela devient inconfortable pour toi, ou si cela ne te dit trop rien, alors dis-le directement. Simplement parce que tu es marié, cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois le laisser te forcer à avoir du sexe. »

« Je ne le forcerai pas. » dit Draco avec indignation.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. » Harry lui sourit, calmant la colère de son compagnon facilement.

Draco fixa froidement Madame Pomfrey. Il n'aimait clairement pas la façon dont elle pensait qu'il blesserait son compagnon. Honnêtement, pensa Draco avec irritation, cette femme était de pire en pire à chaque fois qu'ils venaient la voir. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Harry délibérément.

« Durant les prochaines semaines, le risque de fausse couche est amoindrie. » dit-elle, souriant légèrement lorsque Harry soupira de soulagement. « Ton utérus s'est maintenant déplacé de la cavité pelvienne à l'abdomen. »

« Comment est le béb ? »

« J'allais te recommander une radio sorcière, ce qui m'autoriserait à suivre les battements de cœur du bébé, et te permettrait de voir ton bébé par toi-même. »

« Puis-je ? » Harry semblait positivement enchanté par cet idée.

« Oui. » elle renifla, et essaya de contenir un sourire en voyant l'envie de Harry.

Elle sortit sa baguette, la tapotant contre le ventre de Harry pendant un moment avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Projecto Metomorphis Pregnanto. »

Harry regarda avec surprise une image qui commençait à apparaître en l'air. Elle était troublée, mais Harry pouvait clairement voir un minuscule bébé. Avec un regard de d'admiration, il tendit une main vers Draco, que Draco serra fermement.

« Il est si minuscule. » murmura Harry, choqué.

« Il est adorable. » murmura Draco, embrassant la main de Harry amoureusement, ses yeux fixés sur l'image.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration à cette vue, se souvenant de la fois où il avait été témoin de l'image de son propre fils dans l'utérus de Narcissa. C'était un superbe sentiment de savoir que ce bébé était son petit-fils… le nouvel héritier au trône Malfoy.

Sirius et Remus ressentaient la même chose. Remus sentit des larmes obscurcir sa vue. Ce petit bébé était l'enfant de Harry, le petit-fils de James et Lily.

« Il est magnifique. » murmura Remus.

« Et voilà sa tête. » Harry sourit, observant l'image alors qu'elle devenait plus claire.

« Et son nez. » Draco sourit, enchanté.

« Et il est en parfait santé. » conclut Madame Pomfrey. « Le sortilège devrait s'estomper dans quelques secondes… »

Alors que l'image disparaissait, Harry se sentit hautement émotif. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage. Horrifié, Draco le rapprocha de lui, l'étreignant, essayant de le calmer alors qu'il regardait madame Pomfrey.

« Saute d'humeurs. » expliqua-t-elle au trois hommes qui regardaient.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. » pleura Harry.

« Pleures autant que tu veux. » dit Draco, caressant son dos.

« J'aurai pu le perdre ! J'étais si stupide, tombant du lit ! »

« C'était ma faute autant que la tienne. » murmura Draco, ses propreq yeux se remplissant à cette pensée.

« Je suis désolé. » articula Harry.

« Je sais. Shhh… »

« Je dois examiner ton corps, spécialement ton anus pour voir si le canal pour la naissance se forme correctement. » l'interrompit Madame Pomfrey, tendant à Harry un morceau de chocolat qu'elle avait trouvé dans une de ses poches.

Harry l'accepta avec gratitude, plaçant le morceau dans sa bouche.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, est ce que tu aimerais que les autres sortent ? »

Harry était déchiré. Il voulait que les trois hommes restent, mais il était embarrassé à l'idée qu'ils puissent voir son corps. Draco était le seul qui l'avait vu complètement nu, et il préférait que cela reste comme ça.

« Je ne sais pas… Je veux qu'ils restent mais… »

« Je peux te couvrir pour qu'ils ne te voient pas. » l'apaisa Madame Pomfrey.

Harry se détendit visiblement, tout en faisant un grand sourire.

« Merci. »

Madame Pomfrey fit apparaître un cache, et indiqua à Harry de se changer derrière. Elle lui tendit une robe fine.

« Mets ça. »

Draco disparut derrière avec lui, l'aidant à retirer son pyjama. Harry rougit lorsque les mains de son amant caressèrent ses cuisses, Draco eut un petit rire, et il embrassa sa joue amoureusement.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Draco.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Une fois qu'il eut enfilé la robe, Harry laissa Draco le guider vers le lit. Madame Pomfrey indiqua au trois hommes de se diriger vers le haut de son corps, faisant apparaître des chaises pour eux. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, elle ensorcela un tissus blanc et le fit tenir en l'air, protégeant le bas du corps de Harry de la vue des autres. Elle repoussa la robe, et Harry trembla alors que l'air frais touchait sa peau nue.

« Je vais simplement t'examiner. » dit Madame Pomfrey.

Draco caressa la joue de Harry avec douceur, et Harry se mit à rire de lui, de l'amusement visible dans ses yeux verts.

Il cria lorsque ses doigts le pénétrèrent, l'étirant pour qu'elle puisse voir si cela se développait correctement. Après qu'elle eut fini son examen, elle lava ses mains, et remit la robe pour le couvrir. Elle fit disparaître le cache.

« Tout va bien. »

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Tu dois continuer à t'exercer, à marcher… et nager dans le bain serait mieux. Assures-toi de manger beaucoup de fruits et de légumes, et essayes de ne pas t'inquiéter. Le stress n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour le bébé. Des massages seraient une bonne idée, surtout lorsque ta peau deviendra plus sensible durant le prochain mois. Essayes de manger le matin quelque chose comme du porridge, puisque tes nausées vont commencer à diminuer, et continue à boire ce thé. Masses ton estomac, et demandes à Severus de te préparer une potion à mettre sur ta peau pour t'empêcher d'avoir des vergetures.

« Je vais avoir des vergetures ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« C'est pratiquement comme une grossesse normale jusqu'à la naissance, Harry. » dit-elle, amusée.

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur les grossesses normales non plus. » expliqua Harry, confirmant ce dont se doutait madame Pomfrey.

« Hmm… nous allons devoir te trouver quelques livres. »

« Est-ce que je vais encore grossir ? »

« Tu devrais, graduellement bien sûr. »

« Mais le bébé est en bonne sant ? »

« Oui. Reviens me voir dans deux semaines, et nous parlerons du mois prochain, et du développement de ton bébé en détail. »

« Je peux partir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Merci ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer sa tête en voyant combien il était excité d'échapper à l'infirmerie. Elle était inquiète pour lui, la grossesse mâle était après tout difficile, et elle aimait l'avoir à portée de main, où elle pourrait s'occuper de lui. Il n'était pas suffisamment prudent… aussi imprudent que son père, pensa-t-elle. Lily Evans avait été une jeune fille brillante, et si prudente. Madame Pomfrey l'avait rarement vu à l'infirmerie. Elle se demandait pourquoi Harry n'avait pas hérité des tendances de sa mère pour cela.

------

Harry s'installa sur le lit. Draco était parti prendre une douche, laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte pour qu'il puisse entendre Harry. Harry soupira de résignation lorsqu'il entendit Draco chanter doucement. Peu importe combien il adorait le Veela blond, il ne pouvait pas mentir et dire que Draco avait une bonne voix. Il chantait horriblement faux. Amusé, il se leva, descendant prudemment du lit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il entra et retira doucement ses vêtements. Il les laissa sur le sol, les poussant d'un côté, et ouvrit la douche silencieusement. Draco ne l'entendit pas entrer, et continua de chanter jusqu'à ce que Harry passe ses bras autour de lui.

« Harry ! »

« Je t'ai manqu ? » demanda Harry amusé.

« Comme toujours. » murmura Draco, se retournant pour qu'il puisse prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Harry éclata de rire, amusé par sa réponse. Il tendit une main, et prit la bouteille de shampoing. Il en mit un peu dans sa main, et commença à laver ses cheveux. Il ne remarqua pas Draco en train de le regarder alors qu'il rinçait le savon, se nettoyant.

« Merlin Harry. » articula Draco, fixant le corps mouillé de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Draco ne répondit pas. A la place, il se rapprocha et commença à passer une main sur le torse de Harry, tirant un téton. Le corps de Harry réagit sous le choc, avant qu'il ne se dégage avec amusement de la main.

« Taquin. » gronda Draco, se rapprochant.

« Je te taquine ? » demanda Harry innocemment

« Tu as simplement décidé de venir me voir dans la douche en ayant que des pensées innocentes ? » demanda Draco, sa voix devenant douce.

Harry trembla, reconnaissant le désir de son mari.

« Je t'ai entendu chanter. » taquina-t-il.

« Hmmm, bien sûr. » Draco sourit, pressant Harry contre le mur.

Harry poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco glisser sur son cou, suçant la peau humide. Il sentit le désir le parcourir, et passa rapidement ses bras autour du corps de Draco. Draco pouvait toujours lui donner la sensation que du feu passait dans ses veines. C'était une sensation exquise.

« Encore des pensées innocentes ? » ronronna Draco.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra. Il baissa sa tête et caressa le cou de Harry avant de l'embrasser. Harry gémit, se rapprochant. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'accrochant aux épaules de Draco comme support, ses jambes entourant maintenant la taille de Draco. Draco s'adossa au mur, tenant les épaules de Harry gentiment pour qu'il ne pousse pas sur son ventre.

Harry lécha la gorge de Draco, enchantée par les doux ronronnements venant de son amant. Il se retira pour le taquiner, fixant les yeux brillants argentés de Draco.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne mérites pas ton amour. » murmura Draco en retour, l'embrassant avec envie.

Harry s'étira contre lui.

« Maintenant Draco. »

« Maintenant ? » taquina Draco, amusé par les actions de Harry.

« Uh huh… avant que je ne décide de te quitter, toi et tes, devrait-on dire, problèmes pressant ? » murmura Harry.

« Hmm… et qu'est-ce que sont ces problèmes pressant ? » Draco éclata de rire.

« Hmm… peut-être que je pourrais aller voir Marcus pour les combler . » taquina Harry.

Draco gronda.

« Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne te souviendras même plus de son nom. »

Et Draco décida de montrer rapidement à Harry ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Merlin ! »

------

Lucius tapa sa cane sur le sol avec impatience, fixant froidement Dumbledore.

« Je suppose que vous voulez quitter Hogwarts ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui. »

« Hmmm… »

« Mon fils et Harry sont suffisamment en sécurité pour le moment pour que je puisse partir. Je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire serein, sachant que l'autre homme parlait de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait trop de doutes quand à la loyauté de Lucius s'il restait à l'école sous la tutelle de Dumbledore pour plus de temps. Voldemort n'était après tout pas un idiot.

Il savait que la loyauté de Lucius allait du côté de sa famille en premier.

« Je vous promets que Harry sera suivi avec attention. » Dumbledore suivit, prenant une gorgée de thé.

Lucius pencha sa tête d'un côté, acceptant.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir à nouveau Lucius. » Dumbledore sourit.

Lucius se leva.

« Et cela a été, devrais-je dire, éducatif de vous voir à nouveau. »

Dumbledore ricana.

------

Harry sourit contre l'épaule de Draco, se sentant fatigué, mais avec plaisir. Les bras de Draco passèrent autour de sa taille, et ses doigts caressaient la douce peau sous son nombril. C'était avec surprise réconfortant.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco, penchant sa tête, pour embrasser les cheveux encore mouillés de Harry.

Harry se mit à rire, fixant son amant avec amusement.

« Draco, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. »

« Je prends ça comme un oui. » Draco éclata de rire, soulagé.

« Je me sens bien. »

« Vraiment ? » ronronna Draco, mordillant l'oreille de Harry.

Harry trembla. Il était très sensible près des oreilles et de la gorge, et Draco savait cela. Il semblait que son amant avait prévu d'utiliser cette connaissance à son avantage. Harry décida de taquiner un peu plus son amant.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? » ronronna Draco.

« Va prendre une autre douche froide. »

Il ne fut pas préparé lorsque Draco chatouilla son ventre sans merci. Harry hurla de rire, essayant de capturer les mais qui le tourmentaient.

« Excuses-toi. » demanda Draco, ses yeux brillant d'humour.

« Non. » cria Harry.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry se rendit, à la grande joie de Draco.

------

Seamus soupira doucement, confus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour Blaise. Il regarda Ron et Hermione parler à voix basse, pelotonner l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, et il sourit tristement. Ils s'étaient finalement avoués leurs sentiments, et n'avaient même pas considérer garder cela secret. Tous les avaient félicités pour s'être mis ensemble.

Il se demanda s'ils réagiraient de la même façon à sa confession d'une relation avec Blaise Zabini. Ils avaient accepté la relation de Harry avec Draco Malfoy, parce que c'était impossible à éviter. Draco était un Veela, et Harry devait être avec lui, mais est-ce qu'ils accepteraient le fait que Seamus avait couché volontairement avec un Slytherin ?

Est-ce qu'ils accepteraient également que Seamus soit amoureux de lui ?

« Seamus ? » demanda Dean.

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Seamus se retourna, et regarda les yeux inquiets de son ami. Il sourit faiblement.

« Oui, je vais bien. » mentit-il.

Dean ne le croyait visiblement pas, mais laissa tomber. Seamus lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas quand il le voudrait, et pas avant.


	42. Une sortie à Hogsmeade

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction.

La semaine prochaine... dernier chapitre écrit.... pleurer pas ... je vais kicker les fesses de frizzy pour avoir la suite

------

**Chapitre 41 : Une sortie à Hogsmeade **

------

Harry fixa froidement le Veela blond assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ron et Hermione étaient venus les voir dans la Tour, pour discuter de la sortie à Hogsmeade, qui devait se faire demain. D'abord, Harry avait été enchanté par la découverte de la nouvelle romance de ses amis pour s'en préoccuper.

Il était heureux pour eux, spécialement pour Hermione. Hermione avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer et la détourner de son attention pour ses livres de temps en temps. Ron avait besoin de quelqu'un de logique, qui pouvait penser et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne plonge sa tête dans le danger. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'interdis d'aller à Hogsmeade ? » demanda Harry.

Il se fichait de ressembler à un gamin de cinq ans, ce qu'il aurait fait si le reniflement de Ron avait été pris en compte, mais il en avait plus qu'assez d'être traité comme une poupée de porcelaine. Draco et les autres ne lui avaient pas permis de soulever quelque chose de plus lourd que sa baguette depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie.

Il voulait sortir. Il voulait être capable de s'asseoir par lui-même sans être constamment espionné. Il voulait être un garçon normal pour une journée, et il semblerait que même cela lui soit refusé.

« Ce n'est pas sûr. » dit Draco calmement, essayant de ne pas commencer une autre dispute.

Harry avait des sautes d'humeurs constamment. Son corps n'acceptait pas les hormones supplémentaires qui étaient maintenant nécessaire à sa grossesse, puisqu'il n'était pas habitué à les avoir dans son système. Draco s'était découvert constamment inquiet face aux réactions de son mari. Il voulait que Harry soit heureux, pas en larmes.

« Mais je veux y aller ! J'en ai marre d'être enferm ! » hurla Harry, ses yeux brillant de furie.

« Tu n'es pas enfermé. » essaya de dire Ron.

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face, une expression de trahison sur son visage avant qu'il ne se lève. Il passa Draco en fonçant qui se leva pour l'assister, se dégageant de la main qui essayait de le maintenir. Draco soupira, regardant Ron et Hermione. Il voulait que Harry soit heureux, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Harry si c'était trop dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » grogna-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pensivement.

« Il se sent enfermé, donc il serait peut-être mieux qu'il sorte une journée, loin de l'école et des restrictions placées sur lui. » conseilla-t-elle finalement.

La tête de Draco se releva.

« Mais et le danger ? Je ne peux pas l'autoriser à sortir de l'école si je sais qu'il pourrait être en danger ! Je ne vais pas le laisser se mettre dans une situation où lui et le bébé pourraient être blessés ! »

Ron acquiesça.

« Vas voir le professeur Dumbledore et parles-lui. » dit simplement Hermione.

------

Harry se jeta sur le lit, enfonçant son visage dans les doux oreillers pour essuyer les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il éclata en sanglots, les étouffant rapidement au cas où les autres en bas l'entendraient. La dernière chose qu'il voulait étant être consolé par eux.

Il s'assit, essuyant rapidement ses propres larmes. Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, qui ne montrait seulement qu'une légère courbure. L'enfant qu'il portait n'était qu'à peine visible à travers ses vêtements, mais Harry savait que la courbure était là. Il l'avait vu lui-même ce matin, alors qu'il examinait son corps pour voir les autres signes de changement que sa grossesse pouvait apporter.

Il voulait à nouveau sortir et s'amuser, boire un verre avec ses amis aux Trois Balais, rire avec Seamus, et baver sur les balais dans la boutique de Quidditch.

Il grogna, rapprochant ses jambes de sa poitrine, et passant ses bras autour de lui-même. Il se demanda pourquoi Draco ne l'avait pas suivi, et son expression s'assombrit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, remarquant que le Veela blond n'y était pas non plus.

Il descendit prudemment du lit, faisant attention depuis sa chute, et se dirigea vers la commode. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et en sortit une boite des meilleurs chocolats de Honeydukes, entouré d'un jolie papier rouge entouré par un ruban doré.

Draco avait été les chercher ce matin après les avoir demandé à Hogsmeade. Harry avait eu envie de chocolat, et Draco avait insisté pour qu'il ait le meilleur. Il aurait voulu les partager avec eux ce soir, entouré des bras de Draco et allongé, pelotonné contre lui sur le lit, mais, alors qu'il fixa les chocolats, il combattit l'envie de retirer le ruban et de simplement les manger.

Madame Pomfrey lui avait dit que les chocolats contenaient quelque chose pour rendre heureux, et Harry voulait avoir le moral. Abandonnant la tentation, il se dirigea vers le lit, serrant les chocolats.

Une fois qu'il fut installé contre les oreillers, il tira le ruban, tout en regardant le papier cadeau tomber pour révéler une boîte des chocolats les plus délicieux qu'Harry avait vu. Il tendit une main, un doigt restant au-dessus de la boîte avant qu'une truffe en chocolat ne saisisse ses yeux.

Harry la prit, la levant vers ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la croquer, il se sentit coupable. Une image des yeux argentés sourieurs de Draco passa devant lui, et il soupira, fixant le chocolat avec un soudain dégoût.

« Il semblerait que je vais te manger plus tard. » murmura-t-il.

------

« Pardon ? » demanda Severus, fixant le jeune Veela de surprise.

« Harry veut aller à Hogsmeade demain. » répéta Draco.

« Est-ce qu'il a complètement perdu l'esprit ? » demanda Severus, levant un sourcil.

Dumbledore ricana.

« Allons, allons Severus, calme-toi, il n'y a aucun besoin d'insulter M. Potter-Malfoy. Je suis sûr que Harry a une explication raisonnable pour vouloir quitter l'école. »

Draco soupira, secouant sa tête.

« Il veut sortir. Je pense qu'il se sent enfermé. »

« Ce n'est pas surprenant. » confirma Dumbledore.

« Je le protège, c'est tout. » Draco renifla, en colère contre Dumbledore pour avoir seulement pensé qu'il ne donnait pas à Harry ce dont il avait besoin.

« Harry a besoin de protection, Draco, mais il a aussi besoin d'espace. Harry n'a jamais été habitué à être entouré d'amour, et pour le moment, il semblerait que tu le couves. Donne-lui une chance de respirer, de se calmer et de se détendre. »

« Et si Voldemort a prévu de l'attaquer ? » demanda Draco, sa voix dure. « Et si je suis incapable de le protéger et qu'il capture Harry et notre enfant ? Et l ? »

Draco soupira.

« Harry n'est pas en danger de Voldemort lorsqu'il est vulnérable. Tom veut l'enfant, et je doute qu'il ne lui cause plus de stress avant que le bébé ne soit né. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr. » interrompit Draco.

« Non. » confirma Dumbledore.

Severus fixait calmement le jeune Veela. Il apparaissait que Draco soit devenu plus mature depuis son mariage. Il ne se préoccupait plus de sa propre sécurité, mais de celles de son mari et de son enfant. L'enfant gâté dont il se souvenait bien avait disparu. Il semblerait que Potter lui ait fait un peu de bien.

Une image de Harry hurlant sur le Veela lui vint à l'esprit et il renifla. Harry Potter avait un tempérament furieux lorsqu'il était provoqué, et il semblait que l'insistance de Draco à traiter le garçon comme s'il allait se briser à n'importe quelle seconde le fit finalement craquer. Non, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« Il veut une pause de tout. » dit-il à haute voix.

Les yeux de Draco, surpris, se tournèrent vers lui.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Potter, Malfoy, peu importe comment tu l'appelles. Il veut un break. Peut-être qu'une sortie lui ferait un peu de bien. Il a été tendu durant les derniers jours. Madame Pomfrey est inquiète pour lui. »

« Vous pensez que nous devrions y aller ? » demanda Draco, ayant confiance envers le jugement de l'autre homme.

Severus s'arrêta avant de parler.

« Sous certaines conditions. »

------

Draco revint à la Tour. En entrant dans le salon, il remarqua que Ron, et Hermione étaient partis. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Harry, ce qui rendit le Veela nerveux. Une image de Harry, gisant sans bouger sur le lit de l'infirmerie le fit foncer, ses yeux brillant de panique alors qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte avec force, et elle claqua contre le mur, créant un bang. Harry, qui s'était pelotonné dans le lit, sursauta de peur, une main se plaçant pour protéger son estomac, alors que l'autre essayait d'atteindre sa baguette qu'il avait placée sur le lit à côté de lui.

Les yeux verts se détendirent lorsque Harry reconnut son partenaire, mais s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit la peur sur le visage de Draco. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'un mot n'ait pu passer ses lèvres, Draco s'était déplacé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, ses yeux observant son corps pour essayer de voir s'il y avait un signe de blessure.

« Est-ce que tu es bless ? » demanda Draco, sa voix rauque.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Non. » répondit-il, fixant Draco avec prudence.

Le Veela se détendit visiblement.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Harry, ne regardant pas l'autre garçon.

Draco se figea.

« Pourquoi ? »

Des yeux pleins de larmes rencontrèrent les siens.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Draco ! Je savais que ce n'était pas sans danger, mais je voulais sortir et m'amuser. » Il renifla.

Draco regarda, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors que les yeux de Harry s'emplissaient de larmes, la faible lumière les faisant étinceler. Combiné avec le visage rouge, une bouche et une silhouette tremblantes, Harry sembla si vulnérable que le cœur de Draco faillit se briser.

« Oh Harry. » murmura-t-il, prenant la petite forme dans ses bras. Il pressa un baiser sur les sombres cheveux.

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? » demanda Harry, sa voix semblant épuisée.

« Bien sûr que non. » murmura Draco. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'assirent pendant un moment en silence, Draco serrant le corps toujours tremblant jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête. Harry pencha sa tête, et regarda les yeux argentés chaleureux de Draco, se détendant lorsqu'il vit l'amour dans leurs profondeurs.

« Nous n'avons pas y aller. » Harry sourit faiblement.

« O ? » demanda Draco, prétendant être confus.

« À Hogsmeade. »

« Tu ne veux pas y aller ? »

Une expression d'envie passa sur le visage de Harry avant qu'elle ne disparaisse lorsqu'un grand sourire leva sa bouche. Draco ne fut cependant pas berné, et soudainement, il réalisa combien la sortie à la ville locale signifiait pour son amant.

« Non. » mentit Harry.

« Nous y allons. » dit fermement Draco, sa voix rauque, retenant ses émotions.

Harry devait être autorisé à aller là où il voulait, pensa Draco. Je devrais être capable de l'emmener ici et là, sans inquiétude, face au fait que Voldemort pourrait nous faire du mal. Il devrait avoir tout ce dont il a envie… et il l'aura, pensa Draco avec détermination.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent.

« Vraiment ? Nous pouvons y aller ? »

« Oui. J'ai parlé à Dumbledore et il a dit que cela devrait être assez sûr, du moment que Sirius et Remus nous suivent. »

Harry acquiesça, heureux qu'il soit autorisé d'y aller. Il se fichait d'être surveillé s'il pouvait y aller, et s'il était autorisé d'être libre.

Draco remarqua soudainement la boîte au coin du lit, amusé de voir que Harry était apparemment trop fatigué pour remballer la boîte de chocolats. Il regarda le visage soudainement coupable de Harry et éclata de rire.

« Tu as faim ? » taquina-t-il.

Harry rougit.

« Je veux les manger. »

Draco se pencha, faisant attention à ne pas déranger le garçon qui reposait contre lui, et prit la boîte ouverte. Il regarda à l'intérieur, et fut surpris d'y trouver tous les chocolats. Il leva un sourcil, se tournant vers Harry avec une question dans les yeux.

« Je voulais attendre que tu reviennes pour qu'on puisse se les partager. » expliqua Harry.

Le cœur de Draco fondit.

Il laissa tomber les chocolats sur le côté, se fichant du fait qu'ils tombèrent hors de la boîte, et prit le menton de Harry dans ses mains. Il fixa les yeux verts confus avant de baisser sa tête, et d'embrasser les douces lèvres d'Harry, une sensation de picotement parcourant alors sa colonne vertébrale, jusque dans le bas de son ventre, alors que Harry répondait immédiatement.

Harry gémit lorsqu'il se dégagea, s'avançant pour que leurs lèvres s'unissent pendant un moment supplémentaire, leurs souffles mêlés.

« Pourquoi n'en gardons-nous pas pour plus tard ? » ronronna-t-il, ses yeux passant sur le corps de Harry, détestant le fait que le corps de son amant lui soit dissimulé par les vêtements qu'il portait.

Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, le vénérer.

« Bien plus tard. » dit Harry, ses yeux brillant de désir.

------

Ron retint un sourire. Ils étaient à Hogsmeade, assis aux Trois balais. Harry prenait une gorgée d'un milk-shake au chocolat, fixant leur Bièraubeurre avec dégoût. Il semblait que son estomac n'était pas capable de supporter les traces d'alcool qui se trouvait dans la boisson, même si cela était faible, et après une petite gorgée, Harry avait refusé d'en prendre plus, son visage passant au vert.

Par chance, il n'avait pas vomi.

Draco était assis à côté de lui, un bras passé possessivement autour de la taille fine de Harry, alors que l'autre tenait son verre de Bièraubeurre, ses yeux allant automatiquement toutes les quelques secondes sur le visage joyeux de Harry.

Sirius et Remus étaient assis à côté d'eux, leurs yeux observant la foule constamment contre des menaces à l'encontre des deux garçons, alors que Hermione prenait une gorgée de sa propre Bièraubeurre, sa main placée dans celle de Ron.

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu venir. » annonça Harry soudainement.

Draco le fixa avec passion.

« Pouvons-nous aller ensuite à Honeydukes ? » demanda Harry, tournant des yeux taquins vers Draco.

« Tu veux plus de chocolats ? » Ron sourit.

Tout le monde à l'école était au courant de l'envie soudaine de chocolat de Harry. Les filles et les garçons l'avaient transmise à toutes les personnes autour d'eux, sachant que c'était la seule chose qui arrêterait ses sautes d'humeur.

« Oui. »

« Draco ne t'en avait-il pas acheté une boîte ? » demanda Hermione, sa voix dure.

Harry devint écarlate.

« Er… oui… »

« Est-ce que tu les as tous mangés? »

« Pas tous. » murmura Harry, baissant sa tête pour éviter les regards.

Ron le fixa étrangement.

« Alors, pourquoi en veux-tu plus ? »

« Ils ont été… écrasés… » Harry se tortilla.

« Écrasés ? » répéta Ron, ne comprenant pas.

La compréhension se fit finalement, comme le montra le visage de Hermione, alors que son regard passait sur le visage mortifié de Harry à celui de Draco, qui ne montrait qu'un vague souvenir de l'événement. Elle rougit lorsque son esprit décida de faire apparaître une image de ce que Harry et Draco étaient sans doute en train de faire lorsque les chocolats furent écrasés….Elle cria.

Ron la fixa avec amusement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien ! »

------

Harry fixa les étagères pendant un long moment, ses yeux passant d'un endroit à un autre alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la boutique, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il voulait exactement. Draco le fixa avec amusement.

Le vendeur derrière le comptoir les regardait avec attention, semblant clairement surexcité d'avoir le Garçon Qui A Survécu Enceint dans sa boutique. Draco montra une pile de nougats au chocolat d'Honeydukes.

« Deux boîtes. » ordonna-t-il.

Ron, qui était resté aux côtés de Hermione, Sirius et Remus, plusieurs chocogrenouilles pendants hors de ses poches, observa, se demandant ce qui allait arriver. Durant les derniers jours, il était devenu visible pour tous que Harry savait qu'il avait un peu de contrôle du jeune Veela, et il semblait heureux de l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Draco. » demanda Harry, sa voix descendant en un murmure timide, ses yeux verts s'abaissant.

La foule regarda avec amusement Draco se dissoudre instantanément, son expression devenant celle de quelqu'un qui voulait faire plaisir à son mari.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco, anxieusement.

Harry leva ses yeux, s'assurant de garder ses cils baissés alors qu'il le regardait. Il fit une moue légère, s'assurant que ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, juste assez pour que Draco puisse avoir un aperçu de sa langue qui sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres.

Il saisit facilement le désir qui flamba dans les yeux de Draco.

« Je veux encore de ces chocolats que tu m'a pris ? » expliqua Harry, souriant.

« Ceux que nous avons mangé la nuit dernière ? » demanda Draco, sa voix rauque alors que ses yeux fixaient les lèvres de Harry avant de retomber pour remettre correctement sa robe.

Harry acquiesça, penchant sa tête pour révéler un cou blanc, ses yeux tombant sur le côté pour révéler un petit bleu ou les dents de Draco avaient été ce matin-là. Il dissimula un sourire lorsque la respiration de Draco se coupa.

« Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux. » murmura Draco, combattant l'envie de ramener son compagnon aux Trois balais pour qu'il puisse prendre la cheminée vers Hogwarts, et aller ensuite à leur chambre.

« N'importe quoi ? » demanda Harry, mettant un peu de doute dans sa voix pour que Draco le rassure.

« Bien sûr. » le rassura Draco fermement.

Ron étouffa rapidement un reniflement.

Harry lui sourit immédiatement, ses yeux s'agrandissant pour révéler leur vert. Il se tourna vers le vendeur, qui les avait regardés comme s'il était en transe.

« Puis-je avoir cinq boîtes de chocolats de luxe de Honeydukes s'il vous plait ? »

------

Harry fit un grand sourire à ses amis et commença à se diriger vers leur Tour. Draco le suivit, portant les sacs contenant les chocolats. Il avait refusé que Harry essaye même de les porter.

Harry, qui paraissait être de bonne humeur, le fixait de temps en temps avec un sourire timide, faisant bouillir le sang de Draco. Depuis leur visite à Honeydukes, Draco avait dû se battre contre son sang Veela. La saison d'accouplement se rapprochait, et le besoin de posséder et prendre son compagnon devenait de plus en plus fort.

Il pouvait sentir son côté rationnel humain se battre contre ses instincts Veela. Les Veela n'étaient pas habitués à essayer de contrôler l'envie de s'accoupler avec leurs partenaires…. Ils s'enfermaient avec leurs partenaires jusqu'à ce que la saison soit finie.

« C'était sympa, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry.

« Je suis heureux que tu te sois amusé. » répondit Draco, ses yeux se rétrécissant lorsqu'il vit la bouche souriante de Harry.

« Est-ce que nous pourrons y retourner ? »

« Si c'est sûr. » promit Draco.

Harry tendit une main et la mit dans celle de Draco, s'assurant de garder la lumière triomphante dissimulée dans les profondeurs de ses yeux au garçon à ses côtés. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait taquiner Draco.

« Je pense que je prendrais un bain lorsque nous serons revenus à la Tour. » décida Harry, riant lorsque les yeux argentés de Draco se posèrent à nouveau sur ses robes.

« Oui. » croassa Draco.

Harry le fixa avec une fausse inquiétude.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec ta voix ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'agrandissant, avec une fausse innocence.

Draco, fixant les profondeurs émeraude de son amant, secoua sa tête.


	43. La Vie Amoureuse de Seamus

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, ou à Frizzy sauf la traduction.

Et c'est ainsi que nous arrivons à notre dernier chapitre disponible

Ne pleurez pas...

Cliquez sur le petit bouton magique...

Faites nous part de votre émoi...

Ne gardez pas tout en vous...

Et rendez vous au chapitre 43 ...

------

**Chapitre 42 : La vie amoureuse de Seamus**

------

Harry grimaça lorsque son tee-shirt d'école se frotta contre ses tétons sensibles. Ils avaient été douloureux durant ces derniers jours, et même si Harry savait que c'était normal, il détestait ça. Il avait vu Draco le fixer avec inquiétude et avait éclaté de rire. L'autre garçon avait été autour de lui constamment, surtout depuis leur sortie à Hogsmeade le week-end dernier.

« C'est normal, Draco. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller voir Madame Pomfrey ? »

« Oui ! »

Hermione, qui avait écouté la conversation en prenant des notes du cours du professeur Carrol soupira, la faisant paraître étrange à Harry, comme Madame Pomfrey. Draco la regarda, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrêtes de t'agiter autour de lui, Draco… Il n'aime pas ça. »

« Il aime ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent.

« Harry va très bien Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Mais… »

« Je vais bien, chéri. » interrompit Harry, lui souriant.

Voyant que Harry n'allait pas l'écouter de toute façon, Draco grogna envers Hermione. Ron, qui était assis à côté d'elle, sourit, mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Harry. Si Draco ne savait pas que la belette (Weasel) était profondément amoureuse de Hermione, il l'aurait foutu par terre. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un fixe son compagnon, surtout avec tant d'amour et d'affection, même si cela était amical.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que la belette est honnête ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il l'est, » murmura Harry.

Draco le regarda douteusement.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, il n'arrête pas de t'envoyer ces étranges regards insistants. »

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Draco, à qui suis-je mari ? »

« À moi. »

« Qui est le père du bébé que je porte ? »

« Moi. »

« Qui est ce que j'aime ? »

« Moi. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

Draco sourit, amusé de voir combien Harry avait appris à le manipuler.

« Rien. »

« Bien. »

Harry commença à prendre des notes, se renfrognant de temps à autres de concentration. Draco essaya de faire de même, mais découvrit que son attention était tournée vers Harry. Il gémit pratiquement à haute voix lorsque Harry mordit sa lèvre, la suçant, se demandant ce qu'il devait écrire. »

« Mr Malfoy ! »

Draco leva les yeux, souriant niaisement lorsqu'il réalisa que la classe le fixait plutôt étrangement. Même s'ils n'étaient pas susceptible de se jeter sur lui, avec la saison d'accouplement approchante, son attraction magnétique était un peu hors de contrôle, même si Harry en retenait beaucoup.

« Désolé professeur. »

« Je pensais que c'était réglé maintenant ? » Le professeur Carrol se renfrogna.

« Ca l'était. » Harry fronça des sourcils, fixant Draco avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Draco gémit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains alors que des images de Harry allongé sur son lit, dans le bain, et dans la douche lui venaient à l'esprit. Il pensa à l'expression de Harry s'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui et d'avoir du sexe, et éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça va, Mr Malfoy ? »

« Je vais bien, professeur. »

Le professeur le fixa pensivement avant de comprendre.

« On est pratiquement en mars… J'aurai dû comprendre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en mars ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hmmm… peut-être que nous devrions avoir des cours sur les habitudes d'accouplement des Veela. » dit le professeur à voix basse, écrivant rapidement l'idée sur un morceau de parchemin.

Harry rougit.

« J'ai oublié ça. » murmura-t-il, fixant Draco avec incertitude.

« Tout va bien Harry. » Draco le rassura, prenant une plume, et se mettant au travail.

« Oh Harry ! » gémit Seamus, se moquant du Veela.

Draco le fixa froidement, mais Seamus ne fit que sourire.

« Fermes-là Seamus. » dit Harry avec légèreté, tendant une main pour serrer celle de Draco.

------

Draco regarda Harry en train d'empiler de la purée de pomme de terre dans son assiette, et ajouter une pleine cuillère de sauce. Plusieurs autres Gryffindor à côté d'eux fixèrent l'assiette avec beaucoup d'émotions différentes, allant de l'incrédulité jusqu'à nauséeuse. Il était clair qu'ils ne trouvaient pas cela appétissant contrairement à Draco. Draco se demanda étrangement si Harry lui-même se sentirait malade d'en manger.

Harry leva une cueillere, et en prit un morceau, gémissant de bonheur.

« Envies ? » demanda Draco, essayant de ne pas rire.

Harry le fixa méchamment.

« Ne commences pas ! »

« Je ne commences pa. » se défendit Draco, mettant ses mains en l'air.

« Cependant comment peux-tu manger ça Harry ? » demanda Ron, paraissant être vert.

« Cela a bon goût. » il haussa des épaules, prenant une autre cuillère. « Tu en veux un peu, Draco ? »

« Non merci Harry, manges tout. »

« Plus pour moi. » Harry sourit, mangeant cela avec impatience.

Une image de Harry se tortillant sous lui, les yeux vert sombre brillant de désir, alors qu'il léchait lentement, très lentement, une trace de sirop au chocolat, montrant le bas de son estomac lui vint à l'esprit, et Draco regarda rapidement ailleurs, ne voulant pas que Harry voie le désir qu'il savait être visible dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Draco ? »

« Oui. » articula Draco.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Harry anxieusement, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien chéri. » Draco sourit.

Harry fit un grand sourire, retournant à son assiette.

------

Seamus arrêta Harry dans le couloir hors de la grande salle. Draco le regarda froidement, ne lui ayant jamais pardonné pour avoir pratiquement éloigné Harry de lui par le passé. Il était d'accord avec reluctance que l'autre garçon n'était plus une menace, mais il faisait toujours attention à lui. Il avait été très proche de perdre Harry à plusieurs occasions à cause du Gryffindor irlandais, et Draco allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait plus jamais séparé de son compagnon et de son enfant.

« Puis-je te parler Harry ? » demanda Seamus nerveusement.

« Bien sûr. Nous pouvons parler dans la Tour. » Harry sourit.

« Que veux-tu Finnigan ? »

« Je veux simplement parler à Harry. » murmura Seamus, mal à l'aise.

« Draco, laisses-le tranquille. Il sort avec Blaise, tu te souviens ? Et je ne te tromperai jamais ! »

« Je sais Harry. » dit calmement Draco, fixant Seamus avec dégoût.

Harry leva les yeux, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de faire comprendre cela au Veela. Draco pouvait être parfois extrêmement borné sur ce qu'il considérait être une menace. Ses instincts protecteurs s'étaient dramatiquement multipliés depuis sa chute, et Harry commençait lentement à devenir fou d'être traité comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui constamment.

Veela. » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

« J'ai entendu ça, chéri. »

« C'était prévu. » le taquina Harry.

Ce n'était pas bien, réalisa-t-il. Peu importe combien Draco l'énervait, en le surprotégeant, tout ce que Harry avait à faire, c'était de regarder dans les yeux argentés inquiets de Draco, et il abandonnait. Il comprenait que Draco était terrifié de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et il essayait graduellement de laisser partir sa peur. C'était cependant un processus lent.

Ils arrivèrent à la Tour, et Harry guida Seamus vers le salon. Draco s'assit à côté de lui, faisant asseoir Seamus en face d'eux. Seamus se tortilla sous leurs regards, ne sachant pas très bien comment commencer.

« C'est à propos de Blaise. » finit-il par avouer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco, soulagé. Seamus sortait vraiment avec Blaise finalement.

« Je ne sais pas s'il veut rester avec moi ! Il agit étrangement ces derniers temps, je veux dire, il ne veutpas du tout me parler. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il m'a ignor ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! »

« Blaise a toujours été comme ça. » dit Draco avec un renfrognement.

« Mais il s'était calmé, et maintenant, c'est pire. À chaque fois que nous sommes ensembles, il veut du sexe. Il ne veut pas me parler du tout ! »

« Vous ne parlez pas ? » demanda Harry, avec inquiétude.

Seamus secoua sa tête, la tristesse visible dans ses yeux normalement souriant. Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour le garçon. Il était lui-même passé par la même chose, s'inquiétant pour Harry. Seamus semblait vraiment aimer Blaise Zabini, peu importe combien cela semblait étrange.

« À chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons et que je commence à lui parler, il me dit simplement de me taire, et me pousse à avoir du sexe avec lui. Habituellement nous le faisons, mais j'ai commencé à le repousser. Je ne voulais pas être simplement utilis ! Je sais que j'ai la réputation d'être un peu une putain, mais je pensais qu'il me respectait…. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait vraiment pour moi. »

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ? » demanda Draco, réfléchissant.

« Je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus bon, et il m'a dit que je devrais grandir. Il pense que j'essaye de le faire devenir un 'foutu Gryffindor' mais je ne veux pas ça… Je veux simplement qu'il soit… »

« Tu veux qu'il t'aime. » murmura Harry, souriant tristement à Seamus.

Les yeux de Seamus s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans le canapé, acquiesçant avec difficulté.

« Oui. »

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? » demanda Draco, choqué.

« Oui… Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime, parce qu'il savait que je sais que c'est une putain… mais je l'ai fait. Je pense qu'il a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, » murmura Seamus.

« Oh, Seamus. » murmura Harry, se levant et allant étreindre son ami.

« Je suppose que je voulais ce que vous avez. » dit Seamus.

Harry étreignit son ami, sentant les larmes contre sa poitrine, alors que Seamus essayait de les dissimuler. Il sourit tristement à Draco, Seamus toujours dans ses bras. Draco, étrangement, ne ressentait aucune jalousie. À la place, il sentait de la tristesse. Blaise avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, et il rejetait cela. Il allait définitivement avoir une discussion avec son ami.

------

« Est-ce que tout est fait, Lucius ? » siffla Voldemort.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Bien. Je détesterai te punir. » Voldemort sourit.

Lucius resta impassible. Il avait maintenant appris que s'il ne montrait aucune émotion, il pouvait apprendre plus que s'il demandait. Voldemort avait trouvé cela étrangement amusement que quelqu'un demande de la connaissance… mais bin, il aimait probablement placé le questionnaire sous le cruciatus jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent pitié. Il fallait attendre pour que Voldemort vous donne les réponses à vos questions.

« Dis-moi, Lucius, comment va ton beau-fils ? »

« Bien, mon Seigneur. »

« Le béb ? »

« En bonne santé. »

« J'ai entendu dire que Potter avait fait une chute. » siffla Voldemort, le bois de sa baguette brillant dans la faible lumière.

Un avertissement. Voldemort voulait des détails ou il serait puni.

« Il a glissé dans leur chambre et s'est cogné la tête. Il était inconscient… nous n'étions pas sûr qu'il survive, » murmura Lucius.

Voldemort le fixa.

« Ta loyauté ferait mieux de ne pas changer, Lucius. »

« Cela ne changera pas, mon Seigneur. » promit Lucius, sachant profondément très bien que s'il était forcé de choisir entre sa famille, et surtout son petit-fils, et Voldemort, il les choisirait.

« Bien. »

------

Ce fut le jour suivant, que le chaos éclata dan le monde sorcier. Diagon Alley, le centre du monde sorcier en Angleterre avait été attaqué. Harry resta assis, figé sous le choc, à côté de lui, un Draco aussi pâle. Il semblait que ce qu'ils craignaient était passé. Voldemort préparait son armée de Death-Eaters.

« Puis-je lire l'article ? »

« Est ce que tu es sûr ? » demanda nerveusement Draco, sachant que Harry ne devait pas s'énerver.

« Oui. » dit fermement Harry.

Draco le lui tendit.

Vous Savez Qui Attaque ! 

La nuit dernière, Vous Savez Qui a attaqué Diagon Alley, la ville centrale du monde sorcier en Angleterre. L'attaque a commencé peu après minuit, et il est vite devenu apparent pour les Aurors que leur principal but était Gringotts.

_Par chance, le lieu n'était pas aussi plein que d'habitude. Il y a eu plusieurs accidents cependant, et quarante-sept sorcières et sorciers ont été tués, beaucoup de blessés. Les d'Aurors ont également été touchés, et Arthur Weasley, présent sur les lieux, a dit que beaucoup des Aurors restants avaient reçu des sortilèges de magie noire et d'autres enchantements. _

_Diagon__ Alley a été réduit en ruine. Le seul bâtiments restant fut Gringotts lui-même, où Vous Savez Qui a été arrêté. Le Ministère de la Magie a dit :_

_« Nous n'avions aucune idée qu'il y avait une attaque de planifiée, et tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est d'offrir nos sincères condoléances aux familles qui ont perdu quelqu'un dans le combat. Nous devons nous préparer à perdre encore plus dans les temps à venir, si nous voulons gagner cette guerre. »_

_Notre seul espoir repose en Harry Potter, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de multiples occasions par le passé. Mais est-ce que Dumbledore autorisera Le Garçon Qui A Survécu à prendre part, alors qu'il est enceint de huit semaines de l'enfant de Draco Malfoy ? La réponse reste à être trouvée. _

Harry laissa tomber le journal sur la table, fixant la photo de Diagon Alley détruite avec tristesse. Draco prit sa main dans la sienne, offrant support et réconfort. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps à Harry d'accepter de ne pas se blâmer.

« Je ne peux pas les laisser combattre seuls, Draco, tu sais ça. » murmura Harry.

« Je sais chéri. Nous nous battrons ensembles, » murmura Draco, caressant sa joue.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à mon enfant, Draco. » dit Harry, les larmes brillants dans ses yeux.

« Du moment que je vis Harry, je te promet qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait, à toi et à notre enfant. Vous êtes tous deux en sécurité. »

« Merci. » dit Harry, souriant, tout en tremblant.

« Aucun problème, chéri. »

Mais Harry savait que même Draco ne pouvait offrir la sécurité à leur enfant alors que Voldemort voulait prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Personne n'est en sécurité.

------

« Blaise ! »

Blaise se retourna, fixant Draco avec surprise. Il n'avait pas parlé à son ami, sans Harry, depuis un moment. Il sourit, voyant que Harry n'était pas en vue. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec son ami, sentant qu'il était en colère contre quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme un gamin ? » demanda franchement Draco.

Blaise poussa un cri.

« Avec qui est-ce que tu couches ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu aimais Finnigan ! »

« Il est bon, je l'admet. Il a un magnifique cul. »

« Quoi ? »

Draco fixa froidement son ami, incapable de croire qu'il pouvait être si froid envers un garçon qui était amoureux fou de lui. Il avait su que Blaise était une putain… Il s'était même appelé la « Putain de Slytherin » mais il avait pensé qu'il prendrait au moins en compte les sentiments de Seamus. Il pensait que Blaise aimait le Gryffindor irlandais.

« Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet, Draco ? »

« Je ne peux pas te croire ! Je pensais que tu avais un peu de moralit ! Tu sors avec lui ! »

« Je sors avec tout le monde. » Blaise haussa des épaules, semblant s'en ficher.

« Alors, avec qui est-ce que tu dors derrière son dos ? » demanda froidement Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi ? » cria Blaise.

« Ce qui énerve Harry m'énerve ! Il est enceint, Blaise ! Il ne doit pas être stressé, je ne peux pas le permettre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec lui de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il sortait avec Finnigan ! »

« C'est son ami ! »

« Et alors ? »

Draco essaya de contrôler son tempérament, réussissant à peine.

« Donc il est énervé face au fait que tu joues avec son ami, et pour être honnête, Blaise, je pensais que tu resterais avec lui. Tu ne veux même pas lui parler ! »

« Oh, je comprends maintenant, le gamin irlandais a été parler à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Blaise renifla.

Draco le fixa tristement.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé Blaise ? Tu as toujours eu quelque chose pour Seamus, et maintenant, tu rejettes la seule chance de bonheur que tu pourrais avoir… »

« Je ne reste pas avec une seule personne, Draco. » murmura Blaise, semblant mal à l'aise.

Draco plissa ses yeux.

« Alors, restes loin de Finnigan, avant que je sois forcé de t'ensorceler. » dit froidement Draco, s'éloignant et laissant son ami fixer sa silhouette avec des yeux marron tristes.

« Si seulement c'était si simple, Draco. »

------

Harry dévora joyeusement un autre chocolat. Draco en avait demandé un peu plus à Hogsmeade, à son grand bonheur. Il regarda le Veela, qui s'était étalé sur le canapé à côté de lui, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et un éclat de concentration dans ses yeux argentés.

Il hésita, ne voulant pas distraire l'autre garçon de sa lecture, mais après plusieurs secondes de silence seulement brisé lorsque Draco tournait silencieusement une page, Harry s'ennuya.

« Draco ? »

L'attention du Veela se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, et le regard intense dans ses yeux argentés provoqua un tortillement au corps de Harry. Il se demanda si leur bébé aurait les magnifiques yeux de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chéri ? » demanda Draco, se penchant légèrement vers lui pour regarder directement les yeux verts rêveurs de Harry.

« Je m'ennuie. » annonça Harry, ses yeux se reconcentrant sur le blond.

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ne lirais-tu pas un livre ? » suggéra Draco.

Harry le fixa.

« J'en ai mare de lire ! J'ai ai marre d'être assis ! J'en ai mare de dormir ! Je suis … »

Harry était bien préparé à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la fin de sa liste, après tout, il était enceint par Merlin, il était autorisé à crier et à faire part de l'injustice. Il était gros, avait envie de chocolat, était malade le matin, et avait l'interdiction de voler ou de faire quelque chose d'autre qu'il considérait comme 'fun' et que Draco considérait être 'dangereux'.

Il ne fut pas préparé lorsque les douces lèvres de Draco capturèrent les siennes en un baiser à couper le souffle. Harry sentit son corps entier fondre et son esprit s'embrumer. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler mais il ne put s'en souvenir exactement… Cela importait peu… la seule chose qui importait était les douces lèvres de Draco et sa langue.

Lorsque Draco se retira finalement, il fut amusé de voir que son compagnon était complètement hors de ses gongs, s'accrochant à lui avec ses membres désespérés. Lorsqu'une paire de yeux verts, vibrant d'envie, rencontra la sienne, Draco sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer rapidement.

« Allons au lit, chéri. » murmura Draco.

Harry qui était encore en train de fixer les lèvres de Draco avec l'intention de les sentir à nouveau contre les siennes, acquiesça, avant de suivre avec impatience son amant dans la chambre.

------

FIN

Vous ai fait peur là ? lol

Allez on clique en bas, et j'espère avoir bientôt le chapitre suivant pour vous le traduire...

Il y aura toujours toutes les autres traducs qui seront là pour vous consoler


End file.
